Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest
by Hoyitos
Summary: No matter how much you love your family, you can never call them perfect, regardless of who they are. But if they kept a crucial secret from you, would you continue to trust them? Join Sakura "Litua" Ikeda as she embarks on a journey to discover the history of her people, the Saiyans! How will she handle the challenges ahead of her? P.S.: Currently on the process of rewriting.
1. Forging Absent Memories

Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! So, yeah. I'm rewriting this thing. Legit. Not even kidding right now. If you're new to this fan fiction, then know that this is a rewritten chapter. If you're NOT new, however, then you're probably oozing with questions. If you are actually OOZING, then... then, you need to, like, stop reading right now and go to a doctor, seriously. That crap ain't healthy. But yeah, the reason I'm rewriting this fan fiction is because I'm just not satisfied with the majority of the chapters anymore. Not to brag, but my quality standards have increased TREMENDOUSLY since I started writing. Not only are my latest pieces longer and more dished out, but they also have more delicious details that my previous works lack. And I ain't joking when I say they're longer, nu-huh. This is actually not all of chapter one; I had to split the chapter into two so it wouldn't be ludicrously lengthy. And even then, both parts are STILL ludicrously lengthy. I don't know if I should give myself a pat in the back or a punch in the face.

So, from what I just said, you should be expecting chapter two (which will actually just be part two of chapter one) later today. Or at least no later than tomorrow. Now, that's all assuming you're actually reading this on release and not weeks / months / years later. If you are reading this weeks / months / years after release, then this probably doesn't concern you. But OK, I know you're aching to get reading. So what is different from this rewritten chapter to the original? First of all, a LOT more character development. After that, more interactions, altered events, more characters are going to start becoming important, cooler action, and it's all taking a turn towards a more "dastardly" side. If you don't know what that means, I'm just saying that it's gonna be darker now. Fun.

Re-read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu' wanna do."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<span>**

Figure #1: "... Hmhm..."

Figure #2: "Ah... It really is the end, isn't it?"

Figure #1: "Yup..." *looks at burning skies* "... 'fraid so."

Figure #2: "Hmm... It's such a shame... There's just..." *contemplates space pod* "... so much we could have taught her..."

Figure #1: "My thought's exactly, dear. I guess loving minds think alike, amirite?"

Figure #2: "Of course, honey. But... as long as I know that she's gonna make it out of here alive... I can rest happily."

Figure #1: "Indeed. It ain't every day that such a fine fellah comes to being, and you best believe I'll do my darnedest to give her a bright future." *starts setting up space pod destination*

Figure #2: *looks through space pod window* "Hmhm... Isn't she just the most adorable thing? I'm sure she'll grow to do great things!"

Figure #1: "She will. She BETTER! Haha!" *looks into space pod* "Hey, kiddo! Umm, well... Heh, this is kinda awkward to say, but... this is the last time we'll get to talk to ya. So, take these words with a bit of consideration, will ya?"

Figure #2: "As your parents, we're willing to sacrifice everything for you, sweetie, even our own lives. Neither of us would be able to live with ourselves knowing that we could have done something great for you, so it's better this way. But no matter what happens, we'll always be right there!"

Figure #1: "Listen, uh... There's a million things you could do when you have the chance to, but whatever you do, just make sure you make us proud of it! There, uh... There ain't a better thing than keeping your old man happy!"

Figure #2: "There'll be many obstacles in life, but you shouldn't get stuck with any of them! Remember to always look up, and realize what is really worth dying for!"

Figure #1: "Well... Time to... Time to go, lil' warrior!" *space pod begins to shake*

Figure #2: "Remember this conversation, dear!" *space pod lifts off the ground*

Both: *single tear streams down* "Goodbye, Litua!"

With every passing second, the space pod containing the year-old daughter left the surface of the planet more and more, and left a bigger and bigger hole in her parents' hearts. However, they were happy, as happy as a couple could ever be. As long as they knew that their loving child would have a brighter future than theirs, there was not a thing in the world that would upset them. Not even death itself could kill their joy, even if their bodies were destroyed forever. And they were.

Far in the vacuum of space, the temperatures dropped to absolute zero. The space pod slowed down, and continued to do so until it stopped and became suspended in the middle of nowhere. It lost its course and completely froze over, allowing no trace of motion to take place. Just like that, the short-lived journey of the child came to a halt, and none of the goals she would ever desire could be accomplished any longer. What a pitiful fate.

For the next sixty years, the space pod remained immobile, floating alongside hundreds of other satellites in the vicinity. One moment, however, an asteroid came rocketing through the area. It was a massive rock, and its speed was inconceivable, but it fortunately did not impact the space pod. However, it did pass close to it, and the heat produced melted the ice from the apparatus. With this, the space ship was turned on once more, and the heart of the child inside started beating again. The space pod flew rapidly out of the frozen territory and was headed to a new destination - a planet not too distant and flourishing with life, and also the origin of the quest that our heroine was about to embark.

**Chapter 1: Forging Absent Memories**

Located in the central area of the eastern continent, Waterleaf Village was happy to have yet another sunny and peaceful day! The clear and bright sun illuminated the vivid skies and adorned the village with life. The sounds of birds singing and children playing brought joy to the ears of all the inhabitants. However, one residence in particular was preparing for something; or rather, one particular individual.

Ninomiya: "Alright, dad, I'm ready!"

Mr. Ikeda: "I can tell, son. It's great to see you're always so enthusiastic about doing this job."

Ninomiya: "Of course I am! It's part of my training, how couldn't I be?"

Hitomi: "Just remember, bro: gather at least twenty gallons of water and ten of each different kind of fruit found on Waterleaf Mountain. Don't be late~!"

Ninomiya: *glances* "Hey, Hitomi, if you're so specific with how much supplies I should bring, why don't you help me out?"

Hitomi: "Becaaaaause, Ni, I'm not gonna be the 134th Guardian of the Ikeda, so I don't have to bust my butt training. And besides..." *pokes Ninomiya's nose* "... I'm your older sister!"

Ninomiya: "Hmph! If you don't train as hard as me, I'm gonna be way stronger than you when I'm older!"

Hitomi: "That's fine; you're supposed to be stronger, since you're gonna be the Guardian and all that fun stuff. I'll be satisfied by knowing I've better wits than you."

Ninomiya: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mrs. Ikeda: "Now, now, kids, stop fighting. We don't want to keep Ninomiya from going out to get this week's supplies, now do we?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Your mother's right, children. Better waste no more time, Ninomiya! Go pick up the baskets and start."

Ninomiya: "Yeah, on it!" *picks up baskets* "Bye!"

Hitomi: "Don't take too long, Ni~!"

Ninomiya: "Psh... Whatever, sis!"

Doing as he intended, Ninomiya headed for Waterleaf Mountain, ready to gather the weekly supplies for the family. This was traditional for the Ikeda family, as well as their other customs that had been passed down through generations. It was an honor for Ninomiya to be nominated as the future 134th Guardian of the Ikeda, but he still needed much rigorous training before this goal could be accomplished. His father - the 133rd Guardian of the Ikeda - trained him on a daily basis, ranging from simple tasks as jogging and performing errands around the village to arduous spar sessions. For a man his age, Mr. Ikeda still had the strength and expertise worthy of a martial arts master, and he hoped dearly that his son would equal or even surpass him in prowess. Ninomiya, too, was anxious to fulfill his father's wishes.

As he made his way to a lake in Waterleaf Mountain, Ninomiya took his time to look around and simply appreciate the scenery. Waterleaf Village was a beautiful place that sprouted with life in every corner, and the fact that it was so insignificant in the world maps diminished the amount of tourists and outsiders to a minimum. Despite striving to someday be a prestigious martial artist, the six-year-old mind of young Ninomiya could simply not ignore the magnificence of the cherry blossom trees and exotic animals as he ventured through the mountain. The extravagant explosion of colors and songs of the wilderness entertained him like a baby with a toy; it was all partially training and partially a time for Ninomiya to enjoy himself. He went on to gather some fruits and water, then decided to lay down on the grass and observe the blue vast skies above him. The limitless nature of the Heavens gave the Ikeda youth a sense of infinite sightings, as if he could jump at any point and gracefully fly through the skies. He calmly watched the birds fly by, and the clouds floating with the wind, and the black dot up in the sky that seemed to be rapidly approaching him... Wait a minute!

Realizing that his object was not a bird nor anything that he was used to seeing, Ninomiya stared at the item suspiciously. Then he actually realized that he was about to be crushed by an unidentified flying object, so he ran away as far and as fast as he could - which was not much. With a tremendously boisterous sound, the object crash landed few meters away from Ninomiya, just enough to not kill him. The impact sent the boy flying through the air a good distance away until he crashed with a tree, and he painfully turned around to see the massive crater that now laid before him. Besides a nasty headache, Ninomiya was now plagued with curiosity; it is not every day that you barely get away from a projectile like this, after all. Very carefully and with trembling legs, the kid approached the crater, observing the smoke clouds generated by the extreme heat of the event. All of the animals within the vicinity were long gone, but not before making a roar of fear before doing so. Ninomiya was now the only living creature around the area, as far as he was concerned. The thought of that terrified him - if his life became endangered, there would be no one around to help him. But then again, he was destined to become the 134th Guardian of the Ikeda - surely he was strong enough to tackle anything! Finally, Ninomiya reached one of the edges of the crater, and cautiously peeked his head to look at the bottom.

At the dead center of the crater was what appeared to be a spherical object; in fact, this object was a bit too perfectly spherical. No asteroid could possibly have a shape as well defined as the one this UFO sported. Then again, Ninomiya knew very little about astronomy, so who was he to judge? The next thing he noticed was the color of the object. It was a completely tone-less white, and it almost seemed like it could shine brilliantly and reflect the rays of the sun, had it not been for the fact that the object had numerous scratches and dents. With every detail that he discovered about this "thing," Ninomiya thought of it more and more as an item that he would only see in a dream world. Yet, it was right there in front of him, and he certainly was not dreaming. Judging by how odd this whole situation was turning out to be, maybe it would have been better for Ninomiya to run away. Who knew what kind of dangers might have been awaiting for the right moment to manifest themselves, and would Ninomiya really be able to defend himself? His confidence as the future 134th Guardian of the Ikeda started fading away, to the point where it was a battle between common sense and morbid curiosity. And unfortunately, morbid curiosity came out victorious. As more of the smoke clouds disappeared, a small, spherical, green window was revealed on one side of the object. Then Ninomiya noticed some lines that shaped in a curve around the window and under the object, almost like a gate. Now he had to make a choice - to investigate this strange item thoroughly from close proximity, or return to the village and inform the others. For some stupid reason, Ninomiya just could not hold his thirst for information and he jumped down the crater.

Once down there, Ninomiya slowly peeked into the window. He was unfortunately too far away to be able to see the inside clearly, so he had to come closer. The boy rested his palms on the metallic surface of the spherical object, realizing that it was quite warm but not so much that it would harm his skin. Looking into the window, Ninomiya could finally start to slowly make out what was inside this "thing." He saw some strange lights and circuits at the corners of the object, allowing him to deduct that this was actually a ship. And then he saw it. In the center of this ship was a small creature, a person. With that size, it must have been a baby - and it was stuck inside that ship! Somehow, though, that baby was sleeping; how could anyone sleep after all that noise, and especially if that person were to be the one inside the rumbling ship? Heck, was this baby even alive? Sure, the cushion seat behind the baby seemed safe enough, but still. Regardless, Ninomiya could not simply stare at this baby and leave it alone - he had to get it out of there! Or did he? This baby was no one he knew, and he might have been risking his life if he attempted anything at all. Ninomiya was really starting to realize just how much he was getting in businesses that did not concern him in the slightest. But on the other hand, could he really just leave an innocent and defenseless creature as a baby so alone and unprotected? Was he that selfish? No, he would never be able to live with himself if he committed such an act. Resolving on trying to save the baby, Ninomiya put all his strength into trying to open the ship's "gate." However, no matter how hard he tried, the thing would simply not budge. And right on cue, the "gate" started releasing some kind of a smoke cloud and began to open, allowing for Ninomiya to access the inside of the ship.

He took a good look at the baby. It seemed to have an unruly amount of ebony black hair, not to mention it was shaped in a mess of spikes. The eyes were shut, so he could not see what they looked like, but after seeing the baby take a few small breaths Ninomiya was reassured that the baby was indeed alive and asleep. The baby's skin tone was quite similar to his, as if it was reminiscent of the Asian continent like Ninomiya was. Maybe this baby was human and not some sort of alien race, and it was in this ship for some unknown but logical reason. Examining the baby's "lower" areas, Ninomiya realized it was a girl. With as much delicacy and fragileness as he could generate, Ninomiya picked the baby up with his childish hands. As soon as he did, a shocking image revealed itself about this girl. From behind the girl was hanging a monkey-like tail, brown in color and surprisingly lengthy for the toddler's size! Turning the kid around, Ninomiya became certain that this was not some strange piece of clothing or accessory - it was a real appendage. In fact, it seemed to twitch slightly from time to time. This would have been a lot more surprising if there were only humans in the planet, however. There were actually a few anthropomorphic animals here and there, and human-animal hybrids were occasional as well. But the strange part about this girl was the fact that her tail, and only her tail resembled a simian. Literally every other aspect about her appeared perfectly human, save perhaps for the gravity-defying hair, though even that was arguable. After minutes of examining the baby dumbfounded, Ninomiya finally decided to take action and take the baby back to Waterleaf Village. His parents would probably know what to do much better than him.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the village with the baby, Ninomiya stumbled upon his family and several other residents of Waterleaf Village. The noise made by the ship's crash landing was loud enough to be heard all the way in the village, and everyone was ready to go investigate. Seeing the youngest Ikeda still in one piece caused Ninomiya's family to make a sigh of relief. They were worried lifeless that something horrible might have happened to him on his trip to get supplies; whatever happened on Waterleaf Mountain did not sound good at all. Mrs. Ikeda was the first to rush towards her little baby boy, and was also the first to notice the (actual) baby he was carrying. There were many questions to be asked, and Ninomiya was willing to answer them all to the best of his abilities, but it would be better to do that in the comfort of his house rather than in the middle of a mountain's forest. Heading into the Ikeda residence, the first thing Ninomiya was asked was if he needed any medical assistance. Other than a headache, he was fine, so they could move onto the next crucial question. Who was the baby girl?<p>

Ninomiya: "Well, I was going around picking up fruits, and then I noticed that there was something falling from the sky! So I moved out of the way, and then there was a HUGE explosion! Then I went to look at what it was that fell on the mountain, and it was this weird ship. Some kind of gate opened and there was a baby inside, so I picked her up and headed back home. That's when I found you guys!"

Mr. Ikeda: "A ship... Hmm..."

Hitomi: "So... So is it possible that this baby isn't from this planet?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Well... She looks human, save for the tail, but... Hmm... I actually cannot say for sure."

Hitomi: "S-So, wait, where's the ship?"

Ninomiya: "It's still up there in the mountain. I can take you guys there if you want."

Mr. Ikeda: "Perhaps it would be best to retrieve the ship and bring it to a safe place. Though, I do not know how to ride one of those strange gizmos."

Ninomiya: "The ship wasn't too big, actually. I'm sure a few people could lift it and bring it here without much trouble!"

Mrs. Ikeda: "Now, what do we do with the baby? We don't know where she comes from, so we can't bring her back to her owners."

Mr. Ikeda: "That is correct, dear. In that case..." *looks at sleeping baby* "... It would not be wise to leave it up to a family of apes to take care of her... Hmhm...!"

Hitomi: "You have a plan now, dad?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Hitomi, Ninomiya... how would you like to have a little sister?"

Ninomiya: "Little sister...? You mean... You wanna take her in with us?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Why, yes! At the moment, it does not seem like she has a home, and what better home than Waterleaf Village?"

Ninomiya: "Yeah, you're right! Alright, I'm gonna have another sis now! But, what's her name?"

Hitomi: "I, uuuhh, don't think she has one. We need to give her a name..." *thinks* "... Hey, I got it! She crash landed by the cherry blossom trees, right, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: "Y-Yeah, it was close to a river, too."

Hitomi: "Then how about we call her 'Sakura?'"

Mrs. Ikeda: "'Sakura...' Yes... Yes, that's a beautiful name!"

And generic as all hell, too-

Author: "SILENCE!"

Mr. Ikeda: "'Sakura' it is, then."

Sakura: "... Hnng..." *slowly opens eyes* "Wah...?"

Mr. Ikeda: "She's finally waking up!" *picks Sakura up* "Welcome to the family, Sakura!"

Sakura: "Waah...?" *looks around and sees Ninomiya* "Wah..."

Ninomiya: "Huh?" *waves hand* "H-Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura: "Woh..." *wiggles tail happily* "Wah!"

With open arms, the baby girl from outer space dubbed Sakura was welcomed into the Ikeda family. Soon after the introductions were over, Mr. Ikeda gathered a group of men from the village and asked Ninomiya to guide them to the location of Sakura's space ship. Upon laying eyes on the intriguing machine, the father easily understood what his son meant when he said that the ship was odd. He always thought that all ships looked like those rockets he always saw in books and articles about James Armstrong's flight to the moon, and the many, many more intergalactic journeys that sprouted from that event. And it was not necessary to say that he did not understand how that spherical apparatus could possibly work, as what Mr. Ikeda had in martial arts skills he lacked in technological knowledge. But even if he did not know how that ship worked, Sakura might have some sort of understanding for it, seeing as it might have been reminiscent of her people. Sakura might have looked no older than two years old (she was one year old), but through some strange nano-machines, her brain might have been capable of understanding the technology of her ship. It was all a guess, yet it could very well be factual information. And besides, leaving the ship there in the middle of the mountain would be unwise, and potentially unhealthy for the environment. Mr. Ikeda, Ninomiya, and some village men gathered around the ship and lifted it off the ground. Once they reached the village, they brought it into the Ikeda residence and down into the basement altar. It would be safely kept here, and accessible for Sakura to see whenever she would want to look at it.

* * *

><p><em>13 years later...<em>

Now 14 years old, Sakura had grown to be a perfectly fitting member of the Ikeda family. Since a very young age, she joined Ninomiya on his training, not striving to become a Guardian like him but rather just to stay in shape. Not like she was violent in any manner, but Sakura did thoroughly enjoy physical training, and the thrill of sparring with Ninomiya and the others was always a pleasure to experience. On top of liking said activities, Sakura seemed to have a natural knack for fighting, as if the spirit to battle flowed through her veins. So much so, in fact, that she topped Ninomiya in almost all of their training routines, surpassing him in speed, strength, agility, flexibility, and even combat techniques. Regardless of how much better Sakura was than Ninomiya, he still was the one destined to become the 134th Guardian of the Ikeda, so she could not dethrone him. Not like she wanted to in the first place. Outside of her thirst for fighting, Sakura acted very politely towards her elders and friendly towards those of her or close to her age. She was innocently clumsy and clueless about certain topics, but she could come up with some clever ideas to facilitate certain tasks, and she liked to ask questions constantly. If she could help people around her in any way she could, Sakura would attempt her hardest to please them, but she had to admit that there were certain types of tasks that she was simply not fit to do - like math homework and other education-related work. One thing Mrs. Ikeda adored about Sakura was the fact that she would never put up any trouble when it came to eating; Sakura would eat just about any edible material that was put in front of her, and would do so in massive amounts. Her appetite was astronomical! And one of the things Sakura loved about herself that the others around her did not have was her tail. She took great care of the appendage, making sure to keep it clean from all the dust and bacteria that could get stuck on the fur, and the prehensile aspects of her tail made at least half of Sakura's tasks half as hard. But this marked the end of the joys.

Soon after Sakura was named, Mr. Ikeda took her to the basement altar for her to see her space ship. She did not react in any particular manner with the device, and was rather confused at the technology of it, just like Mr. Ikeda had been. This was understandable, though. After all, Sakura was just one year old back then, and asking her to understand the ship was perhaps a task too out of reach at that age. But Mr. Ikeda and the rest of the family began realizing that Sakura was actually clueless of her origins as she grew older, as if she had no memories recorded before the moment she was found. She even came to recognize Mr. and Mrs. Ikeda as her parents, and Ninomiya and Hitomi as her siblings, completely disregarding her real family that she was oblivious of. Knowing this, Mr. Ikeda made a choice he knew he would regret some day, but he chose to bear with the consequences. Instead of allowing Sakura to see her space ship again and inform her about the fact that she was from anywhere but Waterleaf Village, he decided to keep it all a secret from her. Through much persuasion, he managed to convince the rest of his family and the townspeople in Waterleaf Village to keep the information they knew to themselves. This decision came mostly as a fatherly instinct; Mr. Ikeda knew that Sakura would want to go to her real family, whoever they were, as soon as she found out. But he simply wanted to be Sakura's father - there was something about her that Mr. Ikeda felt a connection with. Being naive, Sakura believed all the lies told to her about how she was part of the Ikeda family and a natural villager of Waterleaf Village. She was indeed part of the family, but not in the sense she believed. Mr. Ikeda actually dreaded the day Sakura would learn the term "self awareness."

With age comes wisdom, and this was just as truthful for anyone as it was for Sakura. There came an age when she started noticing just how different she really was from the rest of her family, and it only got clearer from there. Her tail was a major giveaway, but it was not the only factor to contribute to Sakura's grim realization. No one else in the Ikeda family sported the jet black hair and eyes Sakura possessed - the same could be said for their shape. There was never a moment that would make anyone say that Sakura resembled her "father" or "mother." And she also started noticing how people would sometimes act oddly around her when topics about her childhood arose. The more Sakura slowly carved the truth out, the more depression would reign over her still-innocent mind, and with it came sadness for the rest of the family. Escalating questions formed answers and more questions, and sooner or later it would all spill and splatter in a pond of emotions.

Sakura: *staring at night sky through window* "..."

Ninomiya: *wakes up* "... Hnngh... Hmm...? Sakura...?"

Sakura: "Oh! U-Uh, sorry, Ninomiya, did I wake you up?"

Ninomiya: "Baah, nah, it's fine... But, umm... are you having trouble sleeping?"

Sakura: "Oh, no, no, it's nothing..."

Ninomiya: "... You sure? You don't look like nothing's happening."

Sakura: "Really, it's fine... I just..."

Ninomiya: *sits up* "Hey, if anything's bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it. I'm your brother, remember?"

Sakura: "... 'Brother...' If... If I tell you... If I tell you about something... do you promise..."

Ninomiya: "Hm?"

Sakura: "... Do you promise that you will tell me the truth?"

Ninomiya: "Uhh... W-Well, yeah, of course."

Sakura: "..." *stares at the ground* "... Lately, I've been noticing a few things... Things about me..."

Ninomiya: "About you...?! (Oh, crap, I'm not good with explaining puberty!)"

Sakura: "Yeah... Like... There's no one else in the village with a tail like mine... is there?"

Ninomiya: "Umm... Well, the Tanuki down the street are raccoon people, but besides them there's no one else in the village with tails, no."

Sakura: "Right... And do you know if any of our ancestors had... I don't know, some kind of connection with monkeys, at all?"

Ninomiya: "Ehrmm... Not as far as I'm concerned...?! (Oh, crap...)"

Sakura: "I see... And... do you know if any of them had hair like mine? Or eyes like mine? Even just a general facial structure will do."

Ninomiya: *trembling* "W-Well... We-Well, no, but, like, you know, I mean...!"

Sakura: "..." *looks straight at Ninomiya's eyes* "... Ninomiya..."

Ninomiya: *nervous* "Hm-Hmm...?!"

Sakura: *starts walking towards Ninomiya's bed* "... I... I..."

Ninomiya: "S... Sakura...?!"

Sakura: *sits knees on Ninomiya's bed* "... I... I-I have... one more question..."

Ninomiya: *heavy breathing* "Y-Yes...?!"

Sakura: *holds Ninomiya's hands* "Am... A-Am... Am I..."

Ninomiya: "Are you...?!"

Sakura: "... a... a... a-ad..." *gulp* "..." *stares deeply into Ninomiya's eyes*

Ninomiya: *staring back* "...?!" *gulp*

Sakura: "... Am I adopted?"

Ninomiya: "..."

Sakura: "...?"

Ninomiya: "... O... Of...! O-OF COURSE NOT!"

Sakura: "... No...?"

Ninomiya: "Y-You're not a-a-adopted, Sakura! Haha! W-Why would you ask something so silly?!"

Sakura: "..."

Ninomiya: "Ah...?"

Sakura: "... I..." *tears form* "... I-I see..."

Ninomiya: "S-Sakura, are you..."

Sakura: *tear streams down* "Oh..." *wipes tears* "O-Oh, don't worry about this..." *sob* "I-It's just... Just... Y-Yeah, how silly of m-me..." *sob*

Ninomiya: "(Damn it, Sakura, don't cry... Seriously, don't...)"

Sakura: "T-There were just some t-things that..." *wipes more tears* "T-That had been bothering me, a-and I just wanted to talk..." *sob* "... t-talk about it with someone..."

Ninomiya: "..."

Sakura: "Well... T-Thanks, brother, I really w-wanted to get that out of my c-chest..." *gets out of Ninomiya's bed* "... I-I'll..." *sob* "... I'll go back to sleep now..."

Ninomiya: "... (I am SO going to regret this) Sakura." *touches Sakura's tail tip*

Sakura: *turns around* "Hm...? Y-Yes, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: *staring at Sakura's tail in front of his hand* "... I... (Yup, totally going to regret this) I have to show you something."

Sakura: "S..." *sob* "Show me... something...?"

Ninomiya: "(Ninomiya, you stupid idiot, what the hell are you getting into?) ... Yes. (No, no, seriously, dude, just stop, it's not worth it) Come with me (OOHHHH, GOD, I'm already regretting this BAD)."

Sakura: "Where... are we-" *Ninomiya grabs Sakura's hand* "Uh?"

Ninomiya: "Let's go (I am so dead. Where do I sign my death bet?)."

If there was one thing no one could stand to watch was Sakura crying. The innocence emitting from her sorrowful eyes could melt even the coldest of hearts, and this was especially true for people that belonged to her family. With that awkward but powerful conversation, Ninomiya realized just how much Sakura was suffering, and at that moment he could simply not stand it any longer. He knew the whole truth about Sakura; in fact, Ninomiya was the first member of the Ikeda family to ever lay eyes and hands on her. He was more forced than anything to hide the truth from Sakura, and he had had several chances in the past to reveal the truth to her, but he never once took those chances - not until now. Perhaps this time was not the best time, but a man can only bear with a burden for so long. Firmly grasping onto Sakura's hand, Ninomiya guided the two of them outside of their room, asking his "sister" to be as quiet as she could. Sakura was confused and still down, which was the main reason Ninomiya was so anxious to take the choice he was about to make. He knew the consequences would cost him dearly, but deep inside, he also knew - or rather believed - that he was making the right choice. Silently, Ninomiya walked Sakura down the corridors of his house, praying that only him and her were awake at the moment. Sakura kept a steady pace with Ninomiya, whilst using his arm to cover her mouth so her upsetting sobs could not be heard through the walls. They made their way outside and around the house, where the entrance to the basement altar was located. Sakura was never allowed into the altar, so she was hesitant to go and asked Ninomiya to not take her down there, but her request was to no avail. Making their way down a set of stairs, the two found themselves in a pitch black room haunted by a creeping silence. Ninomiya grabbed a torch he actually knew was attached to his left wall and lit it up with a lighter he had on his pocket. When the lights came on, Sakura could finally see the square room with a monument of sorts at the end of the other side. This monument was an odd-looking sphere, big enough for a person to fit inside, resting over a large cushion with some candles and ropes surrounding it. The thrill of disobeying her orders by venturing into a forbidden area was really starting to get into Sakura's head, but just as equal was her increasing curiosity about this strange object. After a long moment of silence that allowed Sakura to take in the situation, Ninomiya was ready to explain it all.

Ninomiya: "That thing... Looks weird, doesn't it?"

Sakura: "Yeah... Yeah, it does... But, why did you bring me here, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: "Well, now that you asked me all those questions back there, it's my turn to interrogate." *walks towards spherical monument*

Sakura: "W... W-What do you want to ask me?"

Ninomiya: *puts hand on spherical monument* "Sakura, does this... Uhh, 'thing' spark any particular reaction or thought?"

Sakura: *swaying tail* "Not... No, nothing 'special,' per say..."

Ninomiya: "Hmm... You sure? It doesn't trigger anything at all."

Sakura: "N-No, I'm sure it doesn't."

Ninomiya: "..." *sigh* "I was afraid of that..."

Sakura: "W-What do you mean...?"

Ninomiya: "Umm... OK... How should I put this, huh... OK, well... There's a... There's... There's a reason you don't really 'look' like an Ikeda, Sakura."

Sakura: *tail drops sadly* "... S... So you mean that..."

Ninomiya: "BUT to say... to say that you're 'adopted,' that's... i-it's a bit of an understatement, if that makes any sense."

Sakura: "I... I don't get what you mean, Ninomiya..."

Ninomiya: "Yeah, it doesn't make much sense for me, either, hehe! Well, uh..." *sits on the floor facing spherical monument* "I've got a bit of a story to tell you, so why don't you come sit here so we can get comfy."

Sakura: "Huh...? E-Eh, sure..." *walks towards Ninomiya* *sits by Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: "OK, so... You know how every other Sunday I have to go to Waterleaf Mountain and get some supplies for the week?"

Sakura: "Y-Yeah, I've helped you with those a few times."

Ninomiya: "OK, good, and, uh... You remember how there's a crater somewhere close to a river and around a few trees?"

Sakura: "Oh, yeah, I remember that."

Ninomiya: "Great, right. So, thirteen years ago, when I was still only six years old, I was on Waterleaf Mountain getting some supplies. Day was going pretty normal - I mean like, you know, sunny skies, a nice breeze, Hitomi and I being knuckle-head siblings, the usual. Then I decided to take a breather and lied down on the floor to look at the clouds and stuff."

Sakura: "Mhmm..." *rubbing leg with tail*

Ninomiya: "So, while I was there taking my break, minding my own business, I saw this... this... 'thing' falling from the sky, and it was kind of heading straight towards me, so I had to jump out of the way."

Sakura: "R-Really? Like a meteor?"

Ninomiya: "Yeah, like that, kind of. So yeah, the 'thing' crash landed against the surface and that's where that crater comes from."

Sakura: "Oh, that... t-that's interesting, I guess...? I wish I'd been there to see it."

Ninomiya: "Ahehe, yeah, you, y-you kind of were. So then I went to investigate what that 'thing' was, and at the bottom of the crater was... well..." *looks at spherical monument* "... this thing."

Sakura: "O-Oh, I get it, so... this is a meteor? It... looks kind of strange for a meteor, don't you think? Wait, is that green thing a window? Odd... it really looks like a window..."

Ninomiya: "YEAH, yeah, haha! It..." *looks nervously at spherical monument* "... It sure looks strange... (You know, me, you haven't told her anything too impacting or crucial yet. If I stop right now, I might not get in trouble)"

Sakura: "Well... i-it's nice to know what's down here. I always sort of wondered... But, umm... I-It's not good for us to be sneaking around at this time, so... what do you say we go back to our room, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: "We should..." *looks down* "... We really should..."

Sakura: "Y-Yeah..." *starts standing up*

Ninomiya: "... (Idiot.)" *grabs Sakura's shirt* "Wait, wait, Sakura..."

Sakura: "Huh...?"

Ninomiya: "That... That wasn't the whole story... Sit back down, please..."

Sakura: "O... O-OK, but..." *sits back down* "... We shouldn't be here much longer, you know..."

Ninomiya: "Yeah, yeah, I know, but... this... i-it's really important."

Sakura: "OK... OK, go ahead..."

Ninomiya: "..." *sigh* "..." *looks at spherical monument* "... This thing... It... It's not actually... a meteor... It's..." *looks at Sakura* "... It's a ship."

Sakura: *raises tail curiously* "A... ship...? Like... Wait... why a...?"

Ninomiya: "Ah, yeah, well, that... that green thing that looks like a window... I-It's actually a window! And that day, when I went to investigate this object, I looked through that very window, and..."

Sakura: "... And...?"

Ninomiya: "Thereeee... T-There was a person... A baby..." *looks at Sakura* "... A baby girl... with... spiky black hair... and jet black eyes..."

Sakura: *pupils slightly constrict* "..."

Ninomiya: "... and a set of very sharp canine teeth... and an inhuman appetite... and the most adorable lil' face... and..." *looks at Sakura's tail* "... a monkey-like brown tail."

That short and simplistic description was enough to devastate Sakura. She understood exactly what Ninomiya meant with those words, and the sudden realization struck her with fatal force in the most fragile part of her soul. Sakura stared at Ninomiya with anguish and confusion, as he stared back with clear signs of guilt and ambiguity. Slowly, she shifted her gaze to the spherical monument which she now knew was a ship, her ship in fact. As the image of that object in front of her engraved itself into Sakura's mind, a plague of questions was spreading rapidly inside her head. Some involved reflecting upon herself, like wondering where she was really from, or where were her real people. Others questioned the family she previously thought she could have her full trust on; why would they hide such crucial data from her, and were there other secrets that she was being kept from discovering? Whatever the case, she was craving for answers, though she was not sure if she could handle any other life-changing information that soon. Slowly, Sakura rose from the ground she was sitting on, and made her way towards the green window of the ship. She gazed upon the inner construction of the machine, surprised to see signs of highly advanced technology in every corner of the ship. Tears started swelling up in her eyes, but her vision was at all times locked onto the other side of that window. While the non-dumbfounded Ninomiya was able to hear the footsteps hastily moving above them.

Ninomiya: *gasp* "Footsteps?! Crap, crap, crap...! Sakura, we have to get out of here!"

Sakura: *numb* "..."

Ninomiya: "H-Hey, Sakura, c'mon...! I-I know this is all too much to take in so quickly, but we REALLY need to leave! Or at least hide, whatever, but..."

Sakura: "..."

Ninomiya: "OK, OK, fine, I'LL hide YOU, just-" *footsteps intensify* "AIIE!" *grabs Sakura's arm* "C'mon, c'mon, Sakura, behind the ship! S-Sit back there and be as quiet as physically possible, please?"

Sakura: *not moving* "..."

Ninomiya: "... PLEASE?! Sakura, I'm going to get in A LOT of trouble if anyone finds ou-"

Mr. Ikeda: *slams doors open* "SAKURA!"

Ninomiya: "AAH (Yyyyup. Dead.)!"

Mr. Ikeda: "N-NINOMIYA, WHAT... WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ninomiya: "D-DAD, DAD, WAIT, I can explain this, I swea-"

Mr. Ikeda: "SAKURA!" *runs towards Sakura and pushes Ninomiya to the floor* "SAKURA!" *grabs Sakura by the back shoulders* "Please, Sakura, forget everything about this room! This thing is just a monument, there's nothing...!"

Sakura: *endlessly staring into the window* "..."

Ninomiya: *on the floor* "Ggh..."

Mr. Ikeda: *turns to Ninomiya* "NINOMIYA!" *menacingly walks towards Ninomiya* "You... Do you have ANY idea of the damage you've just caused, son?!"

Ninomiya: "Dad, look, just calm down for a second and let me exp-"

Mr. Ikeda: "THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN HERE! How could you do this to her?! To your own SISTER?! Do you understand that this damage cannot be repaired?!"

Ninomiya: "I know, I know, I disobeyed you, and I'm sorry, but there is a reason-"

Mr. Ikeda: "I sure hope you are prepared for the consequences of your acts, Ninomiya! To not follow a simple order is one thing, but THIS, this has gone too far!"

Ninomiya: "Wait, dad, please, just let me tal-"

Mr. Ikeda: "ENOUGH! What you have done here is a DISGRACE for the Ikeda family! With a burden like this, you will NEVER be able to become the Guardian!"

Ninomiya: *stands up abruptly* "LISTEN TO ME!"

Mr. Ikeda: "..."

Sakura: "..."

Ninomiya: "Hagh... Hagh... I... What I did here... was the right thing..."

Mr. Ikeda: "... The right thing...?! HOW DARE YO-"

Ninomiya: "HOW DARE I WHAT, LET SAKURA KNOW SOMETHING SHE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE BEGINNING?! Why are you trying to deny this so much?! From the very start, you KNEW she was going to realize that she wasn't one of us! You KNEW that you would have to tell the truth to her some day! But you never did! WHY?!"

Mr. Ikeda: "DO NOT raise your tone of voice towards me, Nin-"

Ninomiya: "ANSWER THE QUESTION! No, wait, I'll answer it FOR you: you wanted Sakura to be just like one of us! And how did you accomplish that?! Through a riDIculous string of lies, that's how! And just like you couldn't answer that, you couldn't tell her something she deserved to know as a birth right! So I had to be the one to tell her!"

Sakura: *still dumbfounded* "..."

Ninomiya: "You used lies, dad, stupidly tasteless lies to fulfill a selfish desire! You call that 'HONOR?!' She was suffering, and so was I - so was EVERYONE! She was being consumed by sorrow, and as her 'BROTHER,' I could not, I could NEVER stand to watch her in pain like that! Because..." *looks at Sakura* "... Because she's family, and families are supposed to support each other, no matter how difficult the challenge proves to be."

Powerful words indeed. Mr. Ikeda would have never thought that his son would oppose him in such a manner. He understood Ninomiya's point of view, and even understood that he was "right," but Mr. Ikeda would not accept it. Ninomiya was scared, bitter, and almost dying on the inside, yet he was willing to stand his ground no matter the cost. Father and son continued their stare down as intensely as a battle of life and death. And at no point did Sakura ever react to the exploding argument behind her - she had no conscience to express emotions. What is to become of Sakura with this shocking revelation? How will the structure of the Ikeda family be formed from this point onwards? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Skit<em>**

At the age of ten, Sakura just came out victorious of a sparring match with Ninomiya. After the boy left defeated, his sister came in to the scene.

Hitomi: "Hey, nice match, Sakura."

Sakura: "Oh, thanks, sister! It's so fun to train with Ninomiya!"

Hitomi: "Hah, I bet it is! I love beating him up, too!"

Sakura: "What?! No, no, I don't like hurting him! I just like… umm…"

Hitomi: "Hmhm… You like… him?"

Sakura: "Him? Uhh… Well, yeah, of course! He's my brother!"

Hitomi: "Hehe! I mean like the 'other' kind of 'like,' Sakura."

Sakura: "Umm… What 'other' kind of 'like' are you talking about, Hitomi?"

Hitomi: "Would you: kiss him on the mouth for ten seconds or longer; make a pinky promise with him under a tree; and/or get upset if he engaged in a relationship with someone else?"

Sakura: "… I… I'm not…"

Hitomi: "I'll take that as a yes."

Sakura: "Bu… B-But, we're siblings! Isn't that kind of thing not allowed between siblings?"

Hitomi: "Hehe… Well, Sakura, pretend that Ninomiya wasn't your real brother and instead just a really close friend for one moment."

Sakura: "But, Ninomiya IS my brother, though…"

Hitomi: "Yeah, yeah, I know that, but just pretend. Now, would you do any of those things I said?"

Sakura: "I… I… I don't… know…"

Hitomi: "Haha! Just to show him how much you care for him, how about you go and kiss Ninomiya, Sakura? I'm sure he'd love that!"

Sakura: "He would…? Well, if that's the case… then…"

_Minutes later…_

Ninomiya: "Ugh… Seriously, how can a ten year-old hurt so damn mu… huh?"

Sakura: *trembling* "N… N-Ninomiya…"

Ninomiya: "Sakura…? Are… Are you OK…?"

Sakura: *trembling* "Hi… H-Hitomi… t-told me… t-that you'd like t-this… s… s-so…!" *kisses Ninomiya's mouth*

Ninomiya: *being kissed* "HMM?! SHUHKUREH, WHT R YMHU…?! MMUUUHHH!"

Hitomi: *observing in the distance* "PFFFT—HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY—OH MY—Oooohhh, maaaan… That's classic right there… But you know, I have this odd feeling that telling Sakura that might come back haunting me in a few years… Oh well, must be some of that superstition non-sense dad keeps talking about. Haha!"


	2. Late Departure

Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Jesus freakin' Christ, this chapter is LOOOONG. Like... longer than Grey Pixel, AND THAT'S A MOVIE (a written movie, but still). And to think it's not actually a stand-alone chapter, but rather just part two of the previous one... Oh my goodness gracious, doing this rewrite is going to be full of surprises. Now, I do have to advice you all that this chapter will replace the current Chapter 2, which means that there won't BE a REAL Chapter 2 until I rewrite the original and upload it... and then that'll probably replace the existing Chapter 3, and so on and so forth. But by the way I'm doing this, I expect this rewrite to end up making a few more chapters than the original had, so... there's gonna be a lot of replacing with this, I can tell. So if you're new and you haven't read those chapters, it'd help you understand the basics if you did.

OK, let's talk about this chapter now. I added A LOT. Like... A WHOLE FREAKIN' LOT to the original scene where Sakura-WAIT. I can't tell you, because that would technically be spoiling it. Just know that if you're new and you read the original Chapter 1, you wouldn't gain as many feels and be as close to the edge of your seat as you are about to be. That is, well, you know, assuming that you'll actually like this. Hopefully you do, I worked my gluteus off writing this! But yeah, without spoiling much, that's all I have to say.

Re-read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu' wanna do."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<span>**

Soldier #1: "Sir! We have located a small village near an abandoned facility, sir!"

"Small village, 'ey?"

Soldier #1: "Affirmative, sir! It has a population of 68 inhabitants and is surrounded by over five thousand different species of plants and animals, sir!"

"Aah… It sounds like a perfect vacation spot."

Soldier #1: "Sir, what should we do about this village, sir?"

"Ooh, you know what to do. Clean it. Hehehe…"

Soldier #1: "Sir, yes, sir!"

**Chapter 2: Late Departure**

In a matter of minutes, Sakura's life had transformed into a lifeless hell. For so many years, she thought she was just as much a part of the family that she lived with as everyone else under the same roof. To discover that all of that was just a made-up story crafted by none other than the man she called a "father," it was beyond her mental capabilities. Since the day of the discovery, the monkey-tailed girl locked herself under that basement altar, staring endlessly at the monument that contained her over a decade ago. A half week had passed, and at no point did she direct her vision or said a word to anyone. People would only see her come out of the altar to walk into the deeper parts of Waterleaf Mountain, presumably to get at least some degree of fresh air and do her "business." She slept in that altar – assuming that she even fell asleep anymore – and only covered herself with the soft, chilled winds of the basement and the cold, hard floor. Once a day, Ninomiya would go down to the basement with a plate of food and left it by Sakura's side, whilst attempting to get her to say something. She was aware of his presence, but chose to not acknowledge it and instead continued staring at the space pod, forever reflecting upon every life choice she ever took. It saddened Ninomiya to have to look at his "ex-sister" go through such an emotional breakdown, though this was not the only problem he had to deal with lately.

The house on top of the basement had a stench of tension reeking from every corner, but particularly from Mr. Ikeda and his son. Hitomi and Mrs. Ikeda were unsure of what to think of Ninomiya for what he had done; he disobeyed his father and even went as far as to talking back to defend his point, but what Ninomiya did was not morally wrong. All lies are eventually uncovered, and the longer they wait to be revealed, the greater the damage caused. The lie in question was anything but insignificant, and it had been kept alive for literally years. Everyone was aware that the truth would surface at some point, but it became harder for anyone to gather the courage to reveal it with every passing day. Mr. Ikeda's intentions were to make Sakura feel like she was a perfectly normal member of the family, and this message was quickly transcribed into the minds of the others. If Sakura had known the truth from the beginning, then she would have undoubtedly gone out to look for her origins at a much younger age, and eventually become detached from the Ikedas. Sakura was simply cherished too much for anyone to let her go so easily; damn her charisma and lovable nature! Mr. Ikeda knew the consequences of his acts, but accepting them was a challenge tougher than any martial arts technique he would ever have to master. In truth, it all went against his principles as a martial arts master, and it was dishonorable for the name of his family, to say the least. Yet, he used the fact that it was Ninomiya the one to set the chaos loose as a scapegoat, blaming his son for all the sins he understood deep down were actually his own. Hitomi wanted to support Ninomiya, but she did not want to be involved with any unnecessary trouble - but was it really unnecessary? Mrs. Ikeda wanted to speak some sense into her husband, though it would probably be all hopeless - or would it? Questions, confusion, and anguish, it all racketed from corner to corner in the Ikeda residence.

Mrs. Ikeda: "… Dinner is ready…"

Hitomi: "… Coming…"

Ninomiya: *sits in front of table* "…"

Mrs. Ikeda: *looks at Mr. Ikeda* "… Hey, honey… I made your favorite… I know this salmon is sure to bring on a smile, right…?"

Mr. Ikeda: *staring at plate* "…"

Mrs. Ikeda: "… Well, umm… En… Enjoy the food… family…"

Mr. Ikeda: "…" *eats*

Ninomiya: *absentmindedly staring at plate* "…"

Hitomi: "(GOD, this is so awkward… I just can't deal with this way of life! I need to say something.)… Dad, I—"

Mr. Ikeda: "Quiet, Hitomi. You know I do not accept senseless conversations on the dining table."

Hitomi: "(Since when is THAT a rule?) …" *sigh*

Ninomiya: *hasn't touched plate* "…"

Mrs. Ikeda: "… Ninomiya, sweetie, it's going to get cold if you don't eat…"

Ninomiya: "… I'm not hungry…"

Mr. Ikeda: "So, you will not even obey your mother anymore."

Hitomi: *almost chokes on food* "(Damn it, dad!)"

Ninomiya: *glances at Mr. Ikeda* "… Like I said, I'm not hungry. But…" *stands up* "… I know who is." *picks plate up*

Mr. Ikeda: "And may we know where you must leave so urgently to?"

Ninomiya: "You know, to feed Sakura." *starts walking away* "… I mean, Someone's got to take care of her."

Mr. Ikeda: *bends spoon without realizing* "…!"

Hitomi: *trying to chew* "(DAMN IT, NINOMIYA!)" *watches as Ninomiya walks away* "… (You… brave idiot…)"

Without another word, Ninomiya left the dining room, knowing that he had just set a forest on fire in his father's eyes. Normally, the thought of angering his father seemed like nightmare fuel, but this time it was different. He was determined to stand his position on the matter, and would for no reason give in to Mr. Ikeda's silent threats. Both Hitomi and Mrs. Ikeda expected the alpha male of the family to explode in fury at any point, and were glad that they had not been down in the basement that day to witness Mr. Ikeda's wrath first-hand. Ninomiya had, though, and to see him dare his father in such fashions made it look like he had more valor than anyone else in the family. That, or he was incredibly stupid.

Heading into the basement where Sakura was, Ninomiya slowly opened the door and made sure to walk as quietly as possible. If she was asleep, he did not want to wake her up. In fact, if anything that he did had even a smith of probability of making Sakura upset, then he would evade such an action at all cost. Fortunately, Sakura was awake, but in no way better than she had been any of the previous nights. She was sitting cross-legged in front of the ship, with her back facing the entrance of the altar and her eyes slowly shifting to look at every centimeter of that ship for the one-millionth time. Her tail was loosely resting on her knees, making very small and limited motions opposite to how it usually swayed gracefully in every direction. Her hands laid below her tail, partially grasping the furry appendage but not really. If one did not know better, one would say that Sakura was a corpse fastened to a very specific pose. As depressing as it was to look at her, Ninomiya just knew that Sakura would eventually come to her senses and start acting normal again, or at least do something besides sitting there. There was just no way she could stay completely motionless for the rest of her life, right? Right…? Regardless, Ninomiya carefully approached her with his food plate on hand, knowing that he actually was hungry but chose to give his food to Sakura instead. And just like he had done the days before, he tried to start a conversation with her.

Ninomiya: "Hey, Sakura… I, uhh…" *puts plate on ground* "… I brought you some food…"

Sakura: *staring at ship* "…"

Ninomiya: "Umm… I-It's salmon…! I know you like salmon, so I brought you some… Actually, you like all sorts of food, so I'm… sure that you'll… en… joy it…?"

Sakura: "…"

Ninomiya: "… Oh, come on, Sakura! Say something to me, will ya? 'Thanks for the food,' or 'I'm sure it's delicious,' or heck, even a simple 'hi' will do! Just… something, anything!"

Sakura: "…"

Ninomiya: "… Ugh… Look, I know that this must be really hard for you. It was… j-just wrong for us to keep a secret from you, and I can perfectly understand that you're mad at us. But we're suffering, too! Sakura, we miss you up there, we really do! You might not be related to us by blood, but you're very much still part of the Ikeda family! You're not about to just ignore all those memories we made together, are you?"

Sakura: "…"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, please… Please, please, please, I'm begging you! You need me to do anything, I'll do it! If you want me to be a better training partner, then I'll work my butt off to become stronger and get up to your standards! If you want me to be more open to you, then we can talk about anything you want as much as you want! Heck, if you wanna like just open this ship and completely figure out how it works, then I'll go get dad's toolbox and we can get started right awa—"

Sakura: *holds open palm in front of Ninomiya's face* "…"

Ninomiya: "Ah-… Ahh…" *sigh* "…"

Sakura: *slowly retrieves palm* "…"

Ninomiya: "…" *stands up* "Well…" *starts walking away* "… Good night, Sakura…"

Sakura: "…"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

It was relatively early in the morning, and Ninomiya was still deeply asleep. He had done no training of any kind since the incident, so he could finally enjoy being able to sleep as much as he wanted without interruptions. But this turned out to not be as pleasant as he hoped, mainly because his slumbers were plagued with dark and borderline-nightmarish dreams as of late. They mostly involved him being entirely unable to speak, as if he was mute, while Sakura and his family members would speak to him, waiting for a reply. Perhaps it was a sign that he should have stayed quiet, but then he would have to deal with the other nightmares that he was having of seeing Sakura suffer for not knowing the truth. All-in-all, it seemed like Ninomiya was simply not allowed to win in any scenario he got involved with. Not even his chance to take a break from all the training was going to be fulfilled, as he found out from Hitomi waking him up at 7:00 AM.

Hitomi: "Get up."

Ninomiya: *half-asleep* "Aammah… huuuh…?"

Hitomi: "GET—MMH, c'mon, just…!" *starts pulling Ninomiya's arm*

Ninomiya: "Ah! Hey, hey, let go!" *removes Hitomi's hand from his arm* "Christ, what's this all of a sudden?!"

Hitomi: "Bro, just get off your lazy butt and come with me to the basement! I'll explain on the way there."

Ninomiya: "Basement…?! Hit, what the hell are you planning?"

Hitomi: "Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you to get—Oh, screw it." *picks Ninomiya up* "Oh, GOD, you're heavy…!"

Ninomiya: "AAH?!" *jumps off Hitomi's arms* "I CAN WALK BY MYSELF, THANK YOU!"

Hitomi: "OK, then just stop complaining and let's go!"

Ninomiya: "OK, OK, fine! Freakin'…" *starts walking with Hitomi*

Hitomi: "Dad and mom are asleep, so you better be extra quiet, got it?"

Ninomiya: "OK, no, seriously, Hitomi, what the hell are you doing?"

Hitomi: "WE are going to put some sense into Sakura."

Ninomiya: "Oh, yeah, totally. Sis, I've been trying to convince her to leave the altar for the past five days, and I have gained no response. What do you think you could possibly say to make her feel better?"

Hitomi: *walking through the corridor* "Say to her, nothing. Do to her, a thing or two."

Ninomiya: "Hitomi, if you do anything to Sakura that'll make her upset, I swea—"

Hitomi: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, we're going to open that damn ship and figure out anything we can about Sakura's previous life."

Ninomiya: "Wait, WHAT?!"

Hitomi: "BE… quiet, you stupid…!"

Ninomiya: "OHP—" *covers mouth* "… OK, well, how… how're you gonna open it, huh?"

Hitomi: *opens main house door* "I dunno, how did YOU open it back then, Ni?"

Ninomiya: "Sis, that was thirteen years ago, I don't remember…"

Hitomi: *walking around house* "Well, you better start remembering, because we ARE going to open that thing, you got that?"

Ninomiya: "I can't work miracles, you know that. Hitomi, I really think you're taking this too hastily. How do you even know this'll work?"

Hitomi: *stops* "... I don't."

Ninomiya: *stops* "... That's..."

Hitomi: *turns to look at Ninomiya* "Look, I-I don't know, OK?! I don't know if this will make it all better or ten times worse! But, you know what?! I'll take the risk! If there's a slimmer of a chance to fix Sakura, then I'll do it!"

Ninomiya: "..."

Hitomi: *shifting eyes* "..."

Ninomiya: "Hit... You're making someone else's choice for them. You think that's OK?"

Hitomi: "W... Well... Well, no, but..."

Ninomiya: "..." *eye roll* "Ugh..."

Hitomi: "Well, you know, it's fine. If we mess up, then we'll both be to blame, and then we'll have to run away from home and go around the land, being called 'rascals' and 'ruffians' because we have to live the 'low life,' or whatever it is that rebels do."

Ninomiya: "... So... The reason you're dragging me into this is so you don't have to take all the blame by yourself..."

Hitomi: *looks down* "... Kind of, yeah..."

Ninomiya: "..." *sigh* "... You do know... that if you weren't my sister, I would have just smacked you across the head and gone back to my room not giving a damn, right?"

Hitomi: "... Heh... I'm surprised you haven't smacked me across the head yet."

Ninomiya: "That's cause I know you hit back. Tshehe...!" *pats Hitomi's shoulder* "Well... Let's go."

Hitomi: "Hmhm... Right." *starts walking with Ninomiya* "... Thanks, bro."

Ninomiya: "... Welcome."

The relationship between Ninomiya and his sister was quite expected from any other pair of siblings. It mostly revolved around mindless arguments that sparked for no reason, with the elder sibling always proving her authority over the younger one. And like any good brother-to-sister relationship, deep inside the two really did love each other like family, and caressed all the warm moments in life. Despite Ninomiya's arguing against Hitomi's idea, he wanted to get Sakura back to normal just as much as her. It was the idea of finally getting some direct help from someone that made him more and more hopeful about the plan. Hitomi informed Ninomiya that she had checked on Sakura minutes before bursting in his room, and confirmed that the fourteen-year old was asleep. Knowing this, Ninomiya opened the doors to the basement altar with delicacy and silence, attempting to not make any noise that would wake Sakura up. The siblings slowly made their way to the space ship, avoiding Sakura who was laying on the floor a few meters in front of the large object. They examined the ship's sides for some kind of button or lever, or a touch pad, anything that resembled some degree of interaction. But alas, nothing of the sorts could be found on the outside surface of the ship. The two then centered their focus on the gate, outlined by a thin line that circled around the window down to the bottom of the ship. They tried to push the gate in to see if it would open it, but no results were gained. Then they tried to pull it out, but still nothing happened. How complicated should it really be to operate that thing? Out of frustration, Ninomiya unintentionally slammed his fist against the side of the ship, which triggered two events. The first thing that happened was that some lights inside the ship started flickering until they turned completely on! Ninomiya and Hitomi looked with excitement through the window of the ship, anxious to see some degree of progress being made after so many attempts. However, the gate was still shut, so they were still stuck. The second thing that happened was that the combined noise of Ninomiya's slamming fist and some technological noises from the ship woke Sakura from her slumber, which in turn made the siblings turn to look at her with fear.

Sakura: *twitching tail* "Hhnngh..." *opens eyes*

Hitomi: "... Well, crap."

Sakura: "..."

Ninomiya: "U-Umm..."

Sakura: *looks upsettingly at Ninomiya and Hitomi* "..."

Ninomiya: "Ehehe...! G... G-Good morning, Sakura...!"

Sakura: "... What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the gates of the ship began releasing hot steam from the outlined shape! Ninomiya and Hitomi instantly moved out of the way, and stood side-by-side with Sakura in between as they all stared in awe at the object before them. Slowly, the outlined shape began retracting itself from the ship and then descended, revealing a cloud of smoke that made it impossible to see what lay behind the gate. Little by little, the smoke evaporated as the gate opened completely, and ultimately revealed an entrance to the ship! All the people in the room could do was watch, staring at the magnificent event unraveling before them. Once the smoke was completely gone, Sakura stood up without haste, allowing her eyes gaze upon every moment in detail. What event was it that triggered the ship to open? Thinking about it, Ninomiya noticed how the gate started moving as soon as Sakura's voice was heard. If it was indeed Sakura's ship, then it was logical that it would react to her voice, as if it were a command. Or it could have been something else entirely, that he did not know. Though shocked, Hitomi was internally content to see the ship open; now there was a chance that Sakura could figure something out and stop acting the way she had been for that entire week! Standing in front of the opened gate, Sakura observed the insides of the ship, unsure of what other action she should perform at the time. She was simply too baffled to compute.

Sakura: "... I... I... I can't... This is..."

Hitomi: "Ah...! Haha! We opened it, Sakura! Now you can go in there and find out what that ship has!"

Sakura: "But... I don't know how..."

Hitomi: "Well, you're not gonna find out if you just stand there!" *grabs Sakura's shoulders from behind* "C'mon, in!"

Sakura: "Ah! W-Wait, Hito-" *is pushed in* "Wah!"

Ninomiya: "Hit, hold on a second! Can't you see she's uncertain?"

Hitomi: *goes in ship with Sakura* "Gaah, there! A bit tight, but it's no biggie!" *starts pressing buttons* "OK, let's see what these buttons do!"

Sakura: "Wait, Hitomi, don't press so many at...!"

Ninomiya: *sigh* "Sis! Would you slow down for one moment, please?!"

Hitomi: *still pressing buttons* "Hey, there's no need to slow down! The faster we get done with this, the faster Sakura will be happy again, right-"

Sakura: "HITOMI!"

Hitomi: *stops* "AH-..."

Ninomiya: "(Told you. They never listen to me, seriously...)"

Sakura: "..." *grabs Hitomi's hand* "... I... I know... I know you're trying to help... but..."

Hitomi: "..."

Sakura: "It's... my ship... and I want to take my time with it..."

Hitomi: "..." *looks down* "I'm... sorry I was so hasty... It's just..." *grabs Sakura's hand* "Sakura, we just... want you to go back to the way you were. I get that everyone is to blame for not telling you about this whole deal sooner, including myself. I get that you must be really mad at all of us..."

Ninomiya: *watching* "... She's not wrong, actually."

Hitomi: "But I need you to understand that we feel guilty, and we want to make it up to you, somehow! Even if you think otherwise, you have no idea how difficult our lives have been without you, Sakura! I don't care what any DNA test shows or what happened in the past - you're just as much of a sibling to me as this guy is!" *points at Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: "Boy, do you know how to refer to people..."

Sakura: "... I didn't... know that..."

Hitomi: "Well, now you do! Sakura, please, what happened to the always-cheerful and silly sister I grew up with? I know she's in there, but she's lost in a dark cloud, and I wanna help her. If there's anything you want us to do, then we'll do it! So, please, Sakura, we're begging you at this point!"

Sakura: "..." *glances at Ninomiya* "... Well... I'm... I'm sorry that I... that I've been causing you all so much pain... I didn't know..."

Ninomiya: "Tsk-baaaahh, cheer up already! You don't have to apologize, it's us the ones that should be doing that! And believe me, we can't say 'sorry' enough."

Sakura: "Ah... Well, I... I appreciate what you guys want to do for me... I really do..." *looks at Hitomi* "... But I still think I want to get some time alone. At least enough time to get familiar with..." *looks around ship* "... this."

Hitomi: "Hmm... If that's what you want, then..." *exists ship* "But don't hesitate on calling us for any reason! We'll come back in a few hours, and when we do..." *stretches sides of mouth with hands* "I want to see a big ol' smile like this one, OK?"

Sakura: "I'll... I'll try."

Ninomiya: "Oh, yeah, who's the silly one here again?"

Hitomi: *punches Ninomiya's shoulder* "The one with the idiot face, that's who!"

Ninomiya: *walking out of basement with Hitomi* "Ow! Hey, at least I don't sing in the shower like I was in a freaking concert!"

Hitomi: "Oh, is that coming from the guy who pees his pants when he sees a spider?!"

Ninomiya: "OK, who ISN'T afraid of spiders?! I mean, look at them! They've got those legs, and those eyes, and…"

The two siblings continued talking (arguing) as they left the basement, leaving a confused Sakura behind. As soon as she heard the doors to the altar close, the monkey-tailed girl turned back to the machinery inside the ship, mesmerizing at the technology. Being raised in a village as humble and antique as Waterleaf Village, anything that even resembled a computer was of odd nature to her. Besides questioning what each of the dozens of buttons in front of her did, Sakura returned to wondering where she was really from. What kind of advanced civilization did she belong to? What was their history? Will she ever be able to find them? Who were her parents? How big was her family? Were there any particular traits about her people (besides the tail) that set them apart from humans? It was a storm of questions that Sakura had no umbrella to protect herself with, and answers were becoming more of a necessity with every passing second. But simply sitting there doing nothing was going to solve nothing as well, so Sakura began by pressing one random button on the keyboard on the wall. It did nothing, to her dismay. On top of the keyboard was a holographic screen, which had some text written in a language that reminded her of Japanese, though there were a few characters new to her. The actual pronunciation of the words written on the screen was also slightly reminiscent to the Asian language she was aware of, but again not entirely. If she had to guess, the words on screen said something about an incorrect command, judging by the little she understood. She tried different keys on the keyboard in order, until one of them finally triggered a different text on the screen. It said "please wait…" or something similar. Doing as what she believed the screen said, Sakura waited for a few seconds before the screen turned black for a moment, then loaded again with some type of background image and smaller images with text below them. She was unsure of what was happening, but it looked like progress.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

Sakura: *looking at screen* "Hmm… OK, maybe… No, wait… Umm…"

Ninomiya: *opens door with Hitomi* "Sakura! We brought food!"

Hitomi: "Hey, any progress with that ship?"

Sakura: "Oh, hi." *Ninomiya hands her plate* "Thanks, Ninomiya. Well, umm… I don't really know how this machine works, but it's trying to say something."

Ninomiya: "Say something? Can I have a look?"

Sakura: "Uhh… sure."

Ninomiya: *sits besides Sakura* "OK, let's see… A… ha… A… Wait…" *looks closer at screen* "… That's not Japanese, is it?"

Sakura: "It looks like it, but there are words and signs I've never seen before… What do you think that says, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: "Blababaaaababahh… Hmm… Hey, Hitomi, can you see this?"

Hitomi: "Hold on." *peeks head in* "Huh… Oh, yeah, that's weird… OK, so that's that, and… It says something about asking for something so it can go somewhere else…? I think?"

Ninomiya: "Ugh… Can't we change the language of this thing?"

Sakura: "Uhh… Maybe… Hold on, I think this is the options button." *presses options button*

Hitomi: "Oh… 'user preferences,' go there." *Sakura goes to user preferences* "Blah, blah, blah, blah—there, language selector."

Ninomiya: "There's two options… 'speech' and 'text?' Go to text, Sakura." *Sakura goes to text* "Oh, oh, look, one of those looks like English!"

Hitomi: "You mean Latin, bro."

Ninomiya: "Whatever, close enough."

Sakura: "'Modern Latin…?' Well, anyways…" *goes to speech* "Uhh—Ah, there! English!" *selects English* "Great! Now we can finally know what the screen is saying!"

Screen: "Plantec XPro is requesting for authorization to expose the computerized system's algorithmic data headquarters [complete access]. Please, select your desired command."

Sakura: "… What?"

Screen: "Would you prefer to utilize simplified English?"

Ninomiya: "YES, very much so."

Screen: "Would you like Plantec XPro to show the system's locked files?"

Sakura: "Ah." *selects yes*

Screen: "Accessing. Please wait…"

Hitomi: "What kind of files do you think this thing is talking about?"

Ninomiya: "Well, if they were locked, then it's probably something important."

Sakura: "Ah, it loaded. So, it says… 'Agriculture,' 'Architecture,' 'Atlas,' …"

Ninomiya: "I see… It's organized in alphabetical order, and these must be like information archives for whoever your people were, Sakura."

Hitomi: "If that's the case, then… Sakura, go down the list and look for 'History.'"

Sakura: "'History,' 'History,'… Ah, here it is."

Screen: "Error. File is corrupt."

Sakura: "Aww, what?"

Hitomi: "Tsk, looks like we can't use that… OK, try 'Government.'"

Screen: "Error. File is corrupt."

Ninomiya: "Darn it… 'Trading?'"

Screen: "Error. File is corrupt."

Hitomi: "Gaaahhh! 'Geography?' 'Science?' 'Religion?' Anything?!"

Screen: "Error. File is corrupt."

Ninomiya: "Damn! Does anything in this blasted thing work?!"

Sakura: "A-Aaahh… Wait, what is this… 'Code of Combat?'"

Screen: "Due to their natural instincts for battle, Saiyans have developed a 'Code of Combat' that is monitored by the IIC (International Institute of Chivalry). Unless otherwise stated by a governmental figure, it is required by law that all people across the world follow the guidelines stated in the Code of Combat."

Sakura: "'Saiyans…?'"

Screen: "First, all parties must accept a combat challenge before a fight may begin. If any of the involved individuals refuses the challenge, then that person is exempt from fighting, and an attempt to attack them shall be considered as unreasonable violence and will be charged accordingly.

Second, the use of weapons is only permitted if everyone involved in a battle has access to their own armament. It is illegal for an armed individual to fight a bare-handed individual, regardless of their respective levels of power and skill.

Third, each and all battles must take place at least five kilometers away from civilization and harm of persons not involved in the combat. The land provides Saiyans with extensive open fields to perform their fighting needs, therefore it must be done in those areas.

Fourth, killing another individual during combat is ILLEGAL IN ITS TOTALITY. Under no circumstances should any party in a fight recur to an attempt of murder. Killing another person is only permitted if your own life is being threatened, and you must have viable evidence to prove that your life was indeed at stake.

Fifth and final, the use of a full moon or a Power Ball during combat is ILLEGAL IN ITS TOTALITY. The Great Ape transformation is highly unstable and has the potential to pose a lethal threat against entire populations. Only in an apocalyptic scenario where anarchy reigns and survival is unlikely will the use of the full moon or a Power Ball be a reasonable measure to take."

Ninomiya: "… OK, I have absolutely no idea what that fifth rule means, BUT I did notice it says something about 'Saiyans.'"

Sakura: "Yeah, I noticed that, too… Do you think… that's what I am?" *raises tail* "A Saiyan?"

Hitomi: "I dunno, you could be. That thing the computer said about a 'natural instinct for combat' definitely fits you. But if that's the case, then Saiyans look a whole lot like humans! I mean, minus the tail, of course."

Sakura: "Yeah… A Saiyan… Well, let's look around and see if we find anything else."

Checking all the other files that were previously locked, the three realized that unfortunately the Code of Combat was the only thing not corrupted. Going back through the folders on the screen, Sakura started checking different places, hoping to find some more useful information. Doing this became a lot easier now that the computer had been set to a language everyone in the room could perfectly understand. Thinking about that fact, they figured that these "Saiyans" must have not been too vastly different from humans. In appearance, if they looked like Sakura, then all that particularly changed was the presence of the monkey-like tail, which some human-animal hybrids might have already. Clearly the Saiyans had some kind of governmental system, and there were definitely files for other activities found on Earth – such as economy, transportation, science, etc. – but they were simply not accessible. From that information, there might have not been much that differed Saiyans from what Sakura was already familiar with, so she might not have needed to become thirsty for information. But that notion was short-lived. This became so upon finding a single file in a folder no one had checked yet.

The file appeared as a thumbnail with an image too dark to recognize what it was. The name below it was simply a series of numbers and lower-case letters, so at plain sight there was no way for anyone in the room to know what it was. Selecting the file caused a smaller screen within the big holographic screen to appear, with a rotating circle that signalized that there was something loading. Once it loaded, the small screen showed a dark red sky whose clouds flew by violently, and there were even meteors falling like giant fireballs down to wherever the place was. Below, there was the silhouette of a series of deformed objects – possibly buildings – and what appeared to be two people. There was no real light source, so making out what these people looked like was impossible. On the corners of the screen were some borders that looked identical to the ones on the very ship the Ikeda siblings were in now. This was enough information to deduct that this was a video that had been recorded at some point in the ship. Wherever this place was and whatever was going on cannot have been good; rather, the scene looked almost like the end of the world – the world that could have once been home for Sakura. Then, the people in the video started talking. Instantly, they revealed to be Sakura's parents – her real parents. They spoke some words of encouragement, like the kind you would hear in any cheesy speech. But these were not a pair of typical individuals speaking, these were Sakura's parents, and that was what struck deep in her soul. They were talking about how this was going to be the last time they ever had a chance to speak with her, and they showed that they were willing to sacrifice everything for her. Realizing this - knowing just what kind of people she never got to truly meet – it destroyed Sakura's heart. The final thing that they said was "Goodbye, Litua," revealing that her real name was "Litua." And when they said this, a small glimpse of the reflection of tears could be seen sliding down both of her parents' faces. With this, the video screen showed static, turned to black, and ended, leaving a pair of dumbfounded watchers and a crying girl to stare at its emptiness.

Sakura: *crying* "... They're..."

Ninomiya: "... Sakura..."

Sakura: "... dead... My... My parents... are dead..."

Hitomi: "... I'm sorry..."

Sakura: "Dead... They're dead, they're dead, they're DEAD, THEY'RE DEAD!" *cries on Ninomiya's shoulder*

Ninomiya: "... And just when things were starting to look up... Agh!"

Hitomi: "I'm really starting to regret this..."

Sakura: "Nooo...! Whhyyyy...?!" *releases Ninomiya's shoulder* "You know... m-maybe they're not dead...! Y-Yeah, m-maybe they're just... j-just out there, s-somewhere!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, you saw the video... I'm really sorry, but-"

Sakura: "No, no, no, t-think about it! I-I mean, t-they're my parents! A-And I'm strong, right? Y-You've said I'm strong, right?! W-Well, if I-I'm strong, then th-they've gotta be even s-stronger! S-So strong that they s-should be alive, r-right?!"

Hitomi: "(Oooh, no... She's in denial...) Uhh... L-Listen, Sakura, theeere's some things that... well, you just gotta... let 'em go, you know? It must be really hard for you right now, but it's really just gonna get worse if you don't accept the truth."

Sakura: "B-But I am saying the truth! M-My parents aren't d-dead! They CAN'T be dead! They just... Wait... Don't you believe in me?"

Hitomi: "T-That's not what I meant, I'm just saying tha-"

Sakura: "No, you really don't believe me... You don't believe me!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, wait, she's just trying to-"

Sakura: "NO! Both of you think I'm just going crazy! You just won't believe that my parents are alive!"

Ninomiya: "W-We're not trying to say that, Sakura! Please, just think about what we're saying!"

Sakura: "YOU'RE LYING!"

Hitomi: *steps back* "Ah...!"

Sakura: "Why are you trying so hard to say that I'm wrong?! Some stupid video doesn't say anything! You don't even want to help me like you said you did!"

Ninomiya: "That's not true! We really do want to help you, Sakura!"

Sakura: "No, I don't wanna hear it! Just... J-Just leave me alone!"

Ninomiya: "Wait, Sakur-"

Sakura: "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Saying this, Sakura kicked (literally) Ninomiya out of the ship and closed the gate, locking herself in. Hitomi helped her brother up, and they both stared at Sakura through the ship's window. The young girl curled herself up and lied down on the bed-seat of the space pod, covering her face with her knees and wrapping her tail around her legs and lower back. Obviously she was crying, but this time there was nothing anyone could say to try and make her feel better. With a feeling of defeat and a hint of guilt, Ninomiya and Hitomi left the basement, preparing themselves mentally for the inevitable furious speech that their father was surely ready to deliver. Sakura on the other hand turned the lights of the ship off, covering herself in darkness, though the darkness on her body was not as dense as the one in her head. Every thought that processed through her mind was filled with depression, completely expunging the positivism out of her mindset. Continuing her sorrowful whimper, Sakura eventually cried herself to sleep, not at all excited for the nightmares that she would have that night.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Sakura woke from her sleep, rather earlier than usual. It looked like it was 6:30 AM or so – probably at least half of Waterleaf Village was still asleep. She was still inside her space pod like she remembered last night, with the keyboard to her right, some levers and tubes to her left, and the window in front of her. She also remembered the tantrum she threw minutes before going to sleep last night, and the feeling of regret started to kick in. Everything that she said that night was from pure impulse and rage, and she vented all of her anger on Ninomiya and Hitomi, who had nothing to do with the state of her parents. It was childish, and Sakura wanted to say sorry for it. But there were other plans in her head, perhaps more important than an apology. Sakura knew that staying in Waterleaf Village would not answer any of the hundreds of questions that she still had on her head. Furthermore, she was still upset – even if to a lesser degree – at her "family" for keeping a secret so massive from her. And she was also scared to confront Mr. and Mrs. Ikeda for her recent behavior. Truth be told, Sakura had actually started thinking of running away since the time of the incident earlier that week, and said thought had grown since. After finding out about her parents last night and discovering that she was a Saiyan, she had a valuable question to ask – ask to people different from those she knew. If she was to run away, what would she need for the journey? Clothes? She had clothes on already, and she could just wash them at a river or lagoon when need be. Food? Mother Nature had a rich variety of food, and Sakura could eat just about anything they put in front of her. Shelter? Some cave or a big enough tree should do her fine. Really, all Sakura needed to embark on a journey was herself, and she certainly had that. And so, the young Saiyaness made her choice. She opened the gate to the space pod, the doors to the basement, jumped over the house's fence, and ran to the woods, sure that no one saw her.

Soon after this event, Ninomiya woke from his heavy slumber. Instead of going to wash his face, change his clothes, or go for something to eat, the first thing he did was head out of the house and go to the basement. There was a good chance that Sakura would not want to speak a word with him, but he wanted to make sure that she was still physically OK. He had been worried for her more than any other time in his life. To his strangely unpleasant surprise, Ninomiya immediately noticed that the doors to the basement were open. OK, maybe Hitomi beat him to it and she was already down there with Sakura. That is until Hitomi called for him from behind, meaning that she was not down there with Sakura. Hitomi told him that she was also going to check on Sakura, but then noticed the same thing Ninomiya did. Their suspicion started heading in a grim path, so they both ran into the basement. The gate to the ship was open, and Sakura was neither in the ship, nor around it, nor anywhere in that basement. Both siblings quickly theorized the worst conclusion – Sakura ran away. If they thought they were in trouble with their father before, then now it would be time to kiss their lives goodbye. Sakura had to be tracked down and brought back quick before anyone found out, or else their punishment would be immeasurable. Yet, there was another reason they wanted to find Sakura, the one they should have thought about in the first place. Regardless of whether they got in trouble or not, could they really live with themselves knowing that Sakura was out there in trouble? She was like a sister – no, she WAS their sister, and siblings have to look after each other. With that mindset, Ninomiya and Hitomi could careless of what Mr. Ikeda would do to them; Sakura was their main concern. Ninomiya headed in one direction and Hitomi in another; if any of the two found Sakura, then they would bring her back to the basement and meet with the other sibling in an hour.

Somewhere within Waterleaf Mountain, Sakura took the time to stop and take a breather, believing that she was away from the village enough to not come across anyone. She needed to take the time to think where she was going; she had never been too far away from the village, after all. The only time she remembered being particularly away from the village was when she was seven, when Ninomiya and her were stranded close to a cliff and had no memory of how they got there. That was also the day when she discovered the signature red head band that she almost never unwrapped from her forehead, but that was besides the point. Sakura had no idea where she was going, actually, but she was not afraid of the unknown. But being afraid was not going to hinder her – being alone would. It had not even been an hour yet, and she already felt bad for leaving Ninomiya behind without a word. That person she used to call her "brother" had gone everywhere with her, done everything with her, and suffered through with her. She had a soft spot for him (and vice-versa). Sakura cherished everyone else in her adoptive family, and even some of the people in Waterleaf Village, but Ninomiya was just special. It pained her greatly, but there was no way she could afford to go back and say something to him. There was the risk that she would be restrained – physically and/or emotionally – to the house and miss her possible only chance of running away. And losing that chance would stop her from ever acquiring her answers. It was time to move on, as painful as that notion could be.

While sitting down under a tree, Sakura was almost ready to start moving again. But not before a group of voices – children voices – were heard in the near distance. She recognized that some of those joyful laughs came from some kids she knew in Waterleaf Village, but why were they all the way up there? Regardless, Sakura stood up and was going to run away before being seen, but her luck would have none of that.

Kid #1: "Huh? Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura: "APBT-…" *turns around* "Ah…"

Kid #2: "Oh, hey, Sakura! Are playing in the woods, too?"

Sakura: "Playing in the woods? This far up the mountain? Kids, you shouldn't be this far from the village! Go back!"

Kid #3: "Aww, but Sakura, there's more space up here!"

Kid #1: "Yeah, and there's better trees to climb, too! You're a monkey, Sakura, you should come climbing with us!"

Sakura: *swaying tail nervously* "I'm not a monkey, guys! But that's not important; I really mean it, you have to go back. And, please, don't tell anyone you saw me, OK?"

Kid #3: "What? But why not?"

Sakura: "Because… Umm…"

Kid #2: "Oh, come on Sakura, don't be such a bummer! Let's go play, let's go play!"

Sakura: "Guys, I can't play! Just go back to the village already, please! I can't tell you—"

Man #1: "Hey!"

Unexpectedly, a man called for the attention of Sakura and the kids. Turning to look at the person, they realized that he was not alone, far from it in fact. There were at least a dozen other men with him, and all of them were wearing the same uniform – which looked an awful lot like a soldier's uniform. What was more worthy of attention was the fact that all of them were holding guns, assault rifles. And none of them looked happy. The children were scared; so was Sakura, but not quite as much. One of the men asked if Sakura and the others came from Waterleaf Village, in a rather menacing tone of voice. She hesitantly answered yes, keeping a close eye on every move from the row of armored men. With a serious look, another soldier explained the reason for their visit, or more accurately intrusion. They were following the orders of their leader – a person called King Avarez – to "clean out" Waterleaf Village. Saying no more, all of the men aimed their guns at Sakura and the kids, ready to fire! As if on cue, Sakura grabbed all three kids by the back collar of their shirts with her hands and tail, then jumped back behind a tree. As she did this, a barrage of gunshots were heard as a storm of bullets came rocketing in Sakura's general direction. She had been fast enough to dodge the bullets and keep the children safe, but just barely. Now the kids were crying for their lives, reasonably, and Sakura's heartbeat accelerated too much for comfort. Without warning, she had gotten herself in a life-or-death situation, and the lives of innocent youths were also on her shoulders. Maybe running away was not such a good idea after all.

She ordered the children to stay behind that tree, and to not move for any reason unless she instructed them to. An escape plan was needed immediately, or at least some way to get the children to safety. Fighting was not particularly an option, seeing as these people were armed and would not hesitate to injure or even kill their target. When the shots stopped, a suspenseful silence appeared, and Sakura was still unsure of what to do. Then she heard footsteps, dozens of them, approaching rapidly towards her and the children. Sakura needed to distract the soldiers before they could get to the kids, even if it meant to get herself in dire danger. Looking at the tree she was holding her back against, Sakura figured a quick plan and started climbing it, reaching the first branch she saw at top speed. She jumped from the tree's branch to another tree's branch, and the force of her motion broke the former and caused it to fall to the ground. The soldiers instantly stopped running and turned to look at the falling branch, then aimed their guns at the tree tops and fired! Sakura had luckily jumped to a tree outside of the area of the shots, but she was still terrified at the thought of barely saving herself from death. There were simply too many of those soldiers! There had to be a way to decrease their numbers.

Suddenly, the branch where Sakura was standing cracked and broke, causing Sakura to fall to the ground plagued with soldiers! She fell on her back, right in front of one of the soldiers that was all the way to the right, and of course he instantly aimed his gun at her head. Sakura reacted quickly enough to kick the man's rifle out of his hands, leaving him unarmed. But the rest of the men were not without their weapons, and their instant reaction was to fire in the direction were the loud thud came from. With that, Sakura saw the horror - not for herself but for the person in front of her. The soldier received a large number of the shots from his "comrades" from behind, and Sakura saw as blood covered the man's back and his painful screams were terrifyingly heard. She jumped back and hid behind some bushes, but the image of the event that just happened was now engraved into her subconscious. The man's body was now dead on the ground, bleeding from a great quantity of bullet holes on his back. How could they do this to their own comrade? Could they not have noticed that shooting her would involve shooting that soldier as well? After that, Sakura at least expected the men to stop their attack for a moment and go check on the deceased soldier. But no, the rest of the men completely ignored the murder they had just committed and proceeded to reload their guns. Not one - not even one of those bastards took the time to worry over their dead partner. What kind of heartless people were these? Were they even human? Sure, Sakura herself was no human either, but at least she had a strong sense of humanity. These men, they had none, they were monsters. And even though she wanted to decrease their numbers, was ending their life really necessary? The thought of having indirectly been the cause of someone's death was a grim idea, and Sakura wanted no more of it. However, one death would not be enough to satisfy that day.

The kids had quieted down somewhat after Sakura told them to sit still, but after witnessing the soldier die, they became alarmed again. They began bawling loudly, gaining the unwanted attention from the group of soldiers who started running towards their hiding spot! Sakura noticed this, and she had to act. Looking back at the soldier's corpse, she noticed that his gun was on the floor in front of him, potentially still loaded with a few bullets. Knowing not what else to do, she jumped out of the bushes and reached for the rifle, holding it an a manner that definitely was wrong. Sakura had never used a firearm before, and she really wished she never had to, but this situation called for extreme measures. Pulling the trigger, the monkey-tailed girl fired in the direction of the soldiers, but with terrible accuracy. Part of her below-average shooting was due to her inexperience, and the other part was related to the uncontrollable shaking of her arms. Whether she hit some soldiers or not, the main idea was just to get their attention towards her and away from the innocent children. Fortunately - or unfortunately - several shots managed to hit their mark and injured about half of the soldiers; one of them even died from a bullet to his throat. When Sakura saw that one of the soldiers started making horrifying and agonizing noises, she dropped the rifle and stared for a moment. The man dropped to the floor still making those noises and held his hands around his throat, which was bleeding at dangerously lethal rates. She could not stare any longer because she had to dodge the incoming shots from the soldiers, and so she ran behind another tree. But she knew that that man was going to die; she no longer was the indirect cause of someone's death, now she was the direct cause. Sakura hyperventilated and stared at her hands, which had some bloody stains from the bloody rifle. Looking at the red liquid pouring down her arms made her feel guilty, in the same way she thought murderers felt. Not in a million years did Sakura think she would ever be responsible for an individual's death, and now here she was, with a body count of two on her back. She prayed to whatever god was up there on the Heavens for forgiveness. Could she afford forgiveness?

Despite leaving her emotionally scarred, Sakura's attack did manage to slow the soldiers down tremendously. Now only about five of them were in the condition to fight, while the rest of them laid on the floor trying to calm the pain from injuries in different parts of their bodies. However, instead of doing their inefficient strategy of going all out after one target, they decided to send three soldiers after Sakura while the other two would go for the kids! There was just no way she could bypass the incoming soldiers while distracting the others in time. If those kids' lives were taken away, then the guilt would simply be too much to handle, and she might as well have given up and let the soldiers end her miserable life. She was actually considering suicide at this point. And yet, like a miracle granted by the arch-angels, Sakura saw Ninomiya run in behind some bushes. His instant action was to throw a rock at one of the soldiers that was after the children, hurting the man somewhat but gaining their attention. With that, Sakura became extremely relieved to know that her friend was here to help. But she knew there was a list of things he wanted to say to her, and most of them were probably unpleasant. However, he also understood that the scenario would have to push that conversation back until these soldiers were taken care of. Just like Sakura had seen Ninomiya, he had seen her as well, and he also signaled in the direction of the children. What he meant was that he was going to take the children to safety, so Sakura would not have to worry about their health anymore. She owed Ninomiya big time for what he was doing.

As Ninomiya ran for the children, Sakura climbed up the tree where she was hiding before the men could get to her. She monkey'd her way through the branches, making loud sounds so the soldiers would focus on her rather than Ninomiya. The Ikeda brother had also dodged the bullets from the two soldiers long enough for Sakura to call for their attention by throwing fruits at them. He was almost with the children, thankfully. All five remaining soldiers had their full concentration on shooting at Sakura up on the tree tops, and she had her full focus on trying not to die. Suddenly, one of the bullets hit the branch where Sakura was standing on, breaking it and making her fall in front of the tree the branch belonged to! Downed on the floor, she was an easy target for the soldiers' guns, but they forgot she also knew how to react fast. Sakura lunged her body at the tree and swung herself behind it, managing to dodge the soldiers' shots for the umpteenth time.

The men were starting to become very desperate, as Sakura noticed when they continued shooting even if she was behind the tree. Receiving such a barrage of bullets dealt heavy damage to the trunk, so much so that the tree was actually about to fall. If that tree fell, then there was a possibility that it could hurt the hiding children and Ninomiya! Having no time to think it twice, Sakura dug her fingers into the tree trunk from her spot and started pulling it towards her, trying to stop the tree from falling. Just how did she gather the strength to hold that massive plant from falling Sakura may never know. She turned to look at Ninomiya and noticed that he was carrying the last kid away, meaning that he and the children were safe now. Knowing this, Sakura could afford to let the tree go and let it fall on the soldiers. But something inside her mind told her that she wanted more. These men came to invade her "home," threatened her life and the life of those she cared for, and proved to be as ruthless and careless as devils. Not to mention the unimaginable amount of emotional distress she had acquired from them. Simply letting that tree drop gave these men a chance of survival, whether because they could have the time to run away or because the impact would not be strong enough to kill them. Opposite to her previous mindset, Sakura actually wanted to see these people dead - they deserved it! Rage flowing through every vein in her body, Sakura jumped towards the middle height point of the tree with her body facing away from it. She quickly turned her head to face the tree, and with it her entire body. She extended her left leg during this motion, and performed the strongest kick she could to that trunk. The impact of Sakura's kick was so immense that the tree became completely detached from the soil and crashed down on the soldiers like a meteor! It created a boisterous sound that could be heard all the way back at Waterleaf Village! After that came an echo, and after that echo came silence. Sakura stared at the bodies under the tree, completely crushed and lifeless. She had mixed feelings about the scene before her eyes, unsure if she should be relieved that the chaos was finally over or dreading the idea of being a killer. But she was not alone anymore.

Ninomiya: *running towards Sakura* "SAKURA!"

Sakura: *staring* "Ah...! Ninomiya!"

Ninomiya: *tightly hugs Sakura* "Sakura...! I thought I was gonna lose you!"

Sakura: "I... I... I-I'm... sorry..."

Ninomiya: "A-Are you OK?! Does it hurt anywhere, o-o-or are you bleeding, o-o-"

Sakura: "I'm fine, Ninomiya... I-I'm fine... W-What about the kids?"

Ninomiya: "I told them to go back to Waterleaf Village already. But, are you ABSOLUTELY SURE you're fine?! You know I can take you to the doctor if-"

Sakura: "Ninomiya, I'm fine, really! But..." *pushes Ninomiya away gently* "... I'm... not sure where to start..."

Ninomiya: "Ah...?"

Sakura: "Well... F-First of all, I'm sorry for... for causing you and everyone so much trouble. I was... selfish, and childish... I didn't mean any of those things I said to you and Hitomi last night, either. So... I just want to say... that I'm sorry..."

Ninomiya: *sigh* "... Sakura, don't worry about that. I forgive you, of course, but all that matters now is that you're safe. Now, we need to go back to the village and-"

Sakura: "That-T-That's the other thing... Ninomiya, I'm... I'm not going back."

Ninomiya: "W-What?! What do you mean you're not going back?!"

Sakura: "I... I can't... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but staying in Waterleaf Village won't help me find answers at all! I need to go out and find the answers myself, otherwise I'll always be haunted by these thoughts going through my head!"

Ninomiya: "B-But, what about the others?! What about mom and dad, and Hitomi, and the neighbors, everything?!"

Sakura: "Don't get me wrong, this isn't an easy choice for me. Even if this past week has been very difficult, I still love the family and the village to no end. I'm not excited to leave it all behind, and I don't know if I'll be able to bear with missing all of you... but I made up my mind already."

Ninomiya: "But..."

Sakura: "B-Besides, these soldiers... they said that they were following the orders of some 'King Avarez' person to kill everyone in the village. They were so heartless, going as far as threatening the lives of kids, so just imagine the kind of person their leader must be! Who knows what that person is planning; hundreds, thousands of lives could be at stake here! I can't just stand around knowing that someone like that is roaming free! So... I just can't go back, Ninomiya..."

Ninomiya: "..."

Sakura: "... I'm sorry..."

Ninomiya: "..." *sigh* "Sakura... just letting you know, I'm not gonna let you go anywhere alone."

Sakura: "... I made up my mind already, Ninomiya..."

Ninomiya: "So... you have two choices here: we either go back to Waterleaf Village right now... or you're stuck with me wherever it is that you're going."

Sakura: "..."

Ninomiya: "OK, I'm waiting."

Sakura: "... Well... When you put it that way..." *turns around* "..." *looks back at Ninomiya* "... Let's go."

Ninomiya: "Umm... Sakura, Waterleaf Village is that way." *points behind him*

Sakura: "I know." *sways tail happily* "Let's go!"

Ninomiya: "Ah... Hmhm... Oh, Sakura, you're gonna be the death of me, I swear."

With that, Sakura and Ninomiya started walking. They knew not what awaited them beyond the wilderness, but there was no time to turn back anymore. Ninomiya was forced to make a tough decision himself, since he was also going to have to bear with leaving his loved ones behind. He knew Hitomi was still out there looking for Sakura, or maybe even waiting for his return back at the altar. He felt terrible for leaving her waiting for something that would no longer happen, but there was nothing he could do on the matter. Ninomiya was reassured to know that even if he left his family alone they would be fine in the village, but he could not say the same about Sakura. There was an obligation that chained him to her, since he was affectionately her older brother and he would do everything in his power to protect her. Our heroes hoped for the best in their upcoming future, anxious to find out what awaited them in their quest.

* * *

><p><span>Kid #1<span>: "There it is, Hitomi! That's where those men were!"

Hitomi: "And Sakura?"

Kid #2: "She was sitting under a tree, and then those men appeared, and they started shooting at us, and Sakura grabbed us, and she took us behind some other tree, and-"

Hitomi: "Guys, I know, you told me already, but where is Sakura?"

Kid #1: "We don't know! Your brother came up after a while, and he saved us. But you should have seen Sakura! She was jumping around, and climbing, and dodging a whole bunch of bullets, it was so cool!"

Kid #3: *elbows kid #1's shoulder* "Hey, it wasn't cool! Sakura could have gotten hurt, you know!"

Kid #1: "Hey, but why'd you have to hit me?!"

Hitomi: *walks up to soldier's corpse* "Sakura was here... and so was Ninomiya... huh?" *picks up piece of paper in soldier's outfit* "... This is... a map... Hey, kids!"

Kid #3: "You're a jerk, you kno-huh? Yes, Hitomi?"

Hitomi: "Who did you say these people mentioned again?"

Kid #2: "Some 'King Avarez' person, I think."

Hitomi: "'King Avarez,' huh..." *looks ahead* "... Yup. Kids, listen."

Kid #1: "Yeah?"

Hitomi: "Go back to the village and to my house. Tell mom and dad about what happened here, and then tell them that Sakura, Ninomiya, and I will be back later. Tell them that we're out to get some 'fresh air,' and to sort out a few businesses. And tell them we'll be back... later. Got it?"

Kid #2: "Maauuu! Why are we getting bossed around by everyone today?"

Saying this, Hitomi grabbed one of the many assault rifles on the ground and strapped it around her back, as well as some ammunition magazines. Looking at the map, it seemed that Waterleaf Village was the destination and the departure point was somewhere to the west, a fort of sorts. She guessed that if Sakura and Ninomiya had gone anywhere, then it must have been after these soldiers. Armed, Hitomi left in the direction of the base signaled in the map, trusting that she would find her siblings there. What adventures await in the near future for our heroes? Will the Ikeda siblings cross path as intended? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Skit<em>**

UUGH... That was too long...

Author: "I know, right?! I love it!"

OK, dude... how... just HOW... in the HELL did you go from a little over two thousand words to almost twenty thousand?! I know it is a rewrite, but why would you make chapter one SO DAMN LONG that you had to split it up in two?!

Author: "Ah, that's called improvement! The original first chapter of LO:ASQ felt too bland for my currents standards, so I had to-"

Actually, I do not give a crap if you improve or not, I need MONEY. I wasted way, WAY too much saliva narrating this, my throat hurts!

Author: "Hey, man, it's all for the good of the fic, right?"

I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS! You just created me and put me to read your god-damned works that are all detrimental for my mental health! I QUIT!

Author: "B-B-B-B-B-But, you can't quit!"

Who says I cannot?

Author: "I-If you do, then... I have to make another narrator! I don't wanna!"

... So, basically, you are saying that either I suffer or some other innocent soul does.

Author: "Well, you see, when you put it that way-"

I hate you.


	3. Spiritual Energy, Ki

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Man in Battle Armor #2: "Sir, we've been able to locate the girl with the tail and the young man with her!"

"Good. Send the entire control squad of Sector 4 to eliminate them."

Man in Battle Armor #2: "The entire control squad of Sector 4? But sir, isn't that an exaggeration? That would be an unnecessary massacre!"

"There is no such thing as an unnecessary massacre. I want those two to regret ever challenging a king. Make sure the control squad inflicts a slow and painful death on those two. Heh, heh…"

Man in Battle Armor #2: "Y-y-yes, sir!"

**Chapter 3: Spiritual Energy, Ki**

It has been nine days since Sakura and Ninomiya left Waterleaf Village on their journey to West City. With plenty of supplies, they continued to walk non-stop. Or at least they did until they reached a desert, when a massive sandstorm struck our heroes.

Ninomiya: "Sakura! We have to go as fast as we can if we want to get out of this sandstorm!"

Sakura: "Let's hurry! I think I saw trees before the dust covered our vision!"

Ninomiya: "Aaargh! The storm is getting stronger!"

The winds almost sent the two young warriors flying across the desert, but they managed to reach the end. However…

Ninomiya: "We're almost there!"

Sakura: "Ninomiya, the food! The wind is blowing the food away!"

Ninomiya: "Noooo!"

Sakura: "We can't go back now! We have to hurry to that forest over there!"

Without a choice, Sakura and Ninomiya ran as fast as they could to a near-by forest, where the sandstorm was not present. But their food supplies had been taken away by the sandstorm.

Ninomiya: "Phew! We escaped the sandstorm, but we have… two peaches left of food…"

Sakura: *stomach growls* "Awwww… great time to get hungry. And I'm exhausted, too…"

Ninomiya: "Wait, Sakura, look! There's a house over there!"

A house could be seen at the top of a hill through the trees. Sakura and Ninomiya went there in hopes someone could lend them a hand. They knocked on the door and an old man opened.

Old man: "Oh, hello. I don't get many visitors around here anymore. How may I help you?"

Ninomiya: "Hello, mister. We come from a village from the east and we were headed towards West City. Unfortunately, we were caught in a sandstorm and it blew all of our food away."

Sakura: "Now we have no food left and we're very tired from walking the desert. We were wondering if you could help us in any way you can."

Old man: "What poor luck! Come on in, there's food and shelter."

Accepting the old man's invitation, Sakura and Ninomiya walked in the humble house. The old man gave the heroes some extra supper he had. Our heroes told the man about their purpose for travel.

Old man: "Ho, ho! I love to see a youngster's mind focused on something productive! I used to teach many people like you two, but one day, the village near this house was invaded. It was terrible; all of the villagers were extruded from their houses and exiled from the village! The place was then demolished in order to replace it with a military base called 'Sector 4'."

Sakura: "That's terrible!"

Old man: "Indeed it was. Since then, I've had no students left to teach. You know, I'm actually a martial arts teacher! Or, well, used to be. I was known as Master Toro."

Ninomiya: "You know martial arts? That's amazing! Can you teach us a thing or two?"

Master Toro: "Getting a little anxious, aren't we? I haven't had students in a while, so I haven't been practicing my moves. However, I can teach you the one thing I will never forget: Ki energy."

Sakura: "Ki energy? Sounds powerful! What does it do?"

Master Toro: "Ki energy is your spiritual power. Every single living creature in existence has spiritual energy, and with enough training, it can be manifested as powerful energy-based attacks and techniques such as flying."

Master Toro had gotten the two quite exited with his Ki energy talk. He was willing to teach them a very special move, after they finished eating.

Master Toro: "Hmmm? Sakura, I couldn't help but notice that tail of yours. Is it real?"

Sakura: "Yes, it's a part of my body just like my arms and legs."

Master Toro: "That reminds me of someone. Years ago, a little boy participated in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. His name was Goku, and he had a tail too. In fact, his tail was just like yours, Sakura. Despite his age and size, Goku was a magnificent fighter and fought against the strongest men from all over the world. "

Sakura: "He had a tail just like mine? Goku might know something about it and the super-human strength! Master Toro, do you know where we can find Goku?"

Master Toro: "Unfortunately, I have not heard a word about Goku in years. It is known, however, that he was a hero for humanity. Many times did he save this planet from cataclysmic adversaries."

* * *

><p>Finally, Sakura, Ninomiya, and Master Toro finished their food. After a short recess, Master Toro took the two outside to show them an incredible technique.<p>

Master Toro: "What I'm about to show you has quite a story. This technique was originally mastered only by the great turtle hermit, Master Roshi. But as he gained students, these students learned and surpassed the technique's original power. It became such a powerful move that an instruction manual on how to do it was published. But only a handful of people can actually perform it. This technique is the almighty Kamehameha Wave."

Sakura: "That sounds like a very powerful attack!"

Master Toro: "And it is. OK, now watch…"

Master Toro prepared himself to do the Kamehameha Wave in a very complicated looking manner.

Master Toro: "…Ka…me…"

Ninomiya: "Such an odd looking position…"

Master Toro: "…ha…me…"

Sakura: "Look! Energy is building inside his hands!"

Master Toro: "…! HAAAAAAAA!"

A gigantic blue wave of power came out of Master Toro's hands. It was incredibly fast, powerful, and pierced through the clouds in the far distance.

Sakura: "Whoa! That was incredible!"

Master Toro: "It's your turn to try it, Sakura."

Sakura: "OK, here I come!"

Sakura mimicked the position and speed at which Master Toro showed them the Kamehameha Wave.

Sakura: "Ufff… Ka…me…"

Master Toro: "Good, you're getting the right position."

Sakura: "…ha…me…"

Ninomiya: "Energy is building inside Sakura's hands! You can do it, Sakura!"

Sakura: "…! HAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa..."

It failed. Ha.

Sakura: "…HAAAAA!... HAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY WON'T IT WORK?!"

Master Toro: "That's very strange. Although the energy is not bursting into the wave, it is still present shaped like a shining sphere in your hands, Sakura."

Ninomiya then tried the wave, and he couldn't do it either. They kept trying but to no avail. It became dark and they decided to sleep and try it again the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Sakura: "OK, this time I'm definitely going to get it right!"

Ninomiya: "Wait, Sakura, look. I think there's something coming from over there."

Sakura: "I think it's… a group of men… in… battle armor… BATTLE ARMOR?!"

What was coming from the distance were the men from the control squad of Sector 4. There were almost a hundred of them, all with heavy weaponry.

Sakura: "No! It's the same people who attacked Waterleaf Village, but they seem to have better equipment! King Avarez… he's looking for us!"

Master Toro: "Those heartless monsters! … Wait, Sakura. I think this is the perfect time to try the Kamehameha Wave. Focus."

Sakura: "Will do, Master Toro! Here I go!"

Sector 4 Commander: "Ready your guns, men!"

Sakura: "Ka…me…"

Sector 4 Commander: "Set your target!"

Sakura: "…ha…me…!"

Sector 4 Commander: "…and…!"

Sakura: "HAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa..."

It failed again. Ha ha.

Sakura: "… darn it!"

In an act of rage, Sakura shook her hands, with the Ki energy still in them. Suddenly, the energy still present in her left hand burst into an energy wave. However, this was not the Kamehameha Wave.

Sector 4 Commander: "Whoa! Watch out, it's coming this wa-"*is reached by the wave*

Right after making contact and damaging the commander, the wave ricochet straight to another soldier. The wave kept ricocheting until it took out ten of the soldiers.

Sakura: "What the… it's not the Kamehameha Wave, but it seems to do some good damage too! Hyyyyaaaa!"

Sakura continued to throw more of the waves that required the use of only one hand. Finally, all of the soldiers had been struck by it and knocked out.

Master Toro: "That was astonishing, Sakura! But it wasn't the Kamehameha Wave; it was more like your own move."

Sakura: "Yeah… it appears to not be as strong as the Kamehameha Wave, but it's faster, and it can ricochet! Wait, that's it! That technique's name will be the Ricochet Ray!"

With Sector 4's only defense defeated, Sakura and Ninomiya went there to gather as much food as possible. As a military base, food was plentiful, and the two young warriors took almost all of it.

Master Toro: "Sakura, what you did back there was unbelievable. You altered the only thing I had to teach you to make it unique. Now, thanks to you, I can exile all of the people here in Sector 4 and call back my people! Thank you so much!"

Sakura: "Tee-hee! It was nothing. Now that we have food again, we can proceed with our journey!"

And so, Sakura and Ninomiya said good-bye to Master Toro.

Ninomiya: "Thank you very much for teaching us about Ki, Master Toro!"

Master Toro: "Wait, Ninomiya. I've got a question for you."

Ninomiya: "Uh? Go ahead, ask me whatever you want."

Master Toro: "Ninomiya, have you ever used a sword?"

Ninomiya: "Well, I think I practiced with a wooden sword for a week when I was ten, but then my dad offered me martial arts training. Since then, I haven't really used one. Why?"

Master Toro: "Believe it or not, you look like you could be a powerful swordsman. Wait here, I have something you might like."

Master Toro quickly went to his house to find a gift for Ninomiya. When he came back, he gave Ninomiya the gift. It was a professionally crafted wooden katana.

Master Toro: "Use this in your journey, Ninomiya, and practice with it. I'm certain that with enough training, you will become the most skilled swordsman in the planet."

Ninomiya: "Oh, thank you, master! I promise I will practice really hard and make you proud of me!"

Sakura: "Congratulations, Ninomiya! Good-bye and thank you again, Master Toro!"

Master Toro: "Good luck, Sakura! Good luck, Ninomiya!"

Ninomiya was now determined to practice the arts of swordsmanship. Sakura had now mastered a new technique. Looks like the two warriors are learning already! But how often will they have to use their new fighting moves? Will they ever meet King Avarez in person? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While learning the Kamehameha Wave, Sakura wonders if there is anything else she can do with Ki energy.

Sakura: "Master Toro, is there anything else that you can teach us about Ki energy?"

Master Toro: "Well, there is something. You can gather a small amount of Ki to generate a quick energy ball. It's not nearly as strong as the Kamehameha Wave, but it's fast and flexible. You can throw hundreds of these if you have enough power."

Sakura: "OK…" *throws Ki blast* "There, I did it!" *throws five Ki blasts* Hah, hah, this is kind of fun! Hya, hya, hya, hya, hya, hya.."

Sakura blasted 70 Ki blasts towards the skies.

Meanwhile, in Sector 4...

Random soldier: "Huh? What's that in the sky? It's like a bunch of bright balls. Wonder what direction they're headi—OH SHI—"

And no one knew of that random soldier ever again.


	4. Slash of the Wind

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

"What? All of Sector 4 was destroyed?"

Man in Battle Armor #2: "Yes, king! Apparently, they were attacked by a girl with a tail. A teenager and an old man were beside her."

"Girl with a tail… this is starting to get out of hand. If this continues, we might have to take some extreme measures. But for now, I need to relieve my stress. You, come closer."

Man in Battle Armor #2: "M-m-m-m-me? Y-y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir…"

"I want you to push this button. Do it without questioning it."

Man in Battle Armor #2: "O-o-o-of course." *pushes button* *a 50000 volts charge strikes the man in battle armor* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH—ugh…" *dies*

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

**Chapter 4: Slash of the Wind**

After parting from Master Toro's place, Sakura and Ninomiya continue their journey, thankful of the gifts the master gave them. Sakura's ability to control Ki energy and Ninomiya's possible future as a swordsman got both of them excited. But the road ahead of them was a rocky one.

Ninomiya: "Oh, man… Look, Sakura, there's a big rock on the way. I don't see any path around it either…"

Sakura: "It's not a problem. Hyyyyaa!"

With her extraordinary strength, Sakura kicked the rock, breaking it into pieces. The road was now clear for them to proceed.

Ninomiya: "Wow! Sakura, you're so strong! I wish I was as good as you!"

Sakura: "Oh, Ninomiya, don't say that! You're really strong too; it's just that your fighting style is different from mine."

Ninomiya: "Yeah and yours is much better!"

While they were chatting, the two warriors didn't realize they were heading into a mountain. However, this was no ordinary mountain. It was home of the legendary Phantom Samurais. It is said that if one wishes to pass, one must face and defeat the Phantom Samurais to prove one's worth.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura<span>: "Hey, Ninomiya, let's take a break here."

Ninomiya: "Sure, breaking that rock might have gotten you tired. Want something to eat?"

Sakura: "Well, sure. What do we have that's quick?"

Ninomiya: "We have… two peaches… oh, wait, there's something better over here. How about some rice balls?"

Sakura: "Yes, please! I love rice balls!"

Their peaceful break was not unnoticed. As the two heroes were eating, they were being observed…

"Hah, would you look at that. It's a monkey girl. I think I've seen everything now."

"Not only that, look at that guy. He's got a wooden sword. He might be a samurai in training."

"Regardless of who they are, they're still travelers. And if they want to get through this road, they'll have to get through our blades first."

"This is going to be a piece of cake! What trouble can two kids possibly cause?"

"Don't be so sure, Kiro. I feel something powerful coming from them."

"It's never good to underestimate your opponent. However, it is perfectly OK to have fun killing them… heh, heh, heh…"

There were four shadows hidden in the higher regions of the mountain, looking at Sakura and Ninomiya.

Ninomiya: "Hm? Hey, Sakura, do you feel like… there's someone watching us?"

Immediately, the four shadows vanished into thin air. They did so fast enough so neither Ninomiya nor Sakura would notice anything. When Ninomiya turned to look, a porcupine came out of some bushes.

Ninomiya: "Oh, it's just a porcupine. But it felt like it was something else… maybe I just miss home. Yeah, that must be it."

Sakura: "It might be. Well, we're done eating. Let's keep going! It appears to be a really long road… oh, wait, this is a mountain? I could have sworn just a while ago it was just clouds up there. I didn't think there'd be a mountain behind them."

* * *

><p>And so, our heroes continued to walk through the mountain. Eventually, they reached a sign. The signed read "Die at your own risk."<p>

Sakura: "'Die at your own risk?' Who would threat by-passers like that?"

Ninomiya: "Now that I look at this place, it seems familiar… oh, I know! This is the infamous Death-Wind Mountain! My mother used to tell me about this place when I was six…"

Sakura: "Was I around by then?"

Ninomiya: "No, I think it was before we found you. The legend says that 400 years ago, four samurais came to this mountain. They came to fight for love of the same woman, the princess of the near-by Starflow Kingdom. The four samurais fought with all of their strength, but none came out victorious. After an exhausting battle, the skies became dark. This was a sign that the samurais had forgotten about honor and only cared to kill each other. Because of it, their bodies all died, but their souls remained, and they were filled by hatred. The four samurais stopped fighting each other, and agreed that if they couldn't be with the princess then no one else could. They block the way to any traveler trying to proceed, and they will only allow them to pass if the traveler defeats all four of them."

Sakura: "That's so sad… love transformed into hatred… you think they really exist and will attack us?"

Ninomiya: "Nah, don't worry about it; it's just a legend."

It might be just a legend, or it might be their strongest enemy yet. Sakura and Ninomiya better stay on their guard.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later…<em>

Sakura: "Hey, Ninomiya, look at that tree!"

Ninomiya: "What about it… wait, whoa! Those fruits look divine! But they're really high up…"

Sakura: "I'll take some of them down. Ricochet Ray!"

Sakura's Ricochet Ray hit half of the branches of the tree. The branches didn't break, but the attack caused them to shake, making the fruits fall.

Ninomiya: "There's still some up in that tree. Hmmm… I'll shake the rest of the fruits from the tree off."

Ninomiya then prepared his feet and his sword. He leaped with all of his might from branch to branch until he reached the top. Slashing all of the branches, Ninomiya caused them to shake, making the remaining fruits fall.

Sakura: "Great job, Ninomiya! Now we have plenty of these delicious fruits to eat along the way!"

Ninomiya: "Yeah! That was great training for me! I bet I can get a lot stronger if I use this sword more often!"

Meanwhile, higher up in the mountain, the four shadows returned and kept on observing the two warriors.

"Well, what do you know? The brat thinks he has skill."

"He's obviously never seen TRUE sword play."

"I suggest we take them out right now. I love killing a happy moment!"

"Patience, Novas, don't rush the process. When the time comes, those two will wish they had just stayed at home."

*shadows vanish into thin air*

Ninomiya: "Huh? Did I just see something vanish…? So far, the only thing I like about this place is the food…"

Sakura: "Hey, Ninomiya! It's getting dark, come down so we can rest!"

Ninomiya: "Oh! I'm coming down, Sakura!"

* * *

><p>As it became night time, Sakura and Ninomiya prepared to sleep under the tree where the fruits were. During their sleep, something came to spy on them, but this time it wasn't the shadows. It was a mini helicopter with a camera attached to it.<p>

Man in Battle Armor #3: "Sir, we've found the girl with the tail and the young man with her. They are currently sleeping in Death-Wind Mountain."

"Death-Wind Mountain… that means they should be near Sector 2. Call Sizere, tell him he has a job to do."

Man in Battle Armor #3: "S-S-S-S-SIZERE?! Sir, I really think that is taking this a little bit too far!"

"Are you questioning my word?"

Man in Battle Armor #3: "N-n-n-n-no, sir! I would never-" *button is pushed* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH—ooo…" *dies*

"No one questions me…" *picks phone up* "Sizere, you have a job to do…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura and Ninomiya returned to walking to West City. But suddenly, the sky became filled with clouds.<p>

Sakura and Ninomiya: "Huh?"

Sakura: "What the… huh? Hey, Ninomiya, look over there!"

Ninomiya: "What in the world? It looks like four shadows…WAIT, FOUR SHADOWS?!"

The four shadows that had been stalking the two heroes finally decided to meet them. Then they showed their real forms.

Ninomiya: "I-i-i-i-it's t-t-t-t-the..."

"Mito!" "Kiro!" "Novas!" "Criam!"

"We are the Phantom Samurais!"

Sakura: "Oh no! They're real!"

Mito: "Of course we're real!"

Novas: "And so is the pain you'll feel while we kill you!"

Sakura: "Grrrr… Ricochet…!"

Ninomiya: "Wait, Sakura, stop!"

Sakura: "What?! Why?!"

Ninomiya: "I want to fight them by myself! I'm here on this journey to train and become strong enough to be the guardian of the Ikeda! I will get nowhere if I let you do all the fighting!"

Sakura: "Ninomiya… OK, but don't think it twice if you need help, got it?"

Ninomiya: "Will do!"

Criam: "Fool! You must have a death wish if you think you can take on all four of us alone! Since you don't seem to be the stronger one out of the two, we'll take care of you quickly and have fun with the girl. Everyone…!"

Phantom Samurais: "Pandemonium Whirlwind!"

Ninomiya: "AAAAAHHHH!"

A massive wind caught Ninomiya and a spherical whirlwind sucked him in. Ninomiya was trapped in the whirlwind, being able to just barely defend himself from the cutting wind.

Kiro: "Don't worry! This won't hurt you… it will kill you!"

Ninomiya: "Argh! I have to do something or I'll die!"

Sakura: "Ninomiya! No!"

Ninomiya: "Wait… Ki energy! HyaaaaaaAAAAAA!"

Ninomiya focused as much energy as he could into his sword. When all the energy was gathered, he used his sword to create a counter whirlwind, trapping the Phantom Samurais in it.

Phantom Samurais: "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! THAT BRAT REVERSED THE WHIRLWIND ON US! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sakura: "Ninomiya, you did it! You defeated them!"

Phantom Samurais: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *disappear*

Ninomiya: "Ha… ha… I… I can't believe it… I won…! I WON! YEAH!"

Sakura: "See? Like I told you yesterday! You're very strong too; it's just that you fight differently!"

Ninomiya: "Ha ha! Guess Master Toro was right! I can become a great swordsman! I WILL become a great swordsman! For the honor of Master Toro and the Ikeda family!"

Sakura: "That's the spirit!"

Ninomiya: "Watch out, King Avarez! Great Swordsman Ninomiya is coming to stop you and your entire army!"

Sakura: "…oh, yeah, that guy. I forgot about him. Tee-hee!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, you're silly (and kind of cute when she laughs like that)!"

So, after his victory over the Phantom Samurais, Ninomiya opened way for their journey to continue. How much more will these two incredible fighters improve? And who is this mysterious Sizere? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

"Well, I called Sizere. Now all I need is a new assistant."

Man in Battle Armor #4: "Sup."

"Ah, I'm guessing you're my new assistant."

Man in Battle Armor #4: "Yeah, dude. They told me I've to go help the boss. And here I am, dude."

"You should talk with more respect to your king."

Man in Battle Armor #4: "Respect? Dude, my parents were, like, totally whack, dude. They said I could do whatever I want as long as I let them in their room alone."

"Oh, mercy… so, do you have any particular talents?"

Man in Battle Armor #4: "I can write in 1337."

"…"

*pushes button*


	5. Beast Under the Moonlight

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Farmer: "Oh, man! This new truck I got's gonna git me places! Love them metal scraps!"

*man jumps in front of farmer's truck*

Farmer: "Whoa! Hey, you! Whaddaya think you're doing?"

"…" *releases massive blades*

Farmer: "Whoa… careful with those things… ya might hurt somebody… wait, what're ya doin'? Stop! AAAAAHHHHH!"

**Chapter 5: Beast Under the Moonlight**

Getting rid of the Phantom Samurais, our heroes continue on their journey to West City. Since his victory, Ninomiya has stayed on guard, watching for anyone that might attack from behind. That let's Sakura to be in front.

Sakura: "Looks like you're pretty alert, Ninomiya."

Ninomiya: "Yeah! No one will mess with us if we keep our guard up in all directions!"

Sakura: "Right!"

Although Ninomiya kept watching mostly behind them, every once in a while he would look back at Sakura. Specifically, he would look at her tail as she moved it from side to side, up and down and grabbed food with it.

Ninomiya: "(Hmmm… it's weird… Sakura's tail is the only thing that's different from any normal human. She doesn't have fur, fangs, claws, ears, strange eyes or anything. It's just her tail. That's not enough to call her a half-beast…)"

Ninomiya could not help but ask.

Ninomiya: "Hey, Sakura. I have a question."

Sakura: "Hm? Sure, ask me."

Ninomiya: "Do you have any other animal traits besides your tail?"

Sakura: "Well… I don't think so… my tail is the only thing that's different. I guess my senses are sharper than anyone else I know, but that's probably because I've been training since I was four."

Ninomiya: "Hmmm… I see… (Seriously? Just her tail? Then there has to be something really special about it… but what is it?)"

* * *

><p>As they continued walking, Sakura and Ninomiya came to a terrible sight.<p>

Sakura: "Huh? Ninomiya, look! There's someone over there, and he looks very badly injured!"

Ninomiya: "What?! Let's hurry!"

When they arrived, a man was bleeding and had long cuts on his body.

Sakura: "Mister! Mister! Please, say something!"

Farmer: "Ugh… I… ow!"

Sakura: "What happened?"

Farmer: "It was… a man… he had… huge blades… he came out of… nowhere…! Owwww!"

Sakura: "Man with huge blades… why would someone do something like this?!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, look! This truck has some cuts, too! And it looks like a word…"

Sakura: "It says… 'Si…zere…' 'Sizere…?'"

The farmer's truck had cuts that shaped together to form the word "Sizere." Judging by the sharpness and precision of the letters, it was not made by an animal but rather by a human. A very blade-friendly one, that is.

Ninomiya: "Sizere… kind of sounds like a name more than just a word."

Farmer: "OOOWW!"

Sakura: "Mister! Come on, Ninomiya, we have to get this man somewhere safe!"

Farmer: "Keep following… the road… you'll find my… house… please…"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ninomiya carried the farmer through the road. Soon after, they found a house. It was the farmer's house, and his wife was waiting for him inside.<p>

Sakura: *knocks on door* "Hello? We need help!"

The farmer's wife opened the door.

Farmer's wife: "Oh, hello, how can I help—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GEORGE! COME IN, QUICKLY!"

Once inside the house, Sakura and Ninomiya took George to bed and his wife covered his injuries. After that, they told George's wife about what they saw when they arrived. George's wife could not stop crying.

George's wife: *sob* "Oh, my poor George! All he was doing was driving his new truck to Starflow Kingdom, why did this happen?!" *sob*

Ninomiya: "We couldn't see who did it, but the truck had "Sizere" written on the side with massive cuts."

George's wife: "SIZERE?! I've heard of him!"

Sakura: "You have? Tell us, please!"

George's wife: *sob* "Sizere is a cold-blooded killer! He's not only the commander but also the only man in Sector 2!"

Ninomiya: "Sector 2?"

George's wife: "Yes, Sector 2. There used to be a village only 15 kilometers from here. But about six months ago, a group of men in battle armor came and invaded the village! They demolished it and constructed an entire base on top of it. They said it was King Avarez' war-proof head quarters in case anything happened. Only one man is in charge of the entire facility, but he alone makes up for an entire army of danger! That man is known as 'Sizere!'" *sob*

Ninomiya: "I should have known… King Avarez is behind this!"

George's wife: *sob* "Since the village is no more, George has to go to the nearest civilization, which is the Starflow Kingdom, to get food. Even though it's not extremely far, he has to pass by Sector 2. Sizere must have been hunting for intruders!"

Sakura: "King Avarez… he must be trying to conquer the world! We have to stop him, Ninomiya! I'm willing to get side tracked if it's for the greater good!"

Ninomiya: "I agree. If this continues, he might eventually get to Waterleaf Village, and then… argh! King Avarez, we're coming to stop you!"

George's wife: "I know this might sound dangerous, but if you go to Sector 2, you might find King Avarez' location."

With a determined mind, Sakura and Ninomiya headed to Sector 2 to find King Avarez' location and, perhaps, teach Sizere a lesson while they're at it. But who knows if they can do it…

* * *

><p>After walking for two hours, Sakura and Ninomiya arrived at Sector 2. By the time they got there, it was night time.<p>

Ninomiya: "Alright, Sakura, let's look for anything that looks important."

Sakura: "Stay on your guard, Ninomiya. Sizere could be anywhere…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at George's house...<p>

George's wife: "S-S-S-S-S-S-SIZERE!"

Sizere had come to the house, looking for Sakura and Ninomiya!

Sizere: "Listen, woman, don't make a scandal. Have you seen a girl with a tail and a young swordsman?"

George's wife: "You monster! You'll pay for what you did to George!" *throws skillet*

Sizere: "You think that's going to hurt me? If you're not going to help… then…" *releases massive blades*

George's wife: "A-a-a-a-a-a-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Back at Sector 2.<p>

Sakura: "Awww… I can't find anything that looks important…"

Ninomiya: "Me neith—"

Ninomiya turned and noticed someone. It was Sizere!

Ninomiya: "SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!"

Sakura: "What—AH!" *dodge*

Sizere: "Girl with a tail. Young swordsman. Looks like I found my target." *releases massive blades*

Ninomiya: "Sizere! You'll pay for what you did to that man!" *takes sword out* "Haaaaa!"

Sizere: *blocks* "Humph. You think you're a match for me? How pathetic."

Ninomiya: "Heh! I might be more troublesome than I look! Take this!"

Ninomiya put all of his strength into an attack that destroyed Sizere's blades. However, this didn't change the odds of the battle by much…

Sizere: "I don't need my blades to eliminate you two. All I need to do is hit you. Like this…!"

Sizere punched Ninomiya with unbelievable strength, sending him flying and knocking him out! Now, Sizere's focus was Sakura.

Sizere: "You, girl with the tail. You've been a lot of trouble for the king, and now you have to pay for it."

Sizere attacked Sakura with superior speed and strength. Sakura tried to block the hits, but she couldn't block all of them. Eventually, Sizere had beaten Sakura to the point where she could barely stand. Then he kicked her, sending her flying and crashing with a rock. She was now sitting down in front of the rock, weak, hoping for a miracle.

Sakura: *coughs blood* "Is… is this… is this the end…? I couldn't… find my answers… and now… both Ninomiya and I… will… die…"

As Sizere approached slowly to perform the finishing strike, Sakura looked up to the skies. She saw the beauty of the heavens - the stars; the galactic clouds; and most noticeably, the great, shining full moon.

Sakura: "The moon… it's full… it's so beautiful… at least I'll die… looking at something… divine…!"

Sizere: "Any last words before I kill you? … Huh? Hey, are you awake?"

Sakura's eyes had turned red. Her heart was beating heavily. Her body was motionless, except for her tail that was swaying back and forth, as if it had a mind of its own. However, Sizere was too busy being a proud twat to notice.

Sizere: "Well, if you have nothing else to say, then… DIE!"

Just before Sizere could strike Sakura, her arms grew bigger and muscular.

Sizere: "What the?!"

Then her legs, and eventually her entire body. Sakura was growing bigger and bigger, as well as her skin becoming furry and her face changing to what appeared to be a monstrous ape!

Ninomiya: "S…Sakura…?!"

Finally, Sakura transformed into a Great Ape! She was completely berserk! She began smashing everything around her and shooting lasers from her mouth! Sizere knew he couldn't fight Sakura like that, so he threw a capsule. The capsule turned into a small airplane and he flew from the scene.

Ninomiya: "Is that Sakura? She transformed into that giant monkey as soon as she stared at the full moon! Wait… that's it! That's what her tail is for! It allows her to turn into a Great Ape when she looks at the full mo—OWWW!"

Ninomiya was too hurt to run away. But Sakura was also heavily injured, even as a great ape. Eventually, Sakura fainted from the pain, and soon after, Ninomiya did too.

* * *

><p>The next morning came. Sakura had turned back to normal, but her clothes were ripped apart from her transformation, except her headband that just fell off when she transformed. Both she and Ninomiya were still unconscious. Then a woman appeared.<p>

Woman: "Oh, my… goodness! What happened here?! I better take these two to the kingdom!"

The woman covered Sakura with some cloth and then carried them both to a car.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

Ninomiya: "Hmmm… ngh… oh….AH! What…? Where… where are we?"

Ninomiya and Sakura were both in what seemed like a house. They were lying in different beds.

Sakura: "Ngh… ah… what… Ninomiya? What is this place?"

Suddenly, the woman that had helped them walked into the room.

Woman: "Good morning, you two! I found you in Sector 2. They told me to go check it out because there had been a lot of noise last night. Nevertheless, I hope your injuries heal soon! Also, welcome… to Starflow Kingdom!

The two heroes had been taken to Starflow Kingdom! It could be a great place to look for King Avarez and, perhaps, learn some new tricks. But what kind of adventures await them in Starflow Kingdom? Will Sakura have another incident with the full moon? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After the woman left the two heroes alone, Ninomiya was still thinking about Sakura's transformation.

Ninomiya: "(It looks like she doesn't remember anything from last night…) Hey, Sakura."

Sakura: "Yes?"

Ninomiya: "Did you, by any chance, ever get to see the full moon back in Waterleaf Village?"

Sakura: "Well, whenever it was a full moon night, we had the ritual where you tried to learn how to cook. But you could never do it right, so you always would end up burning the food and the smoke would fill the sky, making it difficult to see the moon's full shine."

Ninomiya: "Oh… yeah… that…"

Sakura: "Why? Is there something special about the full moon?"

Ninomiya: "Oh, n-n-n-n-no! Nothing at all! Hah, hah, nothing what so ever! Nothing…"


	6. Blades by Tails

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

"WHAT?! Even YOU failed me, Sizere?!"

Sizere: "A rather… inconvenient event happened, sir. Please, allow me to-"

"You will not go at them again, Sizere. I want you to stay here in the main head quarters and prepare our troops. No matter how strong those two are, there is no way they will defeat my entire army!"

Sizere: "Yes, your majesty."

"Now, get me a row of five commanders."

Men in Battle Armor #5-9: "Here we are, sir! What do you request of us, sir?"

*pushes button five times* *all five commanders are electrocuted*

"Ah… death always manages to cheer me up… heh, heh, heh…"

**Chapter 6: Blades by Tails**

After an unexpected transformation from Sakura, the two warriors were able to survive Sizere's attack. Now, they find themselves in Starflow Kingdom, where they hope to find clues as to King Avarez' hidings. But before even starting their research, Sakura and Ninomiya must be introduced to the kingdom.

Ninomiya: "I think my wound is healed. It was just a punch. But I don't think I can say the same for you, Sakura…"

Sakura: "I'm healed!"

Ninomiya: "…WHAT?! But I saw Sizere beat you almost to death! If you hadn't looked at the moon, we wou-"

Sakura: "Look at the moon? What did that do?"

Ninomiya: "Ummm… nothing. Just… pretend I didn't say anything…"

Sakura: "Huh…? Well, sure… whatever you say, Ninomiya…"

* * *

><p>Since both Sakura and Ninomiya had healed from their wounds, they would now head over to Starflow Castle, where they would be introduced to the kingdom.<p>

Sakura: "Wooooooow! This castle is beautiful! The whole kingdom is gorgeous!"

Castle servant: "Ah, this way, please. The princess is waiting for you."

Castle servant #2: "Ladies and gentlemen… well, the two of you… before you is the beautiful, the magnificent, the savior of us all, PRINCESS" *drum roll* "ANDROMEDA!"

Princess Andromeda: "Hello, adventurers. I'd like to welcome you to Starflow Kingdom! Please, feel free to ask anything that you need, as long as it's logical, of course."

Before the two heroes was Princess Andromeda. However, she looked different than they expected. Despite being the princess of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, her garments and hair seemed as if she was prepared for battle. Not only that, but she had a strange looking weapon right beside her. It was a combination of a staff and a spear.

Sakura: "We are honored to meet you, Princess Andromeda! My name is Sakura, and this is my partner, Ninomiya. We were picked up by a kind civilian of your kingdom. We received severe injuries from one of King Avarez' subordinates and now we seek to stop his reign of tyranny!"

Princess Andromeda: "You're both after King Avarez too? That's fantastic! We can use as much help as we can gather. Starflow Kingdom is also preparing a plan to attack King Avarez, but we must find his location first."

While speaking to their new visitors, Princess Andromeda noticed Sakura's tail. Strangely, it seemed familiar to her.

Princess Andromeda: "(That tail… I know I've heard of something like that before… but what was it?) Sakura, do you know where you got your tail from?"

Sakura: "As far as I know, I was born with it. I love it! It comes in handy in every situation! I would never remove it even if it's not normal!"

Princess Andromeda: "That's good to hear. One must be proud of one's body, regardless of its differences. Now that we got that out of the way, let me tell you about Starflow Kingdom. We carry many weddings and honey moons in this kingdom. The reason is because the moon is always seen full in this kingdom, so it's a perfect place for romantic couples."

Ninomiya: "Oh…crap… I-I-I-I mean… great! That's… awesome! For you guys… you get to see the full moon… every night… yes… great…"

Princess Andromeda: "Ha ha! You speak funny! Anyways, looking at you two, I'm guessing you are experienced fighters."

Sakura: "Yes, your majesty! We come from a village in the east. It's called Waterleaf Village. Both of us were trained by the great Master Ikeda, and recently, we got to meet Master Toro."

Princess Andromeda: "Sounds like you're enthusiastic warriors! Then I highly recommend you meet with our kingdom's knight trainer. His name is Master Ran. I'll order one of the castle's guards to take you to him."

Ninomiya: "Thank you so much, Princess Andromeda! We greatly appreciate your help!"

* * *

><p>After their conversation, Sakura and Ninomiya were taken to see Master Ran.<p>

Castle servant: "Here we are. Master Ran is a great swordsman! Good luck with his training!"

Master Ran came out to greet the two heroes.

Master Ran: "Ah, you must be the two young warriors the princess told me about. Sakura and Ninomiya, isn't it?"

Ninomiya: "Yes, Master Ran! We are willing to help Starflow Kingdom stop King Avarez, and we need to be strong to do so!"

Master Ran: "And I see you're ready, too! You have a wooden sword, and you have a… tail… oh, I'm sure there's something I can teach you to do with it! Come on in!"

Although Master Ran was a powerful trainer, he was at heart a swordsman. Despite this, Sakura wanted to be part of his training, even though she didn't have a sword.

Master Ran: "Since you have a sword with you, I want you to be my first guest, Ninomiya. I want you to use your wooden sword against this 4-feet tall rock."

Ninomiya: "That's all? Heh, I can do that! Here it comes!"

Ninomiya struck the rock with all his might, breaking it into pieces.

Master Ran: "Impressive. You have great strength in you, young man. Now I want you to do it again to this other 4-feet tall rock. But… I want you to cut it in half."

Ninomiya: "Cut it in half? But that's impossible! My sword is made out of wood, it's not sharp enough!"

Master Ran: "Impossible? Non-sense! With the right angle, speed, and accuracy, a rubber ball could slice an entire mountain in half."

Ninomiya: "OK… I'll do my best! Hya!"

Ninomiya tried and tried, but he could only break the rock little by little, leaving a mess on the ground.

Ninomiya: "It's no use… I can't do- … ummm… Sakura… what are you doing?"

Sakura: "I'm trying to cut this metal door in half with this bread!"

Ninomiya: "Oh… yes… of course…"

Master Ran: "Well… it IS possible… just not easy to do. At least she's enthusiastic!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Starflow Castle.<p>

Princess Andromeda: "That girl… Sakura… I know I've heard of that tail before…"

Sakura's tail got Princess Andromeda extremely uneasy. Seeking for answers, she went to her parents.

Princess Andromeda: "Mom! Dad!"

Starflow King: "Hello, my darling. What brings you to us?"

Princess Andromeda: "We just had a pair of visitors."

Starflow Queen: "Andromeda, remember that we won't come out to say hi to visitors unless they are of the utmost importance. Two kids are not worth our time."

Princess Andromeda: "No, wait, listen to me. There's something important. One of them, a girl, she had a monkey tail. Don't we know something about that?"

Starflow Queen: "Monkey tail? I don't recall anything. She's probably just a half-breed, there's nothing special about her."

Princess Andromeda: "But…"

Starflow King: "Now, now, Andromeda. I think you should let the monkey girl be! We're no one to judge others' appearances. Isn't there something else you can do right now? You have a whole kingdom to mock about!"

Princess Andromeda: "I really think she's special!"

Starflow Queen: "Please, Andromeda. Just go off and do something else. We're busy looking for King Avarez."

Princess Andromeda: *sigh* "…fine."

* * *

><p>Back on Master Ran's training ground.<p>

Ninomiya: "Hya! Hyaa! HYAAAA!"

Master Ran: "You're too tense, young man. Anger is a tremendous source of power, but it's also a tremendous source of recklessness. If you can't learn to control anger, you will never succeed in your mission."

Ninomiya: "But you told me to be precise, not angry!"

Master Ran: "I know that. But you're getting angry, and recklessness is distorting your precision. Try to meditate for a little."

Ninomiya: *sigh* "Yes, master."

Ninomiya then sat down and tried to meditate. Sakura sat beside him too.

Ninomiya: "Huh? Sakura, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Sakura: "I want to meditate… it's so refreshing…"

Master Ran: "(Hm. Sakura wants to learn, too. But she doesn't have a sword, and I don't know any martial arts…)"

* * *

><p>Ninomiya continued training for three days. Sakura was always watching him train, trying to do what he did as well. Then on the fourth day…<p>

Master Ran: "OK, Ninomiya. I have given you three full days of training. We shall now try to repeat what you could not do on the first day. Cut this rock in half, using your wooden sword only."

Ninomiya: "Yes, master! Huuuuuu…"

Ninomiya focused his entire mind into his blade. Once he reached a full state of focus, he went for the strike.

Ninomiya: "Ha…HaaaaAAAA… HYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

The wooden sword slashed the rock in a complete vertical manner. There was no effect at first, but seconds later, the rock split in half!

Ninomiya: "Huh? YYYYES! I DID IT! WOOHOO!

Master Ran: "Congratulations, Ninomiya! You mastered every swordsman's technique! Nothing shall resist the might of your blade, regardless of what your weapon is!"

Ninomiya: "Alright! I'm going to become the greatest swordsman there ever w—ummm… Sakura?"

Sakura was standing in front of another 4-feet tall rock. She positioned herself in a fighting stance.

Sakura: "Haaa… HYA!"

Sakura used her tail to slash the rock, just like Ninomiya did with his sword. Seconds later, the rock split in half.

Ninomiya: "W-W-W-W-W… I-I-I-I-I… H…HOW? WHAT?"

Sakura: "Hey, guys, look! I split the rock in half with my tail!"

Ninomiya: "I S-S-S-S-SAW IT! B-B-B-BUT… HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sakura: "What do you mean? Master Ran said it: 'With the right angle, speed, and accuracy, a rubber ball could slice an entire mountain in half.' Remember? If a rubber ball can split a mountain in half, I bet a tail like mine can split a small rock just fine!"

Master Ran: "Ah… I did say that, didn't I…? I said that just to get Ninomiya in the mood; I didn't actually think you could use ANYTHING as a sharp blade!"

Sakura: "Really? Well, guess you learn something new every day, right? I learned to use my tail as a blade!"

Master Ran: "I learned that a lie can sometimes be a truth without even realizing it."

Ninomiya: "I haven't learned anything logical… if you'll excuse me; I'm going to go question the laws of physics…"

Sakura: "Oh… good luck with that, Ninomiya!"

Master Ran: "(This girl… what kind of power does she bear?!)"

That was certainly a surprise from Sakura! How many things can she really do? Has Princess Andromeda found the information she needs? And where is King Avarez hiding? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After an exhausting day for Ninomiya in training with Master Ran, it is finally night time and the two can rest. But there is a fireworks show outside!

Sakura: "Hey, Ninomiya, look! They're going to do a fireworks show! Want to go?

Ninomiya: "Well…"

Ninomiya's subconscious: "Sakura goes see fireworks. Fireworks go to sky. Sakura looks at fireworks. Fireworks explode in sky. Full moon is in sky. Sakura looks at full moon. Everyone dies."

Ninomiya: "NO. No… I… I really think it's not a good idea."

Sakura: "What? Why?"

Ninomiya: "Because… ummm… I, huh… I'm allergic to fireworks! Yes. Allergic… and you are too, Sakura!"

Sakura: "I… am…?"

Ninomiya: "YES. We, ummm… we forgot to tell you. As a kid, that is. Let's just have a good night sleep, OK?"

Sakura: "Awww… ok…"


	7. Fainted Roots of Evil

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

"So, Sizere, how are the troops?"

Sizere: "They are almost ready, sir. Give them one more day and they should be ready to attack."

"Good. If Starflow Kingdom thinks it can stop the almighty King Avarez, then it better be prepared for anything."

Sizere: "Not to question your thinking, sir, but I believe we cannot get ahead of ourselves. Remember that the girl with the tail is also against us, and she has a little trick that might be problematic for us."

"There is nothing a little girl can do that can stop me. I'll make sure that it is my hand that rids her of this world… heh, heh, heh…"

**Chapter 7: Fainted Roots of Evil**

After learning Master Ran's swordsman technique, Sakura and Ninomiya woke up to another day of adventures. Princess Andromeda had personally invited the two to stay in her castle until they destroyed King Avarez. But his location needed to be discovered first…

Ninomiya: *yawn* "Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura: *yawn* "Good morning, Ninomiya."

In that moment, a castle servant walked in the room.

Castle servant: "Good morning, heroes. I would like to announce that breakfast is ready. Please, make yourselves at home. The princess is waiting."

Ninomiya: "Breakfast with the princess? I would never guess a pair of villagers like us would have the honor of sharing breakfast with a princess!"

Castle servant: "Princess Andromeda is quite a kind young lady, indeed. Despite having incredible powers, she equals herself with the citizens in this kingdom, saying that no pure heart should be degraded."

Sakura: "Incredible powers? Oh, you mean that she can order the people to do whatever she wants, right? But she doesn't do it. That's rare in today's world!"

Castle servant: "Well, that's not quite what I meant with incredible po—"

Ninomiya: "Come on, Sakura! The princess is waiting!"

Castle servant: "Oh, well, I…" *Sakura and Ninomiya leave* "…sure, go ahead. I'll tell you later…"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ninomiya quickly prepared themselves and dressed in their normal clothing, since they didn't bring anything else with them. Both Sakura and Ninomiya wore weighed clothes, given by Mr. Ikeda. 'Every step they take will be part of their training with those clothes,' as quoted by the master himself.<p>

Sakura and Ninomiya: "We're here, Princess Andromeda!"

Princess Andromeda: "Ah, good morning, you two. Please, have a seat and eat at your heart's content."

Sakura and Ninomiya: "Thank you, Princess Andromeda!"

Although Ninomiya was older, taller and required more energy, Sakura ate at least twice as much as he did. Since she was growing up, it was understandable… to an extent.

Princess Andromeda: "Wow, Sakura… you eat… quite a bit, for your size…"

Sakura: "My appetite is huge, and I don't know why. Ninomiya says it's kind of scary sometimes."

Princess Andromeda: "I can see that… how old are you again?"

Sakura: "I'm 14. How old are you, princess?"

Princess Andromeda: "I'm 16. We're both in a state of growth, but you're just amazing!"

Ninomiya: "I know, right? … wait… you're only 16, princess?"

Princess Andromeda: "A little younger than I look, I know. Since I can't leave the castle for too long, I don't usually exercise or explore the outside world. Only when I have to accompany my parents or deal with something like King Avarez. That's why I look more like 18; I'm, in a way, not living enough…"

Ninomiya: "I'm sorry to hear that… speaking of your parents, are the king and queen not with us today?"

Princess Andromeda: "Mom and dad never come to see visitors unless they're of the utmost importance. As in, if it's not another monarch, they can careless. They're always busy in their room for several different reasons. This time, they're looking for King Avarez' location. I know it's important, but it's just so boring in here…"

Sakura: "I wouldn't think the princess of a powerful kingdom would be bored… but, hey, at least you're kept safe! And if you want anything, you just have to ask for it and you'll get it!"

Princess Andromeda: "I guess if you look at it that way it's kind of nice. Thanks, Sakura (but still…)."

Sakura: "You're welcome, Princess!"

Princess Andromeda: "You know… you two are the only people I can maybe call not servants or partners in battle, but friends…"

Ninomiya: "Really? Well, we're glad to be of help, princess!"

Sakura: "I love friends! The more we have, the merrier our lives together will be!"

Princess Andromeda: "Yes… it's kind of sad that you have to go once we stop King Avarez…"

Princess Andromeda never had a chance to constantly interact with any specific citizens in the kingdom. The king and queen always needed her help with their work, and they prohibited her from becoming friends with anyone that was a lower rank than her. But since her parents were so busy with King Avarez' location, the princess finally could take some time to talk with someone, in this case Sakura and Ninomiya.

Once done with breakfast, Sakura and Ninomiya decided that they would explore the kingdom in search for any possible clues about King Avarez' whereabouts.

Sakura and Ninomiya: "Bye, princess! We're going to investigate the kingdom, see if we find anything useful about King Avarez!"

Princess Andromeda: "Bye, you two! Good luck out there! *Sakura and Ninomiya leave* (Sakura… she's trying hard to figure out who she is… I will search as hard as I can to help her… I promise!)"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in King Avarez' main headquarters.<p>

Soldier #1: "Hey, man, have you heard about that weird girl with the tail?"

Soldier #2: "Yeah. I heard Sizere was about to kill her, but then something happened to her. It was so bad Sizere had to run away!"

Soldier #1: "That's pretty scary stuff. Sizere has never had to withdraw a battle before, and to be humiliated by a girl, now that's something!"

Soldier #2: "Not only that, but I also heard that Starflow Kingdom is looking for our location. If they find out where we are, we might be in trouble! You know what they can do, right?"

Soldier #1: "Yeah. Their princess can summon—"

Suddenly, a transmission was sent to the entire facility. It could be heard through megaphones on the wall.

Megaphone: "Attention, everyone. This is your lead commander, Sizere, speaking. The troops are almost ready to attack Starflow Kingdom by surprise. Every soldier and military unit must present themselves at the center of the facility immediately."

Soldier #1: "You heard that? We're going to take over Starflow Kingdom by surprise! Now this is exciting!"

Soldier #2: "Heh, heh! There's nowhere for them to run now!"

* * *

><p>Back in Starflow Kingdom, Princess Andromeda was looking through the entire interplanetary library to find out anything she could about Sakura.<p>

Princess Andromeda: "'Little green men with big black eyes'… no. 'Strange looking aliens with incredible power that are all named after cold adjectives/nouns (i.e. Freezer, Cooler, Chilled…)'…no. 'Big and little green men that can regenerate lost limbs'… no. 'Human-looking beings with monkey-like tails.' HERE IT IS!"

The princess found the book she was looking for!

Princess Andromeda: "It says: 'These aliens are known as Saiyans. Their home planet was Planet Vegeta, until it was destroyed recently by a creature named Frieza.' Oh no… 'A Saiyan's appearance is very close to that of humans, except they are more muscular, all have black-colored eyes and hair, and, most noticeably, they have monkey-like tails.' That sounds like Sakura alright! 'Saiyans are one of the most powerful races across the galaxy. They go planet by planet destroying all the inhabitants to sell the planet for great amounts of money.' Sakura would never do that… 'Their true potential is unlocked by the full moon. When a Saiyan looks at the moon, they will (assuming their tail is still present) transform into… gigantic apes, increasing their power by ten times and destroying everything in their way?' WHAT?"

The princess could not believe it. One of her only friends actually came from a race of destructive warriors trained to obliterate a planet's population!

Princess Andromeda: "But… no… Sakura is not like that… Even though I've only known her for four days, I can tell that she has a pure heart…"

While trying to make sense of the situation, the king and queen were hurrying to Princess Andromeda's location.

Princess Andromeda: "She's different… I know she is! Sakura is still a living creature! She can decide whether to be like her people or be who she really wants to be! I have to tell her about this!"

Starflow King and Queen: "ANDROMEDA! WE'VE FOUND KING AVAREZ' LOCATION!"

Princess Andromeda: "WHAT?!"

Starflow King and Queen: "Turns out he was right under our noses! His base is hidden in a near-by desert, still part of the Starflow Kingdom's outskirts!"

Princess Andromeda: "That bastard! We have to get Sakura and Ninomiya, now! I have a plan…"

While walking through the kingdom, Sakura and Ninomiya were met by a castle servant that looked in a hurry. He told them that they must report immediately to Princess Andromeda.

* * *

><p>Back in Starflow Castle...<p>

Princess Andromeda: "Sakura, Ninomiya, I have great news. We have found King Avarez' hiding place!"

Sakura and Ninomiya: "Really?! That's great! How can we help?"

Princess Andromeda: "That is the tricky part. I want you two to infiltrate his base without being noticed. With your incredible strength, you can wipe out at least half of their troops before they begin their attack. Then, you two will run away as fast as you can and return to the kingdom. Once you do, that will be a sign that our troops can proceed to battle without any preoccupations. I know it sounds risky, but… you're the only ones that we can count on!"

Sakura: "Don't worry, princess! If it's to defeat King Avarez, Ninomiya and I will do anything! Right, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: "Right! Those guys won't know what hit 'em!"

Princess Andromeda: "Fabulous! I want you to begin on your mission ASAP!"

Sakura: "ASAP? We can go right now! Come on, Ninomiya, let's go!"

Princess Andromeda: "What? Wait, Sakura, there's something I have to—"

Sakura: "There's nothing to worry about, princess! We'll be back in no time!"

Princess Andromeda: "Wait, Saku—" *Sakura and Ninomiya leave* "I… I… I'm going to help them!"

Starflow Queen: "What do you mean 'help them?' You can't—hey, wait, Andromeda!" *Princess Andromeda leaves*

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

Sakura and Ninomiya managed to reach King Avarez' base unnoticed. Now they just had to get in and do a surprise attack. But there was someone on the look-out…

Ninomiya: "It's clear. Sakura, this way!"

Sakura: "Phew! You know, for a high quality military base, this place doesn't have very tight security."

Ninomiya: "Yeah. Now, all we have to do is… WHAT THE?! SAKURA, BEHIND YOU!"

Sakura: "Wha—"

It was Sizere! He came out of nowhere and grabbed Sakura's tail!

Sakura: "AAAAAHHHH! IT… HURTS! LET GO OF MY TAIL! LET GO of… my… tail… ah…" *faints*

Ninomiya: "SAKURA!"

Sizere: "Hm. Knew it. Her tail was her weak point."

Ninomiya: "YOU MONST—" *Sizere punches Ninomiya's stomach* "Ufff… gah… ah…" *faints too*

Sizere: "Pathetic. I could kill you right now, but I know how much the princess likes you two. So, I want her to see every last second of your death…"

"Good work, Sizere. And I like your thinking. Makes me proud to be your leader. Heh, heh, heh…"

Sizere: "Of course, your majesty (yes… laugh all you want… while you still can…).

Sakura and Ninomiya had been captured by Sizere! What terrible plans does he have in mind for our helpless heroes? Will they be able to escape before it is too late? What did Princess Andromeda mean by helping them? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While walking through the facility, a pair of King Avarez' soldiers were having a rather strange conversation.

Soldier #1: "Hey."

Soldier #2: "Yeah?"

Soldier #1: "You think Sizere will kill that girl with the tail if he finds her?"

Soldier #2: "Probably. Why?"

Soldier #1: "I just wish that instead of killing her right away, he captured her and let us take care of the torture."

Soldier #2: "Why would you want… wait… YOU SICK, PERVERTED BASTARD! SHE'S 14!"

Soldier #1: "SHE'S 14?! I DIDN'T KNO—wait… how do YOU know?!"

Soldier #2: "Well, I, uhhh…"

Soldier #1: "You've been spying on her with the heli-cameras, haven't you?!"

Soldier #2: "I… shut up! You know you have, too!"

And this is why you don't go and hire people in a desert.


	8. Truth Revealed

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

"Now that the girl and that swordsman have been captured, the only thing left to do is to attack Starflow Kingdom. But before that, I need a new assistant."

Woman in Battle Armor: "Here I am, your majesty."

"Hah. I didn't know we had female commanders. Whatever the case, you're my assistant now."

Woman in Battle Armor: "I am at your services."

"You should be honored to serve me, for I will be this world's king…"

*turns chair to face the woman*

King Avarez: "…King Avarez. Heh, heh, heh…"

He showed his face. It was King Avarez! Shocker.

**Chapter 8: Truth Revealed**

Discovering King Avarez' hiding location, the king, queen, and princess of Starflow Kingdom could now attack him. However, Princess Andromeda assigned Sakura and Ninomiya with the task of infiltrating the base unnoticed. Sakura and Ninomiya had no problem, until Sizere appeared, defeating both of our heroes in a matter of seconds!

Sakura: *waking up* "Ngh… ah… what… where… huh?! Ninomiya, wake up!"

Ninomiya: "W…what…? Sakura? Where… ah!"

Sakura: "It's a prison cell! We're trapped in here!"

Sizere: "Took you long enough."

Ninomiya: "That's Sizere's voice! Where are you?!"

Sizere: "Right here."

Sizere was standing right beside the cell's walls. He then walked in front of the bars at the other side.

Sizere: "You're both trapped in here. Be thankful I didn't kill you… yet."

Sakura: "A bunch of bars are not going to stop us! Hya!" *Sakura kicks bars*

Sizere: "Try to break out all you want. These bars are made out of reinforced titanium. You'll just be wasting your energy, making it easier for me to execute you in front of everyone in your beloved Starflow Kingdom."

Ninomiya: "You coward! Come at us if you're so brave!"

Sizere: "Oh trust me, I could. But I enjoy a slow and painful massacre much better than a one-hit shot. I'll see you two very soon… heh, heh…" *leaves*

Sakura: "No! They'll destroy Starflow Kingdom…"

Ninomiya: "We failed the princess… damn it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in King Avarez' office...<p>

King Avarez: "And… congratulations. You've managed to not annoy me for 30 minutes. Didn't think I'd see this day."

Woman in battle armor: "Thank you, your majesty."

King Avarez: "Now…" *takes phone out* "Sizere, tell the troops that we're leaving in 10 minutes. Starflow Kingdom will be no more."

Woman in battle armor: "Ah?!"

King Avarez: "Hm? Anything the matter?"

Woman in battle armor: "No, sir (they begin in 10 minutes… I have to do something!)."

* * *

><p>Back in the prison cell...<p>

Ninomiya: "I can't believe this… at least things can't get any worse."

Sakura: "Yeah… oh, look! A window! At least we can look at something that isn't just walls!"

Ninomiya: "Yeah, yeah…"

Sakura went to look out the window. Since the ground was too boring, she looked around the night sky.

Sakura: "The sky is beautiful! Hey, look, there's the full moon! I've never gotten to see the moon so big and bright!"

Ninomiya: "Mhm… full moon… full…mo—WAIT! SAKURA, DON'T LOOK AT THE FULL MOON!"

Sakura: "Huh? What's wrong, Nino…!"

Sakura's eyes turned red. Her heart began beating strongly and her body, except for her tail, was motionless.

Ninomiya: "Oh, not again!" *runs up to Sakura; grabs and shakes her* "Sakura, come on! Don't transform, please! Saku—"

Suddenly, Sakura's arms grew bigger and muscular. Then the rest of her body. Finally, she transformed into a great ape! Again! Growing bigger, she couldn't fit in the cell, so the cell began collapsing to the point it was completely destroyed and they could escape. But Sakura's transformation causes her to go berserk, so she started destroying everything and shooting lasers out of her mouth!

Sakura (Great Ape): "RRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ninomiya: "This is bad! This is very bad! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in King Avarez' office...<p>

King Avarez: "OK, it's been ten minutes. It's time to—" *ground shakes* "Whoa! What the?!" *looks out the window* "THERE'S A GIANT MONKEY OUTSIDE!" *receives call*

Sizere: "Sir! That giant ape is the girl! I repeat, the giant ape is the girl! She's destroying our troops!"

King Avarez: "THAT THING IS THE GIRL?! ASSISTANT, WE'RE LEAV—HUH?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

The woman in battle armor had left the office. She went outside to a place where she could clearly see Sakura but not be noticed by her.

Woman in battle armor: "Sakura… she destroyed the King's troops! They're running away! Guess it's not how I expected it to go, but those two did their part of the job! But she needs to be stopped now, or she might go to Starflow Kingdom and destroy it, too!"

Sakura had destroyed every tank, every vehicle, and all of the soldiers had run away. But King Avarez also managed to escape, alongside Sizere and two remaining commanders!

Woman in battle armor: "I need to stop Sakura… but how?! Wait… the moon! I never thought I had to do this, but… here I come!"

The Woman in Battle Armor put her arms and hands together and stretched them out in the direction of the moon. Then, she slowly began separating her arms with much effort.

Woman in Battle Armor: "HAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Closer to Sakura's location...<p>

Ninomiya: "Sakura! Please, come to your senses! Come to yo… what… T-T-T-T-T-T-THE M-M-M-M-M-MOON! It…IT….!"

The moon was split in two!

Ninomiya: "THE MOON IS SPLIT IN TWO! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Since the separated moon was not bright enough, Sakura began retransforming to her normal form. When she came back to normal, Sakura fainted, and the moon was restored to whole.

Ninomiya was incredibly confused, but all he could do now was cover Sakura with some of his clothes. Then, he had to make a choice…

Ninomiya: "(I don't know what just happened, but… it's her tail.)" *readies sword* "(If I cut her tail off right now, she won't have that problem again. But she…)"

_Sakura__: "As far as I know, I was born with it. I love it! It comes in handy in every situation! I would never remove it even if it's not normal!" "Hey, guys, look! I split the rock in half with my tail!" "I love my tail! It makes me feel special! Tee-hee!"_

Ninomiya: "Ah… I… I… I CAN'T DO IT!" *lets go of sword* "I could never do this to Sakura! She loves this thing! It's like an arm to her! NO!" *takes a minute to calm down* "Right… well, she's still unconscious. I guess I'll go look for something useful in what's left of this place."

While looking around, Ninomiya found a room full of monitors. Since the place was almost completely destroyed, only a handful of the monitors were still functional. But one of the monitors had an image familiar to Ninomiya.

Ninomiya: "Wait, the place in this screen… it's the cell Sakura and I were at."

Ninomiya began messing with the system. Eventually, he found a rewind button. The video showed Sakura going towards the window, looking at the full moon, and eventually transforming. Ninomiya did not know what to do with it, so he just left it there. He came back to Sakura and laid beside her, protecting her and resting.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, it became morning dawn.<p>

Ninomiya: "Hngh... hey, Sakura, wake up."

Sakura: "Ngh… what… oh, hi, Ninomiya." *looks around and sees the entire place destroyed* "What… what happened?"

Ninomiya: "What happened? Oh, well, uh… we were in the cell, and then you looked at the full moon and—I-I-I-I mean…"

Sakura: "Looked at the full moon? What did that do? Ninomiya, why have you been acting so strange when it comes to the full moon lately?"

Ninomiya: "Well, it's just, uh… well… no. I can't keep the truth from you anymore! Sakura, come with me. I need you to see something."

Ninomiya took Sakura to the room with the monitors. He then showed her the video where Sakura transformed.

Sakura: "Hey, it's me, looking through the window. I remember that. And… what… my eyes turned red? You're grabbing me and telling me not to transform? Why… huh?! What… that's… what's happening to me?! I… transformed… into that?!"

Ninomiya: "Yes. The same thing happened when you fought Sizere for the first time."

Sakura fell on her knees, staring endlessly at her transformed self through the screen. The thought of her becoming a mindless monster wanting only to destroy was too much for Sakura to bear. Then, in that moment, the woman in battle armor appeared.

Ninomiya: "One of the king's commanders! Stand back!"

Woman in battle armor: "Wait, guys, it's me!" *takes off clothes (not all of them)*

Ninomiya: "Princess Andromeda?!"

Princess Andromeda: "Yes! I disguised myself as an assistant of the king to find out where all of his Sectors are! I also did it in case you two needed help… but we have to go back to the castle immediately!"

* * *

><p>Princess Andromeda and the others ran back to the castle. When they got there, they directly went up to the top floor. The princess then closed her eyes and thought of the exact coordinates of all of King Avarez' Sectors. Then she raised her hand, and…<p>

Princess Andromeda: "With the power the cosmos grants me and the blessings the universe holds, come to me, galactic debris!"

This was a spell. Across several parts of the world, the skies became red and burning. Then, from them, small meteors came through the clouds, crashing on each of King Avarez' Sectors!

Ninomiya: "YOU CAN DO THAT?! THAT'S AMAZING!"

Princess Andromeda: "Those are my powers. I have the ability to control several things throughout outer space, but I need a power output strong enough to allow me. This entire kingdom is a power output, so I can do things like this without any problem. Now… Sakura…"

Sakura was just standing beside Ninomiya, hugging his arm. Her face was as sad as it had ever been before. She usually kept her tail above the ground, but this time, it was touching the ground, moving very slightly from left to right.

Sakura: "I… I… can't keep transforming into that thing…"

Princess Andromeda: "I was going to tell you yesterday, but I didn't get the time to."

Sakura: "I'm sorry… Ninomiya… for scaring you and attacking you like that…"

Ninomiya: "Sakura… come on, it's not your fault. That monster isn't you; it's just a mindless beast!"

Sakura: "But that mindless beast IS me… the only way to stop it…"

Princess Andromeda: "…is by removing your tail…"

Sakura: "…I know… if… I have to do it… then…"

Princess Andromeda: "But, Sakura, you love your tail!"

Sakura: "I do, but… it's the only way…"

Princess Andromeda: "Sakura… wait… I think… yes! Sakura, you don't have to remove your tail!"

Sakura: "W…what?"

Princess Andromeda: "I remember reading that Saiyans were able to control themselves during their Great Ape form with enough mental training! So, if you learn to control yourself during your Great Ape from, you can keep your tail!"

Sakura: "Really?! So there is a way! Woo-hoo! Thank you so much, princess! I promise I will train as hard as I possibly can to learn to control myself during that transformation!" *brings tail up to her chest and hugs it* "You don't have to go away, tail!" *wiggles tail happily*

Sakura's tail was far too precious and useful for her to lose it! Will she learn to control herself during Great Ape form? And where did King Avarez escape to? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After informing Sakura that she can keep her tail, Princess Andromeda and Ninomiya talk about that comet shower earlier.

Ninomiya: "Wow, princess! I would have never guessed that you had such tremendous powers!"

Then a castle servant entered the scene.

Castle servant: "Remember when I told you two that the princess had incredible powers? This is what I meant."

Ninomiya: "I'm so surprised!"

Castle servant: "…seriously? OK, look: She's Princess ANDROMEDA, from STARFLOW Kingdom. We have an INTERPLANETARY library. The princess' dress and weapon has COMETS, STARS and GALAXY symbols as decoration. There is always a FULL MOON in this kingdom. Did you seriously not figure out that this is an astronomy-based kingdom?"

Ninomiya: "Now that you mention it…"

Castle servant: "Sir, your ability to pay attention is preposterously unsatisfactory."

Princess Andromeda: "… sorry, Ninomiya, but he does make a point. Tee-hee!"


	9. Taming the Self

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Master Ran: "Learning powerful swordsman techniques and having a strong body are crucial in the battlefield, young man."

Student: "Yes, master."

Master Ran: "But having peace of mind is just as important. Negative emotions cannot be allowed to interfere in a duel."

Student: "Yes, master."

Master Ran: "Now, let us meditate and clear our mind of all nuisances."

Student: "Yes, master…"

**Chapter 9: Taming the Self**

Sakura and Ninomiya had been captured by Sizere in their mission to infiltrate King Avarez' base. When all hope seemed lost, Sakura was able to look at the full moon and transform into a Great Ape! She managed to destroy almost the entire base, but had lost control of herself! Suddenly, the moon was split in half, causing Sakura to revert to her normal self. Ninomiya found a way to show Sakura what happened to her during the full moon night, and she was shocked by the discovery. It seemed as the only way to prevent it from happening again was to cut her beloved tail off. But Princess Andromeda remembered reading that it is possible to control the Great Ape form, with sufficient training.

Sakura: "I'm so happy I get to keep my tail! But, do you know how I can train my mind to control myself?"

Princess Andromeda: "We're going to need something or someone that can help you train your mind to the highest extent."

Ninomiya: "Hey, I know! Isn't Master Ran a master of meditation, too?"

Princess Andromeda: "That's right! I bet he can teach you how to fully control your mind! Come on, guys, let's… Sakura? Where did she go?"

Castle servant: "She already left to Master Ran's."

Princess Andromeda: "Wow… guess that's all she can think about right now. OK, let's go, Ninomiya!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Master Ran's dojo.<p>

Master Ran: *meditating* "Ohm… ohm… clear mind… happy thoughts… no interruptions… feel the breeze… of… a very… fast… running… girl…?"

Sakura: "MASTER RAN! MASTER RAAAAAN!" *busts door open* "MASTER RAN, TRAIN MY BRAIN!"

Master Ran: *breaks out of meditation* "AH! What?! I don't… what? Brain… you mean… mind?"

Sakura: "Yeah, that!"

Master Ran: "Calm down, Sakura. Just sit down and tell me why you have come to me."

Sakura: "OK…" *inhales* *exhales* "… now. Master Ran, I know how good of a meditator you are, and I need you to train me. I need to learn how to control myself even when my body appears to be ridden only by anger."

Master Ran: "Ah, I see. Well, young warrior, like I've always said, peace of mind is just as crucial as a strong body. Most people seem to underestimate the power of a clear mind, and I'm happy you're not one of them."

Sakura: "Thank you, master! Where do I start?"

Master Ran: "First, you must start by not thinking about the training itself."

Sakura: "But isn't the whole purpose of training to be paying attention to it?"

Master Ran: "Yes, but you must let that knowledge be part of your unconscious mind. Your conscious mind has to be focusing on… nothing."

Sakura: "Nothing? But wouldn't thinking of nothing be thinking of something?"

Master Ran: "Well, yes, but, like… don't think. Pretend you're asleep."

Sakura: "But don't dreams count as brain func—"

Master Ran: "JUST THINK OF A BLANK SPACE, OK?!"

Sakura: "WAAH! OK, don't get mad, please…"

Sakura tried to think of nothing. It seemed strange at first, but she managed to have a clear mind.

Master Ran (echo): "Now, disconnect your body from your mind."

Sakura's eyes were closed. She put her hands together, feet loose and partially wrapped her tail around her waist.

Master Ran (echo): "Bodily functions always take control of the self and forget mind control. You must set your body in a passive state and let your mind come above all else."

Ninomiya and the princess walked into the dojo at that moment.

Ninomiya: "Sakura! Wow, you're fas—whoa… she's meditating… we'll be quiet…"

Master Ran: "Don't bother. If she's truly in a state of meditation, she should only be able to pay attention to the important things."

Sakura: "Hi, Ninomiya! Hi, princess!"

Master Ran: "Oh, don't tell me you broke out of meditation state!"

Sakura: "No, master. But Ninomiya and Princess Andromeda are important to me. I can also sense that behind to my right, 11 meters away is the rock I split in half with my tail that day. There's a quetzal on your window, by the way."

Master Ran: "What?" *looks at quetzal on window* "Oh, there is… (How did she learn so fast?! She could even know what kind of bird it was with her eyes closed! This girl never ceases to amaze me!)"

Princess Andromeda: "Looks like she's already getting the hang of this. That's some determination!"

* * *

><p>Sakura remained training her mind until it became early night time.<p>

Princess Andromeda: "Sakura, you think you did enough training for today?"

Sakura: "I… hope so…"

Princess Andromeda: "OK, then it's time…"

Sakura, Ninomiya and Princess Andromeda went to the desert where King Avarez was hiding.

Princess Andromeda: "Well, we're here. The sky is clear. This place is fairly far away from the kingdom, but it's still part of its outskirts. Which means it is also affected by a permanent full moon. Sakura, you have to enter a state of meditation. Once you do, look at the full moon. It's the only way to see your progress. Ninomiya and I will stand around here in case anything happens… I hope nothing happens…"

Sakura: "Thank you, both of you. I'm scared, but… it's the only way I can keep my tail… OK, here it goes…"

Sakura sat down and entered a state of meditation. She was wearing only a white, cheap dress so no particular money was spent on her training. Once she was ready, she looked up at the full moon.

Sakura: "Here I go…" *looks at full moon* "… keep your mind… clear… of any…!"

Eyes turn red, motionless body except for tail… you've read this before! Finally, she transformed.

Ninomiya: "She's… just… standing there…"

Sakura (Great Ape): "…"

Princess Andromeda: "…Sakura?"

Sakura (Great Ape): "RRAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Ninomiya: "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Princess Andromeda: "OK, we have a problem. Haaa!"

The princess used the same technique she used the previous night to split the moon in half and then put it together again. When Sakura turned back to normal, she fainted.

Princess Andromeda: "It must be very tiresome for her… but she needs more training."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura returned to Master Ran's dojo and, again, trained her mind from morning to night. Then they tried again.<p>

Sakura: "OK, mind is clear…" *looks at full moon* "…I have to do this, I have to do this, I have to…!"

Transforms.

Ninomiya: "She's standing there, again…"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Rrrrgh…" *looks at Ninomiya* "Rargh…"

Sakura began walking to Ninomiya. She seemed to be getting angrier as she approached him.

Ninomiya: "Oh… crap… please… Sakura…"

Sakura raised her feet as if she was about to stomp Ninomiya.

Ninomiya: "SAKURA, IT'S ME, NINOMIYA!"

Sakura gasped. She recognized it was her friend calling her. Then, she retreated her feet and walked around, looking very upset as if she was fighting with herself. Eventually, she got tired and fell asleep.

Then morning came, and Sakura woke up. Ninomiya was standing sitting beside her. Sakura was wearing some clothes Princess Andromeda dressed her on while asleep. Ninomiya told her about how she acted last night, and Sakura realized she was getting close to full control.

* * *

><p>Again, she returned to Master Ran's dojo and trained all day. Then the night came, and Sakura, Ninomiya, and the princess returned to the desert.<p>

Sakura: "Mind is clear…" *looks at full moon for 6 seconds* "Just relax…" *closes eyes*

Sakura opened her eyes again, slowly. They were red, but she seemed to still have control of herself. Finally, she transformed.

Ninomiya: "Look, she's still sitting down. She transformed, but she didn't change her pose at all!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Hm…"

Ninomiya: "AIIEEE! Please, don't eat me!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Hm… Ninomiya…" *turns head to look at him* "…why would I ever want to eat my friend?"

Sakura was speaking! She had a monstrous voice, but she was talking the same way she would any day. Then she stood up and walked around normally. She was even able to throw some punches and kicks just like she did in her regular form. Sakura had done it; she learned to control her Great Ape form! However, she could only be able to control herself if she entered Great Ape form during meditation.

* * *

><p>The next day came. Since both Sakura and Ninomiya had done everything they wanted to do in Starflow Kingdom, they had no reason to stay any longer. They went and said bye to everyone and prepared to continue their journey. But then…<p>

Sakura and Ninomiya: "Bye, everyone!"

Princess Andromeda: "Wait, you two! I'm coming with you!"

Everyone else: "PRINCESS?!"

Starflow Queen: "Andromeda, what in Hydra's name are you saying?! You're the princess of Starflow Kingdom, you can't leave!"

Princess Andromeda: "You're wrong! The kingdom doesn't need me until the universe's balance becomes distorted. YOU just don't want me to leave!"

Starflow King: "Andromeda!"

Princess Andromeda: "Come on, dad! You know it's true! I've been stuck in this kingdom for 16 years! These two warriors have given me more excitement and happiness in about a week than this entire place has given me in 16 years! Like it or not, I'm not going to stay here any longer until there is a chaos of galactic proportions. Literally. Well, that is… if Sakura and Ninomiya don't mind…"

Ninomiya: "Well, I don't know if we're the right people to decid—"

Sakura: "YES! Of course you can come with us, princess! A new partner is always welcomed in our book! Right, Ninomiya?!"

Ninomiya: "I guess so, yes."

Princess Andromeda: "Then it's settled. I already packed my things, so we can just leave right now. Mom, dad, I promise I will be back when Starflow Kingdom needs me. Until then, wish me luck. Sakura, Ninomiya, don't bother with the 'Princess,' just call me Andromeda."

Sakura and Ninomiya: "Of course, Prince… of course, Andromeda!"

Andromeda: "That's better; we're friends, not a team of monarchs. OK, and without further ado, let's go to! … Where?"

Sakura: "West City."

Andromeda: "West City!"

Unexpectedly, the princess of Starflow Kingdom, Andromeda, joined our heroes in their original journey to West City. What new adventures and enemies await the three in the way? Will King Avarez return for revenge? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While training Sakura with his guidance on mind training, Master Ran wondered if there was a particular reason for her to all of a sudden want to train meditation.

Master Ran: "I'm glad that you decided to train your mind, Sakura. Is there anything in particular you want this training for?"

Sakura: "I'm training so when I look at the full moon and become a 35 meter tall ape, I don't have the extreme desire to crush buildings and kill people!"

Master Ran: "…w…wh…I…wait…I'm…confused…what?"

Andromeda: "Here, Master Ran, read this book. Skip to page 41." *hands book over*

Master Ran: "'Saiyans 101: Saiyan History and Biology for Dummies.' Page 41: Saiyan Great Apes… it says: 'Their true potential is unlocked by the full moon. When a Saiyan looks at the moon, they will (assuming their tail is still present) transform into gigantic apes, increasing their power by ten times and destroying everything in their way…'" *immediately looks at Sakura*

Sakura: *slightly moves tail around her leg* "Clear… mind… hm? What's wrong, master?"

Master Ran: *staring endlessly at Sakura* "…Sakura…remind me to never…EVER… leave a SINGLE window open in here when it's night time and you're visiting…"


	10. Pre-historic Beast

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

King Avarez: "Damn that girl! Sizere, why didn't you tell me she could do that?!"

Sizere: "I was trying to, sir, but I don't even know how she can do it."

King Avarez: "Now all of my Sectors have been destroyed! This place is the best place we can hide at for now. But I swear on my position that the girl with the tail will never see the light of the day again when I find her!"

Commander #1: "Sir, isn't this a dangerous place to stay at?"

King Avarez: "Nothing is going to happen as long as Sizere is here! You're lucky I need assistants to serve me, because otherwise I would push this button!"

Commander #1: "AH! I'm sorry, sir! I will never question you again, I swear!"

**Chapter 10: Pre-historic Beast**

Sakura was finally able to control herself during Great Ape form with the help of Master Ran's training. With no more businesses to take care of at Starflow Kingdom, our heroes prepared to continue their journey when suddenly Princess Andromeda decided to go with them! Now, Sakura, Ninomiya and Andromeda are on their way to West City.

Sakura: "So, how much longer do we have to walk till we get to West City?"

Andromeda: "Well, if this map is right, we are… still in the east section of the planet."

Sakura and Ninomiya: "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Andromeda: "Oh, I forgot. Master Ran told me to give you guys these gifts."

Andromeda reached for two boxes in her bag. One was for Sakura and the other for Ninomiya.

Andromeda: "Here, Sakura, this one's for you. Master Ran said these are some cloth pieces for you to wear. Besides looking good on you, he said that they can help you harness incoming pain and transform it into energy. The ability to do that is acquired through training, but these cloth pieces make it easier for you until you get the hang of it."

Sakura: "Wow! When we visit Starflow Kingdom, I'll make sure to say thanks to him personally!" *puts cloth on* "They look neat!"

Two big pieces of cloth were put around the torso like a wide X shape. Two other smaller pieces were to be put around her legs.

Andromeda: "You look good on them, Sakura! Now, this one's for you, Ninomiya. Master Ran said that, although you have mastered the technique to use your wooden sword as a sharp blade, this one will be even better."

Ninomiya: "Whoa! It's a metal sword! And it's got sharp edges! With this, not even Sizere should have a chance against me!"

Sakura: "These gifts are amazing! I can't wait to… huh? Wait… where are we?"

Andromeda: "Oh… I didn't realize this place was so… big… hey, there's a sign over here. It says: 'Careful with Hungry Predators.' Hm… wonder what kind of predators it's talking about?"

Ninomiya: "Look at these trees, guys! They're the biggest tress I've ever seen!"

* * *

><p>Although it seemed dangerous, the trio had to keep going forward. Eventually, they decided to take a break near a tree with branches big enough to serve as giant umbrellas.<p>

Ninomiya: "Let's see what we have here… hey, Sakura, you want these two peaches?"

Suddenly, the ground shook for a second. Then it did so again. It was as if something giant was coming their way.

Sakura: "What's going on?! Is something coming this way?!"

Andromeda: "I think it might be… a…a…a…A…A-A-A-A-A…!"

A Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared before them! But suddenly, an even bigger dinosaur came and attacked the T-Rex!

Ninomiya: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Andromeda: "That's a Giganotosaurus! I'm sure it is, but… it's WAY bigger than the T-Rex! It shouldn't be more than a couple inches taller than it! This Giga is about twice as big as a normal one! That thing is, indeed, a GIANT Giganotosaurus!"

Ninomiya: "How do you know so much?!"

Andromeda: "Astronomy can't be the only thing that interests me…"

The Giganotosaurus easily defeated the T-Rex. It was going to eat it, but then it sensed our heroes' presence.

Ninomiya: "It's coming towards us! OK, everyone, don't move a muscle or say a single word…"

Andromeda: "That only works in folk tales."

Ninomiya: "Oh… RUUUUUUUNN!"

They ran as fast as they could! Just before the dinosaur could reach them, Ninomiya was able to spot a cave where they could hide in. The three adventurers went in the cave in an instant, fast enough for the Giganotosaurus to lose track of them.

Ninomiya: "Phew… I think we lost it…"

Andromeda: "But I still don't get why it was so big…"

Sakura: "Do you think there might be a sort of spell that caused it?"

Andromeda: "Could be. Or it might have been something completely different."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else in the dinosaur jungle. King Avarez and his subordinates were figuring out a way to get some troops back and get out of the place.<p>

Commander #2: "If we could only find where our troops went. It's a good thing your office has a helicopter mode, sir! We might have been blown to pieces by that monkey if it wasn't the case!"

King Avarez: "ARGH! Just thinking of that girl makes me want to strangle someone!"

Sizere: "Eliminating her is the most important thing right now. With that power, she will ruin any of our plans."

Their office was on a tree's branch. Suddenly, the tree began shaking. Everyone noticed except the king, who was too frustrated to notice.

Commander #1: "What is going on?! What could… ah… s-s-s-s-s-s-sir… there's s-s-s-someone outside the window…"

King Avarez: "Is it a black-haired girl with a monkey tail?"

Commander #1: "N-N-N-No, sir… It's a g-g-g-giant Giganotosaurus, s-s-s-sir…"

King Avarez: "Then I don't care! If it's not the girl, I can careless… wait…"

* * *

><p>Back in our heroes' cave...<p>

Sakura: "Hey, Andromeda, do you know anything about the Saiyans?"

Andromeda: "Besides what I told you about the Great Apes and stuff, the Saiyans were… how do I put this… sort of like space pirates. They went from planet to planet destroying its inhabitants and then selling the planet itself to other species."

Sakura: "What?! I can't believe my people would be so cruel…"

Andromeda: "The planet where you're from is called Planet Vegeta. It was inhabited by the Saiyans and Tuffles. The Saiyans and Tuffles were in war. Although the Tuffles had much more advanced technology, the Saiyans had unimaginable strength. One night, which only happened every seven years, the moon was full, and all of the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes, eradicating the Tuffles."

Sakura: "No way… but, if they were so powerful, how come they were destroyed?"

Andromeda: "Someone called 'Frieza,' a ridiculously powerful alien, hated the Saiyans with all his heart. One day, he decided that the Saiyans were of no use for him any longer, so he and his troops attacked them. Then, Frieza formed a meteor-like sphere that obliterated Planet Vegeta with everyone in it. Unfortunately, that's all I know…"

Sakura: "Frieza… that monster! But that's still not enough information. I need to know if there are any other Saiyans still alive in this universe."

Andromeda: "Well, there is… Goku… my parents tell me that he was a savior of this planet. He saved it countless times. If I recall correctly, he had a tail just like yours."

Sakura: "Goku… didn't Master Toro mention him?"

Ninomiya: "I think so, yeah."

Andromeda: "However, we haven't heard of Goku in a long time… but, I have a thought. Planet Vegeta was destroyed about 73 years ago, but you're 14, Sakura. That means that you were sent on a space pod, but I don't think you were the only one to evacuate the planet back then. It is possible that there are more Saiyans somewhere still in frozen sleep, or even Saiyans that already woke up and are traveling across the universe!"

Sakura: "So, there is a chance that I could find more Saiyans!"

Andromeda: "There is that chance… but, we don't know if they're nice like you are, Sakura. In fact, if they awoke in their ships, they probably were explained who they are and what their purpose is, which means that they would go causing genocide across the universe like their ancestors did."

Sakura: "But… we don't have a home anymore… what would even be the purpose of money if they don't have a place to live?"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, just like it did when the Giganotosaurus was chasing after them. In the distance, a helicopter-like object was flying very fast. Behind it was the same Giganotosaurus that attacked our heroes!

Andromeda: "It's the same dinosaur! But… that helicopter… it looks a lot like… King Avarez' office!"

Ninomiya: "King Avarez?! That tyrant is in that thing! Well, he's gonna get it now! That dinosaur could just gobble that office up in one bite!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in King Avarez' office...<p>

Everyone: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

King Avarez: "Someone do something!"

Sizere: "I'm on it, sir!"

Sizere went to the back of the office where a turret was located. This turret could not only fire bullets, but it had a massive harpoon as well.

Sizere: "You're done for, lizard."

Sizere fired the harpoon. It didn't hit the Giganotosaurus in a vital organ, but it got stuck in its leg, making the creature fall. After that, the villains could escape.

Ninomiya: "It's down! Quick, guys, this is our chance to escape!"

Sakura: "But… it's hurting!"

Ninomiya: "It tried to eat us earlier! That thing's just a mindless beast, come on!"

Sakura: "Mindless beast… I know what that's like… it's not mindless! It's got feelings, too!"

Sakura ran towards the Giganotosaurus. When she got to it, she stood before its leg. Risking her own life, Sakura tried to calm the dinosaur down.

Sakura: "There, there. This will hurt, but it's for your own good. OK… Haaaaa!"

With all of her strength, Sakura was able to pull the harpoon off the Giganotosaurus' leg. After she did, the creature stood up and turned around to look at Sakura. It approached its head towards her.

Ninomiya: "Sakura, run! It's going to eat you!"

Instead of running, Sakura stood there, looking at the dinosaur. Surprisingly, it didn't try to eat Sakura. It lowered its head so Sakura could pet it.

Sakura: "See? It hurt, but it would be a lot worse if you kept that big thing in your leg!" *pets Giganotosaurus' head* "Tee-hee! Come here, guys, it's OK!"

Neither Ninomiya nor Andromeda could believe it. Sakura was able to tame a giant Giganotosaurus!

Ninomiya: "I don't believe it! I knew you were good with animals, Sakura, but this takes it to a whole new level!"

Sakura: "I think we should keep it as a pet!"

Ninomiya: "…what…"

Sakura: "Let's see, what should its name be…?"

Andromeda: "You're going to name it? Let me guess its name: 'Big?' 'Teeth?' 'Dino?'"

Sakura: "Oh, I know! Your name will be Wolfgang Strider!"

Andromeda: "What, no! You can't name a dinosaur that! It's not a human!"

Sakura: "But it's a living creature! Besides, there's no law that says you can't name a Giganotosaurus 'Wolfgang Strider,' is there?"

Wolfgang Strider: "RAAAWWRRR!"

Sakura: "I think it likes that name!" *pets Wolfgang Strider* "You see? It likes it!"

Ninomiya: "Do you even know if it's male?"

Andromeda: "It is, actually."

Sakura: "Then it's settled! We have a new pet!"

After naming him, Sakura proceeded to covering Wolfgang's wound. The dino lowered his body for the three to climb on his back. With his massive size, our heroes would have no problem moving across the dinosaur jungle! How long will they have to go to reach West City? Is King Avarez still in the jungle? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After escaping the giant Giganotosaurus, our heroes decided to reside in a cave for a while. During that time, Ninomiya asked Andromeda about her origin.

Ninomiya: "So, Andromeda, do you have a last name?"

Andromeda: "Cosmos. My full name is Andromeda Cosmos."

Ninomiya: "Even your last name is astronomy related… did you get your name from anything in particular?"

Andromeda: "You see this thing?" *pulls out her weapon* "This staff/spear weapon was crafted in the center of the Andromeda galaxy by a black hole gathering its closest surrounding matter. When it did, the forces of the universe clashed with each other and formed its shape, size, and power. With the sufficient force and precision, this weapon was aimed directly at Earth. It was launched at speeds that greatly surpassed the speed of light, causing a distortion in time and space for it to appear just before my very own body on the exact date, time and place where and when I was born."

Sakura: "That sounds very divine!"

Andromeda: "It is a divine object."

Sakura: "So… how come my fists are stronger than that thing?"

Andromeda: "Because… ummm… well…" *goes sit in corner*


	11. End of a Tyranny

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Commander #2: "Phew… we barely got away from that dinosaur!"

Sizere: "I didn't kill it, but it should not be able to move for a while. And in case it gets near us again, the harpoon I shot had a tracker chip in it, probably stuck in that thing's leg. This screen over here will show that lizard's location, so we'll know it's coming."

King Avarez: "Good. But it shouldn't be a problem. That shot was almost lethal."

Sizere: "Huh? It appears the dinosaur is moving again."

Commander #2: "Oh no! You think it's angry and it's coming for us?"

King Avarez: "It's just a stupid animal! It probably doesn't even remember what hit it! And if it does, it should know better than to stand up and fight."

**Chapter 11: End of a Tyranny**

Sakura, Ninomiya, and Andromeda ventured into a dinosaur jungle in order to proceed with their journey to West City. In there, they faced a giant Giganotosaurus! The dinosaur lost track of our heroes, but it found a new target, King Avarez. However, Sizere managed to stop the beast and gravely hurt it. Sakura could not let the poor creature suffering, so she helped it. By doing so, the dinosaur became friendly with our heroes and is now part of the team!

Andromeda: "At least we won't have to worry for any other dinosaur trying to eat us! Wolfgang is sure to scare them all away!"

Ninomiya: "I still can't believe I'm riding on a Giganotosaurus' back… I don't know if I should be amused or terrified…"

Sakura: "Why would you be terrified? Wolfgang is a good dinosaur! Isn't that right?" *pets Wolfgang Strider*

Wolfgang Strider: "Raawr!"

Andromeda: "Alright, let's see…" *takes map out* "We should be about half way through this jungle. At this rate, we'll be out of here in about two hours."

Sakura: "Hey, look, there are more dinosaurs down there!"

Andromeda: "I assume the center of the jungle is the most concentrated in dinosaurs. There's a lot of variety down there! Ankylosauruses… Pachycelaphosauruses… some Raptors… Carcharodonthosauruses… Stygimolochs! They're so cute!"

Ninomiya: "I barely know what a T-Rex is…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in King Avarez' office...<p>

Sizere: "Hmmm… looks like that dinosaur is heading our way."

Commander #2: "Oh, man, it's coming for us!"

Sizere: "We don't have any harpoons left. Looks like I'm going to have to use these blades this time."

Commander #1: "But, I don't get it. How did it heal so fast?"

Sizere: "It seems a bit strange… there might be someone in here that helped it."

King Avarez: "Who? Anyone who ventures this jungle must have a death wish!"

Commander #2: "But, sir, we're in this jungle!"

King Avarez: "Do YOU have a death wish?" *puts finger over button*

Commander #2: "AAHH! No, sir! I'm sorry, sir!"

Sizere: "Hmmm… that girl… it is possible that the girl with the tail and her friend followed us in this jungle."

King Avarez: "What?! This time, they won't get away! Sizere, if you fail me this time, you're fired!"

Sizere: "Do not worry, sir. I will not fail (Watch your mouth, fatty. Those could be your last words if I felt like it)."

* * *

><p>Back on Wolfgang Strider's back...<p>

Ninomiya: "Do you guys think we'll find King Avarez in here?"

Andromeda: "Well, we are headed in the same direction his office was."

Ninomiya: "I see. Sakura, we have to be in our best game. If the king's in there, Sizere is definitely with him, too. We've seen his fighting style now, so we know what to expect. This time, we have to defeat Sizere!"

Sakura: "Yeah! But, I don't remember how he defeated me last time…"

Ninomiya: "He grabbed your tail before you noticed he was behind you. As soon as he did, you felt extreme pain and then you fainted. He went on to me after that."

Andromeda: "Grabbed your tail… Sakura, your tail might be your weak point. Let me try something to make sure."

Andromeda grabbed Sakura's tail, but only with two fingers. Then, she put minor pressure to see if Sakura felt anything.

Andromeda: "Do you feel anything, Sakura?"

Sakura: "Ow… it hurts somewhat."

Andromeda: "I see… let me check." *takes out 'Saiyans 101: Saiyan History and Biology for Dummies'* "It says: 'Every Saiyan is born with a tail. Although it posses the power to transform a Saiyan into a Great Ape, it is also their weak point. If a Saiyan's tail is surrounded by physical pressure, he or she will feel excruciating pain, to the point where if the pressure is too much, the Saiyan might faint.'"

Sakura: "That's how he defeated me back then…" *comforts tail*

Andromeda: "Wait, there's something interesting in here. It says: 'Some Saiyans decide to train their tails. If they learn to use their tails as a completely functional battle weapon and endure it, that Saiyan/Saiyaness can nullify the pain that they would otherwise feel when their tail is grabbed.'"

Sakura: "Really?! Then all I have to do is train my tail! I already use it fairly often, I just have to use it to the point it's like a third arm!"

Ninomiya: "That's great news, Sakura! We should… wait… what's that up ahead?"

In the distance could be seen a helicopter-like object on top of a tree's branch. When our heroes closed in, they realized it was King Avarez' office!

Commander #1: "Huh? AAAHHHH! It's that dinosaur from before, sir!"

King Avarez: "Came back for more, huh?"

Sizere: "Hm?! On its back… it's the girl and her friend! And there's someone else with them. It's… Princess Andromeda?!"

King Avarez: "Hah, hah! Looks like we hit a jackpot!"

Sakura and the others knew they would have to fight.

Sakura: "There's no choice… Wolfgang, stop!"

Sakura stopped Wolfgang. She didn't want him to get hurt.

Sakura: "Listen, I know you're angry with those guys, but I can't let you get hurt anymore!"

Wolfgang Strider: "Raaawwwrr! Rawr, raa, rawr, rrra, raawwr!"

Sakura: "I understand. OK, guys, all hold tight to Wolfgang's tail!"

Ninomiya: "You speak dinosaur, too…? Oh, whatever, I'm not even going to question it anymore."

* * *

><p>As strange as it sounded, they all followed Sakura's instructions. Wolfgang Strider then swung his tail with all his strength and sent the three warriors flying directly towards King Avarez' office!<p>

Commander #2: "Sir, they're coming this way!"

All three of our heroes broke through the back door of the office. In there, they could finally face King Avarez straight on!

Andromeda: "Alright, give it up, Avarez, you're done for!"

King Avarez: "Oh, Princess Andromeda. I didn't expect you to come with those two low class ruffians."

Andromeda: "I'm not any more important than they are! The three of us are going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

King Avarez: "Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? You should probably be more worried about those computers over there. They have all of my master plans and record of all the people I've… 'disposed' of, if you may."

Andromeda: "What?!" *runs towards computers* *yells at commanders on computers* "You two! Show me all that King Avarez has in here!" *takes weapon out*

Ninomiya: "Wait… where's Sizere?"

King Avarez: "Oh, trust me. He's very close…"

Sakura: "Very close… oh, I get it!"

Sakura immediately slashed the air behind her with her tail. The second she did, Sizere appeared with a cut on his torso.

Sakura: "I knew it! Sizere, you should know better than to attack the same person from behind three times!"

Sizere: "What the?! H-how?! You used your tail, not a sword!"

Sakura: "It's a little trick I learned from Master Ran. This time, I'm not going to lose! It's been a while since I fight, but I'm going out with all I've got!"

The cut Sakura gave to Sizere slowed him down, equaling their powers. She could finally have a proper chance against him.

Ninomiya: "I'm coming, Sakura!"

Sakura: "No, Ninomiya. This place is too small for the three of us to fight. Instead, you go seize the king!"

Ninomiya: "Oh, right!"

King Avarez: "What?! What're you doing?! Hey, let me go!"

Ninomiya: "Hey, you might not want to move too much. My hand might just slip and this sword could fall very close to your neck."

* * *

><p>Once the king and his commanders were seized, Sakura and Sizere could fight. Sizere went in offensive and Sakura stayed defensive. Unlike in their first fight, Sakura knew how he would attack and was able to block his moves, which were thwarted due to Sizere's injury. Sakura had the upper hand in the battle, when suddenly…<p>

King Avarez: "(Hah, she's standing in the middle of the office. This is my chance to kill her!)"

In a quick move, King Avarez broke out of Ninomiya's hands. He pressed the button on his chair, discharging a 50,000 volt charge on Sakura! This gave time for Sizere to run and confront Ninomiya and the commanders to flip the tables on Andromeda!

Sakura: *being electrocuted* "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ninomiya and Andromeda: "SAKURA!"

In that moment, Sakura remembered what Andromeda had told her about her new clothes.

_Andromeda__: "Besides looking good on you, he said that they can help you harness incoming pain and transform it into energy."_

Sakura: "AAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHH! …" *eyes turn white and the pain stops* "HAAAA!"

Sakura took in all of the electricity that was being discharged on her. Her body was able to ride all the electricity into her hand. Her hand was now engulfed in lightning, but it didn't hurt her.

Sakura: "Haa! Hya! Hyyaaaaa!"

Lightning bolts came out of Sakura's hand. She struck the commanders, Sizere and King Avarez with them. Sizere was able to stand back up, but the king was on the ground.

King Avarez: "Sizere… h-h-h-help me…!"

Sizere: "Tsk. Sorry, your majesty, but your term is over."

Sizere stabbed King Avarez with his blades right on his heart. Then, he slashed all around the king's body, killing him.

Sizere: "Heh, heh, heh… he should have known better than to hire the world's deadliest assassin and live to count on it. Now, all of his riches will be mi—UGH! WHAT… YOU!"

Andromeda stabbed Sizere with the blade side of her weapon, piercing through his chest. Then, she lifted him up, facing towards the sky.

Andromeda: "NEVER get distracted while in enemy territory! Now, I could just let you die right here on my blade, but I'm not taking any chances."

Sizere: "W…WHAT?!"

Andromeda: "HOMING QUASAR!"

Andromeda fired what seemed like a bright missile from her blade, a mini quasar. With Sizere stuck to it, the quasar went up to the skies and further into outer space, crashing and exploding with King Avarez' only satellite. It was the end of King Avarez and Sizere. The commanders ran away, but were eaten by Wolfgang Strider who was watching outside.

Andromeda: "Phew! That's the last we'll see of that bas… ummm, you guys OK?"

Sakura and Ninomiya: "T-T-T-T-THAT WAS BRUTAL!"

Andromeda: "Brutal… but efficient. Nothing matters in war."

After all the chaos, both King Avarez and Sizere had finally been stopped. Permanently. Will our heroes face new enemies in their journey to West City? What new tricks will Sakura and the others learn along the way? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While riding through the jungle on Wolfgang Strider's back, Sakura became curious as to why everyone finds her tail so strange.

Sakura: "I don't get it… why does everyone make a big deal about my tail?"

Ninomiya: "Because it's not normal to see a person with a monkey tail."

Sakura: "But, we live in a world where dinosaurs and advanced civilizations live close to each other. Isn't that kind of weird?"

Ninomiya: "Well…"

Sakura: "People master techniques that use spiritual power as outward explosions, like magic. We have profound knowledge of interplanetary species and people like Andromeda are able to control the universe. Anthropomorphic animals live together with humans, like the Nakamuras in Waterleaf Village, they were foxes. Aren't all of those weirder than a tail?"

Andromeda: "Sakura." *pats Sakura's shoulder*

Sakura: "Huh?"

Andromeda: "I gave up trying to figure out humanity a long time ago. They're too… annoying to study, if you may. You should give up, too."

Ninomiya: "Hey, aren't you human, too?"

Andromeda: "You don't know that… tee-hee!"


	12. Radioactive Sub-existence

**Hey, everyone, Hoyitos here. This chapter is, essentially, the beginning of a new saga, with a new villain and new characters. It might not be what you expect from a Dragon Ball fanfiction, but hey, it's something! Also, thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed, etc.! Really appreciate it. Anyways, without further ado, go ahead and read on!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

"Just a little itty bit more of this and it should be ready… haha…HAHAHAHAAAA!"

Echo voice: "BLAAAAAARRRR!"

"Once I get this chemical right, I will finally create the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! HAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Echo voice #2: "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP, YOU ERROR OF EXISTENCE! Right, where was I… ah, yes… with this, I will become invincible! No one will ever DARE question me again! I will be FEARED… BY ALL! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

**Chapter 12: Radioactive Sub-existence**

After finally defeating King Avarez and Sizere for good, our heroes continued their journey to West City. They were closer to finally reaching the outside of the Jurassic jungle. However, a new threat awaited them just up ahead, a threat that would become their most dangerous adventure yet.

Andromeda: "I can see the end of this jungle! We shouldn't have to walk into any other dangerous place for a while, if this map is right. It's just plains full of trees and friendly animals for about two weeks worth of traveling."

Ninomiya: "Great! Finally, we get to take a break from all this fighting and risking our life business."

Sakura: "Ahhh, peace…" *sniff, sniff* "…huh…? Do you guys smell something weird?"

Ninomiya: "Huh? No, not really. Oh, look, we're finally out of the jun—waaahh!"

Suddenly, Wolfgang Strider stopped abruptly. As he looked further out to the outside world, he seemed upset.

Sakura: "What's wrong, Wolfgang?"

Andromeda: "Well… I guess he doesn't want to leave home. He was raised here and probably knows only creatures in here. We're not his true family, Sakura…"

Wolfgang Strider: "Raawr!"

Sakura: "I guess so… but, he seems… scared… well, I can't really blame him. There's a lot of bad stuff out there."

* * *

><p>As they realized Wolfgang Strider was not willing to venture outside of the Jurassic jungle, our heroes said good bye to the Giganotosaurus. He returned to his environment and the three warriors continued onwards on foot.<p>

Three heroes: "Bye, Wolfgang! We'll come back and say hi at some point!"

Wolfgang Strider: "RAAAWWWWRR!"

Andromeda was convinced that their journey would be calm from that point. But, as our heroes kept walking, they came across an unexpected sight. There was a nuclear factory in the middle of the plains! It was surrounded by radioactive waste and the smell was terrifying. It was the same smell Sakura had caught just a while ago.

Ninomiya: "Ufff… man! This place stinks!"

Andromeda: "What is a nuclear factory doing in the middle of nowhere? Wait… you know, it's possible that Wolfgang Strider was affected by some of this radioactive waste, causing him to increase in size!"

Sakura: "Oh… poor Wolfgang…"

Ninomiya: "Well, if that's what it did to him, I don't wanna know what this goo can do to us! We better walk around the side of this place and avoid it!"

Sakura: "Sounds like a good idea. Walking straight through this place would be stupid knowing there is a path on the side!"

Andromeda: "(… is she saying this indirectly to every other fictional character in every other adventure story ever created?)"

In that moment, monstrous voices could be heard from around the area. Then, hundreds of horrifying creatures surrounded our heroes! The only place that seemed remotely safe was, indeed, into the nuclear factory.

Ninomiya: "Crap! Looks like there's only one way to go!"

Sakura: "These guys must have been created by the radioactive waste! Let's hope they're all outside and that inside the factory is clear!"

Our heroes ran into the nuclear factory as fast as they could, knowing they were severely outnumbered by the monstrosities surrounding them. It appeared as if the factory was abandoned, as all the lights were out and what was barely visible were broken walls and the rusty floor.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, all the lights turned on, revealing a giant television screen that turned on immediately afterwards.<p>

Sakura: "What is this place…? Huh? Hey, guys, look on the screen! There's someone!"

Man in screen: "What the…? I don't remember creating humanoid beasts!"

Ninomiya: "Hey, we're not humanoid beasts! We are real humans from distant lands!"

Man in screen: "And what about the girl with the monkey tail? Is SHE human, too?"

Sakura: "I'm a Saiyan. But before I keep going, who are you?"

Man in screen: "Glad you asked! I am Dr. Joaquin, founder, and only worker, of this installation, the Morph-Fluid Corporation!"

Andromeda: "The… Morph-Fluid Corporation…? What kind of name is that?"

Dr. Joaquin: "DON'T JUDGE MY BUSINESS! Besides, it's a brilliant name! This place is full of fluids that make living creatures morph into new creatures! And every single one of them automatically becomes part of MY pertinences! HA HAAAA!"

Andromeda: "(So then… Wolfgang WAS affected by this place!) Sorry, doc, but we already claimed one of them."

Dr. Joaquin: "WHAT?! How DARE you take one of my beautiful creations?!"

Andromeda: "Beautiful? Are those creatures outside your doing?"

Dr. Joaquin: "THOSE ARE FAILURES! Every last one of them is a miserable flaw of existence! But just you wait, for I will create the ultimate life form, and then NO ONE will EVER look down on me! MWAHAHAHA!"

Andromeda: "Really? And how many 'non-failures' do you have?" *giggles*

Dr. Joaquin: "GRRGHH! SHUT UP! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR SUCH INSOLENT MANNERS! KILL THEM, NUMBER 27!"

* * *

><p>A section of the floor in the room opened. There was a hole, and down the hole was a pool of radioactive waste. Suddenly, the pool began taking shape, the shape of a giant goo monster! The monster came rising quickly to the surface, and it had several pieces of metal junk stuck to its body. One of the pieces had the number "27" on it, hence the name.<p>

Ninomiya: "WHOA! What the hell is that thing?!"

Andromeda: "Looks like a radioactive goo monster, and it doesn't look happy!"

Sakura: "If it doesn't want to be friends then there's no other choice! We'll have to fight that thing!"

Sakura ran up to it, following with a flying kick at the monster's "stomach," if you can call it that. Although it was a spot-on, full power kick, the monster's body was too soft for it to be affected by physical attacks like that.

Sakura: "Well, that's not going to work… OK! Ricochet—"

Before Sakura had a chance to cast her Ricochet Ray, the creature grabbed her with its "hands" and made it unable for Sakura to move. Since its body was radioactive, it began to slowly burn Sakura's exposed body (arms, shoulders, hands, tail…).

Sakura: "Gah! This stuff burns!"

Andromeda: "Sakura! Hey, you green thing better let her go! Hya!"

Andromeda charged at the monster, but was also unable to do any damage with her weapon. The creature proceeded to grabbing Andromeda as well. Andromeda then started to feel the burning of the creature's body on her hands (because her hands are the only thing exposed in Andromeda's clothing, besides her face). Ninomiya was then the only one available to fight.

Andromeda: "Aaah! My hands! Ninomiya, do something!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura! Andromeda! I have to do something! But what?! Come on, Ninomiya, think… think!"

Looking around, Ninomiya noticed the room walls had heavy fans spinning at full speed. Then he looked back at the monster, and realized that its body was completely liquid. Ninomiya figured that if he got the monster to be consumed by the fans, its body would end up somewhere else, hopefully out of reach of our heroes.

Ninomiya: "OK, I got it! Now, all I need to do is figure out a way to get this thing to be sucked in by the fans…"

Sakura: "AAAHHH! Ninomiya, please! I can't take this much longer!"

Ninomiya: "Alright, here goes nothing!"

Ninomiya released his sword and prepared to run straight at the monster.

Ninomiya: "Prepare yourself! Pandemonium Whirlwind! Haaaaa!"

Once struck by this attack while fighting the Phantom Samurais, Ninomiya attempted to use the Pandemonium Whirlwind technique against the radioactive creature. The whirlwind lifted the beast in the air, releasing Sakura and Andromeda from its grasp. The extreme power of the wind was capable of spilling the monster's body (literally) into the fans around the room. Gallon by gallon, the monster's body was sucked in by the fans, sending it to different places all over the factory.

* * *

><p>With this, Ninomiya saved Sakura and Andromeda from a slow and painful death. Miraculously, the radiation effect from the monster was not strong enough to alter the girls' bodies.<p>

Ninomiya: "Phew… you girls alright?"

Sakura: "Ah… it still burns, but I think we'll be OK."

"You won't be OK if you stay here."

Out of nowhere, a mysterious voice was heard from within the shadows of the next room. The voice sounded like that of an intelligent, grown man.

Andromeda: "What?! Who's there?!"

"Don't worry; I'm not here to harm you. In fact, I'm here to help you."

The mysterious entity came out of the shadows. To their surprise, it was a dog. But…

Andromeda: "Oh, look, it's a dog—AAAAAHHHHH! IT HAS TWO HEADS!"

When the dog came out, it revealed it was a Siamese dog. Apart from two heads, it seemed to be normal. However, only the right head could speak to our heroes.

Dog's right head: "I knew you would react like that. Listen, before you start screaming and st—aaah!"

Sakura: *runs up to dog and hugs it* "Puppy! I don't care if you have two heads, I love dogs! So cute!"

Dog's left head: "Woof!"

Dog's right head: "Oh… I can't believe someone would actually have compassion for us! Allow me to introduce ourselves. I, the left head, am Isaac. He, the right head, is Rufus."

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

Isaac: "As you might have guessed, Dr. Joaquin did some experimenting with us. He tried to create a dog that would have the intelligence of a smart human. Rufus was the subject, but, as you can see, he didn't completely separate his intelligent part from his instinctive part. Now, I contain all of Rufus' former ability to understand and reason, as well as controlling the front most part of the body; the forefoot, and chest and above. Rufus acts as a normal dog, except he doesn't understand, he lacks common sense. Also, Rufus has control of the back side; the hind foot, anything before the chest, and the tail."

Andromeda: "So, you're the same being divided into two in the same body. It must be tough for you to move around. Poor dog…" *hugs Isaac and Rufus alongside Sakura*

Rufus: "Woof!"

Isaac: "What Dr. Joaquin couldn't do, however, was separate feelings from us. Rufus is still the more sentimental one out of the two, though. Anyways, back to what I was going to say originally. Dr. Joaquin is a mad scientist! He's been trying to create the ultimate life form for 16 years! He constructed this factory as small head quarters first. But then, he captured innocent animals that lived around this area, and used his chemicals to transform them into the beasts you see around here. He commanded the beasts to increase the size of the factory, making it wider and wider every day for 10 years! Now, this place goes as far as Dazper City, all through an underground tunnel."

Andromeda: "Dazper City… that's only about 500 kilometers away from West City! Isaac, do you know a way to get to the end of this tunnel quickly?"

Isaac: "I do. In fact, I'm willing to escort you there, if you hear our request. If Dr. Joaquin creates the ultimate life form, he will conquer the entire world with it! I see you guys are strong fighters, and I can also see that you're heroic at heart, so I want you to help us. Help us stop Dr. Joaquin! I've been trying to figure out a way to stop him for years, and see if I can get Rufus back to his normal self, but I couldn't figure anything out. But now, with you guys, I'm sure there is a chance to stop that freak!"

Sakura: "Dr. Joaquin… of course we'll help! That guy's going to get what's coming to him for doing what he did to you, Rufus!"

Rufus: "Woooooof, woof, woof!"

Isaac: "Thank you! Thank you all so much! Follow my lead; I will guide you to the core of this place. That's where Dr. Joaquin is at, and also where you're going to be able to get to Dazper City."

Ninomiya: "Oh, man… first King Avarez and now this. Seems like there's a lot of trouble going on in this world! Alright, let's go!"

With a new canine companion and a new enemy on the radar, our heroes continued their journey in a most unsanitary place. What kinds of dangers await them in their way to Morph-Fluid Corporation's core? Will Dr. Joaquin be able to create the ultimate life form? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While trying to sound smart, Dr. Joaquin realizes Andromeda is quite a powerful foe when it comes to talking back.

Dr. Joaquin: "YOU'RE STUPID, GIRL!"

Andromeda: "Says the guy who can't make an experiment come out right."

Dr. Joaquin: "GAAAAAHHH!"

Andromeda: "You're a mad scientist."

Dr. Joaquin: "I'M NOT MAD! AGLWFJSDFHSOFLSA!"

Andromeda: "Haha! You're mad AND crazy! Why's your face so red, then, doc?"

Dr. Joaquin: "BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!"

Andromeda: "I just made you contradict your previous statement. Coming from someone who can make the ULTIMATE life form, I'm REALLY surprised, doc. Haha!"

Dr. Joaquin: "AAARRRGGHHH! 27, KILL THEM!"

Andromeda: "27? What, the other 26 were so much of a failure that they don't even count? Guess a failure can only make more failures. Hahaha!"

Ninomiya: "Wow… I wouldn't think Andromeda would be that good at come backs…"

*insert trollface here*


	13. Riding Over Death

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Dr. Joaquin: "Ohhh, for the love of… why can't I EVER get rid of nuisances without them giving me trouble?!"

Isaac (on hidden camera screen): "It's a long way to the core, but as long as we stick together, getting there will be an easy task."

Dr. Joaquin: "EASY?! Those little runts think I'll just let them walk in here and open the door for them?! I've got PLENTY of traps for you FAILURES to die at!"

Andromeda (on hidden camera screen): "So, Isaac, what's on the next room?"

Isaac (on hidden camera screen): "The next room is the liquid conversion room."

Dr. Joaquin: "The liquid conversion room… I know how I'm going to eliminate you PESTS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

**Chapter 13: Riding Over Death**

Although our heroes had just managed to defeat King Avarez and Sizere, a new enemy already appeared before them. Dr. Joaquin, a mad scientist and founder of the Morph-Fluid Corporation, was a new threat for both our heroes and, eventually, the entire world! However, the new teammates - Isaac and Rufus, would help the trio if they helped them on their mission to stop Dr. Joaquin. The five warriors… or, the three and two-halves warriors… THE THREE WARRIORS AND A SIAMESE DOG... would now venture deeper down Morph-Fluid Corporation.

Andromeda: "Liquid conversion room? What happens in there?"

Isaac: "It's the room where normal liquids from the outside world, like water, are drained into a tank. In that tank, dozens of powerful and dangerous chemicals are mixed with the normal liquid, contaminating it. Once the contamination is done, the used-to-be-normal liquid is converted into radioactive liquid that causes the enslaved animals to transform into monsters."

Sakura: "That's terrible! Doesn't the doctor know about recycling?"

Isaac: "The only thing that guy recycles are failed ideas. When I was enslaved in his office, I recall seeing hundreds of ripped papers and other trash on the floor, and the place stinks! No wonder he doesn't have a wife."

* * *

><p>Before entering the room, our heroes decided to take a break.<p>

Ninomiya: "Hey, Isaac, you hungry?"

Isaac: "A little bit. Rufus is hungry, too."

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

Ninomiya: "Alright, let's see… you want these two peaches?"

Rufus: *sniff, sniff* "Woof, woof!"

Isaac: "I think Rufus just smelled some beef jerky in there."

Ninomiya: "Oh, you're right. Dogs are carnivores. Here, have the jerky."

Rufus: "Woof!" *chomp*

Isaac: "So, what's your story, Sakura?"

Sakura: "It might seem strange, but I'm neither a mutant from this place nor a human. I come from an alien race known as the Saiyans. I don't know much about them, other than the fact that we all have tails like mine, and our planet was destroyed. I'm a survivor, sent to outer space by my parents. I'm going to West City to find out all I can about my origins, since I heard that city is really advanced and has immense data bases."

Isaac: "An alien? Well, you seem like a nice alien to Rufus and me, so you're perfectly OK to us. And your tail isn't strange either… not like I'm anyone to judge appearances, anyways. But still, does your tail serve any particular purpose besides being prehensile?

Sakura: "Ummm… it's hard to explain thoroughly… I'll show you when I get the chance."

Rufus: "Woof!"

Once they were done eating, our heroes continued into the liquid conversion room.

Isaac: "Here we are. Big tank, isn't it?"

Sakura: "Woooow! That tank is huge! Is it full of radioactive waste already?"

Isaac: "Yes. You can tell by the smoke coming off of it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "They're in the liquid conversion room! This is my chance to CRUSH those pests like a bunch of INSECTS!"

Dr. Joaquin quickly reached for a lever located in his massive computer's control panel. This lever controlled a giant hook used to move the tank of radioactive liquid in the liquid conversion room.

Dr. Joaquin: "You won't get away from this!"

* * *

><p>Back in the liquid conversion room, a giant hook began moving at high speeds. The hook tried to hit our heroes, almost succeeding but not quite.<p>

Ninomiya: "Whoa! Dr. Joaquin must know we're here and he's controlling that hook!"

Isaac: "Sakura, watch out! It's coming for you!"

Sakura dodged the hook by jumping all over the place. Wherever she landed, the hook would quickly hit that section in an attempt to strike Sakura. As she was too busy trying to not get smashed, Sakura accidentally jumped towards the tank in the room, causing the hook to strike and break it. The radioactive liquid began spilling all over the room, leaving safe spots only in the entrance of the room and the exit towards the next room.

Sakura: "Ummm… oops!"

Ninomiya: "Oh, man, we're stuck! At least the hook was disintegrated, but that means this liquid will kill us instantly if we touch it!"

Isaac: "We're going to need to find a way to get to the other side of the room in order to proceed to the next chamber."

Andromeda: "Hmmm… well… have any of you guys ever tried surfing?"

Sakura: "Surfing… oh, I know what it is! It's a sport where you use a table or something like that to ride on the water, right?"

Andromeda: "Yup. And if we can get some waves up in here, we might be able to surf our way to the other side!"

Isaac: "Sounds like a plan. Although, I don't know if dogs can surf…"

Rufus: "Woof! Woof, woof, wooooooof! Woof, woof-woof, woof!"

Isaac: "Rufus, you know how to surf? You need to tell me these things sooner!"

Rufus: "Woof, woof… woof, woof-woof, woof-woof-woof, bark, woof."

Isaac: "I know I'm supposed to be you, but I don't keep track of your dreams! You know what, fine. As long as you can really surf, we're good to go."

Ninomiya: "(A dog arguing with himself about his ability to surf… guess this journey was a bit stranger than I had expected… I don't know if that's a good thing, though…) Alright, we have a plan, then. Now, how are we going to do this?"

Andromeda: "You see those metal pieces up there? If we can bring them down, they might serve us as surfing tables. As for the waves…"

Isaac: "Oh! There are heavy fans in this room, too! If we get them spinning, there will be winds strong enough to make some waves!"

Sakura: "OK! I'll get the tables! Ricochet Ray!"

Sakura cast her Ricochet Ray towards one of the metal pieces. The ray ricochet to the next piece and so on, until there were four metal pieces the size of surfing tables for our heroes to use.

Ninomiya: "Leave the fans to me! Pandemonium Whirlwind!"

Ninomiya jumped as high as he could, and then he used his Pandemonium Whirlwind technique. The strong winds caused near-by fans to starts spinning, spreading the wind across the room. Eventually, all of the fans were spinning at high speeds, and waves rose from the radioactive liquid.

Isaac: "OK, everyone, be very careful with this. A small mistake could mean the end of your lives!"

Andromeda: "Don't worry, we can handle it! … Hmmm… now that I look at them closely, these metal pieces seem awfully familiar… oh well. Here we go!"

Sakura, Ninomiya, Andromeda, and Isaac and Rufus began surfing on the radioactive liquid. Incredibly, they were all skilled at surfing, despite having no practice whatsoever. But this is a fictional story, so no need for explanations.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "AAARRGHH! CAN'T THESE BRATS RUN OUT OF IDEAS?! FINE! Don't think I don't have more tricks up MY sleeve, either… 27, get up! You have a job to finish!"

* * *

><p>Back in the liquid conversion room, our heroes were having no trouble surfing across the radioactive liquid. Then suddenly…<p>

Andromeda: "This is great! I've never had this much fun in my life while being so close to imminent dea—waaah!"

From the middle of the room, the giant goo monster they had fought before appeared, rising from the liquid! 27 was back for revenge!

Andromeda: "… damn it! Too soon!"

Ninomiya: "Oh, crap! It's that monster again! We need to kill that thing a different way this time!"

Isaac: "Of all places and times it could have showed up, this one?!"

Ninomiya: "We can't really fight it! If we let go of the surf tables, we'll be part of that thing's body! The only thing we can use is Ki energy!"

Andromeda: "Alright, then! Homing Quasar!"

Andromeda's Homing Quasar was able to sever a small section of 27's body. However, it quickly regenerated it!

Sakura: "Ricochet Ray!"

Sakura's Ricochet Ray had a similar effect. They realized that they couldn't take it out piece by piece; it had to be all at once.

Ninomiya: "Ah!" *barely dodges attack* "What are we going to do now?! Anyone have a plan to eliminate it in one shot?"

Isaac: "The only thing in this room is the tank, the fans and the hook. There's nothing else in here, so forget about any possible environmental attack."

Ninomiya: "Whoa!" *dodges again* "Take this! Haa!"

Ninomiya threw a small Ki blast at the monster. It did little damage, quickly regenerating again just like with Andromeda's and Sakura's attacks.

Sakura: "Wah!" *dodge* "Wait, that's it! It's time to put that technique I've been working on to use!"

Apparently, Sakura had a new trick. She began focusing energy on her tail, making it shine yellow. Eventually, the energy focused on the tip, taking the form of a Ki sphere. Sakura then threw the sphere towards the ceiling.

Sakura: "OK, here it goes! Power Rain!"

The sphere on the ceiling began shooting dozens of Ki blasts directly downwards. They all hit 27, hitting it so fast that it didn't have time to regenerate. After about 100 Ki blasts, the sphere disappeared, as well as the monster.

Andromeda: "Whoa! Way to go, Sakura!"

Sakura: "Thanks! Tee-hee!"

Isaac: "Now we can get to the other side of the room!"

* * *

><p>Without any other threats, our heroes could finally arrive the other side of the room. Then, they proceeded to a long hallway that would be the passageway to the next room. The walls of the hallway were made out of glass, which allowed our heroes to see other inaccessible (and undesired) areas of the factory. There was radioactive liquid as far as the eye could see, and giant pillars to sustain the ceiling, although they seemed rusty.<p>

Sakura: "I don't believe it… why would someone construct such a horrible place?"

Isaac: "Well, Dr. Joaquin has a little bit of a background. When he was a kid, everyone in his school always told him he was stupid and bullied him for messing everything up. The only person to ever feel sorry for him was a friend of his. Her name was Plata Byoodo. They picked on her too because she was a half beast. Plata was part human and part white wolf."

Sakura: "So, there are other people in this world that have animal traits like I do!"

Isaac: "Yes… but you're a Saiyan, not a half beast. Anyways, just like Plata, her elder sister, Blanca, was part white wolf. Blanca and Plata lived alone, in a small town that used to be around these plains. It was also the town where Dr. Joaquin came from. One day, though, Blanca had an emergency business to take care of, and both she and Plata had to leave. After that, Dr. Joaquin was finally left completely alone."

Ninomiya: "Oh, man… didn't he have parents?"

Isaac: "His parents didn't care for him. Dr. Joaquin was born by accident, since the night his father impregnated his mother, they were both drunk. They weren't willing to do abortion, so they had to keep him. All they ever did was give him food and shelter. Otherwise, Joaquin had to raise himself alone. Surrounded by hate, his heart grew cold and ruthless, and he could only think of getting revenge on the ones who bullied him."

Andromeda: "Now I kind of feel bad for him…"

Isaac: "Don't. It seems that Joaquin once had a chance to redeem himself and become a productive person in life. However, he denied the opportunity, promising that he would be feared by all. I understand that he had a really tough childhood, but Dr. Joaquin has long lost all sanity. I bet that he wouldn't even care for Plata if she came back!"

Despite craving for the ability to cause fear over the world, Dr. Joaquin was a victim of fear himself. He no longer cares for the life of others around him. Can his plans to create the ultimate life form be thwarted by our heroes? Is there a chance that he will ever regain sanity? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After defeating 27 in the liquid conversion room, Sakura is interrogated by her friends about her new technique.

Ninomiya: "Wow, Sakura! Since when have you been practicing that technique?"

Sakura: "Well, remember how I have to train my tail? While we were walking through the plains before we got here, I stayed behind and did some quick practice with this technique."

Andromeda: "That's what you were doing all along? Gosh, Sakura, you're very sneaky!"

Ninomiya: "Does that mean your tail is no longer your weak point?"

Sakura: "No, not yet. I still feel a lot of pain if someone grabs i—"

*chomp*

Sakura: "… OOOOWWW! RUFUS, LET GO OF MY TAIL! IT HURTS!"

Isaac: "Damn it, Rufus! Chase your own tail!"

Ninomiya: "Well, at least she doesn't faint anymore."

Andromeda: "Ninomiya, quit staring at her and help, you idiot!"

At this rate, Ninomiya will be forever alone.


	14. Falling Scraps, Rising Pressure

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Dr. Joaquin: "AAARRGGH! Those four are getting on my nerves! How dare they escape from my creatures like that?!"

Isaac (on hidden camera screen): "We're almost there. Just a little longer and we'll be in the next room."

Dr. Joaquin: "That dog… THAT DOG! RUFUS! I thought I got rid of that pest! This is all making me even ANGRIER! AAAARRRGGGHHH!" *slams desk*

Andromeda (on hidden camera screen): "I hope we don't have to face any more of Dr. Joaquin's monsters…"

Dr. Joaquin: "Oh, you think monsters are the only think I have under my arsenal?! Well, I'll show those FAILURES something they won't forget! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

**Chapter 14: Falling Scraps, Rising Pressure**

Since their last battle, our heroes have continued to proceed deeper into the Morph-Fluid Corporation. However, they're still not even halfway through the factory. On the way to the core, Isaac told the team about Dr. Joaquin's past, and how much trouble he had as a child. Despite those events, Dr. Joaquin is not someone to feel sorry for, as he will eliminate anyone and everyone that gets on his way.

Ninomiya: "Man, how did that guy manage to construct this place in only 16 years? It seems as if this place had taken centuries to build!"

Isaac: "It would take centuries, if Dr. Joaquin had hired normal people to do the job. But remember he created gigantic, powerful creatures to do all the hard work. Not only that, but these beasts also gathered the resources from this used-to-be-rich land, so they didn't have to travel miles to get the materials."

Andromeda: "Did Dr. Joaquin only use those mutants to work?"

Isaac: "Mostly, but not only. Besides mutating those innocent animals, Dr. Joaquin also took the time to build some construction robots to help out. Once all of the slaves finished creating this place, Dr. Joaquin locked most of the mutants away. The robots, however, he changed their internal computers and equipment so they transform from construction robots to battle robots."

Sakura: "Battle robots? Are they really tough?"

Isaac: "Well, they used to be. Since they stopped being of use, most of them just got rusty and ran out of batteries. Some of them are still around, though."

Rufus: "Bark!"

Isaac: "Rufus doesn't like those robots. When we were looking for a place to hide amongst these corridors and rooms, one of the robots found us. We barely managed to escape by running into a small hole where the robot couldn't fit, but it did shoot us in the right hind foot, which is Rufus' part of our body. It hurt him really bad for a whole month, until we found a spare medical kit to threat the wound completely."

Sakura: "Awww, poor Rufus! Commere, boy!" *hugs Rufus*

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

Ninomiya: "Hey, guys, look! We reached a door!"

Isaac: "Alright, we're in the next room. This is the gravity room."

Andromeda: "Why would Dr. Joaquin have a gravity room?"

Isaac: "Well… let's go inside so I can explain."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "The gravity room! I know I have something in there! But what was it…"

While looking at his computer screen, Dr. Joaquin saw a tab that had the words "Robot List." He opened it out of curiosity.

Dr. Joaquin: "Robot List… OH! This is what I'm going to use so those BRATS go to hell remembering my name! OK, let's see…"

Clicking on the tab opened a vast list of robot serial numbers. However, most of the robots had the word "Dysfunctional" in their description.

Dr. Joaquin: "Dysfunctional… dysfunctional… dysfunctional… WORKING! Ah, and it's in the gravity room, too! Yes… those runts are DEAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

><p>Back in the gravity room...<p>

Sakura: "Wow… this place is… kind of… empty…"

Isaac: "It is for a reason. The only particular thing in this room is that smaller room in there. The control panels for gravity can be found in there."

Andromeda: "Let's go check it out."

Our heroes walked into the room with the control panels. There were levers and buttons to increase and decrease the gravity, as well as change it from pulling downwards, sideways or upwards. At the end of the control panel, a green button was located. This green button was used to open the door to the next area.

Ninomiya: "OK, this button should open that door." *pushes button*

The door to the next area opened, and our heroes headed towards it. This door was on the opposite side of the gravity room.

Andromeda: "So, Isaac, why does the Dr. have a gravity room?"

Isaac: "He would put dozens of monsters in this place and he would force them to sustain gravity twice, thrice, even ten times stronger than normal. By doing so, the monsters would become stronger, and they would be able to finish building this facility much faster. This place is technically a training room, but it was used as a torture chamber instead."

Ninomiya: "So that's why there are so many downward bulges in this place, from all the monsters falling hard to the ground."

* * *

><p>Moments after, the door to the next room closed.<p>

Sakura: "Whoa!"

Right afterwards, our heroes began feeling very heavy. It was the gravity of the room being altered!

Andromeda: "What the…?! Who…!"

When Andromeda turned to look, there was a spider-like robot inside the control panel room. It was messing with the controls, unaffected, since the small room was invulnerable to the gravity changes.

Rufus: "BARK, BARK!"

Isaac: "OH NO! It's the same robot that attacked us that day!"

Spider robot: "KKKRYYAAAAAA!"

Ninomiya: "It doesn't speak much, does it? Oh, crap, it's heading towards us!"

The spider robot came out of the control room, heading straight towards our heroes!

Andromeda: "No way! How is it moving so fast?! It shouldn't be able to move like that if the gravity is this strong!"

Isaac: "Every robot built by Dr. Joaquin is designed to adjust to any given gravity! Even if this place becomes ten times heavier, that thing's not going to slow down one bit!"

Ninomiya: "Watch out, everyone!"

Although it was very difficult for them, our heroes managed to jump out of the way before the spider robot could smash them. The robot turned its attention towards Sakura and Ninomiya.

Sakura: "It wants to fight us first, Ninomiya! Get on your guard!"

Ninomiya: "I'll try!" *pulls sword out* "Waaah! Dear god, this thing's heavy! I can barely lift it up…!"

Andromeda: "Guys, try to hold on! Rufus, Isaac and me are going to turn the gravity back to normal!"

Andromeda, Rufus, and Isaac moved as fast as they could into the control panel room.

* * *

><p>While trying to reach the place, Sakura and Ninomiya were blocking the spider robot's attacks with all their strength, barely managing to hold the machine's gigantic feet.<p>

Sakura: "Argh! Hurry up, Andromeda; we can't fight this thing when standing up seems like an almost impossible task!"

Andromeda: "We're here! Turning gravity back to normal!"

The gravity in the room was reset to how it was originally. Like that, Sakura and Ninomiya could finally fight the robot. But, even with normal gravity, the robot was giving the two warriors a very difficult time. Once Sakura and Ninomiya were able to strike it, the robot climbed to the walls and began shooting lasers at them!

Spider robot: "KKKRYYYYAAAA!" *it'sa firin' its lazah*

Ninomiya: "Whoa! Lasers were the last thing I would have guessed that thing could use!"

Isaac: "(Really? He's obviously never seen American sci-fi movies…)"

Sakura: "We can't hit it properly if it's not on the ground…"

Spider robot: "KRRYAA!" *it'sa firin' moar lazahs*

Sakura: "Hold on… that's it! Andromeda, turn the gravity sideways!"

Andromeda: "What?! Oh, wait, I get it! Here it goes!"

Sakura ran to the opposite wall of where the spider robot was at. When the gravity was changed, Sakura readied her feet as if she was going to drill-dive into the robot. The plan worked, and Sakura was able to land a strong hit on the robot. After receiving the attack, the robot climbed to the ceiling.

Andromeda: "Alright, they've got a plan! All we have to do is keep changing the gravity to different directions!"

Ninomiya: "I get it! OK, it's my turn to strike!" *gravity changes upwards* "Hyaaa!"

Ninomiya prepared to stab the robot with his sword as he would fall to the ceiling (take that, Newton!). However, the robot knew what was coming that time, so it was able to move out of the way before Ninomiya could stab it. Once it dodged, the spider robot proceeded to attack Ninomiya!

Sakura: "Ninomiya!"

Ninomiya: "Ow! This stupid machine!"

Spider robot: "KKKRYYYYYAAAA!" *jumps to the wall*

Sakura: "We need to be faster! Hmmm… OK! Andromeda, turn the gravity sideways again, but right after you do, increase density of the gravity!"

Andromeda: "Got it! Get ready, Sakura!"

Isaac: "OK, I'm ready to increase the gravity."

Sakura: "Now!"

The gravity turned sideways, towards the wall where the spider robot was at. Right as Sakura prepared herself on mid-air, Isaac pressed a button that doubled the density of the gravity. With the increased gravity power, Sakura's attack would hit faster and stronger, causing serious damage on the robot.

Sakura: "Keep increasing the gravity whenever it goes to a different part of the room!"

Sakura repeated this procedure. The gravity was increased by three, by five, by seven! Finally, the spider robot, heavily damaged from Sakura's attacks, went to the door that led to the next room. With this final attack, the gravity was increased by ten, and Sakura's hit was so strong, the spider robot broke through the door and part of the wall! It kept flying until it reached a large hole found in the middle of the following hallway.

* * *

><p>Andromeda and Isaac turned the gravity back to normal afterwards.<p>

Ninomiya: "Yeah! Sakura, you did it!"

Sakura: "Tee-hee! It was nothing!"

Isaac: "That was incredible! You're a very smart fighter, Sakura!"

Rufus: "Woof!"

Sakura: "Aw, thanks, Isaac, Rufus!"

Andromeda: "Yeah… wait, what the...? What is… why is there a gigantic hole in the middle of the next hallway?"

Isaac: "Hmmm… I think… ah, yes, I remember now. It was caused by one of Dr. Joaquin's failed attempts to create the ultimate life form."

Ninomiya: "He has tried to create the ultimate life form before?"

Isaac: "Yes, several times, actually. This was from his second attempt. When he applied a very special chemical to one of the animals one day, it created an incredibly enormous monster. The monster was extremely strong, but it also lost all common sense. Right after it was created, the monster went berserk, and began attacking all of the rooms and hallways. When it got to this hallway, its feet got stuck on a large wire. Since it was too much of a brute to understand how to untie a wire, the monster just started smashing the ground where the wire was at. As it smashed the floor, the ground began to break apart, until it created this pit. It goes very deep down, possibly as far magma levels."

Andromeda: "Magma levels? Then, how come there's no magma around here?"

Isaac: "I'm not completely sure, but this is my best guess: the chemical Dr. Joaquin gave the animal was so powerful, the monster's insides were immensely radioactive. When it reached the magma, the monster's body disintegrated, leaving all of its insides spill throughout the magma. The insides were so powerful; it converted the lava into stone, sealing it."

Ninomiya: "I'm… very disturbed now… too much repetition of the word 'insides…'"

Sakura: "Magma? Andromeda, what's magma?"

Andromeda: "It's like lava, but not quite the same… I never understood what the difference was… tee-hee!"

After an exhausting battle, our heroes decided to take a break before continuing to the next room. What other dangers await them (because by now, you know there will be some inconvenient events in the future… there always are.)? Will Dr. Joaquin finish creating the right chemical before our heroes can stop him? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After explaining our heroes about the giant hole in the middle of the hallway, they wondered what happened to the other attempts for ultimate life forms.

Ninomiya: "OK, so we know what happened to the second one. What happened to the rest?"

Isaac: "There have been four failed ultimate life forms, the one the Dr.'s making now being the fifth. The first one was not able to handle the chemical and died minutes after being created."

Sakura: "That's so cruel!"

Isaac: "The third one went berserk too, and it destroyed most of the battle robots that weren't already dead. After that, it tried to destroy a rocket, but instead turned it on and got stuck on it, exploding in outer space."

Andromeda: "So that's what that explosion was a couple of years ago… and the fourth?"

Isaac: "…"

Sakura: "Isaac?"

Isaac: "That bastard owes me money!"

Everyone else: "…what…?"

Isaac: "That's all I'm saying."


	15. Disturbed Heavens

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Dr. Joaquin: "I don't believe this! Even my BATTLE ROBOTS!? IS THERE NO END TO THIS MADNESS?!"

Isaac (on hidden camera screen): "This corridor… I just remembered. This corridor is the longest corridor in this entire facility."

Dr. Joaquin: "Ah, yes… well, that should give me some time to prepare my next att…huh? One of them stopped…?"

Sakura (on hidden camera screen): "Huh? Hey, Andromeda, what's wrong?"

Andromeda (on hidden camera screen): "… ummm… it's just… there's something wrong… but I can't quite… never mind, it's probably just a minor thing."

Sakura (on hidden camera screen): "Oh… well, if you want to say something, go ahead."

Dr. Joaquin: "What was that for? Oh, no matter! I have planning to do!"

**Chapter 15: Disturbed Heavens**

After defeating a giant spider robot in the gravity room, our heroes continued to Morph-Fluid Corporation's core through a seemingly never-ending corridor. Isaac told them there was an end to it, but it didn't seem to have one. On the way there, something appeared to upset Andromeda. But what?

Ninomiya: "Ugh… this corridor is so long… why is that?"

Isaac: "Look above you."

Ninomiya: "Oh… that's a lot of air ducts."

Isaac: "Since this factory is so massive, there needs to be a lot of oxygen to make up for the size of this place. This corridor is actually not underground unlike the rest of this place. Just above these air ducts, there is the ceiling, and then there's land."

Andromeda: "Oh. Hey, look, it even has a few windows to see outside."

Sakura: "Oh, look, there's the moon!"

Ninomiya: "Ah, yes, the moo—AAAAHHHH! SAKURA, DON'T LOOK AT IT!"

Andromeda: "Ha ha ha! Ninomiya, calm down, it's just a waxing gibbous, not a full moon!"

Ninomiya: "AAAHHH—w-w-wha… o-oh… I… (oh god, so embarrassing…)"

Isaac: "What… why did he react so anxious to Sakura looking at the moon?"

Andromeda: "I could explain it in words, but it's just not the same. Just wait, you might see it one of these days."

Rufus: "Woof?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "What are they talking about?! This is so FRUSTRATING!"

While mostly focusing on our heroes as they walked through the hallway, Dr. Joaquin noticed something about the floor they were walking through.

Dr. Joaquin: "Hmmm… there's something weird about that floor… OH!"

Dr. Joaquin immediately went to his computer command screen. He began looking for a specific command. Eventually, he found it. It was a command that said "Air Geyser Flooring."

Dr. Joaquin: "This is what I was looking for! Now, I will show you all the meaning of PAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Back in the long corridor...<p>

Sakura: "Well, at least we get some time to relax and not fight… huh? Andromeda, you're falling behind!"

Andromeda: "Oh… sorry…"

Ninomiya: "Are you sure you're alright, Andromeda? Are you hungry? If you are, you can have these two peaches."

Andromeda: "Thanks, Ninomiya, but it's not that… It's… I don't even know myself…"

Rufus: "Woof… woof?! Bark, bark!"

Isaac: "Hm? What's wrong, Ruf—waah!"

Sakura: "Ahh…?! What's going on?! An earthquake?!"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. When our heroes looked back, there was hot air gushing out like geysers from some air vents on the floor!

Ninomiya: "That must be Dr. Joaquin! We have to run!"

Our heroes ran as fast as they could. The air coming from the vents was so powerful, it lifted heavy metal pieces that were under it as if they were feathers! Andromeda was falling behind, barely managing to escape the powerful air.

Sakura: "Andromeda! Hurry!"

Andromeda: "Ah! I almost made it!"

Before she could catch up with our heroes, Andromeda stepped on a large steel plate. Under the steel plate was an air vent. Hot air came gushing from it, lifting the steel plate with Andromeda on it, breaking the ceiling. By breaking the ceiling, several pieces of destroyed metal fell, blocking the way for our remaining heroes to return. As much as they wanted to come back for Andromeda, they could not, as they would be blasted by the air vents.

* * *

><p>Once they finally reached the end of the air vents (not the end of the hallway, just the air vents), they took a time to rest.<p>

Ninomiya: *pant, pant* "Phew… made it…"

Sakura: "Andromeda! Andromeda! Where are you?!"

Isaac: "I can't guarantee it, but I think she's OK. At this time, she's probably on top of the ceiling, outside of the factory. If we keep going, there will be a point where the hallway ends, and a point where Andromeda won't be able to keep moving any further. We'll wait for her there."

Sakura: "OK… (Andromeda, please be OK…)"

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

Andromeda:"Hmmm… hngh… uh… ah… what… where…"

Andromeda woke up from the blast. She was physically fine, but mentally confused.

Andromeda: "That's… Betelgeuse… Rigel… Jupiter…! Whoa! I'm outside!"

Upon realizing she was looking at stars, Andromeda discovered that she was sitting outside the factory. She then remembered that Isaac told them that the corridor they were at was the only place in the factory that connects with the outside world.

Andromeda: "Wow! It's clear out here! The night sky is so beautiful! So beau…"

It was that feeling again. The same feeling that had been bothering Andromeda for a while now.

Andromeda: "What is… something… something entered the galaxy."

After these words, Andromeda began examining the sky. Not visible for any other person, Andromeda could see a very distant moving light, close to the near edge of the galaxy.

Andromeda: "There it is! But it's tiny. It's not a star. It's not a comet. It's… a space ship. And there's… life in there. I know it! What I don't know is… WHAT kind of life."

She finally discovered what had been bothering her. But from clearing that question, there came the even more puzzling question of what was inside the spaceship.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "AAARGGHHH! YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!"

The Dr. was incredibly mad. He was smashing his computer panels, since it was the closest thing he had to smack. By doing so, he opened the "Robot List" tab he had used in his semi-previous attack.

Dr. Joaquin: "This thing again… wait… A HA! That robot isn't dysfunctional yet! This is my chance!"

With the push of a button, Dr. Joaquin turned one of the robots back on. Since they were battle robots, they knew where their targets were.

Dr. Joaquin: "You can't get rid of me THAT easily! MWAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the waiting spot in the long corridor...<p>

Sakura: "… it's been 20 minutes already… are you sure she's OK?"

Isaac: "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling Andromeda's still alive."

Ninomiya: "Come on, Sakura, cheer up! Andromeda is not a weak fighter! For a princess, she can surely pack a punch!"

Rufus: "Woof, woof, woof!"

Sakura: "Heh… thanks guys. Although, there is something… dangerous… I feel…"

Suddenly, very loud noises could be heard from the outside walls. It was as if a giant was climbing up in a very quick fashion. Then a scream followed.

"KKKKRRRRYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Ninomiya: "Oh no! It's that robot from before!"

Sakura: "WHAT?! But how?! I thought that last attack would break its circuits! If that wouldn't, that fall should have! How is it still functioning?!"

Isaac: "Whatever the reason, it's not coming for us! The sound is leaving, in the direction of the crumbled area… Oh no!"

Sakura: "Andromeda!"

* * *

><p>Back on the ceiling...<p>

Andromeda: "Whoa! That sound…"

*Spider robot jumps out of nowhere* "KKKKRRRRYYYYYAAAA!"

Andromeda: "Well, damn… that thing's officially a jerk."

Spider robot: "KKKRRYYAAA!" *charges at Andromeda*

Andromeda: *dodge* "Waah! OK, you asked for it!" *releases weapon* "Although I admire your determination, you made one big mistake, buddy."

Andromeda raised her weapon, pointing at the sky. A light came from the heavens, shining upon Andromeda.

Andromeda: "You're facing me in MY territory! Hollow Rings!"

Andromeda made a circle around her. It formed a string of rings, somehow similar to Saturn's rings. She then raised the rings on top of her, and threw them at the robot. When the rings hit, the inner part of them took the shape of what seemed to be black holes. These black holes consumed a certain amount of the robot's fallen bolts, nuts, and other metal pieces that fell from the rings' impacts.

Andromeda: "That's to take your armor away. Now… Martian Lunar Dance!"

Two white rock-like objects appeared around the robot. They were about the size of a big car, and had the shape of Mars' moons: Phobos and Deimos. These two miniature moons began spinning around the robot, faster and faster by the second. When they were spinning at about 230 kilometers per hour, they struck the robot inside the circle at incredible speeds, returning to their looping circle right after. After about 25 hits from the moons, they stopped abruptly, only to immediately collide with each other, and the robot in between them, causing a powerful impact.

Andromeda: "Whoa… I didn't think I could use those attacks without a power output besides myself… that means I'm getting stronger! Alright, here's the finale! METEOR SUMMONING!"

Andromeda's weapon began shining a burning red. Then, as the robot was still barely able to stand from all the beating, Andromeda charged at it and began slashing it with the blade on her weapon. Each slash would leave a trail of fiery debris, and the weapon would shine redder with each attack. After an astonishing barrage of pain from Andromeda, she used a final attack that lifted the robot about ten meters above her. As it was still in the air, Andromeda focused energy on her weapon, causing its blade to shine very brightly. Once it was ready, Andromeda swung her weapon down, opening a portal in the sky. From the portal, a meteor about the size of a small house came flying towards the robot, which was still in mid-air. The meteor impacted the robot, completely obliterating it from existence. There weren't even slight remains from the robot's body; it was absolutely eradicated! The meteor disappeared just before it hit the ground.

Andromeda: *pant, pant* "Ah… well, that's that problem dealt with… I can't believe it! I was never able to do the Meteor Summoning outside of Starflow Kingdom! This adventure is truly paying off!"

* * *

><p>After Andromeda finished admiring her abilities, she looked around the place to look for a possible exit. On the floor, a vault-like door was located. When she opened it, there was a ladder the led back to the corridor. When Andromeda started climbing down, she heard the voice of her friends!<p>

Ninomiya: "Huh? Andromeda! Guys, look, she's back!"

Sakura: "Andromeda! Thank goodness you're OK! We were so worried about you!"

Isaac: "Great to have you back in one piece."

Andromeda: "It's great to see all of you, too!"

Rufus: "Woof!"

Sakura: "We heard a lot of loud noises up there. What happened?"

Andromeda: "Well… let's just say that was the first time that I ever felt like my name fits me. Also know, we won't have to worry for any bad, mechanical spiders anymore."

Everyone (except Ninomiya): "Oh, I get it! Congratulations! Hooray Andromeda!"

Ninomiya: "… what?"

Traveling and fighting for so long has finally begun to show progress! Andromeda, as well as the other fighters, are getting stronger with each new enemy they fight! What new kind of powers will our heroes show in the future? Will Dr. Joaquin ever stop smashing his desk and find conveniently (or inconveniently) placed attack plans? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

Once our heroes were all gathered again, they decided to rest for the rest of the night. Before they could rest, however, they felt like telling some ghost stories.

Sakura: "So, does anyone know any good ghost stories?"

Ninomiya: "Oooo, I know one! A long time ago, four powerful samurais gathered on a mountain to fight for pride and love. The samurais died in body, but not in spirit! 400 years later, a brave, young man came to face the mysterious Phantom Samurais. And then… and then Sakura can tell you the rest, because all I remember is a cloud of wind…"

Sakura: "Ah, yeah… Isaac?"

Isaac: "The scariest thing I remember is Rufus growing a second head. That's why I'm here. I guess there are a couple of ghosts in here, but it's mostly Rufus who sees them while I'm sleeping."

Sakura: "Wait… there are real ghosts in this place?"

*piece of metal eerily falls close to their position, making creepy noise*

Sakura: "U-u-u-u-ummm… Andromeda?"

Andromeda: "Well, I don't really have a ghost story… but… if you want something scary, hold my hands."

Sakura: "OK…" *grabs Andromeda's hands* "What… is… that… sound…?" *gasp* "Andromeda… I'm scared… AAHH!" *lets go of hands* "What was that?!"

Andromeda: "That's how Saturn sounds like. Not so pretty now, is it?"

Seriously, go look up how Saturn sounds like, I dare you to sleep after you do…


	16. Bravery Current

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Sakura: "Zzzz… Zzzz… unngh… uh…" *yawn*

Andromeda: "Zzzz… ah… hmmm…" *yawn*

Ninomiya: "Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz…"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "Zzzz… Zzzz…"

Isaac: "Woof… W…O…O…F…"

Rufus: "…woof? Woof, woof!"

Everyone else: "Aaah!"

Sakura: "Oh, it's morning! Time to wake up, everyone!"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): *heart beating strongly* "…FREAKING… DOG! I have to remember to lower the volume of this thing…"

**Chapter 16: Bravery Current**

Morning came, the sun shone on our heroes through the ceiling windows that just happened to be exactly on top of them! After an exhausting day of fighting robots and mutants, Sakura, Ninomiya, Andromeda, Isaac, and Rufus were ready to continue their way. And what better way to start the morning than with a delicious breakfast.

Ninomiya: "Does anyone know how to cook?"

Everyone else: "No."

… Well, maybe not that delicious.

Ninomiya: "Awww…"

Sakura: "But most of our food is eaten without cooking, so there's no need to worry."

Andromeda: "If you guys want, I can get some solar rays so we can heat something up."

Sakura: "That would be great, Andromeda! Alright, let's see what we have… chicken… lettuce and other vegetables… two peaches… eggs… flavored water… normal water… oxygenated water… and bread."

Isaac: "We can make something out of that. Except for the peaches… and the oxygenated water."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "OK, Joaquin, time to wake up, you've got killing to do." *stomach growls* "… then again, I need to eat something myself…"

Dr. Joaquin went and checked his fridge, looking for any particular food. Unfortunately, all he could find was canned tuna and tap water.

Dr. Joaquin: *eye twitch* "… DAMN YOU, PREPARED TRAVELERS!"

As plain as it was for him, Dr. Joaquin had to give in and just eat the little food he had left. To open the canned tuna, he needed a can opener, an electrical one at that.

Dr. Joaquin: "Now, to open this thing…" *electrical can opener won't turn on* "… come on… COME ON! WORK, YOU STUPID DEVICE FROM HELL! AAAAHHHH—oh, it's not connected…"

Embarrassed with his lack of attention, Dr. Joaquin reached for the cable and tried to connect it. However, the plug was slightly twisted, so the Dr. had difficulty connecting it.

Dr. Joaquin: "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF… CAN THIS MORNING GET ANY WORSE?!" *gets electrocuted* "AAAAHHHHH!" *stops being electrocuted* "Urgh… GAAAAAAAAHH! JOAQUIN SMAAAAASH—wait… I have an idea!"

The Dr. quickly ran to his computer screen. He opened a map of the long corridor where our heroes where at. While looking around, he found yet another defense system.

Dr. Joaquin: "Yes! YES! There is NO WAY those runts can survive this! Haha… haHA…! MWWAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Back in the long corridor...<p>

Sakura: "Ah, that was great! Thanks, Andromeda!"

Andromeda: "It was nothing."

Isaac: "Alright, I think it's time we move on."

Rufus: "Bark!"

Isaac: "What? What's wrong, Rufus?"

Rufus: "Bark, bark!" *looks at wall*

Rufus had seen some sparks come out of the wall. It was only for a second, but it was enough to alarm him. Sakura decided to check what it was.

Sakura: "Hmmm… it's a plug, but I don't think it's working anymore. Oh well, nothing special to see here."

Ninomiya: "Rufus might have just imagined the spar—what the… Sakura, careful."

The plug appeared to move ever so slightly. Sakura faced away from the plug, ready to come back to her friends. Suddenly, a powerful charge of electricity came from the plug, destroying it and striking Sakura from behind!

Andromeda: "Oh no, Sakura!"

Sakura: *being electrocuted* "Aaaaahhh…" *stops being electrocuted* "… huh?"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, are you OK?!"

Sakura: "I… think so… that didn't hurt…?"

Andromeda: "Sakura, your tail!"

Sakura turned around and raised her tail to see what happened. To her surprise, her tail was engulfed in lightning, releasing sparks all around! Sakura tried to shake the electricity off, and it worked (surprised?). The lightning surrounding Sakura's tail disappeared in a quick but powerful spark. Fortunately, no one was hurt.

Ninomiya: "I didn't know you could do that, Sakura!"

Sakura: "I didn't know I could do that…"

Isaac: "Whatever the case, now we know she can do that."

Andromeda: "It's impressive how she can do that!"

Rufus: "Woof." *nods head*

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "How did she do that?!"

Author: "CAN WE MOVE ON, PLEASE?!"

After Sakura's entertaining showcase with electricity, our heroes continued through the long corridor. On their way there, Sakura put her hands close to each other, and concentrated energy. Doing that appeared to release minor sparks when a switch or a plug was near-by.

Andromeda: "I wonder if it's Master Ran's cloth pieces that are letting you do that…"

Sakura: "Oh, that's right! It could be the clothing. Even though, not much electricity comes out from my hands. Perhaps just enough to light a bulb for a couple of seconds."

Ninomiya: "Knowing you, you'll probably end up releasing enough energy to light this entire place."

Sakura: "Tee-hee! You really think so?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "NO, I DON'T THINK SO!"

She didn't ask you…

Dr. Joaquin: "Because you will be DEAD by the time I'm through with ALL of you! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!" *activates switch*

* * *

><p>Back in the long corridor, as our heroes walked, strange sounds could be heard from the walls. It sounded as if the walls were actually electrified barbed wires. When they turned to look, needles came out of the walls. These needles were small, but to their surprise, the needles created a lightning bolt that connected with either side of the walls. There were now electric walls in the way, blocking our heroes from proceeding any further!<p>

Ninomiya: "No! Dr. Joaquin!"

Isaac: "He just won't quit, will he?!"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "MWAHAHA! No, I'm not going to quit! You're going to be fried food for my monsters!"

A tentacle-like wire came out of the wall! It had a claw at the end, with a red orb inside it, like an eye. The claw opened and the red orb scanned the warriors, apparently looking for the weakest one. Once it found its target, the claw prepared to charge at Isaac and Rufus!

Rufus: "Bark, bark!" *jumps out of the way*

While in mid-air, the claw aimed again immediately at the dog… or dogs… Siamese dog! They couldn't move out of the way that time! However, Sakura jumped in front of Isaac and Rufus, taking the hit and being thrown towards one of the electric walls! When Sakura hit the wall, all that was visible was a cloud of smoke, caused by all the energy clashing at once.

Ninomiya: "SAKURA!"

Andromeda: "Wait, look!"

When the smoke cleared, Sakura was standing there. She was in a defensive position, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Sakura opened her eyes, examining for any injuries. To everyone's surprise (except me), Sakura was intact. Sparks came out from her for almost every motion she made.

Sakura: "Huh? How… my body feels… charged… powerful… my body is ready!"

Andromeda: "Sakura can control electricity?!"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "… it's official. That girl with the tail is OP."

Sakura: "OK, let's see… Hya!"

Sakura charged at the tentacle/wire and punched its claw. Sparks blasted out from the impact, breaking the tentacle/wire's circuitry. When it seemed like they had won, a dozen more of those tentacles/wires came out of the walls!

Ninomiya: "Oh no! That's too many of them!"

Sakura: "Grrr…!" *punches wall* "Yes, just as I thought! HaaaAAAA!"

Sakura's punch broke the wall, revealing hundreds of cables. Sakura held on to these, charging her body once more with electricity. Once done, Sakura used the cables like magnetic rails, riding on them through the walls! The tentacles/wires tried to catch Sakura, but she was too fast for them! As they continued to hit the walls (and themselves) trying to strike Sakura, the tentacles/wires became entangled with each other, creating a massive ball of wiring and claws. Ninomiya proceeded to cut the tentacles/wires off the walls, so they would not function anymore. With this ball of wires, Sakura used it as a soccer ball, kicking it through the electric walls, deactivating them.

* * *

><p>All of the electric walls had been uncharged, and it was time to celebrate Sakura's victory!<p>

Isaac: "Yes! Sakura, you did it! Again!"

Andromeda: "You keep getting stronger and stronger! I don't even think there's a limit for your abilities, Sakura!"

Sakura: "Don't say that! There must be another being out there as strong or stronger than me!"

Andromeda: "Another being… oh, crap… I forgot to tell you guys."

Ninomiya: "Tell us? What did you forget?"

Andromeda: "Well, remember how I was acting strange yesterday?"

Ninomiya: "Yes."

Andromeda: "When I was outside, I figured out what it was. It seems a spaceship has entered our galaxy. Specifically, it entered through the galactic edge closest to the Solar System."

Isaac: "Which means… there is a slight chance it's heading towards us?"

Andromeda: "There are thousands of planets, asteroids, moons, and other satellites where it could land. But Earth is a prime target, since there's actually life in this planet."

Sakura: "Is there life in other planets close to ours?"

Andromeda: "Certainly, but not much. I only know of six planets and two moons that contain organic life from here to where the spaceship should be right now, including us. Planet Vegeta, Namek, Kanassa, all those other planets are… or were on the other side of the Milky Way. Unless that space ship is stranded in the universe, it might be heading for us."

Sakura: "Hmmm… well, if it comes to Earth, I hope it comes in peace. If it wants to fight, I really don't want to make myself responsible for eliminating other races."

Andromeda: "There are all sorts of beings in the universe, some good, some bad. It's a good thing you're not like all the other Saiyans, because we would be dead if that was the case."

Sakura: "Hmmm… ummm… if… if I was evil… would you guys try to stop me?"

Andromeda: "Well… probably… but why would you ask that?"

Ninomiya: "I can't even picture Sakura if she was evil! You're just so heroic and innocent looking."

Sakura: "It's because… I'm not. I didn't hit my head when I was a kid or anything. I was naturally born as one of the good guys. Sometimes, I think that not all Saiyans were ruthless and destructive as the books portray them. And if they were, didn't they have brains powerful enough to understand that you can change your ways?"

Andromeda: "They might have, Sakura. They might have."

*awkward moment* *hug*

Talking about the arrival of a new being to our galaxy made Sakura think about herself. But as they had their conversations, Dr. Joaquin was planning his next plan to eliminate them! What will the Dr. attempt next? Will this new being be a friend or foe… or neither? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

Once Dr. Joaquin set his electrifying plan in action, he was able to come back to his breakfast. Or… could he?

Dr. Joaquin: "Alright… now I should be able to eat in peace…"

*tries to connect can opener again* *gets electrocuted again*

Dr. Joaquin: "AAAAAAHHHHHH—ugh…"

*stops being electrocuted*

Dr. Joaquin: "Hah… hah… HAH… GGAAAAAAHHHH! I WILL OPEN THIS DAMNED TUNA, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOOOOO! Literally, because if I don't eat, I'm dead…"

_20 minutes later_

Dr. Joaquin: "I WANT MY MOOOOOOM! Wait, never mind, she was a whore and died of AIDS… I WANT MY DAAAAAAD! Wait, he died drunk…"

Author: "Lonely kid with no parents… you make a perfect character for an RPG!"

Dr. Joaquin: "… DAMN YOU, STERIOTYPES!"


	17. Illusion Shine

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Dr. Joaquin: "GAAAHH! If I don't do something, they're going to catch up to me! There's only one room left before they get to the core!"

Isaac (on hidden camera screen): "I can't believe we're so close to reaching Dr. Joaquin! Rufus and I would have never gotten this far if it weren't for all of you."

Sakura (on hidden camera screen): "Dr. Joaquin could become a world-wide threat, so it's the least we can do! Besides, I can't say no to such a cute, little dog! C'mere, Rufus!" *hug*

Rufus (on hidden camera screen): "Woof, woof!"

Dr. Joaquin: "She loves that dog… WHY CAN HE GET LOVE AND NOT ME?! AAAAAHHHHH! I'M GOING TO CRUSH THE LIFE OUT OF YOU FAILURES!"

**Chapter 17: Illusion Shine**

Battle after battle, our heroes became stronger and even learned new abilities! They had gone really far into the Morph-Fluid Corporation, almost at their goal. There was only one room and corridor left, before our heroes could finally reach the core. However, Dr. Joaquin was not going to let them through that easily!

Isaac: "Here it is. We spent pretty much a whole day walking, but we're finally at the end of this corridor."

Ninomiya: "Phew! Man, was that a long walk!"

Isaac: "The next room is the compression room. Piles of broken robots, destroyed walls, etc., all is gathered here."

Andromeda: "So it's like a dumpster."

Isaac: "In essence, yes. But there is an immense amount of trash in this facility. In order to keep it from taking more space than needed, a compression machine is used to turn mountains of junk into fridge-sized cubes of metal. The compression machine is at the center of the room and it's the most active thing in there, hence the name."

Ninomiya: "Well, that sounds… pleasant. For once, I would like that a place we go into doesn't contain devices that can potentially murder us in horrible manners."

Sakura: "Who knows? We might get by peacefully this time!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "I WILL MAKE THIS THE MOST UNPEACEFUL OF THEM ALL!"

Dr. Joaquin reached for his computer controls. As expected, he was going to alter the normal functions of the compression room.

The room works like this: As soon as one gets in the room, the floor begins moving on its own, as to transport the individual(s) on it to a specific location. Eventually, the door would split into two routes. Sensors would indicate if what was on the moving floor were living creatures or junk. If it were living creatures, the floor would continue to the left, leading the passengers to a safe place where they can go to the control panel or continue to the next corridor. If it was junk, the floor would continue right, leading it into a massive cube, with one side being mirror based. Junk would be compressed by the walls and ceiling inside the cube, bringing a used-to-be trash mountain into an easily transportable, small cube.

Dr. Joaquin: "Hmmm… wait… why did I install a sensor for living creatures if the only person in this place is me?"

What about the mutants and un-mutated animals? Selfish bastard…

Dr. Joaquin: "It doesn't matter anymore! I'm going to have the sensors recognize these nuisances as trash! Not even my strongest monsters can survive being crushed by the compression machine! They're doomed… DOOMED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Back in the long corridor...<p>

Ninomiya: "Why have we been standing in front of the door doing nothing up until now?"

Isaac: "… drama…"

Ninomiya: "What?"

Andromeda: *opens door* "Let's move on."

Our heroes went in the compression room. As soon as everyone stood on the ground, it began moving.

Sakura: "Waah!"

Isaac: "Don't worry, Sakura. The moving floor should take us straight to the next door. Once we get there, we can finally proceed to the corridor leading to the core and stop Dr. Joaquin once and for all!"

Andromeda: "Huh… that's quite nice of him to take us directly to his demise."

* * *

><p><em>2 minutes later…<em>

Sakura: "The road splits up ahead. What do we do?"

Isaac: "Nothing. The sensors will recognize that we're living creatures and take us to our destination through the left."

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "HAHA! DON'T THINK SO, RUNT!" *pushes button*

Isaac: "What the…?! It's taking us to the right! It must be Dr. Joaquin!"

Ninomiya: "And what's on the right?"

Rufus: "Bark!" *looks up ahead*

At the end of the moving floor appeared to be an abyss. Once they got closer, however, our heroes noticed that there was a gigantic cube at the bottom of the abyss. The cube had no ceiling, which would make our heroes fall inside the cube!

Andromeda: "Well, let's just jump out of the way."

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "NO, YOU DON'T!" *pushes another button*

Before Andromeda could jump out of the moving floor, the motionless floor began falling. It was falling to a pool of radioactive waste! The only safe place now was the moving floor, if you can call it safe.

Sakura: "Aaah! What now?!"

Ninomiya: "Huh? Hey, look! The road splits into more sections up ahead!"

Andromeda: "If we can make the floor go to the left again, we're saved!"

Isaac: "There appear to be switches on the way there! Those switches can flip the direction of the floor!"

Andromeda: "OK, everyone, start shooting Ki blasts at it!"

Sakura and Ninomiya began shooting Ki blasts at the switches. Andromeda didn't know how to use Ki, so she shot miniature comets instead. After enough hits, the switch turned, and the floor would now head left again.

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "Oh, those little brats!" *heroes go left* "That wasn't the only place where the road splits! HA!" *flips switch*

Ninomiya: "Oh no! Another road split! This one's going to the right!" *heroes go right*

Sakura: "More road splits up ahead! Keep shooting!"

It became a struggle to get the proper direction to go. Our heroes would go left one path, then the Dr. would change the next for the right. It kept going until there were no more road splits. Fortunately, our heroes managed to stay on the left, heading towards safety at last. Or at least that's what they thought…

Ninomiya: "We're safe!"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "You're DEAD!" *pushes button*

Suddenly, the floor our heroes were standing on "jumped" as if it had springs under it. This sent our heroes flying towards the compression machine!

Andromeda: "Ninomiya, quit provoking Mother Inconvenience!"

Everyone: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" *heroes fall inside compression machine*

Dr. Joaquin (on screen inside comp. machine): "MWAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU WHERE I WANTED! NOW, PREPARE YOURSELVES TO DIE!" *pushes button* *nothing happens* "… ummm…" *clears throat* "PREPARE YOURSELVES TO DIE!" *pushes button* *nothing happens* "… AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! INFERNAL TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! OK, you four… five… four and a half, just sit there while I get this machine working again." *screen turns off*

Ninomiya: "Quick! Let's get out of here through the ceiling before he comes back!"

* * *

><p>Just before our heroes could escape through the same place they got in, the ceiling of the compression machine closed. They were now trapped, with one side of the cube being made out of glass for them to see the radioactive sea below them.<p>

Sakura: "No! Is there any other way we can escape?!"

Isaac: "We have six minutes to figure it out. That's how much it will take the Dr. to repair this thing."

Andromeda: "Wow, Isaac, you know a lot about this place!"

Isaac: "Yes, it's because… I… or, well, Rufus used to be Dr. Joaquin's pet."

Sakura: "WHAT?! How could he do this to his own pet?!"

Isaac: "Like I told you before, that man has lost all signs of sanity. Rufus used to be by his side all the time, being the loyal dog he is. Dr. Joaquin and Rufus walked through every corner of this facility at least a hundred times. At first, the Dr. actually treated Rufus like a good pet, believe it or not. But as time passed, that maniac began getting more insane. Animals were leaving the area, so finding victims for his experiments became harder and harder. Rufus, although still following him, became afraid of Dr. Joaquin. One day, the Dr. was so desperate for a subject, he took the first living creature he saw. And that was, obviously, Rufus. Before any further damage was done, Rufus, with me now by his side, managed to escape the machine he was using to experiment on us. Once his pet, there is only one thing Rufus is capable of understanding with his remaining mental abilities: Dr. Joaquin must be stopped."

Sakura: "Oh god… that's such a sad sto—"

Dr. Joaquin (on screen): "I'm back!"

Isaac: "That story took six minutes? No wonder Rufus always falls asleep when I tell him about his past…"

Dr. Joaquin (on screen): "NOW, THIS BUTTON WILL CAUSE THE WALLS TO CRUSH YOU FAILURES LIKE INSECTS IN LESS THAN A SECOND! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *pushes button* *nothing happens* "… FINE, SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH IT IS! This one takes two minutes…" *pushes other button*

Andromeda: "Oh no! The walls are closing in on us! Slowly! We have to do something…" *thinks for five seconds* "Guess there's no other choice… Sakura, meditate, clear your mind out of every unnecessary thought. And… try to do it in less than a minute, OK?"

Sakura began meditating. After thirty seconds, her mind was clear. Then, Andromeda put her hand on Sakura's head.

Andromeda: "Keep your eyes closed… I'm going to take your mind to space… you see that? Stars, comets, planets, the Sun… there's the Earth… and there's the moon, shining brightly, shining fully. Look at it, Sakura. Appreciate its beauty as it engulfs your eyes with moonlight. Now… open your eyes."

* * *

><p>After Andromeda finished with her mental image, Sakura opened her eyes. They were red, and her heart was beating strongly (I will tell you the whole process all over again because I can. Besides, Great Apes are freakin' awesome!). Her body, except for her tail, was motionless. Sakura's teeth now had some fangs. In a flash, Sakura's arms grew big and muscular, followed by her legs, then her entire body. Her clothes (with the exception of Master Ran's cloth pieces and her headband that conveniently fell off of her) were ripped, showing her now-furry skin. Her face slowly changed to that of a monstrous ape's, with her ears turning pointy, eyes shining completely red, and surrounded by brown fur, like the rest of her body. She grew several meters tall, possibly up to 30+ meters.<p>

Isaac and Dr. Joaquin: "W…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Andromeda: "Remember when we told you that Sakura's tail allowed her to do something very special? Well, here it is. Hey, Sakura, are you aware of your surroundings?"

Sakura (Great Ape): "It's been a while, but I think I can still control it… HHHHAAAAA!"

With her unbelievable strength, Sakura pushed the closing walls back where they belong. She then lowered her hand so the remaining heroes could climb up. Sakura jumped out of the compression machine, with everyone safely on her open palm. Jumping from platform to platform, Sakura and the others reached the end of the room where a door leading to the final corridor was found.

Ninomiya: "Thanks, Sakura! We would be flat meat if it wasn't for you!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "It was nothing!"

Andromeda: "Also, since the moon I showed you was only imaginary, your transformation should end right about… now."

* * *

><p>Sakura started shrinking, her face turning slowly back to normal and her fur disappearing little by little. Since Sakura would be naked when she completely reverted, Ninomiya had to go stare at a wall for a while (Ha!).<p>

Andromeda: "Here are some clothes, Sakura. They're the same as all your others."

Sakura: "Thanks, Andromeda! This orange gi Master Ikeda gave me is my favorite! I made several copies of it in case anything happened to one. Also, this transformation makes me very tired…" *pant, pant* "And… Isaac? You seem scared…"

Isaac: "O-O-O-OF COURSE I'M SCARED! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT IS THIS, I DON'T EVEN…"

Rufus "Woof, woof!" *is not scared*

Sakura: "Yeah, it was scary for me too when I realized. But Rufus doesn't seem scared…"

Andromeda: "I guess it's because he doesn't understand danger. Or maybe he knew it was you, so he had no reason to be scared."

Despite leaving Isaac mentally scarred for life, Sakura's (technically Andromeda's) action saved our heroes! The next room contained what our heroes had been fighting for, and nothing could stop them… neither could anything stop Dr. Joaquin. Who will be victorious in the next battle? Has the Dr. finished the ultimate life form yet? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

Dr. Joaquin finally fixed the controls to crush our heroes! Before doing so, however, he wanted to give them a message he made in 15 seconds.

Dr. Joaquin (on screen): "I'm back! And I've got a little message before you DIE!" *shows cardboard with text*

Andromeda: "It says… 'your stupid for thinking your smarter then me!' "

Dr. Joaquin (on screen): "What do you think?! Isn't it brilliant?!"

Andromeda: "… grr… grrRR… YOU BOMBASTIC TROGLODYTE!"

Dr. Joaquin (on screen): "W-w-what?!"

Andromeda: "You would expect a scientist capable of creating biologically morphed animals to be able to differentiate between 'your' and 'you're,' but NOOOOOOO! Could you at least get 'than' instead of 'then' right?! I can't… AARRGH! THAT'S IT, OUR GENERATION IS DAMNED! DAMNED I TELL YOU!"

Sakura: "Ummm… well… I guess I'm not really human to judge, but she does make a point… tee-hee!"


	18. His Final Plan

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Dr. Joaquin: "Wh… wh… grr…GAAAAHHHH! HOW…WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!"

Andromeda (on hidden camera screen): "Sakura, you gotta admit: as scary as it is, your Oozaru transformation comes in quite handy at times!"

Sakura (on hidden camera screen): "Tee-hee! It scares people away, but I can see why you would say that! Thanks, Andromeda!"

Dr. Joaquin: "M-M-M-MAGIC… METEORS… LIGHTNING… AND NOW THIS?! THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT! I DON'T CARE IF EVERYONE DIES IN HERE, I WILL OBLITERATE THOSE FAILURES! AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Echoing voices: "RAAAAARRRRGGHHH! BLAAAAAAAWWWWW! KRRYYYYYYYY!"

Dr. Joaquin: "Today… TODAY…! YOU DIE!"

**Chapter 18: His Final Plan**

Six enemies. Six adventures. Six strategies. One remaining. Sakura, Ninomiya, Andromeda, and Isaac and Rufus had gone through all of the Morph-Fluid Corporation grounds. They had fought powerful enemies, all controlled by one master mind: Dr. Joaquin. Now, after all their effort, our heroes finally reached the last room. They had one more fight to fight. They had one more villain to stop.

Isaac: "OK, guys, we're here. This next room is the core. Dr. Joaquin is in his office, located high above the ground in the center of the room. It is sustained by a tower, connected to every sector in this facility. He controls everything from there, and destroyed his life in there."

Andromeda: "Hmmm… if he can see everything… then can't he see us too? I wouldn't be surprised if that suspiciously positioned bird mannequin on the corner is actually a camera."

Isaac: "What bi… oh, come on, Joaquin! I thought you could do better than that!"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "SHUT UP! JUST WALK THROUGH THE DAMN DOOR SO I CAN HAVE MY MINIONS PUNCH THE LIFE OUT OF YOU WITH A STICK!"

PUNCH the life out of someone with a STICK. Genius!

Sakura: "Well, what do you propose we do, then? If we walk through that door, there will definitely be something bad waiting to harm us."

Ninomiya: "Leave it to me."

Ninomiya walked up to the bird mannequin, ready to execute his brilliant plan.

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "What is he going to do?"

Ninomiya: "OK, I have to do this very carefully… need to have perfect timing and precision… almost… and…" *flips bird mannequin so it faces the wall* "There."

Everyone else: "W… what…?"

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ninomiya: "Quick! Let's find another entrance while the Dr. is still screaming at the ceiling/floor!"

* * *

><p>Our heroes quickly explored to see if there was another door available. They found one, and went right through before Dr. Joaquin thought of looking at the other camera screens.<p>

Isaac: "This place seems safe enough. Let's look around and see if we find anything useful."

Sakura: "Hm? What are these? It seems like a bunch of liquids."

Isaac: "Liquids… what?!" *rushes to Sakura*

Andromeda: "What's wrong?"

Isaac: "I don't believe it… these liquids… they're the cure! These are chemicals! If we mix them right, we will create a chemical that cures the mutation effects, bringing any aberration back to their normal self."

Sakura: "So, if we make the chemical, you will be able to become a normal dog again, right?! That's great! I'm so… wait… but, if Rufus comes back to having only one head… what will happen to you, Isaac?"

Isaac: "Me? Well… it's good-bye Isaac."

Everyone else: "WHAT?!"

Isaac: "Yes, it's true. However, I won't necessarily die. I will just return to being part of Rufus. He will be able to think logically again. In fact, since I'm his logic brain and I've learned so much since our experiment, Rufus will become a genius dog! He might even learn how to speak human languages like I do."

Ninomiya: "He will still be within Rufus. There's nothing to really worry about."

Isaac: "That's correct. Now, Andromeda, I need your help. Our paws can't grasp these chemicals correctly, so I need you to mix what I tell you like I tell you. Will you do that for me?"

Andromeda: "Absolutely! Just tell me what to do and we'll get you back to normal in no time!"

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Joaquin's office...<p>

Dr. Joaquin: "And… THERE! The bird is looking in the right direction again! OK, now… wait… where are those… little… annoying… stupid… useless… SNEAKY IMBECILES?!"

Dr. Joaquin had failed to realize that Sakura and the others escaped his line of sight a long time ago. However, they were very close to him…

Dr. Joaquin: "AAAAHHHH! WHERE DID THEY GO?! I WILL FIND THEM! I SWEAR I WILL!"

* * *

><p>Back in the chemical room...<p>

Isaac: "OK, now, pour two drops from that blue top chemical… there… and about a tablespoon of the green one on the left… yes… now, shake them up… great, now let's cool it with that freezer over there. It should only take a couple of seconds. And… it's ready!"

Andromeda: "Heh, that wasn't so bad. There are still plenty of chemicals to make more for the other mutants! OK, Isaac, here it is. It was nice knowing you, buddy…"

Sakura: "I hope Rufus is able to remember all the things we did together once his logic and sense are back."

Dr. Joaquin (in his office): "AAAAHHHH—w… what…? I don't remember telling anyone to go into the chemical roo—THAT TAIL! IT'S THEM! NUMBER 132, COME TO ME!"

Isaac: "OK… here it goes… and…" *ceiling of room is lifted by giant mutant*

Ninomiya: "Whoa! What the hell is that thing?! And… Dr. Joaquin!"

Dr. Joaquin: "MWAHAHAHA! We finally meet face to face, you lot! To think a bunch of kids managed to get all the way to the core… AAAARRRGGHH! 132, CRUSH THEM!"

The mutant raised its arm, ready to attack our heroes. They had no place to run! It appeared to be all over for them! But…

Isaac: "No… NO! TAKE THIS!"

Isaac grabbed the chemical with his mouth and threw it straight at the mutant. As soon as all the liquid spread on the mutant's body, it began to shrink, as well as losing some of the monstrous parts of its body. In a matter of seconds, the once deadly mutant had become a small rabbit.

Sakura: "Bunny!" *hugs*

Dr. Joaquin: "WHAT THE…?! THAT THING IS THE CURE?! No matter, EVERYONE IN THIS FACILITY, COME! OBLITERATE THESE NUISANCES!"

* * *

><p>Loud, monstrous screams of fury could be heard all throughout the core. Before they had a chance to hide, our heroes were surrounded by at least a hundred mutants! They were all of different sizes, colors, appearance, but all were repugnant.<p>

Isaac: "Tsk! OK, I have a plan. Andromeda, we have to make A LOT more of that cure! Sakura, Ninomiya, I need you two to hold the monsters back as long as you can until Andromeda and I have created enough medicine for all of them!"

Sakura: "You got it, Isaac! Ninomiya, let's go!"

Sakura and Ninomiya fought with all their might. Although barely able to stand against so many monsters at the same time, the duo kept them away from the chemical room long enough for Isaac and Andromeda to fill a barrel with the curative chemical! As soon as they had everything ready, Isaac and Rufus put on a jetpack that was in the room. It was located in a glass vault that said: "In case of mutant invasion, use jetpack to GTFO."

Andromeda: "What's 'GTFO' stand for?"

Isaac: "Get on a computer with internet access and roam around any random forum for five minutes to find out. Anyways, it's time to get this plan in action!"

By pure coincidence, Rufus and Isaac knew exactly how to ride a jetpack. They attached the barrel to the back and a hose to spray it with.

Ninomiya: "Whoa! Is that… Isaac?! And Rufus, obviously."

Rufus: "Woof, woof!" *sprays chemical over all the mutants*

* * *

><p>One by one, every mutant in the area began reverting to their normal self. Previously infested by beasts, Morph-Fluid Corporation's core was now filled with deer, bears, foxes, rabbits, lynxes, frogs, salamanders, pigeons, hawks, snakes, mice, you name it.<p>

Sakura: "Yes! You did it Isaac, Rufus! But… how do we get all of these animals out of here?"

Isaac: "I had everything planned out. You see those tunnels with escape pods over there? There are 40 of them. With proper accommodations, we should be able to fit all these animals in 39 of those escape pods and leave the last one for us."

Ninomiya: "Well then, no time to waste!"

Our heroes started fitting the animals in the escape pods. In a matter of five minutes, all the animals were ready to leave the place to return to their regular habitat back on the plains above the subterranean facility. All was done oblivious of the fact that Dr. Joaquin was nowhere to be found…

Andromeda: "Aaaaand…" *pushes button* *escape pod escapes* "Done! Right, guys, let's get in this last escape pod and—"

Isaac: "Hold on, we can't leave yet. There's still Dr. Joaquin to deal with. Where could that maniac be?"

Dr. Joaquin: "RIGHT HERE, FOOLS!"

Isaac: "Dr. Joaquin!"

Dr. Joaquin: "You… ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY CORPORATION, TURNED MY MUTANTS INTO WIMPY ANIMALS, AND NOW PLAN TO ESCAPE FROM ME?! GAAAAHHH! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ANYMORE! ALL I WANT TO DO IS KILL YOU FAILURES!" *takes chemical out* "BEHOLD, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" *drinks the whole thing* "…bah… UGH…!"

Dr. Joaquin drank the entire glass bottle containing the chemical that creates the ultimate life form! He fell on his knees, vomiting what seemed like radioactive waste and blood! Suddenly, his back grew tremendously! From it, bone spikes grew. His entire body gradually grew in an absurdly grotesque manner! Red eyes appeared on his shoulders, veins came out of his feet and surrounded them like chains, all of his hair melted from the green liquid coming out of his head, and his face was now a pink oval with fangs coming out of where his mouth and nose used to be! The size of the monster was overwhelming! He was at least five times bigger than Sakura was when she turned into a Great Ape! And, last but not least, there was no sign of conscience.

* * *

><p>Dr. Joaquin was now Monster Joaquin, and it only knew to destroy.<p>

Sakura: "W…W… WHAT IS THAT?!"

Andromeda: "That's Joaquin. That fool never had a chance to create a true ultimate life form. Now, he has lost all that he ever had, due to a selfish heart. There is no way we can fight him as he is right now."

Ninomiya: "B-B-B-B-BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Sakura: "Watch out!" *dodge*

It all seemed lost for our heroes. If they tried to go into the escape pod, the monster would certainly not give them time and kill them. Sakura, Ninomiya, and Andromeda gave up all hope. But Rufus and Isaac…

Rufus: "…woof."

Isaac: "I guess you're right, my good friend. Our goal was to stop Dr. Joaquin, no matter the cost. Looking at him now, this is as best a time as we'll ever have. OK… let's go!"

Isaac and Rufus flew up to the monster on their jetpack. They began slashing its face with their paws, making sure it would only focus on them. Then, they looked back at our heroes.

Sakura: "Isaac! Rufus! It's too dangerous for you! Get away from it while you still can!"

Isaac: "… Sakura. You are the most kind-hearted person I've ever met. You cared for us, you didn't discriminate us, you always showed us love. Now it's our turn to pay you back."

Sakura: "W… what do you mean…?"

Isaac: "Heh, heh, as innocent as ever. Andromeda, Ninomiya, all of you, escape. Take the pod and escape. Make sure to take Sakura."

Andromeda: "I… I know what he's going to do. Sakura, we have to get out of here." *Andromeda and Ninomiya take Sakura to the escape pod*

Sakura: "W-Wait! No! Let me go! Isaac! Rufus!"

Isaac: "Sakura… Ninomiya… Andromeda… good-bye."

Rufus: "Woof, woof!" *pushes jetpack's self destruct button*

Sakura: "… I… Isaac…? Rufus…?" *Andromeda pushes button to make escape pod escape* *Isaac and Rufus' jetpack explodes with the force of a nuclear bomb* "NOOOOOOO! ISAAAAAAAAAAC! RUUUUUUUFUUUUUUUUUUSS!"

It was the end of them. Isaac and Rufus sacrificed themselves to complete their goal: stop Dr. Joaquin. The doctor, a thinking man, created a beast. The beast grew to be a thinking man, to finish the doctor who was now a beast. And in the end, neither the man nor the beast could live to tell the tale, for good and evil cannot co-exist.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

After finding our heroes, Dr. Joaquin laughed maniacally, scaring everyone. Everyone… except Rufus.

Rufus: "Woof!"

Ninomiya: "How come Rufus is not scared?!"

Isaac: "Remember he doesn't understand."

Ninomiya: "Oh… yeah…"

Isaac: "To explain how much he doesn't understand, let's take this situation: although our lives are being threatened, Rufus doesn't give a crap. In fact, the immensity of the crap Rufus does not give right now is so massive, if it was transformed into food, it would allow every single child in Africa to be obese for the next 45 years."

Andromeda: "That's a lot of crap."

Isaac: "Crap jokes! Brought to you by Isaac Entertainment Co."


	19. Soul Biohazard

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Everyone: "AAAAAHHHH!"

Ninomiya: "I see a light! The exit is up ahead! Hold on, everyone!"

*escape pod reaches surface* *currently in mid-air*

Andromeda: "We're going to fall back down now! Get ready!"

*escape pod falls to ground*

Andromeda: "Hngh! Phew… made it… well… Sakura…"

**Chapter 19: Soul Biohazard**

Dr. Joaquin took the ultimate life form chemical to transform into a radioactive monster! Just before he could kill our heroes, Isaac and Rufus made their final action. They exploded themselves with a bomb of nuclear power, taking Dr. Joaquin with them. Now, Sakura, Ninomiya, and Andromeda are outside Morph-Fluid Corporation, in what seemed to be some fields, full of peace and quiet. But our heroes had something else on their mind...

Sakura: *crying* "I…Isaac… R… Rufus…" *sob* "They… they were innocent… they went through… so much… I should… I should have done something…! WAAAHHH!" *hugs Ninomiya and cries on his shoulder*

Ninomiya: "Sakura… go ahead. Cry as much as you need to."

Andromeda: "… damn it! Why did this have to happen?!"

Ninomiya: "The creator was killed by his own creation. Karma did its job. Now, all we can do is move on."

Sakura: *sob* "Move… on… I… I know… but… can we… can we do something… in memory of Isaac and Rufus…? It's the least we can… do for them… now…" *sob*

Andromeda: "A memorial sign for them… yes… it would be perfect."

Ninomiya: "But what kind of memorial should we do?"

Sakura: *sob* "Let's… let's check the area. There must be… something we can use."

* * *

><p>Sakura's cries diminished, although still present. Our heroes walked through the fields. They went up and down, left and right, looking for the perfect gift for the late Isaac and Rufus. Since the area resembled some plains, trees were relatively small, and rivers and lakes were not something to raise excitement. As they walked, they noticed that there were several animals in the previously-deserted area.<p>

Andromeda: "Wild life in here is so varied! Deer, rabbits, mice, eagles, bears, cows, fish in the water, wolves, frogs, etc."

Ninomiya: "Bears and wolves… eagles and mice… aren't those bad combinations?"

Andromeda: "Well, as long as we don't get close to them when they're killing each other, it's perfectly safe." *eagle kills mouse in the distance*

Sakura: "There has to be somewhere that seems appropriate for Isaac and Rufus' burial!"

Just then, Sakura faced towards a very peculiar part of the field. They went closer, and were amazed. It was a flower circle, filled with every kind of flower imaginable! There were roses, violets, dandelions, dragon flowers, jasmines, foxgloves, etc. The beauty of it all caused Sakura to make the highest-pitched squeak ever heard in the Milky Way.

Ninomiya: *blocking ears with hands* "Oh, my freakin'… that made my head buzz!"

Andromeda: "… meh. The Andromeda galaxy has worse."

Sakura: "Guys, this place is perfect! I'm sure Isaac and Rufus would agree if they were here! Now, we need to make something that represents them."

Andromeda: "How about a sculpture?"

Sakura: "Yeah! That sounds perfect! OK, let's go get a dog-sized rock!"

* * *

><p>And so, Sakura, Ninomiya, and Andromeda walked in different directions looking for a rock about the size of Isaac and Rufus. Unfortunately, they could only find small pebbles. Save for one, gigantic, heavy, difficult-to-break rock.<p>

Sakura: "This is the only rock that doesn't fit in the palm of my hand."

Andromeda: "Well… I guess we're going to have to use some other obje—"

Sakura: "HYAAA!"

Using her tail, Sakura cut the giant rock to about the size of a dog!

Ninomiya: "Sakura, how come you're so good with these kinds of calculations if you never took Advanced Math?!"

Sakura: "Because barely anyone uses math learned after sixth grade."

Andromeda: "… true."

* * *

><p>Now that the rock was the right size, our heroes used the remaining part of the rock and some wood to create hammers and sculpting gadgets. Unexplainably, Sakura and Andromeda were great sculptors! Ninomiya, however, was a beginner… actually, he wasn't even a beginner, he was just a zero to the left. Instead of sculpting, Ninomiya provided Sakura and Andromeda with food, since it was the best he could do at the time.<p>

Ninomiya: "You girls want these two peaches?"

Andromeda: "Actually, I'm more in the mood for bread."

Ninomiya: "OK. And you, Sakura?"

Sakura: "How about some rice balls?"

Ninomiya: "Alright… wait, when did we re-supply? I don't remember us having this much food."

Andromeda: "Some escape pods had supplies. I figured the animals would prefer the taste of each other's heads over rice and bread, so I went ahead and took them."

Sakura: "It's done!"

Finally, the sculpture was done. It looked exactly like Isaac and Rufus! Our heroes took the sculpture and put it at the center of the flower field they found earlier. Once they did, the surrounding animals approached to observe the master piece. It was a very beautiful and peaceful scene, worthy of the late Isaac and Rufus.

Andromeda: "Look at all the animals! They must know that it was Isaac and Rufus who saved us all! How kind of them to join the funeral!"

Ninomiya: "They even stopped killing each other for this!"

Andromeda: "… (My god, does Ninomiya know how to ruin the mood…)"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under all the ruble of the ex-Morph-Fluid Corporation...<p>

"…" *arm raises* "Grr…" *moves ruble out of way* "… RAR!" *runs like an animal*

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>

Sakura and the others have been praying good luck in heaven to the sculpture of Isaac and Rufus for 15 minutes. All the animals have remained silent as well.

Sakura: "Isaac… Rufus… we know you're in heaven… and we pray for you the best of luck. Be happy and never forget your friends: Andromeda Cosmos, Ninomiya Ikeda, and myself, Sakura Ikeda…"

Andromeda: "I think that's good enough. We can't spend much time in here. Dazper City should be no more than two hours from here."

Ninomiya: "Andromeda's right. We better hurry since it will get dark soo—"

Distant, echoing voice: "GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ninomiya: "Whoa! What was that?!"

Andromeda: "It sounds like… DAAAAMN IIIIIIITT!"

Sakura: "It came from where I think it came from, didn't it…?"

This scream sparked great fear on our heroes! We could keep it a secret until the beast actually gets to them, but since it's so obvious, it was Joaquin! He was still alive, although badly injured from the explosion. When our heroes arrived, they saw a monstrous Joaquin, screaming in anger and ready to obliterate all around him.

Andromeda: "How the hell did that guy survive?! It was a nuclear explosion, for God's sake!"

Sakura: "Isaac and Rufus sacrificed themselves for nothing?! Damn that guy!"

You know things are going to get nasty when Sakura curses.

Ninomiya: "It's coming after us! What do we do?!"

Andromeda: "We fight! It's going to keep chasing after us until it kills us, so we might as well do this now. Besides, the explosion did appear to weaken Joaquin somewhat."

Ninomiya: "And do we have a plan?!"

Andromeda: "Nope."

Sakura: "Alright, let's do this for Isaac and Rufus!"

* * *

><p>Our heroes charged at the monster! Unlike last time, they were actually able to fight their enemy properly. Yet, they were still at a disadvantage, as Joaquin's massive size was too much for our heroes to withstand.<p>

Ninomiya: "No way! This guy's a monster! … I mean… a monstrous monster! … I mean…"

Andromeda: "A blood-thirsty foe wanting to devour our heads, I know. There must be a way to… hey, look, the animals!"

Every single animal in the area surrounded Joaquin! They all began attacking, hoping to overwhelm the monster with their numbers! It appeared to be working!

Ninomiya: "The wildlife used Ambush Attack! It's super effective!"

Andromeda: "Oh no! Joaquin got even angrier and is throwing the animals all over the place!"

Ninomiya: "… (Damn it, I need to stop making comments…)"

Andromeda: "Alright… it's now or never! METEOR SUMMONING!"

Andromeda charged at the monster, slashing its arm with her powerful weapon. She managed to deal great damage, even cutting its arm off and destroying it with the meteor, making sure that it doesn't recover it, in case Joaquin had the ability to impale his arm back (which would be disgusting, makes me wonder why this fan fiction isn't rated M…). However, Andromeda was then struck by Joaquin's other arm, knocking her away, unconscious.

Sakura: "NO! ANDROMEDA!"

Ninomiya: "How dare you, Joaquin! Take this! PANDEMONIUM WHIRLWIND!"

It was Ninomiya's turn. He used his (stolen) signature move, Pandemonium Whirlwind. The strong winds and rapid slashes from Ninomiya's sword also damaged Joaquin considerably. Ninomiya managed to cut Joaquin's other arm off, cutting it into little, tiny pieces to render it useless. But Joaquin still had his feet, which he used to stomp Ninomiya. The stomp almost killed Ninomiya, but it knocked him out cold instead!

* * *

><p>Andromeda, Ninomiya, and all of the wildlife had been defeated. All that stood now was a raging, gigantic creature, and the lonely Sakura. There was no one left to help her, and with Joaquin's power, it all seemed lost.<p>

Sakura: "No! Andromeda! Ninomiya! … grrr! Isaac! Rufus! EVERYONE!"

Monster Joaquin: "GRRRAAAAHHHH!"

Sakura: "Why… why does this have to happen?! I… I never saw the truth outside of Waterleaf Village… All of the innocent people have to fight for survival, even to the point where they sacrifice themselves for others. While all the bad people… all the bad people get the power and riches and everything! No! It's… it's not fair! Because of one evil entity, all of my friends have had to suffer, have had to fight involuntarily, have had to be part of a stupid war! I thought there was a balance between good and evil! I thought the good were rewarded and the evil were punished! Must this life be so cruel?! Is the true way... the evil way?!"

Never before had Sakura gone into such deep thinking. Her life-long beliefs seemed to be all vanished. These ideas upset Sakura tremendously. But as she thought of the evil way being the truthful way, she looked back at Joaquin and remembered King Avarez.

Sakura: "No… the evil way is not the way, either. King Avarez, Sizere, Dr. Joaquin, all of them ultimately suffered a horrible destiny, too. And was it worth it? Was it worth living an inferno to develop an evil mind and gain unreal power? Just to end up like the rest?! NO! Reality can't be this cruel! I don't want to believe it is! This is… I can't…! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Monster Joaquin: "RRRAAAAARRRR!" *begins charging mouth laser*

Sakura: "Are we all just going to die?! This can't be the end of it! I will… I will change it! My destiny won't fall to this!" *jumps really high in the air* *gathers A LOT of red energy on both hands* *puts hands together* "OVERSOUL FLASH!"

At the same time, Joaquin fired a massive blue laser from its mouth towards Sakura, and Sakura fired an extremely powerful red beam towards Joaquin. Sakura's beam was an unknown move, even to her, but her mind just guided her to its casting, even the name. The read beam divided into two, whirling around each other like spirals. Seconds before the Oversoul Flash clashed with the laser, the two beams spread out enough to surround the laser. Once the laser was captured by the beams, Sakura raised her hands towards the sky, sending both the Oversoul Flash and the laser inside it to the clouds. Up there, the beams and laser became a single, gigantic blue sphere with red sparks around it! Then, Sakura swung her hands downwards. The blue sphere fired an even bigger beam, bigger than the Oversoul Flash and Joaquin's laser together (about as wide as a soccer stadium). The beam struck Joaquin with immeasurable power, completely disintegrating the monster! Now, all that stood on Joaquin's place were ashes, blown away by the wind. Sakura fell back down to the floor, exhausted.

Sakura: "I… I made it… everyone… ugh…" *faints*

* * *

><p><em>One hour later<em>

*gasp* "Oh no! What happened here?! A swordsman, a warrior princess, and a girl with… a tail… too? Bah! It doesn't matter! I have to take them home! They might still make it!"

A mysterious teenage girl appeared to our heroes' rescue. She gathered them all, seemingly without much problem, and took them to her home. Who could this new character be? Will our heroes heal after this epic battle? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While Sakura and the others pray for Isaac and Rufus in Heaven, Isaac and Rufus arrive Heaven.

Isaac: "Oh… god… Rufus? Well, we're still in the same bod—whoa! Is this… Heaven?!"

"Hello, Isaac, Rufus."

Isaac: "Are you… are you God?!"

"Ahahaha, no. I'm just a normal angel, greeting people over here. Anyways, welcome to Heaven. It's like Earth, but with less bad people."

Isaac: "Oh, really? Well… this is certainly not what I expected."

Angel dude: "Oh, just wait till you get to visit Hell. It's quite comfy over there, opposite of what people think. Also, feel at home, but don't make more friends than you would in a year. Because you'll probably be reincarnated by then."

Isaac: "We can reincarnate?"

Angel dude: "If you sign the Reincarnation Certificate, yes."

Isaac: "You know, you don't seem like the kind of benevolent, well-spoken angel I'd expect from Heaven's gate."

Angel dude: "Relaaaax, dude! Once you're in, all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the view, with all the hot chicks, and the beach, and surfing, and 70's music... so smooooooth..."

*facepaw*


	20. No Such Thing as a Lone Wolf

**Author: "Imma just put an author's note here, cuz why not. Well, 20 chapters... and this crap hasn't even started yet. It's gonna be a long one... hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far! From what the reviews say, you guys ARE enjoying it, so lyk yeee. Anyways, this chapter starts what I consider saga #3... first was Sizere, second was Joaquin, now this. But yeah, go on and read, review, laff, whatever you want to do. And enjoy. Mostly enjoy. That's the whole goal of this thing, anyways."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Somewhere in the Milky Way…

"…"

Computer: "We are. Halfway. From the. Destination."

"Hmmm… all I have to do is get her."

Computer: "Affirmative."

"OK… full speed ahead."

Computer: "Initiating. Motors. Maximum speed. Reached."

**Chapter 20: No Such Thing as a Lone Wolf**

After rigorous work and painful sacrifices, our heroes finally managed to defeat the evil Dr. Joaquin. The man spent most of the years of his life on a vile plan against humanity, which ultimately led him to his doom. During the epic battle, Sakura was struck by a sudden storm of thoughts and ideas about the truths of morality and existence. However, she remembers nothing from it, as it was so complicated and quick that it could not be stored on her memory… or was it?

Sakura: "Hngh… oh… what… ah…"

"Oh! She's awake! Sis, she's awake!"

Sakura: "Who… said that…?"

"Hm… looks like she's still out of it, kind of."

Sakura: "Ah… what?" *gets up* "Who are you?"

"Oh, good! You're fully awake now. My name is Plata. Plata Byoodo."

Sakura: "Plata… Pla—OH MY GOSH, A TAIL!"

Author: "I should have called this fan fiction 'Furry Paradise…'"

Plata: "Huh? Yeah, I have a tail. And so does my sister. And you do, too! But yours is different…"

Sakura: "Yeah… yours is all fluffy, and white, and not-as-prehensile-looking."

Plata: "I know, it's because me and my sister are part White Wolves. Are you part monkey?"

Sakura: "No, not really. I'm… wait; let me save that for later. That's your sister, right?"

"Yup. Name's Blanca. Blanca Byoodo, as you might have guessed. Nice to meet you." *leans forward to shake hands*

Sakura: "Oh, you're left-handed, too! Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura. Sakura Ikeda… well, it's not REALLY Ikeda, but it's a long story. Tee-hee!"

Blanca: "Haha! I see. And… I guess you can say I'm left-handed, yes."

The reason Blanca said this… well, let's just take up a whole paragraph explaining these two wolfy sisters, shall we? *clears throat*

* * *

><p>Plata is the younger sister. You, the reader, might remember her from a previous chapter. She was Dr. Joaquin's only friend when they were kids. Then something happened and she had to leave. Plata is fifteen years old; about as tall as Sakura (1.71 meters); has silver hair and cyan eyes; a pony-tail that goes as low as her heart; a legit white wolf tail that can almost reach the ground; kind-of pointy wolf ears (and she also has normal human ears… four ears in total (try to whisper without her hearing it)); fangs sharp enough to hurt (but not vampire-sharp); and she wears fairly casual clothing, although she also wears some interesting-looking accessories and finger-less gloves that make her look cooler than the average person. Out of the two, Plata is the more energetic and cheerful sibling, although she's not obnoxious or crazy, just happy.<p>

Let's take another paragraph for Blanca, because why not. Blanca is the elder sister. She is twenty years old; taller (1.80 meters) than Plata… and Sakura, and Andromeda (1.74 meters), but not more than Ninomiya (1.84 meters); has pure white hair, like a white wolf (obviously) and light blue eyes (more like aqua than cyan, though); she also has a pony-tail, although it's much thinner than Plata's (almost like a rat-tail) and it goes slightly longer, too; her tail, the organic one, is slightly longer than Plata's (because Blanca's taller), but otherwise, it looks the same; wolf ears and human ears, too; fangs; Blanca's clothing is slightly different than Plata's, though. Blanca wears heavier-looking clothes (although still relatively casual), with similar accessories to Plata, but heavier looking and more of them, such as chains with fangs at the end; medals on her hole-less belt; a string around her tail (the organic one); strong leather gloves; what looks like armor pieces on top of the jeans on her legs, with a heavy, sharp armor piece that covers about half of her left leg; and leather shoes with metal straps and cloth straps around her ankles. Most noticeably, however, is a very heavy-looking, dark cloth piece with some belts that cover her entire right arm and hand.

Sakura: "Oh no! I forgot about my friends!"

Blanca: "You mean the swordsman and the princess? They're in the other room, healing their wounds. Unlike you, they were actually hurt very badly, so we put some bandages and stuff on them. Go ahead if you wanna see them."

Sakura then went into the room where her friends were at. Ninomiya was on one bed, with his feet covered in bandages and some around his head, but he was fine anywhere else. Andromeda appeared to have broken some ribs, and she had some cuts on her right arm, but nothing that seemed impossible to heal. Basically, they were hurt, but fine otherwise.

Plata: "I found you guys laying unconscious on the plains near-by. Blanca came as soon as I called her to bring you guys to our home."

Blanca: "By the way, if you're going out, you might want to watch your step."

Confused at this, Sakura went to look out the window. The house was on top of a tree! And the tree was one of many in a forest! And the forest was part of Dazper City's outskirts! And Dazper City was one of West Continent's metropolises! And the West Contin—

Author: "Give me that damn script!" *rewrites* "Here."

OK… "For more information on how the place looks like, refer to your imagination…" What does that me—

Author: "Read! You're wasting precious typing space!"

Oh, right… *clears throat* Sakura had not realized it until then, but the house was completely made out of wood, and it received a lot of air from the windows.

Sakura: "You guys live in a tree house! For a tree house, this place looks fancy! All the rustic style of the walls and ground make it amusing!"

Plata: "Gee, thanks! We don't get many visitors around here, besides the birds and monkeys, so it's nice to hear such kind words from others!"

Andromeda: "Hngh…"

Sakura: "Andromeda! She's waking up!"

Blanca: "Andromeda… that's an interesting name. Haven't heard that since astronomy class back in the Byoodo Academy."

Sakura: "And there's a reason for it! Andromeda has these awesome powers to control the stars, and comets, and planets, and all those other things I don't understand!"

Blanca: "Really, now? Guess I'm not the only special one around here anymore…"

Sakura: "Special? You have astronomical powers, too?!"

Blanca: "Oh, no, no! It's something… quite different from that. And, actually, I would prefer for neither you nor your friends to see it."

Sakura: "Oh… well, that's OK, we're not going to make you. Good morning, Andromeda!"

Andromeda: "Ow… my back hurts… oh, hi, Sakura. And hi, ummm… who?"

Blanca: "Good morning, Andromeda. Nice to meet you. My name is Blanca Byoodo, and this is my sister, Plata."

Plata: "Hi!"

Andromeda: "Ah, nice to meet you, Blanca, Plata. I'm guessing Sakura told you about me—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Andromeda noticed how both of them had tails… and ears, and fangs, and relatively sharp nails (but you know how people in this fanfic only care for tails, so it doesn't matter that much).

Andromeda: "OH GOD, TAILS. Oh, wait, they're wolf tails… it's safe, then."

Plata: "Say what? Oh, I get what's big deal about our tails and stuff! Don't be afraid, we're not werewolves! Werewolves look different from half-breed wolves, if you didn't know!"

Andromeda: "Really? You learn something new every day. But, that's not why we make a big deal about tails. It's… hard to put in words. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

Sakura: "Yup!"

Blanca: "Uh… sure… anyways, what's his name?"

Sakura: "That's Ninomiya! He's my best friend! We've been friends since we were little kids! In fact, he's my brother-in-law! Ninomiya and I come from a village in the east, called Waterleaf Village. We're on our way to West City for some information about my race. He and Andromeda stick around to train and venture into the unknown."

Plata: "West City? It's pretty close by, actually! All you do is go into Dazper City, which is just ten minutes away from here. Then, you just keep heading the west road until you get to West City, which is the following city! My sister and I have only been there once. We had to visit West City because—"

Blanca: "Plata! Remember, I don't want to even mention the reason."

Plata: "Oh! Sorry, sis! I got carried away for a second there."

Suspicious words are suspicious.

While apologizing to her sister, Plata did not realize she was rubbing her tail all over Ninomiya's face.

Ninomiya: "Hrm… ah… ah… AH… ACHOO!"

Plata: "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up like that!"

Blanca: "Plata, now you're rubbing your tail all over me! Hahahaha! It tickles!"

Sakura: "Tails tickle?" *tickles Plata with tail*

Plata: "Hahahaha! Sakura! It…! Hahaha! It tickles too much! Hahaha!" *tickles back*

Author: "Again, why did I not call this 'Furry Paradise?'"

* * *

><p>While Sakura and Plata had their tail tickling war, Andromeda and Blanca went over to Ninomiya's bed to say hi.<p>

Andromeda: "Morning, sleepy-head."

Ninomiya: "Ow… oh, good morning, Androme—TAI-"

Andromeda: "Before you make the comment, no, she doesn't transform into anything."

Blanca: "… wait, what?"

Andromeda: "Nothing."

Ninomiya: "That's good to hear! So, anyone care to explain what happened?"

Andromeda: "I'll summarize our part: we were born… years later, we met each other… days later, we found Dr. Joaquin… hours later, he tried to murder us as a monster, and failed… minutes later, he returned and beat the crap out of you and me. The end."

Plata: "Ahah—JOAQUIN?!"

Plata remembered how Dr. Joaquin was her only friend back when they were kids. As far as she knew, she was the only person Joaquin was ever kind to.

Plata: "JOAQUIN?! As in, 'Dr. Chester Joaquin' Joaquin?!"

Sakura: "So that was his first name…"

Plata: "Wait… WAS?!"

Sakura: "Well… he… ummm… we… uh… how do I put this… hmmm… Chester Joaquin… well… I… kind of… killed him…"

Plata: "… w… what…?"

Sakura: "Yes… he attacked us and we… we fought back…"

Plata: "…" *sob* "… ah…" *sob* "… WAAAAHHHH!" *runs crying to room*

Blanca: "Plata! Wait!"

Sakura: "I… I'M SORRY! IF WE DIDN'T NEED TO, I SWEAR I WOULDN'T HAVE!"

Blanca: "Don't… don't blame yourself, Sakura. I know the kind of person Joaquin was. I knew he would die a horrible death. We could continue chatting, but I have to talk to Plata now. Have to make sure she doesn't hate you."

Sakura: "Hate me?! That would be terrible! We just became friends! Please, Blanca, reason with her! There's nothing that saddens me more than to lose a friend!"

Blanca: "Don't worry, I got this." *goes to Plata's room*

Ninomiya: "Oh man… wait, how did you kill Joaquin, Sakura?"

Sakura: "I… I don't remember… all I remember is me suddenly being bombarded by all these weird thoughts, then I did some strange attack. I can't remember what the thoughts were or what the attack was like, but I do remember it killing Monster Joaquin."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Plata's room.<p>

Blanca: "Plata?"

Plata was lying on her bed, crying against a pillow.

Plata: *sob* "… I don't want to talk…" *sob

Blanca: "Let me just explain it to you…"

Blanca will try to calm Plata and change her negative feeling towards Sakura. Can Blanca reason with her distressed younger sister? Will Sakura be able to remember the thoughts and the Oversoul Flash? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

Ninomiya: "Hey, Mr. Author, how come Plata and Blanca get a paragraph-long explanation on their looks, but neither Sakura, Andromeda, or me ever got one?"

Author: "Because I didn't think about doing that back then… now is as best a time as ever." *clears throat*

**Sakura Ikeda**: 1.71 meters tall, 14-year old, black-haired, black-eyed, cheerful kind girl. She wears an orange, sleeveless gi with the Ikeda's symbol on the back and a dark blue weighed undershirt, weighed headbands, weighed ankle bands, Piccolo-styled shoes and a non-weighed, dark blue cloth belt and headband. Her hair has two major spikes on the top, two minor ones right bellow them, and then a bunch of mildly-thin spikes downward that go as far as her heart from the back, with some small spiky hairs covering some of her forehead, but not her eyes. She's relatively thin, doesn't show much muscle (except on Oozaru moments), and has relatively soft hands, but they don't feel soft when they're hitting you in the face. Finally, her tail is 8 cm longer than her leg, allowing her to touch the ground with it, and has a milk chocolate-like shade of brown.

Ninomiya: "Cool! Can I go next?"

Author: "No, you're a loser."

Ninomiya: "WHAT?! BUT I'M YOUR CHARACTER!"

Author: "Yes, and because of it, I choose what to do with you. At this rate, you'll be only friends with Sakura, nothing more. Besides, I've got plans for her love life. That's it, Bonus skit is done, get out, go mock a bird or something, I don't care."

Ninomiya: "BU-BU-BU-BU—" *end chapter*


	21. Armaments Against New Foes

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Somewhere in the Milky Way…

"…Hmph. Computer, how far are we from the target?"

Computer: "We are. A quarter. Of the. Way."

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

Computer: "Approximately. Four Earthling days."

"Four? Shouldn't it take less?"

Computer: "There is. An. Asteroid field. Called. Oort Cloud. Ahead. That is. The reason."

*sigh* "Stupid… galactic debris… initiate hyper sleep."

**Chapter 21: Armaments Against New Foes**

After their victory against Monster Joaquin, our heroes were helped by two mysterious, but friendly, characters. Blanca and Plata Byoodo, the white wolf sisters, aided our heroes by offering them shelter and medical assistance. However, the younger sister, Plata, was shocked by the realization that her old friend, Dr. Joaquin, was killed by her newly found friends. Plata ran crying to her room, and the only person that seemed to be able to reason with her was her elder sister, Blanca.

Blanca: "Plata…"

Plata: "I told you already… I don't want to talk…"

Blanca: *sigh* "Look, I know this is hard for you, but Joaquin wasn't the same as you remember him to be."

Plata: "But… he was my only friend back when we were ten…"

Blanca: "Yeah, I know, but that was in the past. After we left, he became an evil man and, well, eventually, he had to be stopped. It just so happens that today you met the ones who stopped him."

Plata: "They didn't have to kill him, though! This is too much for me!"

Blanca: "…"

Seeing that her sister forgot to overcome suffering, Blanca had no choice but to remind Plata, and herself, of… THAT. Blanca removed the dark cloth from her right arm and hand, revealing it. But the room was dark, so I can't explain how it looked like. Tough luck, buddy.

Blanca: *petting Plata with right arm, gently* "Plata… we all have to go through some difficult times, and everyone, at some point, loses something that was precious to them."

Plata: "Sis… but, you hate remembering what happened to your arm…"

Blanca: "Yes, it's true. The painful memories just coil around my head by just looking at this… thing. And the fact that I HAVE to use it sometimes makes it even worse. But I've learned to live with it, and I hope you learn to live with your burdens, too."

Plata: *sob* "Thanks… Blanca…" *hug*

D'awww.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of Plata's room...<p>

Andromeda: "Hmmm… she's taking a while… you think Blanca could reason with her?"

Sakura: "I don't know… I hope she did, though."

Ninomiya: "Here she comes!"

Blanca and Plata came out of the room. Blanca had covered her arm again.

Plata: "Ummm… Sakura…"

Sakura: "… yes…?"

Plata: "I'm… sorry if I made you feel bad earlier. It's just…"

Sakura: "It's hard for you to understand, I know. But, we're still friends, right?"

Plata: "…"

Sakura: "…" *looks down*

Plata: "… silly! Of course we are!"

Sakura: *looks back up, happily* "Yay!" *hug, then tail tickling war*

Author: "Do I even have to say it?"

Nope.

Andromeda: "It's good to see that you're friends again! Wait… how old was Dr. Joaquin when we fought him?"

Blanca: "Well, he was ten when he met Plata, and it's been… ummm… he was about 36 years old."

Andromeda: "… WAIT… HOW…?!"

Blanca: "How come Plata is 19 years younger than Dr. Joaquin now but not back then, am I right?"

Andromeda: "YES. Please explain…"

Blanca: *stretches* "OK… sit down, everyone, story time:"

* * *

><p>"When Plata and Dr. Joaquin were ten, they were the best of friends. They would play, talk, eat ice cream together, all sorts of things. Both Dr. Joaquin and Plata were picked on at school, Plata because of her wolf features and Joaquin because everyone thought he was an idiot and a freak. Plata was not allowed to go to the Byoodo Academy yet because you had to be at least 12 to get in. Why? Because not only do they teach math, science, social studies, etc., but they also teach several combat arts. Some would take martial arts, some others took magician training, and some specialized in the use of a weapon. I took swordsmanship class, and that over there..." *points finger at sword on wall*" "... is my sword."<p>

"The reason we were trained in combat is because the Byoodo clan had been in war with the Geran clan for decades. The Geran were also half beasts, but they were not wolves, they were hyenas. They were vicious fighters, and they liked to cause trouble anywhere they went. We, the Byoodo, took the responsibility of stopping the Geran and, well, it kind of got out of hand. While Plata and Dr. Joaquin were just being friends, our spies discovered that the Geran were planning to gather all of their people to launch an all out attack against the Byoodo and kill all of us. In that moment, we had no other choice but to gather, just like they did, in order to defend ourselves. All of the Byoodo, including Plata and me, went to the village of the Byoodo, knowing that the Geran would start there. That's when Plata and Joaquin were separated."

"Now, with everyone from the Byoodo clan united, we transformed the once simple Byoodo village into a powerful Byoodo fort. A month after the construction finished, the Geran launched their first attack, and failed, but managed to cause some damages. They kept attacking us for days, weeks, months, and then years. Plata and I had survived war for three years, and our numbers were vastly decreased. I was 18 and I trained Plata, who was 13 now, with all I knew about swordsmanship. One day, however, the Geran decided to launch their last attack. It was a hundred of them, and only 40 of us. Halfway through the battle, the village chief foresaw that we would lose, and the Byoodo clan would exist no more. So, in order to save the Byoodo from complete extinction, he decided to save the three best warriors of our clan. He chose Plata, a powerful man called Hierro, and myself."

"I understand why he chose to save Hierro… but why Plata and me? I was just an average swordsman, and Plata had only a year of training. The last thing the chief said to Plata and me was: 'You two are much more powerful than you think you are. As long as you stay together, always, nothing will overcome your immaculate union.' With these words, the chief used his remaining strength to cast time-traveling spell on the three of us. It sent us 19 years into the future."

"We appeared in the Byoodo fort… or, well, what remained of it. The place was completely destroyed. All that we could see was rusty metal and traces of war, such as bones from the Byoodo and the Geran, lying scattered across the field. The images were horrible, but we had to bear with it. The three of us put together a memorial for all the lost lives 19 years ago. Then, we had to look for a new home. We kept wandering around the continent for days, until we found this forest which was close to Dazper City. It seemed to be a good enough refuge for us, and eventually it became our permanent home."

"For a whole year, Hierro, Plata, and I lived happy together. Hierro was a fine man. He would go out every day and hunt for animals and find fruits and vegetables for us. He was like a brother to us. Whenever Plata felt down, he was right there to cheer her up. He was also very professional in mating season. Eventually we were going to have to procreate! But most of you are too young to know about that, so, next part."

"It seemed like the perfect life… until one day… we were attacked! And by who? The Geran! Some of those monsters were still alive! Hierro, Plata, and I were not ready for it! They took us by surprise, but we managed to defeat them… with terrible consequences. Knowing that Hierro was the strongest, they went for him first. And they… they…" *holds fist angrily* "They killed him. Hierro killed most of them before dying himself. There were only two left, but they were strong. I managed to kill one, but the other one took me by surprise, and… "*glares at right arm* "... he sliced my entire right arm off… but, luckily, he left his guard down after that, and Plata took the chance and killed him. That was, easily, the worst day of my life."

* * *

><p><span>Sakura<span>: "Oh, my… god… I can't believe you two have gone through so much… but they managed to re-attach your arm, right?"

Blanca: "Well, not exactly. We went to Dazper City, looking for medical attention, but they told us they could only help us on West City. Plata helped me get there, and once we arrived, they said they couldn't re-attach my arm. However, they did manage to do something about it. And… well… if you want to see what they did, then…" *puts left arm over right arm's cloth*

Right before Blanca could reveal her arm, the tree house shook! But it wasn't an earthquake. Someone was attacking them!

Ninomiya: "Ah! What's going on?!"

Blanca: "Could it be?!" *looks out the window* "… aaaaAAAAAAHHHH! GERAN!"

Geran warrior: "Hey, Blanca! Sorry to interrupt anything that you're doing, but I came to take a little something you and your sister have. It's called… oh, what was it… LIFE I think it's called. MWAHAHA!"

Blanca: "Grrr… guys, stay in the house. I got this."

Blanca grabbed her sword and jumped down to face the Geran warrior. Plata prepared a sword of her own in case things started to look grim.

Geran warrior: "You're going to fight me alone? You can't even use both your hands! Oh, wait, you DON'T have two hands! HAHAHAHAAAA!"

Blanca: "Arrgh! Shut up!"

Blanca's sword was designed to be used as a one-handed blade. More interestingly, however, was the fact that the sword had the ability to channel four elements: fire, water, air, and lightning. The blade's elemental powers were not godly, but it was a nice addition in the middle of battle. Then, the two fighters began the battle, clashing swords every second. It seemed like a pretty equal battle, but then the Geran warrior managed to throw Blanca's blade away.

Blanca: "No! My blade!"

Everyone in the house: "Blanca!"

Geran warrior: "Awww, you lost your blade? Poor little Blanca, she's defenseless without it! What are you gonna do now, punch me? HA! I feel pity for you! Since I know I'll win, I'll give you the privilege of a free hit! Go ahead, punch me! It's not like it makes a difference!"

Blanca now had the chance to attack the Geran warrior, who closed his eyes carelessly. She had no choice left but to use… IT. She removed the cloth from her right arm and hand, revealing what was hiding under it.

Everyone in the house: *gasp*

Geran warrior: "Come on, even with my eyes closed you can't hit me?! You're so pathetic, Blan—WHAT THE?!"

Blanca punched the Geran warrior with her right arm, which sent the man flying acres across the forest, breaking trees and rocks on the way. Finally, he hit a very heavy rock which stopped his flight, leaving him barely conscious and unable to move any muscles. When he looked again, Blanca was holding his throat with her right arm, which I can finally explained how it looks like:

* * *

><p>Blanca's right arm was completely metallic, made out of a very special gray metal called Brontobit. The metal worked as a shield for all the orange wiring under it, which still looked much more resistant than human skin. The arm was twice as bulky as her left arm, and slightly longer, too. Instead of a hand, at the end of the arm was a very complex-looking claw, which could rip an iron cube into pieces without effort. Just before the wrist was a spike, with smaller spikes coming from it, kind of like a harpoon. This arm was called the Brontobit Arm, and it was 30 times stronger than an average human arm.<p>

Geran warrior: *choking* "What… is… I… thought you… had your arm… sliced… off…!"

Blanca: "And I did. But I got me a new one. It's not like my organic arm, but it's got some uses! Wanna see one of them?"

Geran warrior: "No… please… spare… me…!"

Blanca: "Oh, what's that? Spare me? Funny! I thought your people didn't know the meaning of sparing someone's life! Since you probably don't really know that word, I'll just take it as 'yes, Blanca, please show me what your arm can do.'"

Geran warrior: "N…NOOOO…!"

Blanca used the spike on her Brontobit Arm to stab through the Geran's chest. Then, she strangled his neck until it was diminished to half of its original size. It only took four seconds for the Geran warrior to completely die.

Blanca: *sigh* "That was close…" *looks back at the people in the tree house* "Remember how I didn't want to show you my arm? Well..." *shakes blood off Brontobit Arm* "... this is why."

Our heroes finally had the chance to see what Blanca's secret was. But they must continue their journey towards the near-by West City. What other adventures await them ahead? Will Blanca and Plata be like everyone else and for one reason or another join our heroes in their journey? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

Ninomiya: "Hey, Mr. Author, are you going to continue with the character descriptions?"

Author: "Well, why not:"

**Andromeda Cosmos**: 1.74 meters tall, 16-year old, light crimson-haired, yellow-eyed princess with a slight, yet exquisite touch of sarcastic humor. Andromeda's attire resembles both a princess and a warrior. Her shirt completely covers her torso (no cleavage for you), even half of her neck, and the sleeves go as far as her wrists, with some mini belts surrounding it. The part of the shoulders is more resistant than the rest of the shirt, having some small metal straps that, as well as on her neck, look like downward spikes. A symbol of Starflow Kingdom's shield rests on the right of her chest. A zipper goes from her "shoulder pads" to her stomach, and she keeps it completely closed. She wears a skirt that's pretty much a dress, going all the way to her knees. This skirt has similar spike-like straps to the ones on her shoulders, except these are not metallic. The skirt ends with more of the spike design, and it is held together by some cloth belts. About at the center of the skirt, the Starflow shield symbol can be seen again, much bigger than on her shirt for more detailed visibility. Her shoes are not exaggerated, but they do have a crescent-like buckle. Oddly enough, Andromeda's hair turns from a light shade of crimson to a dark shade of crimson at the end, making it look like her hair was a meteor shower. Unlike a regular princess, Andromeda has a more robust body (not fat, just has some meat). Finally, Andromeda always carries her spear/staff weapon, called the "World Breaker." She CAN break the world with it, if she gets enough power, but why would she?

Ninomiya: "Sounds like Andromeda is pretty difficult to handle… I wonder if I could manage to…"

Author: "If you lay a SINGLE finger on her, I swear I'll cut it."

Ninomiya: "OH GOD, NO, PLEASE! Wait, when you say 'it,' do you mean the finger or…"

Author: "The latter. And then your finger."

Ninomiya: "NO, PLEASE! (What did I ever do to deserve this?!)"

Ha, he's forever alone.


	22. Preparing for the Last Walk

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Somewhere in the Milky Way…

"…Hm? What happened?"

Computer: "There appears. To be. A. Vortex. Up ahead."

"Can't we go past it?"

Computer: "Negative. Radars show. That the. Vortex. Has a. Superior. Gravitational pull. It is. Impossible. For the. Ship. To go. Past it."

"I see… wait, there's some weird shadows coming off of it. Where are they headed?"

Computer: "If the. Radars. Are. Correct. The. Shadows. Are heading. Towards. Earth."

"What?"

**Chapter 22: Preparing for the Last Walk**

Sakura, Ninomiya, and Andromeda had been taken to safety by the White wolf sisters, Blanca and Plata Byoodo. They recovered from their injuries in their battle with Dr. Joaquin. Once they were in good condition, Blanca told them about the history of the Byoodo clan and their endless rivalry against the Geran clan. While telling the story, our heroes were attacked by a member of the Geran! In order to defeat him, Blanca had to use her secret weapon, which was also a scar of her past: the Brontobit Arm.

Blanca: "You see why I didn't want to show you my arm?"

Sakura: "That's horrible… but, where's your normal arm?"

Blanca: "The doctors in West City told me they could keep the arm from deteriorating by keeping it in a special liquid. In case they ever find a way to reattach my normal arm, it is kept safe."

Andromeda: "How did you pay for the Brontobit Arm and the operation?"

Blanca: "I haven't. They gave me two years to pay up a sum of 3,000,000 Zeni. I don't know how I'm going to get that money, but I have to do it."

Ninomiya: "3,000,000 ZENI?! I haven't seen anyone with even 1,000,000!"

Andromeda: "Well, I had at least 3,000,000 Zeni… at home…"

Ninomiya: "Wait, you brought NO money with you, Andromeda?"

Andromeda: "Of course not, it's an adventure! It would ruin the purpose of learning survival skills, anyway. Although, had I known that we would face something like this…"

Blanca: "Nah, it's alright, Andromeda. I assure you that, one way or another, I will solve this problem of mine. And Plata is always here to cheer me up and vice-versa. Anyways, you said you guys are on an adventure. What for?"

Sakura: "I'm going to West City to find out more about my people, the Saiyans!"

Ninomiya: "More than West City, I'm with Sakura to gain some experience in this journey. I didn't have this sword when I started!"

Andromeda: "Me? Well… boredom, to put it simply."

Plata: "That sounds fun! But, if you're going to West City, you might want to grab some supplies from Dazper City before you go. West City is relatively close, but, unless on vehicle, it could take you a whole day to get there."

Sakura: "Well, I guess we'll head to Dazper City tomorrow morning, and then we'll go to West City. I mean, if it's OK with you two if we stay in for one more night."

Blanca: "Sure, you can stay. Haven't had company besides Plata in ages. You can go to your beds whenever you like."

Plata: "Ummm… sis…"

Blanca: "Yes? What the…?!"

The beds where our wounded heroes slept were ripped apart! Apparently, it had been done by a claw, but not Blanca's.

Plata: "Who could have… sis? Are you… OK…?"

Blanca: "Grrr…! GEEEEEEERRRRAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Blanca's echo: "GEEEEEEEERRRAAAAAAAAANNNN! Geeeerrraaaaaaaaaaannnn! Geeeeeeeerrraaaaaaannn... Geeeeeeeerrrraaaaa..."

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…<em>

Blanca: "OK, there's only two beds here now. There's five of us. So here's how we're going to do this: One bed will have two people and the other will have three. Since Ninomiya and I are the only adults, we'll have to be in the same bed."

Ninomiya: "WHAT?!"

Andromeda: "(Oh, I see… Blanca, you naughty, little…)"

Blanca: "(I hope no one thinks about THAT… Ninomiya's not my kind.) Someone else is going to have to sleep with us. Since Plata is very ticklish at night, she will sleep with only one other person, which will be…"

Andromeda: "I'm not tickly, so I can sleep with her just fine."

Blanca: "Great! Then that means Andromeda and Plata will sleep in one bed, and Sakura, Ninomiya, and myself will sleep in the other."

Author: "In bed with Sakura and Blanca… HNGH!" *furry overload*

Ninomiya: "WWWHHHAAAAAAAT?!"

Sakura: "Ninomiya? You seem kind of upset about sleeping with me… is there something wrong with me…?"

Ninomiya: "NO, SAKURA, YOU'RE PERFECT AS YOU ARE. It's just, well… a-a-a-ask Blanca, she'll know."

Blanca: "Hey, don't put ME to explain THAT! I'm a swordsmanship teacher, not a reproduction teacher!"

Sakura: "Reproduction? Who's going to reproduce?"

Blanca and Ninomiya: "NOBODY!"

Sakura: "… huh…?"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Everyone gathered in the living room of the house. Also, everyone just got up.

Blanca: *yawn* "So… how did everyone sleep?"

Ninomiya: "It took me a lot of effort, but I managed to sleep well without disturbing anyone!"

Sakura: "I felt something weird last night… what was that?"

*Blanca glares at Ninomiya with a killer look*

Ninomiya: "WHAT?! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Blanca: "Tsk… and how about you two?"

Plata: "BEST. NIGHT. EVER."

Andromeda: "Well, it was certainly something!"

Blanca: "… wait… what?"

Plata: "I'll tell you later."

Blanca: "O…K… anyways, let's all get ready to go to Dazper City. Plata and I will go with you guys to show you the stores you need to go to."

And so, our heroes got ready to head to Dazper City with the White wolf sisters. When they arrived, Blanca and Plata took the others to several grocery stores and pharmacies. Andromeda took the time to go to a tailor to fix her clothes. All of the shopping was done with the money Blanca took from the dead Geran's pockets.

* * *

><p>Throughout their shopping spree, Blanca seemed to think with a worried look on her face. Plata decided to see why her elder sister seemed in distress.<p>

Plata: "Blanca? You've been looking upset since this morning. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Blanca: "Oh, it's nothing… who am I kidding, you're my sister, I can't hide it from you. Well, the thing is, what if the Geran that attacked us last night was just a decoy? What if there are still dozens of Geran out there ready to kill us and cause untold havoc? If they're out there, you and I are their main target, and we have to be ready. So, in order to be ready, I've been thinking that maybe we should…"

Sakura: "Hey! Blanca! Plata! Don't stay behind, we still have to get some fruits! I mean, all we have are these two peaches!"

Blanca: "Oh! Coming!"

They continued shopping. By the time they were done, it was still only noon, so it was a perfect time to go on to West City. Before they got ready to part, however, Blanca had something to say to them.

Blanca: "Hey Sakura, Ninomiya, Andromeda, can I ask you guys something?"

Andromeda: "Sure, ask away."

Blanca: "Well, it's just that I've noticed that you guys have apparently learned a lot in your journey, and if you were able to defeat Dr. Joaquin, you must be really strong! So, I wanted to know if Plata and I could… well… go with you to West City and on your way back to your homelands to train our skills."

Knew it.

Ninomiya: "Oh… well, I'm not the leader, but I'm OK with this!"

Andromeda: "I'm not the leader, either, but I agree with Ninomiya."

Sakura: "Wait, I'm the leader…? Then of course you two can come with us! But, what about your tree house?"

Blanca: "If anything happens to it, I'll just build another one. It's not too hard, and it would be even easier if I become stronger with you guys! Besides, if there are more Geran out there, that tree house might not be a safe place anymore."

Andromeda: "If that's your final choice, and Plata wants to go too, then we'll wait for you two to go get your stuff from the house so we can leave."

Blanca: "Oh, thank you so much, everyone! I'll go get Plata, some supplies and we'll head off to West City right after!"

Blanca went to get Plata and told her about it. Plata, not surprisingly, got excited about the news and they both rushed to their tree house to get their things. They did not pack much, besides some food and their swords. Before they went to meet with the party, the White wolf sisters had a last look back at their house, expecting to never return as the Geran would most likely expect them to be there. They remembered all the good times they spent, but also kept in mind that they were still young, and had a whole life ahead of them. With their things on their bags, Blanca and Plata left the tree house, the last remnant of a Byoodo pertinence.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later…<em>

Blanca and Plata met with everyone at Dazper City's central park. Once all set and ready to leave, our now-five heroes headed west, where they would walk for a day to reach their final goal, West City.

Sakura: "I can't believe it… we are THIS close to West City!"

Ninomiya: "It seems like weeks since we left Waterleaf Village!"

Sakura: "It HAS been weeks since we left Waterleaf Village, Ninomiya. Tee-hee!"

Ninomiya: "Oh… right…"

Andromeda: *facepalm* "Rrriiiiiiight… hey, Blanca, you know what the road is like from Dazper City to West City, correct?"

Blanca: "Both cities are separated by a river. But don't worry, there's a bridge for people to cross. It's a beautiful bridge too! The architecture of it is astonishing, and we'll be able to see it during nighttime, when all the lights from it shine as bright as the stars!"

Andromeda: "… (damn it, that means I can't get to watch REAL stars tonight!)"

Plata: "And the best part is, we're there!"

Confused by Plata's words, Sakura, Ninomiya, and Andromeda looked forward to see that there was the bridge! It was at least 200 meters wide, and it was held together by gigantic, metallic towers on each side every kilometer. The towers went high above the clouds, serving as beacons for airplanes that flew by. The sea could be seen from anywhere on the bridge, which was one of the most beautiful things Sakura and Ninomiya had ever witnessed (Andromeda, Blanca, and Plata had traveled more), blue as an emerald… if emeralds were blue, and it extended for what seemed like infinity across the planet, split by the horizon where the clear sky could then be appreciated. That day was a cloudless day, sun shining brightly, birds flying in the sky, and there was nothing but joy in the path in front of our heroes.

Sakura: "It's… beautiful…!"

Plata: "I knew you'd like it, Sakura! I would have been just as happy as you are right now on my first time crossing this bridge, hadn't I been carrying my dying sister on my shoulders."

Blanca: "I… I'm sorry…"

Plata: "WHAT?! I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Blanca! It wasn't your fault, and the important thing is that we're safe now!"

Blanca: "Yeah… I still owe you one, Plata."

Plata: "Don't sweat it! That's what the family is there for, right?"

*everyone laughs*

With a bright future ahead, our heroes began walking on the bridge connecting Dazper City and West City. When night came, they could do nothing but be mesmerized by the illuminated towers and road. They found shelter under one of the towers, where they passed the night. What adventures await them in West City? Will this mysterious character in space be able to proceed? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus skit<em>**

After finally deciding who would sleep in which bed, our heroes went to sleep for the night. However, in the middle of the night, something woke Sakura up. A strange, robust object that she could not figure out what it was!

Sakura: "Zzzzz… huh…? (What… what is this… thing…?) *gently grabs strange object* (it feels… so… hard? What could this possibly be?) *slowly rubs* (It's so hard, but at the same time it's so smooth… there's no hair, either, so it's not a tail or ear…) *keeps rubbing* (Huh?! Did it just twitch? It has a very delicate tip… and it fits perfectly in my hand! What is this thing?! Oh, well, let's just try to go back to sleep, but I'm going to keep grip of this thing all night until I figure out what it is!)" *goes back to sleep*

Ninomiya: "(Please, for the love of god, don't be Sakura, don't be Sakura, don't be Sakura…) *checks* (Phew… she's just holding Blanca's finger… wait, so if she's not touching IT, then who is… TAIL?!)"


	23. Arrival to West City

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

Somewhere in the Milky Way…

"Stupid delays… Computer, how long will it take us to get to Earth now?"

Computer: "Approximately. Two. Days."

"Ugh… (still… I wonder what those shadows were…) Computer, have you got any information on those shadows that we saw on the Vortex?"

Computer: "Negative. The. Data base. Shows. Zero. Information. On. The. Unidentified. Obscure. Objects."

"Hmmm… well, let's just hope they don't get in the way between me and her."

**Chapter 23: Arrival to West City**

After a long walk through the bridge that connects Dazper City and West City, our heroes finally arrived at their destination: West City! Sakura and Ninomiya couldn't believe their eyes! West City had the tallest buildings they had ever seen, and there were thousands of them! The streets were crawling with pedestrians, all of different sizes, colors, and even different species, like dogs and monkeys just walking about! The beautiful colors, the vehicles, the people, everything was new to our young warriors!

Sakura: "Wooooooooooow!"

Blanca: "Well, Sakura, how do you like it?"

Sakura: "This place is gorgeous! There's a ton of buildings, and people, and moving-metallic objects with circles below them!"

Andromeda: "They're called vehicles. People use them to move around."

Ninomiya: "I've heard of them before, I think…"

Sakura: "But, why can't they just walk like we do?"

Andromeda: "Well, most people don't have the time to just walk around in a place this big. They need to get to their jobs fast, and, unlike us, they can't run at 100 km per hour."

Sakura: "Jobs? They have inside-farms in here?"

Andromeda: "Ummm, they don't work just on farming or dojo training or… you know, that's a bit too complicated for you to understand right now. Let's just say they write and type a lot."

Ninomiya: "Sounds boring."

Random business man: "It is." *moves on*

Ninomiya: "… who was…?"

Plata: "People have very busy lives in here, I heard. We'll probably never see that guy again. And, since they're so busy with jobs, no one really pays attention to our appearance."

Blanca: "Yeah. We might look pretty interesting on a place like Waterleaf Village, but in here, we're just another one in the bunch. Don't expect anyone to say anything about u-"

Some dude: "A SAIYAN!"

Sakura: "WHAT?! WHERE?! WHERE IS… oh, wait, he's pointing at me…"

Some dude: "And it's a female! I don't believe this!" *runs towards Sakura* "OMG, OMG, OMG, wait… you're not here to destroy the Earth, right?"

Sakura: "Destroy the… why would I do something so horrible?!"

Some dude: "OK, good… any who, this is amazing! You're a pure-blooded Saiyan, too! I thought Goku and Vegeta were the only ones!"

Andromeda: "Whoa, whoa, hey! Calm down there, you. First of all, introduce yourself."

Some dude: "Oh, of course! My name is Samuel Fort. You're probably wondering why I know so much about your Saiyan friend here, right? Well, that's because I'm a Saiyan expert! I know everything about them! My addiction to them is thanks to our beloved heroes, the Z Warriors! There's a lot of Saiyans in that group, and they've saved the world countless times!"

Sakura: "More Saiyans?! Tell me more about them!"

Samuel: "Their 'leader,' to put it simply, is Goku. He's a pure-blooded Saiyan and the greatest fighter in the world! Then there's Vegeta. He's the only other pure-blooded Saiyan that's still alive… well, besides you, and he used to be an evil Saiyan! However, he redeemed himself, and now fights for the greater good! There's also Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, but they're only half-Saiyans, as one of their parents is human. But don't be fooled, they're incredibly strong, too! There are more members, but I specialize in the Saiyans, so I don't know much about them. Only that one of them, a bald short guy with dots on his forehead appears to get horribly beaten a lot."

Sucks for him.

Samuel: "Well, now that I've introduced myself, it's your turn."

Sakura: "Oh, right. I'm Sakura, and this is my best friend, Ninomiya. We come from a village far to the east, it's called Waterleaf Village. Then there's Andromeda, she's the princess of the Starflow Kingdom! Those two are Blanca and Plata, the White Wolf sisters. I'm here to find out more about the Saiyans, and you seem to know a lot about them, Mr. Samuel! Can you tell me all you know?"

Samuel: "Hoho, of course! Just follow me over to my apartment. It's not too far, so don't worry."

Andromeda: "(Oh crap, this guy's gonna rant on and on for a couple of hours…) Ummm, excuse me, Samuel, but do you know where I can find an observatory?"

Blanca: "(Smart move, Andromeda) Yeah, my sister and I would also like to know where we can find a hospital."

Samuel: "Oh, sure, the observatory is five blocks from here, towards the right. The hospital is three blocks away to the left, over there."

Ninomiya: "(Crap! They're all going to different places! I don't wanna stick with this guy all day! Where do I go, where do I go, where do I go?!)"

Samuel: "I'll take you two to my apartment on my car."

Sakura: *gets in car* "Bye Andromeda, bye Blanca and Plata! Come on, Ninomiya, don't make Mr. Samuel wait!"

Ninomiya: "B-b-but…" *sigh* "Coming…"

_15 minutes later…_

Samuel: "Well, we're here. Just have a seat; I'll be back with some coffee."

Ninomiya: "Huh… this place looks pretty different from our place back home. That there is… I think it's called a TV. And that's a Radio… books with more pictures than words… mini-statues of… cute-looking girls? Weird. And a… well, I've never heard of that, but it says 'PS4.'"

Samuel: "Here, have some coffee. Here's the sugar."

Sakura: "Thank you, Mr. Samuel!"

Samuel: "Right. Well, let's start from the beginning. Saiyans come from a planet called Planet Vegeta. They worked in a primitive…"

Meanwhile, in West City's Observatory…

Andromeda: "Holy… it's a holographic map of the Solar System! I don't believe this!" *gasp* "Look at all those encyclopedias! They've got the history of every star in the Milky Way! And… oh my god, a map of the Andromeda galaxy! I have to—"

Police officer: "Excuse me, ma'am. I know you are excited, but please keep your voice down, you are bothering the other visitors."

Andromeda: "Oh, sorry…" *whispers to self* "This is so exciting!"

Police officer: *sigh* "Kids these days… I don't know if I should feel happy for their anxiety to learn or sad for their inability to control themselves."

Creepy voice: "Maybe you should worry about your job instead, Mr. Officer."

Police officer: "Who…!" *disappears in the shadows*

Meanwhile, in West City's West-Wing Hospital…

Nurse: "Hello, there! Can I help you?"

Blanca: "Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Ridley. Do you know where I can find him?"

Nurse: "Dr. Ridley is in his office, on the 4th floor."

Blanca: "Thank you." *goes to 4th Floor with Plata by her side*

Plata: "Here's the office, sis."

Blanca: *knocks on door* "Dr. Ridley? Can I come in?"

Dr. Ridley: "Hm? Who is it?"

Blanca: "It's Blanca Byoodo."

Dr. Ridley: "Blanca Byoodo… oh, yes, I remember you. Come in."

Blanca: *comes in with Plata* "Good evening, doctor."

Dr. Ridley: "Good evening, Blanca. Good evening, Plata. So, how is your arm feeling?"

Blanca: "It doesn't hurt anymore. However, I came to talk about the fee. I was wondering if you could lower the price of it, at least a couple thousands…"

Dr. Ridley: *sigh* "Look, Blanca, I know 3,000,000 Zeni is a lot of money, specially for a youngster like you, but that arm is made of some of the finest materials we could possibly find. And the operation was extremely delicate too. Not to mention, that also includes the well-being of your real right arm. I'm sorry, but 3,000,000 Zeni is the best price I can possibly give you."

Plata: "Oh, come on, Dr. Ridley! You know we can't get that kind of money! Please! Just a couple of thousands less won't hurt you!"

Dr. Ridley: "I'm sorry, you two, but it's business. There's really nothing I can do for you in here."

Blanca: *sigh* "… fine."

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from outside the hospital! People were running and screaming! Blanca and Plata ran outside as fast as they could to see what was going on.

Plata: "What's going on?! Huh?! Look, sis, there's a bunch of dark creatures over there! They're attacking the people!"

Citizen: "Where are the cops at?!"

Surprisingly, there were no cops to be found! They had all mysteriously disappeared from their locations!

Citizen: "Oh no! There's no one to protect us! Run for your lives!"

Blanca: "No one to protect us? We'll see about that!" *releases blade and Brontobit Arm*

Plata: "I'll help!" *releases blade*

Back in West City's Observatory…

Andromeda: "Man, this telescope is huge! I can see so much better with this thing!"

While looking around space with the gigantic telescope, Andromeda found something that seemed rather odd.

Andromeda: "What's that? It looks like that thing I saw back at Dr. Joaquin's base… is it…! It's… it's a Saiyan ship! And it's heading towards Earth! I've gotta tell the oth—huh? Wait, there's something else… I can't make out what it is… wait, there's several of them… they're too dark, like shadows, but they seem to be heading towards Earth, too! Just what is going to happen in this planet?!"

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from outside the observatory! People were running and screaming! Andromeda ran outside as fast as she could to see what was going on.

Andromeda: "What the hell are those?! Demons?! Well, whatever they are, they're causing havoc! Not on my watch!" *releases World Breaker*

Back in Samuel's apartment…

Ninomiya: "Zzzzzzz… Zzzzzzz…"

Sakura: "This is so interesting!"

Samuel: "Oh, but I haven't gotten to the best part yet. Sakura, this is something only a true Saiyan warrior can achieve. It's a transformation far more powerful than the Great Ape! It's called the Super Sai—"

Suddenly, an explosion could be hea—

Author: "Damn, that got old fast…"

… ummm, yeah, explosion outside apartment, Sakura and Ninomiya check it out, people screaming… you've read this twice already.

Sakura: "What are those?!"

Ninomiya: "They look like demons! Let's go, Sakura!" *releases sword*

Blanca and Plata: "Sakura! Ninomiya!"

Andromeda: "Guys! Let's hurry to the park! That seems to be where all the demons are coming from!"

Sakura: "Alright! Mr. Samuel, I promise I'll be back soon! For now, just stay inside, it's not safe out here!"

Samuel: "OK, Sakura! Go out there and show those demons what a pure-blooded Saiyan can do!"

Sakura: "Right! Everyone, let's go!"

With their weapons ready and prepared for battle, our heroes rushed towards the park where there seemed to be a hell gate letting the demons in! Why are the demons attacking West City? And just what is coming towards Earth from space? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

Samuel had been telling Sakura all about the Saiyans for two hours now. He feelt they should take a quick break. With Ninomiya still asleep, Samuel took an opportunity he was probably never going to have ever again (oh god…).

Ninomiya: "Zzzzzzz… Zzzzzzz…"

Sakura: "The Saiyans from the Z Warriors have tails too, right?"

Samuel: "They don't, actually. Goku got his cut off a long time ago; Vegeta's was cut off when he was evil; Gohan got his cut off… like three times; Goten and Trunks probably had theirs cut off when they were still babies; and I don't think Pan ever had one. That means, you're the only Saiyan that kept her tail, Sakura."

Sakura: "Why did they get their tails cut off?"

Samuel: "Because of the Great Ape form. Besides Vegeta, no one knew how to control it."

Sakura: "I do. There's no way I'm cutting my tail off!"

Samuel: "Your tail is from birth, huh… *stares at Sakura's tail* …ummm… can… can I… can I touch it? It's such a rare sight…"

Sakura: "Uh… sure. Here." *raises tail towards Samuel*

Samuel: *grabs gently* "Ooooo… it's so soft… the hair feels so delicate, yet at the same time it's so strong… the smoothness, flexibility and power mix so well together!"

Sakura: "I'm… I'm glad you like it."

Samuel: "This is amazi—"

Ninomiya: *grabs Samuel's arm* "Alright, buddy, she's 14. Let go of the tail before I get the Author up in here. And trust me… you're not gonna like it if the Author gets in here."


	24. An Enemy Approaches, One of Many

**Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest**

"… Computer… show me all the pictures you have for Planet Vegeta."

Computer: "Affirmative. Loading. Pictures. Of. Home."

"Ah… yes… it's not just a planet, it's our planet. Frieza… I hope you're rotting in hell… you and all of your people. If I ever find one of you monsters… I swear I'll tear them apart. Piece by piece."

Computer: "The database. Shows. That. There are. Other. Saiyans. On. Planet Earth. Besides. The target."

"Other Saiyans? Oh, wait… it's probably those Saiyans who turned into 'saviors of the Earth.' But there's still hope for her to join me."

Computer: "Your. Assumptions. Are. Correct."

"Of course they are… I hope she doesn't give me much trouble. It'd be a waste if I have to kill her."

**Chapter 24: An Enemy Approaches, One of Many**

After their long and epic journey all the way from the East to the West, our heroes finally arrived at West City. As soon as they got there, a kind stranger, Samuel Fort, went out of his way to willingly help Sakura on her task, and lend the others help, too… except Ninomiya. But just when it all seemed peaceful and quiet, the streets were overrun by ferocious demons! Without a police force to defend the citizens, our heroes had to answer to the people's suffering and fight the foul creatures! However, demons were not the only thing they had to worry about…

Blanca: "ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Everyone: "HYAAAAA!"

In seconds, demons were being flown all over the place. Whether it was by a Ricochet Ray, a Pandemonium Whirlwind, a meteorite crash, a rib-breaking metallic punch, or just swinging of swords, the five warriors clearly had the upper hand in the battle. There might have been hundreds of demons, but the training our heroes had received had given them extraordinary strength! In about ten minutes, dozens of demons had been too heavily injured to battle any longer, and the remaining demons decided to retreat back to hell. But just when victory seemed complete…

Plata: "Take this! Wolf-Fang Cut!" *strikes demons* *demon runs away injured*

Ninomiya: "Phew… looks like that's the last of them."

Demon in distance: "RAAAARRR!"

Andromeda: "There's still one more! And he's going to attack that girl! I'll take care of it!" *runs towards demon*

Demon in distance: "RAAAA—kwah… gah…"

Andromeda: "What the…?"

Demon in distance: "GAAHHH! *screams of agony* AAAAAAHHHH! AAAaaaahhh… aaahhh…" *drops dead*

When Andromeda got to where the girl and the now-dead demon were, she was shocked by what she saw. The demon had a deep cut that went from its heart to its jugular, going upwards in a zic-zac fashion rather than straight. There was blood all over the floor, and all over the girl's clothes. When she turned to look, Andromeda noticed the girl was holding a knife, a very sharp and long one at that, almost like a short blade. She seemed around 17 or so. The girl was looking down at the demon with a slightly troubled look, but not scared.

Andromeda: "Whoa… ummm… are you... are you okay?"

Girl: *pant* "Uh… yes, I'm… I'm fine, thanks."

Andromeda: "Great… uh… you were the one that… did… THAT to the demon, right?"

Girl: "Oh, that. Yes, it was me. I cut it like that to… to make sure it died."

Sakura: "Heeeey! *runs towards Andromeda and the girl, alongside the others* Are you guys alri—WAAAAHHH!"

Blanca: "HOLY… who the hell… wait, was that you, girl?"

Girl: "Y-yes, I killed it."

Sakura: "You… is there… something wrong with your voice? It sounds weird…"

Girl: "Voice? Oh, it's just my accent. I come from England. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to find my sister and take her back home before any demons come back!" *starts running* "Good bye! Thank you for worrying about me!"

Andromeda: "That was… puzzling, to say the least. She doesn't seem to have any super powers or uncommon features. Her knife is as strong as a military knife, but I don't think it's special. So… she really is just a normal girl… but she will fight for her life. You don't see that often… I wish I had asked for her name."

Ninomiya: "Judging by how luck usually works with us, we'll probably meet with her again very soon."

Samuel: "Sakura! Are you OK, Sakura?!"

Ninomiya: "Good to know he cares for the team… tsk."

Sakura: "We're OK, Mr. Samuel! We'll be there in a second!"

Everyone went to Samuel's apartment. By that time, it was night time. It was difficult to fit everyone in, since there were six people in a one-person apartment, but they managed. Instead of talking about Saiyans, Andromeda wanted to speak to everyone about what she saw.

Andromeda: "Alright, everybody. I know we just fought a demon invasion, but there are even more pressing issues right now. When I was in the observatory, I managed to use their telescope and catch something rather close to Earth. It was… a Saiyan spaceship."

Sakura: *was drinking coffee* *chokes on coffee* *cough cough* "W… WHAT?!" *cough cough*

Andromeda: "Sakura, two things: First, breathe! Second, don't take this as good news. As we all know, Sakura is an exception of the typical Saiyan. If there is a Saiyan coming to this planet, it's more than likely that his or her purpose is to either conquer it or destroy it. If my estimates are correct, the Saiyan spaceship should land here the day after tomorrow, on a near-by desert."

Samuel: "Wait, seriously? Deja-vu…"

Andromeda: "That's not all, though. Besides the Saiyan spaceship, I also managed to catch some dark objects heading towards Earth. I couldn't figure out what they were, but they don't seem Saiyan-like, so that is probably a different issue from the Saiyan spaceship. Whatever those were, something big is going to happen on this planet, and it doesn't look friendly. I suggest we spend all day tomorrow training, so when the Saiyan and the dark objects arrive, we're prepared."

Sakura: "… but… why would a Saiyan want to destroy this world? We don't have a home planet anymore, why would any Saiyan want to give that horrible feeling to anyone else…?"

Andromeda: *sigh* "Look, Sakura, I know it's hard to face it, but… Saiyans… Saiyans are evil. They don't go around helping others and making people smile like you do, they go around killing inferior races for money and power. And, even harder to face, is the fact that their thirst for power and riches led them to team up with Frieza to ultimately be betrayed."

Sakura: "… I… I… hate th—"

Before finishing her sentence, the TV suddenly turned on to the news channel.

News reporter: "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you alarming news on West City. As of this moment, West Mall is being attacked by demons, just like the ones that attacked the park earlier today! Almost everyone has managed to evacuate, but we believe there are still at least two people trapped inside the mall. Without a police force to combat the demons, there seems to be little to no hope for those poor civilians trapped inside! Johanna Velez, Channel 2 News."

Blanca: "The demons are back! We have to stop them! Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Samuel, but we can't stay here any longer!"

Sakura: "Thank you for all your help, Mr. Samuel! You taught me a lot!" *kisses Samuel on cheek*

Samuel: "Ah! Oh my… oh my god… a cute Saiyan girl just kissed me! She KISSED ME! AH-hhhhahaaa…" *faints*

Ninomiya: "Don't worry, he'll be OK. Everyone, let's go!"

Our heroes ran towards West Mall. Andromeda seemed to recall seeing it on her way to the observatory, so she knew the way.

Blanca: "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Plata: "But, sis, the demons have scattered into other parts of the mall!"

Blanca: "… damn it, demons, don't make me scream in vain!"

Ninomiya: "But where could they have run off t—"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from upstairs. When they turned to look, a demon's corpse came rolling down an escalator, with a bullet hole through its head. At the top of the escalator was the English girl they met earlier.

Girl: "Tiara? Tiara! Tiara, where are you?!"

Andromeda: "Hey, it's you again! You haven't found your sister?"

Girl: "Oh, hey everyone! No, I can't find her yet. I'm worried that the demons might have taken her. But I know she's still alive… I feel it."

Andromeda: "We'll help you look for her! Just tell us two things: How your sister looks like and, well, your name. We didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier."

Girl: "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Helen Helena. My sister is Tiara, and she's nine years old, short, brunette, and she was wearing a green coat last time I saw her this evening."

Andromeda: "Helen and Tiara… alright, got it! As soon as one of us find her, we'll take her back to this spot and call out for everyone else to let them know. OK, let's split up! And, Helen, are you sure you will be OK?"

Helen: "Oh, don't worry about me. Surviving in this place should be pretty simple. I'm worried much more about my sister than myself! Let's move!"

All six of our heroes split up and went to different areas of the mall, looking for Tiara. They were all capable of defending themselves against the demons, except for Tiara, which is why they had to move fast! 20 minutes after the search started, Plata found a demon seemingly chasing after someone.

Demon: "GRAAAAHHH!"

Voice: "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELEN!"

Plata: "That sounds like a little girl's voice! Hey you, demon! Why don't you mess with someone your own size?!"

Demon: "Haaarrr?" *is thrice as big as Plata*

Plata: "… ummm… well, maybe not your own size, but more like your own… aw, dang it, I'm wasting time! Wolf-Fang Cut!"

Plata Wolf-Fang Cut the demon and—

Author: "Actually, let me just explain what a Wolf-Fang Cut looks like. Imagine Plata pouncing towards the demon. When she reaches the demon, she swings her sword, damaging the demon's chest, not knocking it to the floor, though. She then performs a second horizontal slash, damaging the injury even more AND sending the enemy sliding across the floor. OK, dude, go ahead and continue."

… ahem. Plata Wolf-Fang Cut the demon and then tail-smacked it on the back of the head, knocking it out cold so it doesn't keep fighting. She then went on to help the corralled girl, who was, indeed, Tiara.

Plata: "It's safe now. You can stand up, Tiara!"

Tiara: "H… how do you know my name? Who are you?"

Plata: "I'll answer all your questions as soon as I get you back to your sister."

Plata took Tiara, who seemed calm now as Plata didn't seem intimidating at all (because you totally see wolf girls running around, heavily damaging demons on a daily basis), back to the rendezvous point, where she called out for the others. When they all returned, Tiara ran towards Helen, hugging her tightly.

Tiara: "Helen! I was so scared back there! I thought they were gonna take me, or you!

Helen: "It's OK, Tiara. We're safe now, and that's all that matters. Thank you, everyone! I don't know how I could possibly repay the favor."

Sakura: "Oh, it was noth—"

Andromeda: "Well, we, uhhh, we just got here today, so we don't really have a place to stay at, so… we were wondering if we could, maybe, possibly, perhaps, stay at your home for, like, a day or two!"

Sakura: "We… were…?"

Andromeda: "Oh, silly Sakura, of course we were (get with the plan, damn it)!"

Helen: "Well, our house isn't very big, but, if you guys don't mind sharing the guest room, you're welcomed to stay for a while!"

Ninomiya: "(Oh, man, this is bad… another guest room… and I'll probably end up in the same bed as Sakura again… WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN' YOUNG?!)"

Sakura: "Ninomiya, you look upset… is it because we're sharing beds again?"

Ninomiya: "Sakura… why are you so… adorably… INNOCENT?!"

Sakura: "W… wha…~?"

Helen: "Oh god, I just realized Ninomiya is the only man (poor guy, the only other adult in the group is the one that is least likely to want anything to do with him)…"

Yeah, he's screwed… anyways, at least our heroes have a place to sleep at now! But they can't get too comfortable, as a Saiyan is just approaching Earth! What intentions does this mysterious Saiyan have on the planet? Will our heroes be able to keep up with all the chaos around them? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

After all the demons had been defeated… or brutally murdered, if it was Helen the one dealing with it, our heroes could finally get to know each other better.

Andromeda: "So, Helen, how old are you? 17?"

Helen: "18, actually. My birthday was last month. How about yourself, 18?"

Andromeda: "16, believe it or not. My previous life was very boring, kind of made me lose some youth. But if I keep training like this, I should look young still for another two years, so I'll catch up."

Blanca: "Wow… Helen and Tiara, you two are, like, the first people we've met that don't say anything about our tails and stuff."

Helen: "Oh, your tails? Well, it's not a huge deal, really. It's just an extra limb. It'd be cool to have one if it was prehensile, or just worked like a third arm, but really, I find the lack of limbs way more noticeable than a plethora of them. And trust me… when you see something move around with just a mouth, that's when you know it's a big deal."

Plata: "… just a mouth… how…?"

Helen: "It's a long story… and very complicated, too. Let's just say, those demons are NOTHING… compared to what I've had to deal with before."

Tiara: "My sister is very brave and smart! She managed to surv—"

Helen: "Uhp, uhp, stop right there, Tiara. We don't need to scar anyone for life."

Ninomiya: "What?... wait… what's that supposed to—"

Author: "Meh, out of ideas. I'll just end the chapter."

Ninomiya: "WAIT, NO, HOLD UP, I HAVE SO MANY QUEST—"


	25. Self-Proclaimed Foe

**Author: "Just gonna leave a quick note over here. If you're curious on what Sakura and Ninomiya look like, I recently uploaded a drawing of them on deviantART. If you go to my profile, there's a link for my deviantART in there, and you should find the drawing quite easily. Anyways, that's all I had to say. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a review, favorite, follow, do what you wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Computer: "We. Will be. Arriving. At. Our. Destination. In. One. Day."

"Hmmm… I have a weird feeling about this. Don't you feel like that, Computer?"

Computer: "My. Database. Cannot. Compute. Feelings or emotions."

"No feelings or emotions… guess us Saiyans really are ruthless, huh… I'm guessing you can't compute any kind of interaction with others, you just give answers."

Computer: "Affirmative. I. Cannot. Compute. Friendship."

"Friendship? I've seen the database, and King Vegeta once said: 'there is no such thing as friends, but instead allies in battle.' Well, he was King Vegeta, therefore this must be true, right?"

Computer: "Cannot. Compute. Answer."

**Chapter 25: Self-Proclaimed Foe**

After a hefty day fighting demons, our heroes managed to find a place to stay at, even meeting a new member! Helen Helena, an English girl that lives alone with her younger sister, Tiara, proved to be a formidable character, even if she has no particular super powers. She allowed Sakura and the others to stay at her place for a while, at least until they could deal with their upcoming problem! A Saiyan spaceship was approaching Earth, which meant our heroes must prepare themselves for a new opponent to face! They would spend the entire day training… but where?

Helen: "Good morning, everyone! Did you have a… good… night… sleep…? Ummm… may I ask?"

Blanca: "Fitting five people in one bed is not particularly easy. At least Ninomiya served for a great cushion!"

Ninomiya: "My ribs… they hurt…!"

Andromeda: "Besides an injured Ninomiya, I'd say it wasn't too bad. But we can't waste much time in here. We have to go out and train!" *stomach growls* "… we will, as soon as we eat something!"

Everyone went over to the dining room and ate from the supplies. Once they finished, they got themselves ready to set out and train. However, they did not know of any particular way to do so on West City.

Sakura: "That was delicious! Now, let's go out and train! We will train at… uh… wait, I don't think we know any particular place to train at…"

Helen: "Hmmm… well, I'm guessing you're looking for something physical that pushes someone like you to the limits. I've never been there myself, but there is this one place I heard of. It's called Capsule Corp. I heard that they have a special training room used by the Z Warriors. If you guys manage to convince them to let you use the room, I'm sure you'll get much stronger!"

Sakura: "That's great! Everyone, to Capsule Corp.! … ummm… where is Capsule Corp. again?"

Helen: "Hehe, you're quite silly, Sakura. I'll take you guys there."

_20 minutes later…_

Helen: "Alright, we're here. Let me talk to them, I know someone." *knocks on door*

Blue-Haired Woman: "Yes? Oh, hello, Helen! Hi there, Tiara!"

Tiara: "Good morning, Bulma!"

Bulma: "Looking as lively as always! Anyways, what brings you guys here today?"

Helen: "More than Tiara and me, it's them who need your help. They're really strong people, and they want to use that training room you have. Mind letting them?"

Bulma: "Who? Oh, hi there, Helen's friends! So you need to use th—AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bald Guy: "What's going on, Bulma?! Why are you scream… a… a… it's… IT'S A SAIYAN!"

Sakura: "WHERE?! WHERE IS… oh, wait, it's me again. Don't worry, I'm not evil!"

Plata: "She really isn't! She helped fight off the demons yesterday!"

Bulma: "AAAAHH—huh? Phew… that's a relief… man, I never thought I'd see another Saiyan in my life! Are you pure-blooded?"

Sakura: *wiggles tail* "Uh-huh! But I'm nothing like Vegeta or Broly or those other evil Saiyans that Mr. Samuel told me about! My friends and I are here to train so we can fight an evil Saiyan, though! Andromeda said that tomorrow a Saiyan spaceship will arrive, so we have to be ready!"

Bald Guy: "A SAIYAN SPACESHIP IS COMING?! But Goku and the others are on vacations on another galaxy! They left me, Krillin, on the task to protect the Earth, but I can't fight a Saiyan by myself!"

Ninomiya: "Krillin? Oh, you're that guy who dies a lot! Yay, someone even more miserable than me!"

Krillin: "WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

Bulma: "Oh, get over it, you know it's true. Anyways, if there really is a Saiyan spaceship coming, you guys are our only hope! Come on in, I'll show you the training room!"

Understanding the danger the Earth was in, Bulma showed our heroes the training room Vegeta and the others used. It had a very special feature: it could alter the gravity of the room as to push the trainees to the limit! It wasn't just a twice as strong gravity deal, though! The room could hold up to 100,000 times the gravity of the Earth!

Bulma: "Right, Sakura, mind testing it out first?"

Sakura: "Sure!" *goes in room* "Let's go for… 40!" *gravity turns 40 times stronger* *Sakura almost falls to the ground* "Ah! This… is… really… heavy…! Urrrrggghhhh!"

Sakura managed to stand up straight after a while. She stayed in for an hour. By the time she finished, she could attack as fast as she wanted at 40x gravity. Next up was Ninomiya.

Ninomiya: "Alright. I'm not a Saiyan, so I can't do as much. How about… 30?" *gravity turns 30 times stronger* *Ninomiya face plants the ground* "…" *lifts face off the ground* "O-o-o-o-oooowww… I… I have to do it… I have to…! Hyyyyaaaaa!"

Somehow, Ninomiya managed to stand back up and practice for an hour. He managed to do a weak Pandemonium Whirlwind, but for his standards, it was nice. Blanca followed.

Blanca: "I say… 35." *gravity turns 35 times stronger* *Blanca falls on her knees* "Oh god… this is… ufff… come on, Blanca… you're a Byoodo… you can do it…!"

Blanca had some difficulty lifting her arm up, but her willpower was stronger. After an hour, she could swing her blade with as much grace as always and strike with her arm with just as much power. Plata was next.

Plata: "I'm not nearly as strong as my sister, but… 25!" *gravity turns 25 times stronger* *Plata just barely manages to stay on her feet* "Gah! This is harder than I thought… but I can do it…! I know I can!"

Plata was arguably the weakest one in the team, but her light and athletic body helped her overcome the intense gravity easily. Finally, it was Andromeda's turn.

Andromeda: "6,000."

Bulma: "You… you're not serious, right? Sakura can barely manage 40, how would you even—"

Andromeda: "6,000!" *gravity turns 6,000 times stronger* *Andromeda immediately holds her arms out* "Kyyyyyaaaaahhhhh! I have the ability to adapt to different gravities around the universe; this is a piece of cake! 9,000!"

Andromeda just kept increasing the gravity. All she did was stand up with her arms held out, but the gravitational force was unheard of! The last number she yelled out before finishing was 80,000!

Blanca: "Holy crap, Andromeda! I knew you had power, but my freaking god…"

Andromeda: "Meh, all I did was stand there, really. It was more mental training than physical training, but it was training regardless!"

Bulma: "You guys did great! I'm sure you'll be able to defeat that nasty Saiyan tomorrow! In fact you better do, because we're all dead if you don't. It's not like Krillin will stand a chance."

Krillin: "Hey!"

Sakura: "Thank you so much for letting us use your training room, Miss Bulma! I promise that we'll take care of that Saiyan tomorrow!"

Bulma: "Also, I talked with the manager of a restaurant close by. He said that he'll let you guys eat all you want today for saving the city twice yesterday!"

Blanca: "Awesome! Thank you so much, Bulma!"

Our heroes went to the restaurant Bulma told them about. The menu had all sorts of different plates from all over the world! They began eating to their heart's content. Helen and Tiara ate moderately, as they were regular humans. Andromeda ate about as much as Helen. Blanca and Plata ate slightly more, since their appetite was that of a strong wolf. Ninomiya ate more than Blanca or Plata, as warriors must always keep their stomach full. However, Sakura just devoured everything, as she had that extreme Saiyan appetite. She probably ate more than everyone else combined. However, only the people at the other tables were shocked. Even though Helen had never seen a Saiyan eat for real before, she is hard to impress.

Once done eating, our heroes went back to Helen's house to have as much sleep as they could. Andromeda figured the Saiyan spaceship would arrive in the morning, so they needed to get up early, too.

_The next day…_

As soon as everyone woke up, they ate and left for the desert. In order to get there quickly, Andromeda summoned a comet big enough for everyone to fit. Tiara stayed home, though, as she would only be risking her life. Helen decided to go as she could serve for medical support, but she would try to stay clear off the battlefield. Just as they approached the desert…

Sakura: "Huh? Hey look, there's something falling from the sky!"

Andromeda: "It's the Saiyan spaceship! We're just in time!"

The Saiyan spaceship landed crushingly against the ground. The impact made a huge crater, as big as a dome. However, the spaceship was intact, not a single scratch on it. A door began to open. Out of the spherical ship came someone, a Saiyan, of course. It was another female Saiyan! She wore an armor-like suit, used by the Saiyans for years. Her hair was spiky in a sense that made it look somehow messy, but it only had down-ward spikes, having a piece of hair cover some of her forehead, between her eyes. She also had a pony-tail coming from the right of the hair, but she had it over her chest rather than behind her back. She was 1.77 meters tall. And, finally, she wore a scouter-like device on her left eye, which she used to scan others' power levels and communicate with her spaceship. She came out of the crater, immediately pressing a button on her scouter and…

Saiyan: "Huh… the scouter reads six different power levels close-by. Power levels of 17, 223, 248, 516, 569, and… 740! That HAS to be her… what the?"

In that moment, the comet our heroes were riding on landed, and everyone got off. As soon as they got off, they saw the Saiyan. Sakura then proceeded to get close to her, not letting her guard down.

Saiyan: "So… you're the one I've been looking for. Litua is your name, right?"

Sakura: "Litua? That's… that's my Saiyan name. But that's not the name I grew by. My name is Sakura."

Saiyan: "You changed your name?" *sigh* "I can already tell you're not gonna give in easily… ah, whatever. Even worse, you're wearing human clothes. I'm guessing you're allied with those humans, correct?"

Sakura: "Of course, they're my friends! But enough about me, who are you and what do you want? Destroy the Earth?"

Saiyan: "Friends… yeah, right. My name is Scorzette. I don't want to destroy this planet… just conquer it. But that's only my second task. My main reason to be here… is you, Litua!"

Sakura: "Me? What do you want with me? Where's your tail, anyways? And stop calling me Litua!"

Scorzette: "You're going to join me and we're going to conquer this planet, like it or not! It's what you should have done a long time ago, anyways. Conquering planets is what Saiyans do! We do it for money and power. Frieza isn't around anymore, which means we can be our own leaders! And with the powers us Saiyans have, no one will dare get in our way. And, Litua IS your name! Stop denying it! Oh, and my tail is right here." *unwraps tail from waist*

Sakura: "You wrap your tail? … Whatever! There's no way you're ever going to make me betray this planet! This is my new home… people have worked hard to develop lives here. It's not fair to take it away from them!"

Scorzette: "Fair? Oh, for the love of… it's what we do! It's the Saiyan tradition! We don't care for others, we just care for ourselves! We merely have allies in battle, not 'friends' to worry about!"

Sakura: "Tradition… that's your reason to do this? Tradition? Nobody ever said that you have to do what everyone else around you did! You can be different, like me!"

Scorzette: "Just… just… SHUT UP! If you're not going to reason with me… then I'll have to beat some reason into you! Haaaaa!" *charges towards Sakura*

Sakura: "Fine! Hyyaaaaa!" *charges towards Scorzette*

This Saiyan was not playing around! Scorzette was not going to quit until Sakura joined her… or died by her hands! Fortunately for Sakura, she was not alone, as her friends were also ready to charge into battle! Who will come out victorious? Were all the Saiyans in the past as stubborn as Scorzette? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

After everyone finished training in the gravity room, Helen felt somehow curious as to what it felt like in there.

Helen: "Ummm… hey, Bulma, can I try it out?"

Bulma: "Helen? But you don't have to do it. You're not going to fight the Saiyan, right? That would be suicide!"

Helen: "No, don't worry, I just… I'm curious."

Bulma: "Uh… well, sure, just go in." *Helen goes in the room*

Helen: "Just go for… 3." *gravity goes up by 3* *Helen has a hard time standing straight* "This… bloody strength of mine… get over it, Helen! Ha!" *Helen stands up straight and walks* *a 'LEVEL UP!' sign appears over Helen's head in bold, golden letters*

Sudden mysterious voice: "Helen has leveled up to Level 4! HP 80 ~ 93; MP 45 ~ 50; Attack 11 ~ 17; Defense 9 ~ 14; Speed 13 ~ 18; Agility 14 ~ 19; Specials 10 ~ 15; Helen has learned 'Knife Flash'! Helen has learned 'Shotgun Boom'!"

Bulma: "What the hell was that?!"

Helen: "Knew it, I was right on the brink on evolution!"

Bulma: "… huh?"


	26. The Clever and the Brutal

**Author: "Hey, everyone, it's Author Note time! Firstly, I just wanna thank ya'll for the reviews, it makes me happy to see that you guys are liking it! Secondly, from this point onwards, the fan fiction will begin resembling Dragon Ball Z rather than Dragon Ball. The main reason this fan fiction was put in the Dragon Ball section is because the DBZ section is chuck-full of stories, so this story would get lost in the pool of fan fics in a heart beat. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and all the chapters that are next to come in the future!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Farmer: "Dun-duru-dun-dun-duru-dun! Oh, gosh darn, what a gawdjeous day we hev t'day! I cud jus' farm dis potatoes all day! An'… wait… what in darnation's dat theing in t'sky?!"

A black spike about the size of a fridge fell on a mountain close to the farmer's farm. As soon as the object landed, an antenna came out of the top and started moving around as if it was scanning the area.

Farmer: "Gosh barn gizmo o' hell 's dat theing?! Imma git mah shotgun 'n shoot the theing!"

The farmer went and shot the thing, but it didn't damage the spike at all. Suddenly, a gun-like object came from the side and shot the farmer's shotgun, disintegrating it.

Farmer: "What in t'hell?! No, ferget dis, I'm outta here!"

**Chapter 26: The Clever and the Brutal**

After a day training in Capsule Corp., our heroes went off to the desert to meet with the Saiyan that would arrive Earth. The Saiyan didn't waste her time. Her name was Scorzette, and she wanted to make Sakura switch to the bad side by joining her and conquering Earth, as well as other planets, together! But our kind-hearted Saiyan wouldn't go down that easily! Sakura was ready to fight Scorzette, with the intention of, at the bare least, drive her away.

Sakura and Scorzette: "Haaaaaa!" *fists collide* *both fighters push their fists against each other*

Scorzette: "Do you seriously think you can beat me?! Our power levels are unequal! I have the upper hand, and I always will!"

Sakura: "Power level? You mean like strength?"

Scorzette: "What, you never even bothered to look at the scouter that came in your ship?"

Sakura: "So that's what that thing was… but whatever! I don't need a dumb device to help me know what I'm up against!"

Scorzette: "You don't even know about Saiyan technology, do you?! Well, you're gonna learn all about it once I'm through with you, and you're gonna like it!"

Sakura: "That's if you can actually get through with me! You might be stronger physically, but I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve!"

Quickly, Sakura opened her fist to grab Scorzette's hand. She slid under Scorzette's legs, putting herself behind her opponent. Sakura immediately turned around and kicked Scorzette on the back, sending her far away and crashing with a rock, breaking it to pieces.

Scorzette: "Urgh! Why, you little…! Taaaaaahhhh!" *charges back into battle*

Scorzette went in an all-out barrage against Sakura. She was throwing punches and kicks at ungodly speeds, leaving Sakura no room to strike back. All Sakura could do was block and dodge, but it was overwhelming her! As she got tired of defending, Scorzette used the opportunity to land some really heavy hits on Sakura! She punched her stomach, kicked her feet, elbowed her ribs, and finally kneed her chin, sending Sakura into the sky! However, Sakura managed to recover herself in mid-air before she hit the ground, and had a safe landing.

Sakura: "Teh… ow… (She hits really hard! I have to find a way to weaken her attacks… wait, I got it!)"

Scorzette: "(She's better than I thought… makes it all the better when she joins me. But I'll end this quickly. And I know just the way!)"

Sakura and Scorzette: "Kyyaaaaa!" *charge back in*

They both came up with a plan to give a powerful blow to their respective opponent. Funnily enough, they had the same plan. When they were right in front of each other, both Sakura and Scorzette grabbed each other's tails! Sakura held on tight to Scorzette's tail, and so did Scorzette to Sakura's.

Scorzette: "Same idea, huh? Too bad, Litua! I know better than to leave my tail untrained! This won't work on me."

Sakura: "Hehe… guess what, Scorzette? It doesn't work on me, either!"

Scorzette: "Hah, clever. You'd make for a great ally if you weren't so STUBBORN!"

Scorzette proceeded to kicking Sakura right in the stomach as hard as she could! The strike left Sakura staggering, holding her hands against her stomach and coughing blood! But Scorzette wasn't done…

Scorzette: "You think that hurt? How about this?! Scatter… *hits Sakura's back with left palm* *small energy spheres appear around Scorzette's palm* … Pulsar!"

When she said "Pulsar," Scorzette hit the same spot with her right palm. The sphere's that surrounded her palm shot small beams point-blank on Sakura's back! The strike was so powerful it send the young Saiyan flying across the desert, crashing against a mountain, causing ruble to fall on her body! After such a beating, Sakura just laid on the ground, unconscious.

Scorzette: "Now will you give up?! Or do you still want me to beat you until you're convinced?! I know you have some more fight in you, Litua! Get up and—"

Ninomiya: "Pandemonium Whirlwind!"

Scorzette: "What the?! You!"

Ninomiya, seeing as his friend couldn't keep fighting, attacked Scorzette with his mighty Pandemonium Whirlwind! The winds lifted Scorzette into the wind sphere of the attack, leaving her seemingly vulnerable. However, as Ninomiya jumped in to perform his barrage of attacks…

Ninomiya: "Get ready for my barrage of attacks!"

Scorzette: "… you think I'm NOT ready?" *grabs Ninomiya's sword*

Ninomiya: "What?! No way! B-b-but when someone says 'get ready,' it means they're not ready!"

Scorzette: "... wow, you humans are really illusive fighters. Big mistake."

Scorzette punched Ninomiya in the face, sending him flying out of the Pandemonium Whirlwind onto the ground, causing him to create a sliding trail with his back. That punch knocked Ninomiya out cold. The Pandemonium Whirlwind disappeared, and Scorzette landed back on the ground.

Blanca: "Ninomiya!"

Scorzette: "Right, where was I? Oh, yes, Litua…"

Blanca: "Grrr! I won't allow this!"

Blanca rushed in front of Scorzette, blocking her way to Sakura.

Scorzette: "What, you want me to destroy you, too?"

Plata: *rushes in, too* "If you mess with my sister, you mess with me, too!"

Blanca: "Plata… are you sure about this? You've seen how strong she is."

Plata: "There's no way I'm backing down, now! We do everything together, even fighting the enemy!"

Blanca: "Oh, Plata… I don't know what I'd do without you! Alright, get ready to fight!"

Scorzette: "Two against one? Haha, don't make me laugh! I'm more than twice as strong as you two combined! Guess everyone in here has a death wish, huh?"

True, the White Wolf Sisters might have not stand much of a chance against Scorzette, but together they could at least distract her. The plan was for Blanca and Plata to entertain Scorzette so Helen could go and help Sakura!

Blanca and Plata: "Hya! Ha! Keaa! Tsah! Daahh!"

Scorzette: "You blades can't even touch me! And even if they could, this armor I'm wearing is reinforced! You can't hurt me!"

Blanca: "We'll see just how strong that armor really is! Take this!"

Blanca used her Brontobit Arm to strike the armor as hard as she could. Scorzette was shocked as the arm actually managed to crack the armor somewhat. Not enough to break it, though. The three continued fighting while Helen stealthily went on to where Sakura was. She took a first-aid kit with her.

Helen: "Sakura? Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!"

Sakura: "Hngh… uh… Helen…? What happened…? I can't… ow…!"

Helen: "Don't move, Sakura, you're badly injured. Here, eat this. It's a senzu bean. It'll make you feel like new!"

Sakura: "Senzu… bean…? OK… I'll eat it…" *om nom nom* "Ah… whoa! It doesn't hurt anymore! Thanks, Helen!"

Helen: "I asked Bulma for some before we left yesterday. You never know when you'll need them! But enough of that, Scorzette beat Ninomiya and she's fighting Blanca and Plata now! You're the only one here capable of keeping up a fight with that Saiyan!"

Sakura: "Oh, no! I better stop her before she hurts anyone else!"

Sakura got up and ran back towards Scorzette. Before she could get there, Scorzette was about done beating up Blanca and Plata!

Scorzette: "Back off, scum!" *simultaneously kicks Blanca and Plata, throwing them far away* "What pests… OK, no interruptions now. Litua, I'm going t—"

In that moment, Sakura punched Scorzette right on the side of her jaw! This caused Scorzette to stagger heavily. Right then, Sakura went to the other side and threw another punch on the other side of Scorzette's jaw! The double impact left excruciating pain for Scorzette and made her dizzy, making it more difficult for her to fight focused.

Scorzette: "Gah! Stop… stop spinning around… aaahhh!"

Sakura: "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

Andromeda (telepathy): "Sakura, can you hear me?"

Sakura: "What? Andromeda? Where are you?"

Andromeda (telepathy): "I'm up here!"

Sakura turned to look and saw Andromeda standing on top of a stone pillar, out of reach of the chaos in the battlefield. She was holding her World Breaker up, shining with energy.

Sakura: "Whoa! When did you get up there?"

Andromeda (telepathy): "That doesn't matter right now! I'm building up energy to summon a very fast and powerful meteor that is sure to knock Scorzette right out! But I need a bit more time AND I need her to be still when I summon it. I need you to keep her in place when I have all the energy gathered. We only have one chance at this, so don't waste it!"

Sakura: "Alright, got it!"

Scorzette recovered herself from the dizziness and was ready to continue the fight!

Scorzette: "Urgh… oh, you're gonna pay for that, Litua! I don't know how you got back on your feet so quickly, but you won't stay like that for long!"

Sakura: "I'm tougher than you think, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "Oh, I know you're tough; I wouldn't be looking for you if you weren't. But I'm tougher, by a long-shot, in fact!"

Sakura and Scorzette charged right back into battle! Fists and kicks were flying all over the place, causing sound waves and small earthquakes in the area! After a while, Scorzette managed to out-do Sakura again, knocking her away!

Sakura: "Ow! Gah…"

Andromeda (telepathy): "Sakura, I have gathered enough energy! You have to find a way to keep Scorzette still before the energy drives away!"

Sakura: "I… can't fight like that… again… I need some time to recover!"

Andromeda (telepathy): "Gah! Damn it!"

Scorzette: "And down goes poor Litua, again! Quit being so stubborn and just give in already! At this rate I'll end up killing you! Neither of us wants that to happen, rig—"

Helen: "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Scorzette: "Wh—"

Helen was right behind Scorzette, holding a very powerful looking gun. However, she wasn't holding the gun against Scorzette's head, she was holding it right beside her ear. Before Scorzette could react, Helen shot the powerful gun, hitting a random part of the floor. But the shot was incredibly loud, even Sakura had to cover her ears! The extreme volume of the shot brought Scorzette to the ground. All she could hear was a loud beeping sound, hurting her ears and brain to the point where she couldn't move! This was the perfect opportunity for Andromeda to strike!

The skies turned red as a gigantic meteor descended from the heavens at full speed! It was engulfed in flames, was as big as a stadium, and it was aimed directly at Scorzette! Helen knew it was coming, and by the time it was descending, she already ran far away to a galactic shield Andromeda had created to protect everyone from the blast. Helen had already taken Ninomiya, Blanca, and Plata in, and she called for Sakura to get in quickly. Scorzette could not sense the meteor coming, not until it actually landed on her! The impact caused massive ground waves; debris was flying from side to side; the noise was even stronger than a rocket launch; and everyone was sure there was no way Scorzette would be able to fight after such impact!

Andromeda: "… ah… man, I'm drained… that was rough…"

Helen: "Good job, Andromeda! I knew you had a plan!"

Andromeda: "Thanks, Helen! The fight is over…"

Sakura: "We stopped her… that's great, but… she's not… dead… is she…?"

Andromeda: "She… she should be… but, hey, don't worry! She was evil! If we hadn't killed her, she would've killed us!"

Sakura: "Well… yeah, but…?!"

Scorzette (from beneath the meteor): "GAAAAHHHHHH!*breaks through the meteor* "I'M NOT DYING TODAY!"

Unbelievable! Scorzette was still alive, and capable of fighting after a potentially-Earth-shattering meteor hit her spot-on! Will our heroes be able to stop this relentless Saiyaness? And what is that black spike that landed near the farm? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

With a meteor of such magnitude, our heroes couldn't possibly be the only ones to witness it.

Airplane stewardess: "To our left, we can see the beautiful West City, home of some of the most important companies in the world, such as Capsule Corp.

Airplane passengers: "Uuuuuu! Aaaaaaa!"

Airplane stewardess: "And to our right, we can see West City's gorgeous desert and a gi-te-wha-ta-de-ke-ta-cu-da-ki-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Airplane pilot: "IT'S A GIANT METEOR! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Airplane stewardess: "DON'T SAY THAT, YOU'LL GET THE PEOPLE TO GO INS—"

Airplane passengers: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Airplane stewardess: "E-e-e-e-everyone, please remain in your seats! We will solve this situa—"

Crimson-haired girl: "Good luck finding a sea to land on!" *takes only parachute* "I REGRET NOTHING!" *jumps out*


	27. Titanic Duel

**Author****: "Guess what time it is! ... well, yeah, it is breakfast time, but it's also AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I have read all of your reviews (which there is a disappointing amount of them, I'll get on to that later), and I thank you all for your support, as well as I will now address some questions.**

**What about Sakura's love life? She will have a love life... but I ain't telling. You might be able to figure it out as the fan fiction goes. You also have to keep in mind that she's 14 YEARS OLD... and doesn't understand intimacy and serious relationships very well.**

**Could you make the chapters longer? They're long already QQ... Specifically, each chapter is 6 pages in Microsoft Word, font Times New Roman, size 12, +1 page for the Bonus skit. Also, due to the format in which Lost Origin is typed - a.k.a. dialogue-driven instead of narrator-driven - I think the length is just right. Too long, and it'll get too serious, more than it really is. Too short, and it's... too short.**

**As I am typing this, Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest has 15 reviews... and it's been out for almost a year now. If I could, I might actually consider moving this fan fic into the DBZ section (which has a lot more people), rather than the DB section. There could be a risk for this thing getting lost into oblivion, but hey... might be worth a shot. Besides, as you will read from this chapter, this is a LOT more like DBZ than DB.**

**Also, I haven't mentioned this before, because I thought it was obvious. But I see everyone do it, so I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, OR DRAGON BALL GT, OR ANY REFERENCE IN THIS FAN FIC. I do own all the OC's, the places that weren't in DBZ, and the attacks you don't recognize. ON WITH THE STORY!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Geeky dude: "Aw, man… I can't believe I got myself in this mess! What am I gonna do now?"

Little girl with mom: "Hey, mom, look! What's that in the sky?"

Geeky dude: "Something in the sk—whoa, whoa, WHOA, WHOA!" *protects self with laptop*

A black spike fell from the sky, just like the one in the farm. And just as well, it had the antenna and seemed to scan the area.

Geeky dude: "What the… I've never seen something like this before! I wonder what it…" *touches black spike* *black spike points laser gun at him* "Whoa, hey, hey, chill!" *laser gun hides again* "Phew… wait a minute… I got it! Thank you, black spike thingy!"

**Chapter 27: Titanic Duel**

In a desperate attempt to stop Scorzette's brutality against our heroes, Andromeda summoned a gigantic meteor that would certainly finish Scorzette off. It all seemed to work as the galactic rock hit the Saiyan, seemingly killing her. But alas, they were wrong! Scorzette wasn't dead! In fact, she seemed like she still had some fight in her! Things were about to scale up, maybe more than our heroes could handle!

Scorzette: "Youuu… YOUUU…!"

Andromeda: "H-H-H-H-HOW?!"

Scorzette: "You know, I gotta admit. If I hadn't fought as many battles in the past, that meteor would have probably killed me. And hell, it even destroyed my armor!"

Indeed, Scorzette's armor was completely destroyed. Only a blue under-suit remained, and even it was ripped in some areas (not THOSE areas, though…). Scorzette herself had some heavy bruises and blood marks, but her anger overpowered her pain.

Sakura: "Phew… she's alive… I mean… oh, no, she's alive!"

Scorzette: "But I've had enough of you freaks! Specially you, Litua! You might have trained your tail so it's not your weak point, but I KNOW you haven't had Great Ape training!"

Sakura: "But… I have gotten Great A—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Scorzette summoned a white sphere on her hand. Sakura didn't know what it was, but Andromeda did.

Andromeda: "Oh… crap…"

Scorzette: "Certainly you know what I'm talking about when I say Great Ape! You see this thing? It's called a Power Ball. I would have gotten here during mid-night if I hadn't had an inconvenience on my way here. But I'm being forced to use this technique now!"

Sakura: "I… do know what a Great Ape is… but what are you talking abo—"

Scorzette: "This Power Ball is a technique used by Saiyans in the absence of a full moon. It's only temporary, but temporary is all I need to take care of you! Litua! The only way you're going to stand a chance against me is if you turn into a Great Ape yourself! But since you'll just go berserk, I'll be able to focus and beat you! Now... HA!"

Scorzette launched the Power Ball towards the sky. It looked like a small dot at first, but then Scorzette closed her palm, causing the Power Ball to expand! It was now an artificial full moon!

Sakura: "What is tha—"

Andromeda: *covering Sakura's eyes* "Don't look at it, Sakura! It's a full moon! If you look at it without meditation, we're dead!" *looks back at Scorzette* "No! She's transforming!"

Scorzette's eyes had turned red. She was breathing heavily and looking more beastly little by little. Her arms began to grow, then her legs, and then the rest of her body! Interestingly enough, her under-suit wasn't ripping itself apart. It was designed to fit a Saiyan's body even if they became Great Apes! Sakura was amazed as she got to see another Saiyan transform! She now knew how it looked like face-to-face, and it was grotesque! After about a minute, Scorzette had fully transformed into a Great Ape! Even though she was in a Great Ape form, her ponytail was still present, as well as the hair that covered her forehead.

Sakura: "That's how I looks like when I'm transforming?!"

Andromeda: "It's not as bad looking as Dr. Joaquin, if you ask me, but this is much more dangerous! OK… Sakura, you're going to have to transform into a Great Ape yourself and fight Scorzette. I'll try to distract her so you can meditate, but don't take your time! It's a freakin' 35 meter-tall gorilla I'm going to fight, don't expect me to last long!"

Sakura: "Alright, got it!" *starts meditation*

Scorzette (Great Ape): "What's the matter, Litua? Don't feel like fighting? That makes it all the much easier for—"

Andromeda: "It's not her you're fighting, it's me!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Pfft, YOU?! Oh, please, don't make me laugh!"

Andromeda: "I just threw a stadium-sized meteor to your face and you still think I'm weak?"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "It's not like I'm letting you do that again! Unless you want a slow and painful death, you're going to get out of my way right now!"

Andromeda: "Hehe, try me."

Scorzette (Great Ape): "You asked for it! Kyaaa!"

Scorzette began stomping and punching the ground where Andromeda was running. Andromeda was just barely managing to evade the attacks. She decided it was time to move up, so she summoned a small comet to fly on. It was like an annoying mosquito flying around Scorzette. The ape tried to smash Andromeda like crazy, all to no avail. Andromeda suddenly jumped out of the comet to slash Scorzette with her World Breaker! Andromeda cut Scorzette's arm, making it harder for the monkey to keep clapping! But if hands wouldn't work, a laser would! Scorzette opened her mouth and shot a giant laser at Andromeda. And it hit! The comet was disintegrated, and Andromeda fell several meters from the sky to the ground, unconscious!

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Fool! Thought she had a chance against me in my Great Ape form?! Pathetic! Now, back to Lit—"

Blanca: "HAAAAAAA!"

Blanca came out of nowhere and punched Scorzette right in the stomach! Since it was unexpected, Scorzette actually felt the hit pretty hard! However, that was all the strength Blanca had left, and she was left open for attacks.

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Urgh…! You filthy dog! DIE!"

Scorzette grabbed Blanca and launched her in the air! When she was about to hit the ground again, Scorzette kicked the White Wolf Sister, throwing her far, far away, unconscious!

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Finally. Now that everyone's out, it's time to come back to—"

Sakura: *eyes are red* "Not everyone's out!"

Sakura had gotten enough meditation, and it was time for her to transform! She already looked at the artificial moon, and just like Scorzette, Sakura's heart beat and breathing became very heavy. Her muscles began growing and hair grew on her skin. Finally, Sakura transformed into a Great Ape, but just as conscious of her surroundings as Scorzette was! Just like Scorzette, Sakura's hair remained similar to her hair in a normal form, even though she was a Great Ape now.

Scorzette (Great Ape): "What?! How did you learn to control the Great Ape form?!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Master Ran taught me! And now our powers are equal!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Equal? We're far from equal, Litua!"

In that moment, the sky became dark, and soon after, it began raining. There were lightning bolts, too! One of them struck the Power Ball, destroying it! However, the two apes could still sustain their form for a while longer, so the battle still prevailed!

Sakura (Great Ape): "(Yes! Lightning! I might have an advantage in this fight!)"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Great Ape or not, you're going down!"

Sakura and Scorzette began throwing massive punches and kicks against each other! Their giant bodies slowed them down a bit, but their power was truly formidable! With each impact, the ground would shake like a massive earthquake was striking the area! It seemed like both apes had the same strength, so it wasn't clear who was winning. Until something happened, something that gave Sakura the advantage.

A lightning bolt fell right on Sakura's tail! Normally, this would be a painful event, but Sakura still had the ability to control electricity, even as a Great Ape! This charged our young Saiyan's body with electrical energy, allowing Sakura to perform a mighty blow on Scorzette! Sakura didn't even punch, she flat-out tackled Scorzette with her massive shoulders! This sent Scorzette crashing against the ground, not just injured, but electrocuted as well!

Scorzette (Great Ape): "What kind of an attack is that?! Electrifying tackle?! I've never heard of such thing as a Saiyan using electricity to their advantage!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "It's a little something I learned while training in this planet! There's no way I'm letting you take that away from me! Hyaaaa!"

Just when it looked like Sakura was going to finish the battle once and for all, Scorzette counter-attacked by shooting a laser from her mouth! The laser hit Sakura in the face, causing a burning sensation. Scorzette got back up and began attacking Sakura relentlessly! By this point, Scorzette was only acting by anger. She stopped caring if Sakura survived, she just wanted to unleash her wrath on the entire planet and its people! As Scorzette was beating Sakura to a pulp, Blanca regained consciousness.

Blanca: "Keh… ah… what…"

Blanca saw as Scorzette repeatedly punched and kick Sakura who was now too weak to continue fighting. This raised a feeling of… disappointment in Blanca. Disappointment to herself.

Blanca: "Sakura… she's… going to… die…! Why… why am I… so… so… weak…? I can't… stand a chance… against… against the Geran… like this… why… WHY…?! This… stupid… body of mine… I can't protect… anyone… like this…! Plata… gah… ow… AH?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "YOU'RE DE… what the…?"

Sakura (Great Ape): "B… Blanca…?"

Blanca was in extreme pain! Her Brontobit Arm felt like it was burning her from the inside! She couldn't control it! It was as if all her rage had turned into energy, channeled by her arm! Without realizing it, Blanca hit the ground as hard as she could with her Brontobit Arm. All of a sudden, gigantic, metallic, dark spikes rose from the ground! They were almost as big as the Great Apes themselves, and there were hundreds of them! The spikes seemed… corrupted, and corroded. The metal appeared to be Brontobit. More and more spikes kept raising from the ground, all headed towards the Great Apes! Amusingly, the spikes avoided the unconscious body of Andromeda and the hiding spot of Helen and the others. And when they got to the Great Apes, they also dodged Sakura, but instead, directly rose towards Scorzette! The massive spikes impaled the giant monkey, fatally damaging the rampaging beast.

Once the spikes hit Scorzette, no more spikes rose. In fact, they began to dismantle themselves, only to disappear later. The impaled spikes from Scorzette's body also disappeared, and the Great Ape fell down to the floor, facing down, badly injured. After all the spikes were gone, Blanca fell back down to the ground, unconscious again. Suddenly, Ninomiya ran up to Scorzette and proceeded to cut her tail off, causing her to lose her transformation. He then ran away. Soon after Scorzette came back to normal, Sakura began retransforming as well.

With all the fighting over, Helen went over to Sakura and gave her one last senzu bean, as well as some clothes she brought just in case. There were only some blue jeans and a jacket, but it was enough for Sakura. With her body recovered, Sakura walked towards Scorzette.

Scorzette: "I… I can't… I can't fight anymore… unbelievable… defeated by some runts weaker than me…"

Sakura: "…" *stares endlessly at Scorzette*

Scorzette: "I'm… weak… too weak… Saiyans should not be… as weak as me… I… I don't deserve to live… Litua… kill… kill me…"

Sakura kept silently staring at Scorzette.

Scorzette: "What… what are you waiting for…?! Kill me…! KILL ME NOW!"

Immediately after Scorzette said this, Sakura slapped her, not to kill her, but to silence her.

Sakura: "… do you have a place you can call home? Do you have a family or friends that care for you? Do you have a goal of your own, not something some 'tradition' told you to do?"

Scorzette: "… I… I…"

Sakura: "Answer me!"

Scorzette: "… I… no… I don't…"

Sakura: "Do you see?! You're not doing this because you want to; you're doing this because you were 'told' and have nothing to lose! But what if you did have something to lose? People like Andromeda, Blanca, Helen, Ninomiya, WE have something to lose!"

Scorzette: "… L… Litua…?"

Sakura: "But you're begging me to kill you?! If I do that, I will lose something: You. You and I are some of the few remaining Saiyans alive… there's no way I would help with the extinction of my race even more!"

Then, Sakura kneeled down and grabbed Scorzette by the shoulders, shaking her.

Sakura: "Don't you get it?! It was because of the Saiyans were so power thirsty that our planet was destroyed and our race almost completely obliterated! Scorzette, you're the only one I have left to believe that there's still more of us out there! That my family could still be out there! I know you can change, Scorzette! I'm sure of it!"

Scorzette: "Litua… you… ugh!" *faints*

Sakura: "Scorzette?! SCORZETTE!"

Helen: "Let me check her." *checks pulse* "Hmmm… she's still alive. But her injuries are too deep. We need to take her AND everyone else back to the hospital now!"

Scorzette was badly injured, and she needed to be treated immediately if there was a chance for her to live. Sakura had faith in Scorzette, maybe more than she should, but she wasn't going to give up on her word! What will happen to Scorzette and the other injured? Why didn't Helen oppose to rescuing the villain? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

While Sakura and Scorzette destroyed the desert with their over-sized fighting, Helen and the others were hiding on a cave Helen found.

Helen: "Man, and I thought those two were powerful enough as is. Now they're turning into giant monkeys? This day is definitely worth a journal writing."

Ninomiya: "It's not the first time I see a Great Ape, but it's the first time I see two of them duke it out!"

Helen: "Wait, I'm getting a video call. It's Tiara." *answers video call*

Tiara: "Hey, sis, how is everyone holding up?"

Helen: "Just look." *shows Sakura and Scorzette fighting as Great Apes*

Tiara: "SWEET LORD! So that's why Sakura had that monkey tail!"

Ninomiya: "Helen, you don't seem particularly scared… how come?"

Helen: "Scared? This might look very life-threatening, but trust me, Ninomiya, you haven't experienced life-threatening nearly as much as I have."

Ninomiya: "Wait… hold up, what?"

Author: "It means she's cooler than you."

Ninomiya: "Hey, that's not nice!"

Author: "I much prefer for Helen to look good than for you to look good, thank you very much."

Ninomiya: "Why are you so mean to me?!"

Author: "Cause I can. Now shush. Ending chapter."


	28. Hope for the Lost

**Author: "IT'S FREAKING AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Last time, I said I was going to put Lost Origin in the DBZ section rather than the DB section. And, well, I did get one more follower and favorite, but most importantly, this fan fiction is now in a community! The Neo Z Fighters is Lost Origin's new home, and I am quite pleased with the members. On another note, I have pre-typed all the way till Chapter 45, so I can finally take a break from Lost Origin and into another DBZ fan fiction I'm making! I promise that one won't be as OC heavy and unfamiliar as Lost Origin, though I do freaking love this fan fiction either way.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any reference you recognize. If you've never even remotely hope to have heard of it before, then it's mine. ON WITH THE STORY!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Dude #1: "Dude, like, I swear to freakin'… I dunno, something, but I totally got a date with Stella yesterday!"

Dude #2: "Pfft, yeah, right. Stella's too hot for you, man! She'd rather chill with… like… my dog than to chill with you!"

Dude #1: "What, is your dog hot or something? Come on, dude, believe me! I swear I dated her, it was awesome!"

Dude #2: "Yeah, you totally dated Stella. And aliens are sending their robots to… freakin', spy on us or some crap."

Then, another black spike fell from the sky, activated the antenna, and began scanning.

Both Dudes: "…"

Dude #1: "Now you believe me?"

**Chapter 28: Hope for the Lost**

After an entire day fighting, our heroes finally defeated Scorzette, the Saiyaness that came to Earth with the intention of conquering it AND turning Sakura to the bad side! It took much effort and pain, but it was over. However, although Scorzette tried to kill everyone, Sakura was not willing to let her die. Sakura believed there was still hope for Scorzette to become one of the good guys. But if she wanted to do that, she had to hurry and save the Saiyan fast, or else she could die!

Helen: "Sakura, how are you holding up?"

Sakura: "Don't worry… I can do this! Haaaaa!"

Without a comet to fly on, our heroes needed another kind of transportation! In her desperate state, Sakura grabbed a chunk of rock from the ground and used it as a platform to put everyone else on. She tied some ropes to her chest and the rock, and when Helen, Ninomiya, and Sakura got everyone on it, the young Saiyan ran like a bull, carrying the dubbed "taxi-rock" by Ninomiya.

_20 minutes later…_

Sakura and the others arrived at West City's West-Wing Hospital, and began carrying the injured in.

Sakura: "It's an emergency! If we don't help these people, they'll die!"

Nurse: "I, uh, I, eh, I-I'm sorry, but all the emergency rooms are full after the demon attack!"

Sakura: "No! There has to be at least one! Please! I'm begging you!"

Nurse: "I'm sorry, but I really can't do anything…"

Dr. Ridley: "I'll take them in."

Nurse: "Dr. Ridley? But, your room is full, too!"

Dr. Ridley: "Oh, I'll make space for them. Now quickly, get them to my room!"

Sakura: "Of course! Thank you so much, doctor!"

Seeing as his patience, Blanca, needed immediate assistance, Dr. Ridley did not think it twice before aiding our heroes. He ordered for four extra beds to be put in his room immediately. Sakura, Helen, and Ninomiya, who were alright, put Scorzette, Blanca, Andromeda, and Plata on the extra beds. The other patients in the room were ready to leave the next day, so it was not much of a problem.

_1 hour later…_

Dr. Ridley finished examining the damaged warriors. He went out the room, ready to inform Sakura and the others about the situation.

Sakura: "So? How are they, doctor?"

Dr. Ridley: "Well, let me begin with the easy one. Plata only received a hit in the head, and no brain damage was caused. All she needs is a little rest."

Ninomiya: "Phew… thank god."

Dr. Ridley: "The princess from Starflow Kingdom has a fairly strong burn on her left arm. However, with the help of some antibiotics and cooling medicine, she should be feeling like new in two days or so."

Helen: "That's a relief…"

Dr. Ridley: "Blanca… huff… her Brontobit Arm got busted from the inside. It will take us about a week to get her arm fixed, as well as healing her chest, as it got burned from the inside, too."

Ninomiya: "Oh, no! But she'll be OK by then, right?"

Dr. Ridley: "I promise you that she will at least be able to walk by then. Now… the black-haired girl… Scorzette I believe you told me… she's has the deepest injuries I have ever seen in my life. She's currently in a state of coma. The only way to heal her is by using tissue builders. She has, in total, 7 impaled holes on her body, mostly on her torso and legs. It could take up to five days for the tissue builders to recognize the DNA of her body, and possibly five months for her to be able to move again."

Sakura: "FIVE MONTHS?!"

Dr. Ridley: "I'm sorry, Sakura, but unless some miracle happens, five months is the least it will take for Scorzette to recover. I can tell she's really special to you, though. We'll make sure that this process doesn't take any longer than those five months."

Helen: "This is a lot for Sakura to take in… and… oh god… Dr. Ridley, how much is all of this going to cost?"

Dr. Ridley: "Hmmm… for the medicine, treatment, and repairs for the patients' bodies… I'd say this is going to go on the 15,000,000 Zeni mark."

Ninomiya: "FIFTEEN MILLION ZE—" *faints*

Helen: "There is no way we're ever going to get that kind of money!"

Bulma: "I'll take care of it."

Everyone else: "Bulma?!"

Bulma: "Dr. Ridley, put it all on Capsule Corp.'s account."

Dr. Ridley: "Y-Yes, ma'am!" *goes to office*

Bulma: "So, how did it go?"

Helen: "Wait, but Bulma, are you sure about what you're doing?"

Bulma: "Oh, don't worry about it. You guys saved the world. That's the LEAST I could for you. So, again, how did it go?"

Sakura: "Fortunately, nobody died. Not even Scorzette."

Bulma: "I'm guessing that's the Saiyan. What happened to her?"

Sakura: "I… brought her here…"

Bulma: "Ah, I knew it. From the second I saw you, I could just tell you had that 'thing' that Goku has, Sakura. No matter how they look like on the outside, you only care for what they look like on the inside."

Sakura: "I… guess that's true. Scorzette thinks she's evil, but she's actually not sure. She wants the best for the Saiyans, but she just isn't doing it the right way."

Bulma: "I see. And even though she tried to kill you and the others, you care for her safety more than anything else now, right?"

Sakura: "Y… yes… you guys might think it's stupid of my part and that I might be threatening the life of others by saving Scorzette, but…"

Bulma: "Oh, don't think about it like that! If you believe in something, you have to prove that you're right! Besides, with my experience with Saiyans… yeah, I have some hope for Scorzette, too. Just like Vegeta."

Ninomiya: *wakes back up* "Ugh… what happened?"

Author: "15,000,000 Zeni."

Ninomiya: "FIFTEEN MILLION ZE—" *faints again*

With the pass of time, our heroes healed from their wounds. Plata only took a day, Andromeda three, just to make sure she was in excellent condition, and Blanca was just about done. However, every single day, Sakura would just sit besides Scorzette's bed, waiting for her to wake up from her coma. Dr. Ridley and the rest of the hospital staff tried to convince Sakura that it would take months for Scorzette to wake up, but she just ignored them and kept waiting. Every day, Sakura would think of how Scorzette's life was in the past, and she was anxious to ask her all about it. Scorzette was the only other Saiyan Sakura knew in person. Sakura knew of the existence of Goku and the other Z Warriors, but she never met them, and they weren't even in the Milky Way galaxy for her to greet them. Scorzette was really all she had left to hope for the Saiyans.

Ten days had passed since the fight, and Sakura was still in the room, giving the sleeping Scorzette company. Sakura even slept beside Scorzette's bed in case she woke up during the night. Sakura only ate small portions of food… or, well, for a Saiyan it was small, thinking that Scorzette would wake up hungry and would want some of her food. Everyone was worried about Sakura, but they couldn't do anything about her. But on the 15th day…

Ninomiya: *knock knock* "Hey, Sakura, can I come in?"

Sakura: "… mhm…"

Ninomiya: *enters* "Hey, ummm, are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Sakura: "I'm fine, thanks…"

Ninomiya: "Are you sure?"

Sakura: "Mhm… how long has it passed since we got to the hospital?"

Ninomiya: "15 days. But if you're asking for the five months, then she still has 135 days to recover. Sakura, please, just come out already! There's no use staying here!"

Sakura: "I told you, I'm not going anywhere until I can talk to Scorzette!"

As they spoke, something unbelievable happened. Scorzette's finger twitched, then her hand began moving very slightly!

Sakura: "What was…?! Scorzette?! Scorzette! Scorzette, can you hear me?!"

Scorzette: "Uh… ah… wha… what…? Who… Li… Litua…?"

Sakura: "Scorzette, you're awake!" *hugs Scorzette*

Ninomiya: "WHAT THE… BUT THE DOCTOR SAID FIVE MONTHS!"

Scorzette: "Wait… why are you… what happened?"

Ninomiya: "I don't even know how you're waking up already… but, if you're asking what happened to you, think about it like this. 15 days ago, when you arrived to this planet, you fought all of us and you almost killed us, including Sakura here. But even though you almost killed her, she immediately brought you to this hospital to save you. How about that?"

Scorzette: "Litua, you… saved me? Why?"

Sakura: "You forgot already? I told you, you're all I have left to believe in the Saiyans! Even if you did try to kill us, I know you're not evil. You're just confused. All you need is help, and I'm the one who is going to help you."

Scorzette: "You saved me… because I mean something to you…? How… how can you be so forgiving? Saiyans are not like that…"

Sakura: "There you go with your ranting about 'Saiyan tradition' again. Look, Scorzette, Saiyans might have done things in the past that new Saiyans would do still, but we're not chained to that behavior! We can think for ourselves, feel for ourselves, and look after ourselves. If Saiyans were like you describe them, we'd be mindless bodies that can't understand emotions. But does it look like I don't understand emotions? Does it look like YOU don't understand emotions?"

Scorzette: "But…"

Sakura: "You act like you do because you had no one or nothing to care for. But now you do. I care for you. This planet can welcome you. And who knows, maybe there are more Saiyans out there in the universe. Wouldn't you want to find them?"

Scorzette: "I… guess so, yes…"

Sakura: "Then there you go! You have someone, somewhere, and something to live for!"

Scorzette: "I… I… th… thank… thank you…"

Sakura: "What?"

Scorzette: "I said thanks! Ow!"

Sakura: "Don't move too much, you're still hurt! Oh and… you're welcome. Tee-hee!"

Scorzette: "Bah, whatever… don't expect me to be all nice-like from now on. I'm still me, got it?"

Sakura: "Hihi… got it."

Ninomiya: "… damn… Sakura, you should be a psychologist when you're not saving the world from catastrophic events."

Dr. Ridley: *knock knock* "It's time for the daily check, Sakura." *comes in* "I need to see how Scorzette is—HUH?!"

Sakura: "Hi, Dr. Ridley! Look, Scorzette is awake now!"

Dr. Ridley: "B-B-B-B-BUT—"

Scorzette: "I'm a Saiyan. Our bodies are much tougher than those of you humans."

Bulma: "Yup. Happened with Goku and the others back in the day."

Dr. Ridley: "Mrs. Bulma, you need to stop appearing out of nowhere…"

Like a miracle, Scorzette had already awakened from her coma which was supposed to last at least five months! At that rate, she would be back on her feet in about another week. What kind of life awaits Sakura and Scorzette? What will be the next thing to threaten to destroy the Earth (because it's guaranteed to happen)? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

Now that Scorzette awakened, she had a couple of questions. But there was one in particular…

Scorzette: "OK… now that I'm able to talk, I would like to know… WHO. THE HELL. WAS THE ONE. THAT CUT. MY. FREAKING. TAIL?!"

Ninomiya: "(Oh, thank god, she doesn't know it was me…)"

Sakura: "Oh, it was Ninomiya here."

Ninomiya: "WHAT-NO-I-AH-NO-I-I-I DIDN'T CUT-CUT-HER TAIL!"

Sakura: "What are you talking about, Ninomiya? I saw you jump behind Scorzette and slice it right off!"

Ninomiya: "SAKURA, PLEASE, DON'T SAY ANYTHING E—"

Scorzette: "Ooooohhh, so it was you! Litua, just remind me: If your friend Ninomiya ever needs to get an amputation on ANYTHING, I'M the one taking care of the job."

Sakura: "Really? Great! Look, Ninomiya, I got you a personal surgeon!"

Ninomiya: "Gee, thanks Sakura, reaaaaaally appreciate it… (I'm dead…)"


	29. Someone to Call Friend

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! OK, there's actually not much to say about this chapter, other than some character development and the "beginning" of a new adventure. We've had three sagas so far: the King Avarez saga, the Dr. Joaquin saga, and the Scorzette saga. You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapters to find out who the new villain is! Read, review, follow, fave, do whatever you wanna do. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

"Ha… how pathetic. Humans are so unaware, so idiotic, so careless. The end of their little planet could be near, and they wouldn't even know about it. But they're not worth my time… it's Saiyans who are."

Assistant: "Sire, our radars show that there might be more Saiyans on Earth than anticipated."

"Well, that's even better! Where are they?"

Assistant: "Uh… their location is unknown still, sire."

"Hmmm… I see… well, send more spy antennas. They can't be that good at hiding."

Assistant: "Of course, sire."

**Chapter 29: Someone to Call "Friend"**

After many injuries and near-death experiences in the battle with Scorzette, our heroes finally healed up at West City's West-Wing Hospital. Not just our heroes, but Scorzette herself had been taken in by Dr. Ridley for emergency treatment. After 15 days, she woke up from her coma, which was supposed to last for at least five months! Sakura wouldn't let go on her hopes of making Scorzette become a good Saiyan, staying by her side every second. And now, two days after Scorzette's awakening…

Sakura: *sleeping* "Huuuuuh… uh… ah… good morning, Scorzette… Scorzette? Scorzette?! Where is she?!"

Scorzette: "Right here." *looking out the window*

Sakura: "Oh… phew… I thought you were… wait… you're standing up normally! You're not hurt anymore?"

Scorzette: "Well…" *throws random punches and kicks at nothing in particular* "… I feel pretty good now."

Sakura: "Yaaaaaay!" *runs towards Scorzette and hugs her*

Scorzette: "Ah! Hey, hey, cut it out!" *pushes Sakura away* "Geez, why do you have to be so affectionate…"

Sakura: "Tee-hee! Sooorryyy!"

Dr. Ridley: *knock knock* "Good morning, Sakura." *comes in* "It's time to check…" *sees Scorzette healed up* "… SCREW IT, I quit estimating Saiyan healing rates!" *storms off*

Scorzette: "What's his problem?"

Sakura: "I think it's just the doctor's way of saying he's amazed!"

Scorzette: "Right, of course…"

Plata: *walks in* "Good morning, Sakura! Good mo—whoa! Hey look, sis, Scorzette is all healed up now!"

Sakura: "Good morning, Plata! Good morning, Blanca! And I know, isn't it great that Scorzette is back on her feet already?"

Blanca: "…" *stares at Scorzette*

Scorzette: "…" *walks towards Blanca*

Andromeda: *walks in* "Hey guys, good morn… oh… (this is gonna get tense…)"

Helen, Tiara, and Ninomiya walked in, too.

Blanca and Scorzette: *staring at each other* "…"

Blanca: "So… do you want to hurt me back now or something?"

Scorzette: "… normally, I would begin a fight and kill anyone who harms me like that. But you know what? I've thought about it, and…" *raises hand* "… I recognize you as a formidable warrior, and want to shake hands as such."

Blanca: "Huh?"

Scorzette: "I thought you had a much lower power level than me, but I was wrong. You have an inner potential that could skyrocket when you least expect it, but you just need to learn how to control it. And with that power, you managed to defeat me, even though I thought myself as much stronger than you. Blanca was your name, right? I just want to make it clear: I admire you, not despise you."

Blanca: *looks impressed* "…" *shakes hands* "Nice to know you're an honorable fighter, Scorzette. Aaaaaand…" *pressures Scorzette's hand* "That's for hurting my sister."

Scorzette: "Ow… heh, fair enough." *walks towards Andromeda* "Andromeda, right?"

Andromeda: "H-huh… yes."

Scorzette: "Gotta admit, you weren't half bad yourself. Even if I had seen that meteor coming, I probably wouldn't have been able to block it. And that way of using galactic objects to your advantage, man, that's something! You're a powerful warrior, too, Andromeda."

Andromeda: "… hehe, you can't expect less from a princess!" *shakes hands with Scorzette* "Nice to meet you, Scorzette. Let's hope the next time we fight, it's a friendly fight."

Scorzette: "More than likely." *walks towards Plata and Helen* "Ah… you two. There might not be much muscle here, but what you two lack in strength, you definitely make up for in bravery. I have never seen someone take that much risk against someone so dangerous. If I was a commander, I'd give you two some honorary badges."

Plata: "Really? Thanks, Scorzette!"

Helen: "Not gonna lie, you're not nearly as bad as I thought. Carry on."

Scorzette: "Of course." *looks back at people she talked to* "Everyone, you're all great fighters. I'm s… so… sorry… for trying to kill you. It was my foolish pride that led me to near-death, and I recognize my mistake. However, I hope no one in here is scared of me anymore, because I won't try to hurt anyone of you. I hope we can be… (I can't believe I'm saying this…) friends."

*everyone smiles*

Scorzette: "And you, Litua. You and I have a lot to talk about, but we'll leave that for later."

Ninomiya: "Hey, Scorzette, do I get a recognition, too?"

Scorzette: "You cut my FREAKING TAIL! Be grateful I'm not evil anymore, you coward…"

*everyone laughs*

Ninomiya: "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

On top of the good vibe that Scorzette gave to everyone… except Ninomiya, Bulma walked in with great news!

Bulma: "Hey Blanca, great news! Dr. Ridley talked to me and told me to say thank you for saving the world! He had an emergency call, so he couldn't come and say it personally. But the best part is that he said that, as a way of thanking you, he has erased the fee that you had for the Brontobit Arm!"

Blanca: "REALLY?! OH MY GOD, YEEEESSSS! Thank you so much, Dr. Ridley!"

Bulma: "But wait, there's more! While fixing your arm, he discovered that there is some sort of corrupted circuitry inside of it. That corruption is what caused those spikes to summon back in the desert. But not to be alarmed, as I installed a special device inside your arm in order to prevent the corruption from taking over! With it, you should be able to summon those corrupted spikes without burning your body!"

Plata: "Did you hear that, sis?! You don't have to worry about those horrible burns anymore! Hooray!"

Blanca: "Oh, man, this is great! Thank you so much, Bulma, I don't know how to repay the favor!"

Bulma: "Don't sweat it! It's always a marvel to deal with high-tech gear like that to me. Oh, I almost forgot. Sakura, Scorzette, I have something for you two." *reaches into infini-invisi-pocket* "It's some new clothes for the two of you!"

Sakura: "Wooow! Thank you, Mrs. Bulma!"

Bulma: "Oh, but they're not any old clothes! These clothes have special elastic features! They will adjust to any size their wearer has, whether for any reason you two are ever morphed to the size of a flea, or, you know, a full moon incident happens."

Scorzette: "But… I don't have my tail anymore…" *glances angrily at Ninomiya*

Bulma: "Hey, who knows, Scorzette? It might grow back some day."

Scorzette: "You really think so…?"

Bulma: "Nothing's lost by hoping!" *hands clothes to Saiyans* "Here you go, you two might want to change your clothes now since those you have are… pretty…"

Scorzette: "Terrible, I know."

Sakura's clothes had been torn from the battle in the desert, and she was wearing Helen's clothes. They weren't very fitting, though, so they looked silly on her. Scorzette's Saiyan uniform had been torn as well, also from the battle, so she was currently wearing a patient coat. The two went ahead and changed (in private, obviously).

For Sakura, there was a white undershirt with short sleeves; a light, zipper-less, dark green coat with even shorter sleeves; and two gray cloth pieces with a zipped line in the middle, used on the stomach, over the undershirt, but under the coat, as well as a third zipper-less cloth piece for the chest. The pants where similar to those of a gi, with other two cloth pieces hanging from each knee and a dark blue waist-band, her tail fitting right under it; the first cloth piece had the same zipper design as the stomach cloth pieces, gray too, and the other cloth piece had the same design as the chest one; and there were a pair of small boots, both with light metal on the welts and quality shoe laces. Finally, there were a pair of green weighed arm bands, just as heavy as the ones she had before; a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves, with a gray strap on the wrist; and, of course, a red head-band, Sakura's favorite piece of clothing.

Scorzette, she got a semi-sleeveless white shirt with three zipped designs, two on her semi-inexistent sleeves and one going from the V-neck of the shirt to her upper stomach, just before revealing her uncovered belly button; there was no actual zipper on any of them, though, just like Sakura's. There were black shorts, comfortably fitting onto her legs, going as low as below her knees; with the shorts came a white loincloth-like piece, covering her left leg, with yet two more zipped designs on either side, and a strange looking symbol on the middle; the symbol was green, it looked like a strange rune, but much more complex than a typical one. Then came the white boots, with even more zipped designs, one horizontal circle on the upper heels and another one serving as shoe lace replacements, and a pair of cloth pieces to go just above the boots. There were a pair of black fingerless gloves, with red cloth pieces attached to them. Finally, there was a white neck-band and a small metal cylinder with tiny nails around it, apparently to hold her notorious frontal ponytail.

Once in their new garments, the two Saiyans came back to the room and got their things ready to leave, as their businesses at the hospital were over.

Ninomiya: "Well… what now? We got to West City, and we saved the world once more, which is really more than we planned."

Andromeda: "I guess we… come back home now."

Blanca: "I… guess so. Well, Plata and I became much stronger with you guys, and we should be ready to face the Geran whenever and wherever they appear. We'll be on our way now, but let's meet again sometime!"

With those words, Blanca and Plata left even further West, hoping to encounter some new adventures and find a new home to prepare themselves for the Geran.

Helen: "It was a pleasure meeting you all, but Tiara and I can't leave our house unguarded, so… this is goodbye."

Tiara: "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again someday!"

Saying this, Helen and Tiara set on their way back home and continued with their lives as they always had. Some mysteries were still unknown about them, but that couldn't be forever.

Bulma: "Well, guys, I wish you luck on your way back home! Goku and the others should be back in a couple of days, so I'll be waiting for them, but I'll make sure to tell them all about you guys!"

And Bulma got on her car and returned to Capsule Corp., her home, sweet home.

Andromeda: "Well… back to Starflow Kingdom I guess. You guys coming along?"

Sakura: "Of course! I can't wait to see Mr. Ikeda and the others again!"

Ninomiya: "Dad's gonna be so proud of how strong I've become!"

Scorzette: "… well, good luck… I don't have a place of my own, so I'll eventually wander off from—"

Sakura: "You silly, what do you mean you don't have a place of your own? You're coming back with Ninomiya and me to Waterleaf Village! I promise it'll be fun and you'll learn a lot about this planet!"

Scorzette: "Are… are you sure they'll let me in?"

Sakura: "Of course they'll let you in! Besides, didn't you have a lot of things you wanted to talk to me about?"

Scorzette: "Oh, that's right… well, if you're that sure, might as well. Just don't expect me to befriend THIS guy."

Ninomiya: "What did I do?!"

Scorzette: "Do I really have to say it again?"

*everyone except Ninomiya laughs*

Ninomiya: "IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAMN IT!"

Oh, poor guy. Well, then again, it's his fault, kind of. Whatever the case, our heroes finally finished their journey, but this story is just getting started! What odysseys await our heroes in the near future? Will Scorzette ever forgive Ninomiya (nope)? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

After our heroes went their own separate ways, some of them couldn't help but wonder what kind of emergency Dr. Ridley had to deal with.

Dr. Ridley: *holding a box* "Alright, Samuel, you creep, I have what you asked for!"

Samuel: "Here I am, Ridley! Oh my god, did you really manage to find it?"

Dr. Ridley: "Yes, I did…"

Samuel: "YES! Give it here, give it here!" *snatches box out of Dr. Ridley's hands* *opens box* "Oh yes… OH YES! It's so… so… FLUFFY!"

Dr. Ridley: "Right, whatever, just give me the money." *Samuel hands over stack of cash* "I can't believe someone would actually pay to keep a detached tail to cuddle with it… creepers these days…"

Samuel: "Ah, Scorzette's tail! It's so soft and fluffy! Just like Sakura's! I'm going to sleep with this thing for the rest of my li—"

Helen: "Dr. Ridley? Mr. Samuel? What… are you two… doing…?"

Samuel: "HELEN?! Look, this is not what it looks like! Dr. Ridley can explain every… Ridley? RIDLEY! That bastard made a run for it! Oh, well, this, uh…"

Helen: *facepalm* "You know this counts as Saiyan trafficking… which is illegal… just… give me the bloody tail; at least Scorzette won't kill me if she finds me with it."

Samuel: "BUT, I, IT'S SO, I MEAN—"

Helen: *points gun at Samuel* "Now. It's for your damn well-being. Don't get on my bad side, it's a terrible idea."


	30. Tragedy of the Past

**Author: "AUTHOR-FREAKING-NOTE TIME! This chapter doesn't have much action, but it is IMPORTANT. This chapter tells you most of Scorzette's story, and as you will clearly notice, Scorzette will have a major role in the story. So, yeah, you probably wanna know what's up with her.**

**On a side note, if brains and luck are on my side, I will start uploading the other DBZ fan fiction I've been working on next week. Again, I realize that Lost Origin is barely a true fan fiction, and that it's just a completely different story, but with Saiyans. I promise this new fan fiction will keep as truthful to the DBZ storyline as I can, whilst giving you a banquet of fresh, new content! Anyways, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Starflow citizen: "Ahhhh, such a beautiful day to go outside! Watch the flowers, observe the birds, play with the kids, there's nothing that could possibly ruin this da—" *black spike falls from the sky, activates antenna, and begins scanning* "WHOA! The hell is that?! Looks like a spike of some sort… I wonder…" *approaches spike*

The black spike released its laser gun and shot at the citizen, disintegrating his clothes.

Starflow citizen: "CRAP! … am… am I still alive…? Oh, good, I'm still ali—OH, FFFFFF… MY CLOTHES! I have to hide, I have to hi—"

Starflow guard: "Sir! It is illegal to wander off naked. I'm going to have to take you to the judge. Do not put up resistance, I have a spear."

Starflow citizen: "… I hate my life…"

**Chapter 30: Tragedy of the Past**

Unimaginable but truth, our heroes had officially finished their quest of going to West City! Now that there was nothing else planned, they decided to wander off and return home. From eight to four members, the party was now composed of Sakura, Scorzette, Andromeda, and Ninomiya. They were on their way back to Starflow Kingdom, to drop Andromeda off, so the three remaining members could proceed to Waterleaf Village. Thanks to Andromeda's comet-summoning skills, they were about to reach Starflow Kingdom, taking them only two days! Our heroes were currently flying on a comet.

Sakura: "Hey, Scorzette, are you hungry?"

Scorzette: "Eh, somewhat. What've you got?"

Sakura: "Let's see… tomatoes… chicken… two peaches… fish…"

Scorzette: "I'll take a fish." *Sakura hands over fish* *Scorzette noms away* "Hmmm… Errlng phsh innt hev behd [Earthling fish isn't half bad]."

Ninomiya: "You say 'Earthling' like you were an alien…"

Scorzette: *facepalm* "… I AM an alien, you idiot… though I prefer 'out of this world' better, thank you very much."

Andromeda: "Well, get ready to see something out of this world, because we're here!"

As Andromeda said this, our heroes turned to look to the distance and saw a galaxy-decorated castle! As they got closer, they noticed that it wasn't just a castle, it was an entire kingdom! In fact, it was Starflow Kingdom (like we didn't see that coming within the first sentence…)!

Sakura: "Hey look, it's Starflow Kingdom!"

Scorzette: "Whoa… that's some interesting design right there. How much did that cost to make?"

Andromeda: "Legends say that the kingdom was built as a control station for the entire Solar System! This is just one of many stations around the galax—"

Scorzette: "Seriously, how much did it cost?"

Andromeda: "… (Smart little…) like… 50 billion Zeni…? But this place does have special features! Like the fact that the moon here is always full!"

Scorzette: "Really?! Ah, god… freaking…" *glances angrily at Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: "What?! Oh, could you please let it go?! I had no choice!"

Scorzette: "You could have just waited a couple of seconds, my transformation was about to run out! It's not like I was able to move!"

Our heroes had officially landed at Starflow Kingdom, right in front of the entrance gate. Though it took some time for Scorzette and Ninomiya to realize as they were arguing.

Sakura: "Ah, just as beautiful as I remember!"

Andromeda: "Yeah, Starflow Kingdom has always been a gorgeous and peaceful place. Oh, there's a newspaper on the ground."

Starflow News: "_BREAKING NEWS! Just this morning, an anonymous man was caught wandering around Starflow Kingdom naked! He was immediately taken to court by a near-by guard and found guilty of public disturbance. The man now faces two years of prison."_

Andromeda: "… I leave for, like, a month… and THIS happens… let's just go in, I have to check if anything else of the sort has happened…"

To Andromeda's relief, nothing else had particularly happened during her absence. She told our heroes to wander around the kingdom while she met with her parents again. Not sure where to go, our three heroes went inside the first building they saw, which turned out to be a library.

Ninomiya: "Ummm… why a library?"

Sakura: "Well, I might find a book about martial arts or something similar."

Scorzette: "We'll have to wait for Andromeda. I might as well look at what you humans have… hmmm… what's this? 'Magic 101: Runes for Dummies…' Huh, cool symbols… Oooo! 'The runic alphabet comes from…'"

Ninomiya: "Well, she found a book. How about you, Sa—"

Sakura: " 'Elements 101: Lightning for Dummies.' 'Channeling electricity throughout one's body is one of the most effective…'"

Ninomiya: "What the… do you people have, like, the entire '101 for Dummies' collection or som—"

Library worker: "Shh! Sir, please remain quiet! Other people are trying to read."

Ninomiya: "But they were also talk… ugh… fiiiiiiiine…"

Meanwhile, in Starflow Castle…

Starflow Queen: "Your turn."

Starflow King: "Uh… uh… ummm…" *moves king forward*

Starflow Queen: *slowly shakes head left to right* *moves knight* "Check Mate."

Starflow King: "WHAT?! Aaaahhh! Why do I always lose?!"

As the king and queen finished their chess game, Andromeda walked in, greeting her parents.

Andromeda: "Mom! Dad! I'm back!"

Starflow King: "Andromeda?! But I thought you said you wouldn't come back until there was a chaos of galactic proportions!"

Andromeda: "Well, that kind of already happened two weeks ago. Don't you read the news?"

Starflow Queen: "I showed you the newspaper like 20 times. Alfred, you need to start paying attention…"

Author: "Oops! Forgot to mention that 21 chapters ago! The king's name is Alfred and the queen's name is Margaret."

King Alfred: "I thought you were kidding!"

Queen Margaret: *facepalm* *sigh* "Any who, welcome back, Andromeda! We kept your room as clean as always. Nothing has happened in the time you were gone, really, mostly just the average piles of paperwork to fill out."

Andromeda: "Oh, you really didn't need me, huh. I can tell by the fact that I see no paper but a table of chess instead."

King Alfred: "We, uh… we… we're on our break! Yes, our break. Totally."

Andromeda: "At 11:30 in the morning? It' not like I forgot that you two actually start filling paper work at 11:20. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just going to check the power core." *leaves for power core*

Queen Margaret: "Welp… she got smarter… and sassier… you should start finding a new hiding spot for your magazines, Alfred. I'll work on coming up with better excuses."

King Alfred: "You knew about the magazines?! I mean… ah… damn my old age…"

Back in the library…

Sakura: *reading* "… so… um… Scorzette… how old are you?"

Scorzette: *reading* "… 18… you?"

Sakura: *reading* "… 14… would…" *looks at Scorzette instead of book* "Would it be a problem if I ask… how did you survive?"

Scorzette: "…" *puts book down* "73 years ago… I was only five years old… my parents taught me what some Saiyans did for a living, but they always said that something - something terrible - was going to come out of that life-style. They were considered low-class Saiyans because they never fought to conquer other planets or kill for fun… instead, they always trained with their friends, each other, and even me. Thanks to them, I was just as strong as the other kids on the neighborhood. We lived on the South-Western part of Planet Vegeta, far from the base where King Vegeta and Frieza did all their negotiations. Do you know in which part of the planet you lived in, Litua?"

Sakura: "I… I don't…"

Scorzette: *sigh* "You might know about Saiyan origins, but you don't know much about YOUR origins, do you?"

Sakura: "I… no…"

Scorzette: "… look, if you still have your spaceship, I might be able to help you with that. Anyways, my parents spent a lot of their time with me during day time, but I don't remember ever seeing them during night time. And it didn't have anything to do with the moon, because there was only one full moon every seven years on Planet Vegeta. I asked them several times where they went during the night, but all they ever said was 'it's for your own good.' I loved them, regardless, and we were a happy family. Until it happened… Frieza was about to destroy Planet Vegeta. Since the town we lived at was of lesser important, there were only a few spaceships for us to leave at. They were all used to save the children, including me. Before blasting me into outer space, my parents said one last thing to me: 'Survive.' And with that word, I was sent to outer space, watching as my planet was blown into pieces, with my parents and the rest of the Saiyan race still on it."

Sakura: *talking to herself in low voice* "Scorzette was sent to outer space just like me…"

Scorzette: "All I could do was just watch and cry. Little by little, the destroyed planet became further and futher away, and the other spaceships with children in them either left to different parts of the galaxy or froze. For a week, all I could do was wait, wait, and wait some more, for something to happen. Then one day, I saw a desert planet not too distant, where my ship seemed to be headed to. The ship landed there, creating a huge crater, and soon after that, a man wearing dark clothes came towards the ship and got me out from it. As soon as he saw my tail, he knew I was a Saiyan. I was scared, very scared in fact, but he told me that he would teach me how to be a true warrior, and that I would survive if I went with him. I didn't trust the stranger, but my choices were extremely limited, so I followed him. To this day, I'm still not sure if that was the right choice."

Sakura: "It got worse from there?"

Scorzette: "Oh, much worse. He took me to his hometown, where more men like him were, as well as some enslaved innocents. He took me to a dark room, and told me that he knew what had just happened to the Saiyans, and even more strange, he knew who my parents were. As if he was reading my mind. He told me that it was because of Saiyans like my parents that we were obliterated, that Saiyans like my parents were too weak and held back by foolish emotions. All I needed was rage, he said. If I made the same mistake my parents did, I would end up just like them, dying at the hands of a traitor. Then, he told me there is no such thing as a friend. He said that friends didn't exist; all there existed was you, your allies in battle, and the target. No one else, not even someone from your own family could be called a 'friend.' And I've lived by those words… until now."

Sakura: "Don't worry, I'm your friend! I'm never, ever, ever going to betray you!"

Scorzette: "Heh… if you didn't want to be my friend, you would have left me to die. But back to the story. From that day onwards, the men would put me in intense training every single day, all day long until my bones felt like they were about to break. And then on full moon nights, they made me transform into a Great Ape and fight against savage creatures in the planet, and made me carry boulders as big as mountains, just for fun. Not only that, every day they would indulge the idea that there are no friends and that one cannot be weak, to the point where I forgot all about the other friendly Saiyans back in Planet Vegeta. I had to live like that for ten years - ten years of endless pain and suffering. And don't even get me started on the food…"

Sakura: "But… how are you 18 if this was 63 years ago?"

Scorzette: "Well, this is what happened. Soon after I became 15, I had become a much more powerful and ruthless warrior, in contrast to my five-year-old counterpart. However, I started developing my own ideas, my own way of thinking, developing myself mentally. And I realized… I didn't need to keep under the training of those bastards. I was far more powerful than them; I had the ability to crush them like insects. And I did. On a full moon night, I got away from them before they could catch me and make me do the usual. I came back soon after, this time as a Great Ape, and began smashing and blowing everything up. Not a single one of those imbeciles got away; the only people who fled were the other slaves. But just as I was seconds away from killing the last one of those bastards, he shot a blast towards the moon, destroying it, and with it, turning me back to normal. I managed to catch him, though. I grabbed his face and lifted him up, about to blast him, but he cast a spell on me before I did. My feet turned to stone, then my legs, and it kept rising. Yet, I blew his damn face off before I was completely petrified, so there were no survivors."

Sakura: "That's horrible! But how did you free yourself from the spell?"

Scorzette: "I stayed like that for 60 years. Then, a group of Tuffles, another race that lived on Planet Vegeta, came to the planet to explore, as it was supposedly free of any life forms. But they were wrong, because they found me. They could only see my head, so they tried to lift me out of the ground. Unable to do so, one of them, an alchemist, tried a potion to break the spell on me. And it worked, freeing me of that hell. When I came back to my senses, I looked at them, confused, but they seemed happily impressed to see me. Until I got out of the sand, revealing my tail, which scared them lifeless as Tuffles and Saiyans had been enemies for ages. I could have done what any other Saiyan did and killed them on the spot… but I didn't. I just looked at them, told them to give me one of their armors, conveniently design as a Saiyan armor, and left. I managed to remember where my ship was, hopped on, and escaped that hell of a planet, forever."

It seemed like Scorzette had fair reasons to act like she did. What happened when she escaped the deserted planet? Will Sakura ever find out what happened to her before escaping Planet Vegeta? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

_**Bonus skit**_

Both Sakura and Scorzette were really enjoying their respective books, learning a lot of possible techniques for future battles. But the absence of Ninomiya paused Sakura's reading, as she didn't know where he went.

Sakura: "'… electrical shocks can be used to paralyze enemies for…' Wait a minute… where's Ninomiya?"

Scorzette: "Don't know, don't care. He's probably out there somewhere, being the loser he is."

Sakura: "I'll go look for him real quick."

_5 minutes later…_

Sakura: "Where could he… oh, there he is! And he's reading something! Hey, Ninomiya, you found a… book…"

Ninomiya: "'… make sure to make quick, sarcastic respons—' Sakura?! Look, this book just had a pretty cover, I'm just looking to see if the content—"

Sakura: " 'Life 101: The Dummy's Guide to Not Be a Loser?'"

Scorzette: "Are you… AAAAHAHAHA, that's just hilarious!"

Ninomiya: "Hey, you can't judge a book by its cover!"

Scorzette: "No, but you can judge a reader by the books they read!"


	31. Immediate Domination

**Author: "AHTAH NOUT TYM! Like my Engrish? No...? ... *sob* ANYWAYS, I FINALLY began uploading that other DBZ fan fiction I've been telling you guys about for the past couple of chapters. It's called 'To Be Born Anew,' and, like I've said a quadrillion times, it actually follows the DBZ storyline much closer than Lost Origin does. If you wanna read it, go check it out on my profile page.**

**Now, this chapter, there's a little bit more action going on than on the previous one, but there's still a lot of background to cover. At the beginning, at least. Also, I'm going to start using those line break thingamajigers, just to make it easier to read. I'll also come back to previous chapters and add them to those, but all in due time. So, yeah, read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Assistant: "Sire, sire! Our radio signals show that there is a possibility that two Saiyan life forms exist close to the location of one of our antennas!"

"Good. Send more spy antennas to that location."

Assistant: "Yes, sire."

"Once we know exactly where they are, I want you to give me detailed information on what those Saiyans are planning on."

Assistant: "Of course, sire."

**Chapter 31: Immediate Domination**

Last time, our heroes arrived at Starflow Kingdom, Andromeda's destination, and where our heroes would stay the night just to rest for their journey back to Waterleaf Village. While waiting for the princess, Sakura, Scorzette, and Ninomiya decided to wait in the library (well, more like Scorzette chose for them, but still). In the library Sakura took the chance to ask Scorzette about her past. And that story is still going.

Scorzette: "While on my spaceship, I had no idea where I should be headed. I didn't have a home planet anymore, and there was no way I was going to return to that hell of a desert, not like there was anything for me back there anyways. So all I did was just open the ship's database and look for anything that would help me survive. And so I found a file that contained the Saiyan's lifestyle, being a space pirate that conquers a planet to sell it. It reminded me of how my parents always used to bash on the other Saiyans for following Frieza's commands, but with what those dark men in the desert taught me, I began believing this was what I should do. With that in mind, I looked for the closest planet with the weakest people and went there. When I landed, I began breaking havoc all around the area, easily overpowering the weaklings that tried to stand before me."

Sakura: "Oh no… do you regret doing that?"

Scorzette: "Well… I certainly could have found a different way to negotiate… however, I tried not to kill anyone, just to make them surrender. But the best way to intimidate them WAS to kill some of them, so I did… They surrendered quickly, and I told them to give me their supplies, ranging from food, medicine, money… and in the end, I made it clear that I had taken over that planet, and that I would come back just to sell it to some other powerful leader. I kept this lifestyle for three years, invading and conquering, just like that, until I turned 18. Then I began to feel strange. I didn't know what it was back then, but I do now. It was emptiness, loneliness, a lack of anyone to agree with my actions. And that's when I found out that some of those baby Saiyans that were saved from Planet Vegeta's annihilation were still alive. All of this information came from a fortuneteller I threatened to kill if he didn't help me. With his fortune ball, I found out about you, Litua. He told me exactly where you were, and that's all I needed. I went into my spaceship and headed towards Earth where I could find you. Little did I know that, well, THIS was going to happen."

Sakura: "So that's how you knew about me…"

Scorzette: "Yes… all I have to say is… I'm s… so... sorry… for acting like I did back then… but at least now you know why. You know… you're the only person I've ever told my story to. No one else would dare find the roots of my rage. And no one else besides you is. It pains me just to think about the past, it pains me too much to tell that story again. Though… now that you know about me, how about you tell me your story."

Sakura: "My story? Well, I don't know anything about me back in Planet Vegeta, but I do know my life on Earth. It all started when Ninomiya found me…"

* * *

><p>Sakura told Scorzette all about her life on Earth. From the moment Ninomiya found her spaceship on Waterleaf Mountain to the demon battles on West City. Now that the two Saiyans knew each other's stories, they would be able to understand each other better. But there were two things that bothered Scorzette about Sakura…<p>

Scorzette: "Well… you clearly don't know how to read and write the Saiyan language, as well as not knowing how your spaceship actually works. Litua, you and I are going to go through that as soon as you get me to your spaceship in Waterleaf Village. But another thing… you… don't know how to control your Great Ape form without that stupid, lengthy meditation?"

Sakura: "Hey, it's not stupid! It helps me calm down."

Scorzette: *sigh* "Look, Litua, I know you don't like me to bring up the 'a true Saiyan warrior' thing, BUT A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR… knows how to control themselves in Great Ape form no problem, without the need of any weird pre-rituals."

Sakura: "B-B-B-B-But I don't know how to… if I don't meditate, I'll go berserk and hurt people I don't want to hurt…"

Scorzette: "Yes, and that's precisely why you're coming with me tonight. If it's true that there is always a full moon in this place, then it's perfect."

Sakura: "No! I'll end up hurting you!"

Scorzette: "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure you're the one that doesn't want to get hurt…" *evil eye shine*

Sakura: "… I'm scared…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Starflow Castle…<p>

Andromeda: "Ah, the good ol' power core. It feels like years since I felt this thing. And it's time to fix that!"

The power core was a massive sphere in the lowest part of Starflow Castle's basement, even below the Earth surface. This was the main source of galactic energy for the entire kingdom. However, when there was a lot of action around the Earth, the power core would overcharge with energy and needed to release. Andromeda was the one that took care of calming the core down. Since she summoned so many meteors, comets, and other sorts of galactic objects, the power core became overcharged.

Andromeda: "Alright, here I come!"

Andromeda jumped towards the core and clung the World Breaker into the massive sphere, creating a crack. From the crack, energy came bursting through, right onto Andromeda. She absorbed all the energy that came out of the core until it was no longer overcharged, diminishing the sphere's size and self-healing the crack. Now, with the energy absorbed, Andromeda was more powerful than before!

Andromeda: "Ah… man, did I miss that feeling… that's about the most fun thing there is to do in this kingdom. Right, now that that's taken care of, it's time to go back with the others."

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later…<em>

Andromeda: "Hey, guys, I'm back."

Sakura: "Welcome back, Andromeda! How are the king and queen?"

Andromeda: "Not very interesting, as usual. At least the kingdom is in good standing. And I got me some more energy."

Sakura: "Really? How did you get more energy?"

Andromeda: "Aaahh… it's a little bit complicated, but just know it's one of the best feelings in the world…"

Ninomiya: "Andromeda, are you high?"

Andromeda: *slaps Ninomiya* "… look… I might be your friend… but I'm still a princess, and I have standards, Ninomiya. Don't you ever say that again!"

Ninomiya: *covering cheek* "O… OK… oooouuuchhhh…"

Scorzette: "(Haha, had it coming) Anyways, Andromeda, Litua and I were wondering if you know of any place that's free of human life forms but still part of this kingdom."

Sakura: "We… were…?"

Scorzette: "Yes, Litua, we were (don't think you're getting away from this training!)."

Andromeda: "Well, there is a desert pretty close by, still part of the kingdom. It used to be dangerous to go there because King Avarez had his headquarters there, but Sakura destroyed it."

Scorzette: "Wow… Litua, you actually set up our training field in advance! Good job… wait… why are there so many deserts around…?"

Andromeda: "Well, it's called Planet EARTH for a reason."

Scorzette: "I… guess…"

Andromeda: "… any who, come with me to the castle, I'll show you guys the guest room so you can stay the night."

* * *

><p>Finally leaving the library, our heroes went to Starflow Castle to see the guest room, this being the same room Sakura and Ninomiya slept at when they first arrived at Starflow Kingdom. When night-time came, Scorzette took Sakura to the desert where King Avarez used to have his head quarters at. It was time for Sakura's training…<p>

Scorzette: "Alright, first of all, do you know the science behind the Great Ape form?"

Sakura: "There's… science behind it…?"

Scorzette: "Of course there's science, Litua! What, you thought it was magic?"

Sakura: "Yes…"

Scorzette: "… OKAY. A Saiyan's tail has special glands that allow the transformation to take place. That's condition one, to actually have a tail…" *shakes fist at the thought of Ninomiya*

Sakura: "Scorzette… are you OK…?"

Scorzette: "I'M FINE! Anyways, next thing. A Saiyan must then receive at least 17 million Blutz Waves through his or her eyes. Blutz Waves are a special kind of wave reflected by a moon or planetary object of about the size of the moon in this planet. The moon or planet must reflect light from a star, like the sun, and it must be in full luminosity, hence why only a FULL moon works, and it can't be cloudy."

Sakura: "So that's why I never transformed in Waterleaf Village, Ninomiya always made it cloudy…"

Scorzette: "Well, now that you know how it works, it's time to transform. I would transform myself," *turns to look at Starflow Kingdom* "BUT A CERTAIN SOMEONE!"

Meanwhile, in Starflow Kingdom…

Ninomiya: "Huh?"

Andromeda: "Hm? What's wrong, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: "It's just… it feels like someone really wants to kill me right now…"

Andromeda: "Oh, the usual."

Ninomiya: "Yeeea—wait, what?"

Back in the desert…

Scorzette: "OK, now transform."

Sakura: "Oh… well, let me just meditate before I look at the moon…"

Scorzette: "Medita… oh, for the love of… JUST LOOK AT IT!"

Scorzette grabbed Sakura by the head and forced her to look at the moon, before Sakura could even begin her meditation exercise. Without a clear mind, Sakura would turn into a Great Ape in the old fashioned way and go berserk! But Scorzette wasn't scared at all.

Sakura (Great Ape): "RAAAAARRRR!"

Scorzette: "Alright, now quiet."

Sakura (Great Ape): "RAAAAAAAARRRRRHHH!"

Scorzette: "Quiet!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "RAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Scorzette: *jumps in front of Sakura's face and stands on Sakura's nose* "I SAID QUIET!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Aarr…"

Scorzette: "… good. Great Ape or not, you're still Litua, so your personality is kept at least somewhat. And since you're all innocent-like, you're easy to subdue."

Sakura (Great Ape): "… aarr?"

Scorzette: "Alright, now that I got you where I wanted, this shouldn't be so hard to teach. Other races believe that us Saiyans are only mindless beasts on Great Ape form, and I LOOOVE proving them wrong! Well, first of all, let's get the basics down. You should be able to talk just the same. Say… I don't know… your name?"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Uuurrr… Ssss… Ss… Sa… Saku… ra… Sakura…"

Scorzette: "Your name is Litua, damn it! Ah, whatever, at least you said something. Now say it faster."

Sakura (Great Ape): "… Sakura… Sakura. Sakura. Sakura! Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "You learn fast! Now say 'Seven Saiyan sailors soared the simian sea sinking seven ships.'"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Sss-s-ss-se-s… hurr?"

Scorzette: *eye roll* "'kay, fine, just say something you'd usually say."

Sakura (Great Ape): "Umm… good… morning, Scorzette."

Scorzette: "It's night time, but whatever. Just keep it comin', you need to practice speaking more."

Sakura (Great Ape): "Umm… what would I… do I look scary like this?"

Scorzette: "The fact that right now you're a gigantic, muscular ape with shining red eyes and sharp fangs could be terrifying, but then the fact that you're wearing those clothes and that in reality you're just a naïve girl that's happy all the time takes the fear away."

Sakura (Great Ape): "It feels kinda cozy to wear this, actually! You know, with all the fur and stuff, it's soft…"

Sakura and Scorzette continued to talk for hours, until Sakura began feeling tired from the transformation. Scorzette slept on top of Sakura's gigantic body, but by morning time, they were sleeping right beside each other (d'aawwww). What kind of training awaits Sakura in the future? Who is this mysterious figure and his/her/its assistant? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

In a moment of randomness, Sakura felt curious about a certain topic that no one expected her to ask…

Sakura: "Where do babies come from?"

Ninomiya: "WHA—eh… it's… ah… I… well… I don't… how do I…"

Andromeda: "Well… it's like… uh… where can I start… um…"

Scorzette: "… you humans are embarrassed to talk about sex?" *sigh* "Come with me, Litua, I'll explain."

Scorzette took Sakura to their room and explained. Once done, everyone was surprised to see Sakura's unimpressed face.

Sakura: "Thanks, Scorzette! No one ever felt like explaining it to me, they said I was too young…"

Ninomiya: "Wait, Sakura, you're not in shock?! But… how?! Did you lie to her, Scorzette?!"

Scorzette: "I told her the exact process, you moron! Only difference is that I told her the Saiyan way, which is similar to yours, except it's more action-packed."

Ninomiya: "But it's such a touchy subject!"

Scorzette: "It's not a touchy subject, you humans made it touchy for your kids! If you didn't make a big deal about it, then it wouldn't be so hard to explain! You're telling me that gruesome violence and murder is not as 'adult-only' as bodily functions? Give me a break!"

Author: "Welp, she does make a point…"


	32. You and I Miss That Home

**Author: "AUTHOR-DA-FRIGGIN'-NOTE-TIME! Do excuse the lack of action lately. These past few chapters have been focusing more on character development, and there really isn't a whole lot of room for action with that! However, you WILL see action... soon. I can't tell you exactly when or how it's gonna be, cuz that would be spoiling, but it will be... soon.**

**In other news, people are liking To Be Born Anew (the other fan fiction I started uploading a week ago)! I'm personally having tons of fun typing that one, since I've given Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest a break. Like I've said before, I've pre-typed all the way till Chapter 45 for this fic, so you guys still have plenty of chapters to read! And for those of you wondering, no, Chapter 45 is NOT the final chapter... it's just the chapter that marked the beginning of my break.**

**OK, done talking. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

"Hmmm... so... one of those two is not an experienced Saiyan, I see. She still needs to be trained for her Great Ape form and all!"

Assistant: "Yes, sire. It also appears that the other Saiyan lost her tail, making her incapable of transforming."

"And making her an easier target to annihilate. This is going to be easier than I thought. All I need now is the perfect time to attack."

Assistant: "But when would that be, sire?"

"When they least expect it, of course... hehehe..."

**Chapter 32: You and I Miss That Home**

Scorzette, annoyed by Sakura's inability to control her Great Ape form completely, faced the task of teaching her. It did not seem easy, but to Scorzette's surprise, Sakura was a much faster learner than expected. Thanks to this trait of hers, in only four days, Sakura was now capable of fully controlling herself in Great Ape form, without the need of her classic meditation. On the fifth day, Scorzette would give Sakura a test to ensure that she had, indeed, mastered the Great Ape form. After the test, our Saiyans' tasks at Starflow Kingdom would be over... or so they thought.

Scorzette: "Alright, Litua, today I'm gonna test you, to make sure you're not rough on the edges still."

Sakura (Great Ape): "OK. What do I have to do?"

Scorzette: "I'm going to start running as fast as I can. You're going to have to catch me. But here's the catch... no pun intended: I'm going to be as tricky as possible to annoy you! If you rage and lose control, if you break something, or if you hurt me, you'll fail the test... and you'll have to pay hospital expenses."

Sakura (Great Ape): "Ay... OK, I got it. I'll do my best!"

Scorzette: "Alright, ready? Set... GO!"

As soon as she said "GO," Scorzette ran at inhuman speeds (well, duh, she's not a human...)! But Sakura wasn't falling behind, despite her tremendous size! Every time Sakura was just mere meters from catching Scorzette, she would jump towards any random direction Sakura wouldn't expect. Scorzette even climbed some giant rocks, making it even harder for Sakura as she had to get her while not destroying the rocks by accident. Just following Scorzette wasn't working for Sakura... so she had to start getting tricky herself.

Sakura (Great Ape): "Oh, man... this isn't working... gotta think of something! Hmmm..." *thinks* "I've got it!"

Scorzette: "What, tired already? Come on, Litua, I know you're better than that!"

Again, Sakura began chasing Scorzette, but this time with a plan. In a quick move, Sakura moved to Scorzette's side, forcing the tail-less Saiyan to change direction. Scorzette ran towards some more giant rocks, in order to make it harder for Sakura again. However, that was part of Sakura's plan! When Scorzette climbed on one of the rocks, Sakura jumped towards a rock that was just to the side of that one!

Scorzette: "You idiot! You'll crush that rock into pieces if you jump on it like that!"

Despite what Scorzette and all laws of physics would assume, Sakura landed gracefully on the rock, without causing even a single crack to open! Thanks to her old equilibrium training with Mr. Ikeda, this was no big deal for Sakura. Dumbfounded by what she had just witnessed, Scorzette almost lost focus when Sakura jumped towards the rock she was on. Scorzette just barely managed to jump to another rock before Sakura could catch her. She kept going like that until Sakura took an even greater leap, skipping the rock Scorzette was now on. Unable to calculate where Sakura would land next, Scorzette just proceeded to jump to the next rock. To Scorzette's surprise, this was the same rock Sakura aimed for on her last jump, finally giving her a chance to catch the Saiyan. And she did.

Sakura (Great Ape): "Hah! I caught you, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "OW! Hey, you're pressuring too hard!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "OH NO! I'm sorry!" *lets go* "Wait... does that mean... does that mean I failed the test...?"

Scorzette: "... Pfft! Hahahaha! You fell for it! Priceless... But, in all seriousness... you failed."

Sakura (Great Ape): *gasp*

Scorzette: "YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN! Aaaaaaahahahaha! You are so naive, Litua! Don't worry, you passed! You have officially mastered the Great Ape form! I'd give you a diploma, but I don't have one myself, so my words will have to do."

Sakura (Great Ape): "Really?! Yes! I made it!"

Scorzette: "Yeah... heh... diploma... reminds me of grade school... back home... eeeh, whatever. Let's get you back to normal so we can rest for the rest of the night."

Scorzette returned to Starflow Kingdom, Sakura waiting just outside the kingdom walls. Scorzette asked Andromeda to split the moon for a couple of seconds so Sakura would return to her normal self. After doing so, Scorzette went outside to take Sakura back to their room, as she had fainted from the tiresome test and transformation.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Sakura: "Uuuuhhh... hmmm..." *yawn* "Good morning, Scorzette... Scorzette? Wait, where is she?"

Scorzette: *sitting beside the window* "I'm here."

Sakura: "Oh... why are you looking up to the sky? Is there something outside?"

Scorzette: "No, it's not the sky... it's outer space. I just... I... I miss home..."

Sakura: "You miss... Planet Vegeta... I guess you miss it more than I do since, well, you actually had a childhood there. I can't remember anything, other than my parents' last words. How was Planet Vegeta, anyways?

Scorzette: "Hmmm... you'd think a planet dominated by the race of the strongest and most feared warriors in the universe would be ugly, but... I don't think it was ugly at all. Most records for the planet are from the North-Western region, where Frieza and King Vegeta did all their business. That region, due to all the fighting and barbaric murder, had decayed greatly, and looked like a lifeless desert. But our South-Western region still had plenty of vegetation, animals, clear skies, even the Saiyans over there were actually nice, for the most part. When I left the planet, I was taught that all Saiyans were like the North-Western ones, but now that I have a clear mind, I remember the kind of people I lived with... and they were friendly. Sure, they were also warriors, and could fight just as well, but it was to be prepared in case we were attacked... guess it wasn't enough training."

Sakura: "That... sounds nothing like the stuff I've read about Saiyans... which means that no one in this world knows the whole story!"

Scorzette: "Besides you, yeah, everyone thinks us Saiyans are all like the North-Western ones. North-Western Saiyans are too mainstream... But, anyways, yeah, that's how I remember Planet Vegeta... that's why I miss it."

Andromeda: "Very interesting."

Sakura: "Huh? Andromeda? Since when have you been standing beside me?"

Andromeda: "Well, you two and Ninomiya were gonna pack your things today, so I thought I'd come help, but when I came in, Scorzette was talking about Planet Vegeta. The stuff she was saying is just too interesting the interrupt."

Scorzette: "(Totally not a stalker...)"

Andromeda: "Well, you know what this means, right? I've gotta do some serious updating to my Planet Vegeta library. And I'll be the author of the new encyclopedias. But, just what Scorzette said won't be enough to fill ANY encyclopedia, so... the only way to get enough info is to actually visit Planet Vegeta."

Scorzette: "Well, I don't know if you remember, but the planet was, oh, I dunno, blown into a million pieces?"

Dat sarcasm.

Andromeda: "Oh, don't worry, I'm aware. What YOU'RE not aware, though, is of my new powers. I absorbed a hell-of-a-lot of energy from the power core recently, which means my galactic powers have increased considerably. Enough to... guess."

Sakura: "Umm... move moons around?"

Andromeda: "I already could do that..."

Scorzette: "Summon normal sized quasars?"

Andromeda: "Not THAT much power!"

Sakura: "Take bunnies out of a hat?"

Andromeda: "... what... no, Sakura... that's not my... kind of mag-OK, no, you guys aren't getting it... with these new power, I have the ability to rebuild planets!"

Scorzette: "REBUILD PLAN-" *jumps towards Andromeda* *grabs Andromeda* "SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN REBUILD PLANET VEGETA?!"

Andromeda: "AH! Y... ye... yes... I... I can... but... please... let me go... I'm scared..."

Scorzette: *lets go* "OH MY GOD! I HAVE A CHANCE OF SEEING HOME AGAIN! YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Sakura: "I'll be able to have vivid memories of my home planet! This is great! Andromeda, what do we have to do to rebuild Planet Vegeta?"

Andromeda: "You, nothing. Other than coming along to see your planet be rebuilt from the core up, you guys don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it. All we need is a space ship, and it should take us like two days to get there, and a day to rebuilt the planet, with moon and everything!"

Sakura: "Yay! I'm going to go tell Ninomi... umm... are you OK, Scorzette...?"

Scorzette: *rolling on the floor* "I GET TO-HEHEHEH-I GET TO-AAAHEHEHE-I GET TO VISIT HOME AGA-AAAAAAAAHHAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" *twitching*

Sakura: "Well... I guess she's happy... tee-hee!"

Andromeda: "That is the most psychotic and unhealthy happiness I have ever seen in my entire life."

The exciting news filled our heroes with joy! Specially Scorzette, she was filled with a lot of joy and... a LOT of joy. Maybe too much joy. Sakura went to Ninomiya to tell him about the whole thing. He was very happy for them, despite it not affecting him particularly. That is until he joined them.

* * *

><p><em>In the ship before launch...<em>

Ninomiya: "Alright, I'm very happy for you guys and I hope your planet being rebuilt helps Andromeda with her research and all, but... WHY DO I HAVE TO COME ALONG?!"

Scorzette: "Yeah, why is HE coming along?!"

Sakura: "Because Ninomiya is my best friend! We've gone everywhere together!"

Ninomiya: "Yeah, we've been to a lot of places here on Earth, but not in outer space!"

Andromeda: "Oh, quit your complaining! Besides, this is a good chance for you to make it up to Scorzette for cutting her tail off."

Ninomiya: "Again, if I hadn't done that, our lives would have been in danger!"

Scorzette: "I was already knocked out, you idiot! I wouldn't have been able to do jack even if I wanted to!"

Sakura: "Oh, come on guys, don't start! This is a happy journey, not an angry one!"

Scorzette and Ninomiya: *staring at each other* "Aaaarrrggghh... humph!" *face their backs at each other*

Andromeda: "Awww, that's a sign of a great friendship in the future!"

... is it?

Author: "I'm not telling."

Damn it...

Ship computer: "Commencing countdown for launch operation. The ship will part in: one minute."

Andromeda: "Alright, everyone, say your last good-byes to Starflow Kingdom and, well, Earth!"

Sakura: "Bye, everyone! We'll be back soon, and so will Planet Vegeta!"

Ninomiya: "If anyone needs me for some sort of emergency right now, it's your last chance!"

Starflow King and Queen: "Nope, you're good, Ninomiya!"

Ninomiya: "(Damn it!) ... Okay..."

Ship Computer: "The ship will part in: 30 seconds."

Scorzette: "Thanks, everyone, for letting me stay here even though some of you are probably still scared of me!"

Some citizens: "Bye, Scorzette! Just don't forget to work on your anger management!"

Scorzette: *angers* "I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT, YOU FOOLS!"

Andromeda: "Typical..."

Ship Computer: "The ship will part in: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... launching ship."

And so, the space ship's rockets started, lifting the ship off the ground. In mere seconds, the ship attained speeds of thousands of kilometers per hour, then thousands of kilometers per minute, and then a crap-ton of kilometers per second, somehow not creating a portal to an alternate dimension! But it's a fan FICTION, so who cares if it didn't? Will our heroes be able to rebuild Planet Vegeta in its entirety? Will there be an inconvenient event that will thwart their plans? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

Sakura and Andromeda were talking about the ship they had just obtained to go to outer space, and an interesting question came up.

Sakura: "Wow, Andromeda! That's an awesome ship! But... where did you get it?"

Andromeda: "It came from... eh... where'd the ship come from?"

I don't know, I'm just the narrator... where'd the ship come from?

Author: "Hmmm... you know, that's a great question..."

... you mean that thing just appeared out of nowhere? That's non-sense!

Author: "OK, fine, fine... how about... ummm... the Starflow King and Queen had in on their garage!"

Andromeda: "We don't have a garage..."

Author: "... well, how about... it... uh..."

How about it just came from the secret room no one else knows about?

Andromeda: "We have a secret room?"

It's a secret, you're not supposed to know about it.

Andromeda: "But you just told me abo-"

Author: "ENDING CHAPTER."


	33. The Death and Life of Vegeta

**Author: "AUTHOR NO-AAAACHOOO! ... I'm sick... but no1curr, so I'd best stop whining. For those of you wondering, when I say Vegeta, I mean the planet, not the character. Why would I just randomly throw Vegeta in here when not even Goku has had a line yet? Alright, let's get on with the actual noting.**

**This chapter will make all of you die-hard Saiyan fans and experts want to go to your garage and get a chainsaw, because this will screw with everything you ever knew and believed. Though, finally, FINALLY, you're gonna see some action! Actually, I'm kidding about that, but it will get tense! There's also a joke around here that some of you might find questionable, but hey, all in the name of comedy. DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Assistant: "Sire! The two Saiyans and their friends are going to outer space! They're going to rebuild Planet Vegeta!"

"Perfect. Let them get started on it."

Assistant: "But what if they succeed, sire?"

"I want them to rebuild it. So I can then crush their dreams as I crush their heads. Hehehe..."

Assistant: "Ah! Excellent plan, sire!"

**Chapter 33: The Death and Life of Vegeta**

After greatly enhancing her powers, Andromeda gained the ability to rebuild planets previously destroyed from the ground up! Once she told the news to our Saiyan heroines, the two (specially Scorzette) became excited and joyful of having the opportunity to visit their home world again. Sakura, Scorzette, Andromeda, and Ninomiya embarked on a galactic trip in Andromeda's space ship to rebuild Planet Vegeta, for the sake of our heroes... and in the name of SCIENCE!

Sakura: *looking back at Earth* "Wooow! The Earth is so beautiful! It looks so colorful, and shiny, and-"

For a brief second, Sakura saw another planet behind the Earth. It appeared and disappeared from her sight too fast for her to gain any details on its appearance. However, she could tell that the planet was enormous, at least 10 times the size of the Earth! She blinked rapidly and checked again, all to no avail as the giant planet was not there anymore.

Sakura: "Wha... what was..."

Ninomiya: "Huh? What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura: "Oh, it's nothing... probably just my imagination. Tee-hee!"

Ninomiya: "Ah... well, OK. If you're feeling sea-sick... or, well, space-sick, just tell Andromeda, she'll know what to do."

Sakura: "Will do!" *Ninomiya walks away* "(What was that...? Am I hallucinating? Maybe...)"

It was a strange sight indeed, but all Sakura could do now was just ignore her vision and focus on the trip ahead. In minutes, Planet Earth was completely out of sight, and eventually, the Sun also became out of sight. With the incredible speed at which the ship was going, Andromeda estimated that the trip would last around 31 hours. Why 31 hours? Because 24 hours are overrated.

* * *

><p><em>30 hours, 59 minutes later...<em>

Andromeda: "Hm? Aha! Do you guys see that?"

Scorzette: "What, the debris?"

Andromeda: "Yeah, where do you think it's from?"

Scorzette: "Wait, but Planet Vegeta was burned down, not blown up."

Andromeda: "The surface was. Then the heat caused the core to explode. THAT'S where the debris comes from."

Scorzette: "Oh, well that makes sense. Didn't know that's how it work-WAIT, no, let's stop talking and get building! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Andromeda: "Eccentric one, aren't you... Anyways, you guys go to the exit elevator. The ship has an oxygen field surrounding it, so don't worry about dying horribly."

Scorzette: "Even if there wasn't, us Saiyans can breathe in outer space for a couple of minutes."

Andromeda: "Yeah, so can I, except I can breathe forever."

Scorzette: "... show off."

Ninomiya: "What... is there ANYTHING you people can do that I can do as well?!"

Sakura: "Eat cupcakes?"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, you're not helping."

* * *

><p>Once they were done with their chit-chat, our heroes went outside. Andromeda began releasing energy from her hands, which gathered the debris into a circle. This debris began spinning rapidly and clashing with itself. With each impact, a pile of debris began to take the shape of a sphere, a very hot one at that. This was the core of the planet. More and more debris came together, forming the different layers of rock and magma that composed Planet Vegeta. After just 15 minutes of the spectacular show that was happening in front of our heroes eyes', all of the debris that was previously scattered was united once again. However, the process was not complete. Even with the planet taking shape, it was still a lifeless rock, with no seas, no vegetation, no oxygen, and no color. The planet was not done, but neither was Andromeda. She then proceeded to cover the planet in a strange force field. It was actually a Time Layer, used to speed up time tremendously. Suddenly, oceans began to take shape, followed by a diverse vegetation. With it came oxygen, CO2, and several other elements that formed Planet Vegeta. Finally, the Time Layer disappeared, allowing for organic life forms to now exist in Planet Vegeta.<p>

Sakura: "That was beautiful! I'll never forget this moment!"

Andromeda: "Phew! Alright, it's finally done. I just need to get my camera, my notebo-AAHH!"

Scorzette: *holding Andromeda's shoulders* "LAND THE SHIP. NOW."

* * *

><p>Our heroes went back into the ship and prepared to land on the planet. The ship headed into the planet, breaking through the atmosphere. As they approached the surface, they could make out some seas and forests, then mountains, trees, until the eventually landed into what seemed to be some plains. As soon as the ship came to a complete stop, Scorzette ran outside like a maniac, screaming in happiness. Sakura and the others tranquilly followed.<p>

Scorzette: "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, YES!"

Sakura: "So this is what my home planet looks like... it's beautiful!"

Andromeda: "Well, this place is a lot prettier than how the books portray it."

Scorzette: "Again, your books only have information on the North-Western region of Planet Vegeta. That region looked like hell from all the fighting and war that went on, but this is the South-Western region, the region I was born at. Well, minus the lack of houses and stuff."

In the books, Planet Vegeta was a red, dark planet with very little oceans and plants to speak of. The skies looked blood red and cloudy, it was mostly rocks, and the only two races they knew lived there were the Saiyans and the Tuffles. However, our heroes could instantly disprove that, as the skies they were witnessing were a cheerful pink with only a couple of clouds. There was grass, trees, flowers, bushes, mountains, lakes, even some small animals!

Sakura: "Bunny!" *pets bunny*

Ninomiya: "Sakura, that bunny has shining purple eyes and rather buff-looking legs. I'd be careful if I were yo-" *kicked by bunny* *bunny goes back to Sakura*

Sakura: *continues to pet bunny* "See? He won't hurt you if you're nice to him!"

Andromeda: "I've gotta write that down! Alright, so, purple-eyed rabbit with strong legs. I'm gonna call you... Oculus Anthocyanin Leporidae, a.k.a. Purple-Eyed Rabbit, and I'll note down not to piss it off or it will kick you in the face. Hey, look, there's some more over there!"

Ninomiya: *gets back up* "Oooowww... wait... if there's animals around, is there any possibility that Saiyans and/or Tuffles will also be wandering around?"

Andromeda: "Nope. My Time Layer can only go so far. Give it a couple thousand years and monkeys will start evolving."

Ninomiya: "Oh, that's a relief... wait, do monkeys in here transform, too?"

Andromeda: "... they might...? Whatever the case, there's no moon yet, so it's not like they can right now. And now that I think about it, I should probably start working on the moons in here before all the water in the world starts acting up..."

Sakura: "Isn't gravity supposed to be a lot stronger in here?"

Andromeda: "I cast a gravity spell on our shoes last night, so we won't be affected by the obnoxiously pressuring gravity this planet actually has."

Ninomiya: "Neat... hey, look, birds. I wonder if they're as vicious as the rabbits." *birds come down and start head butting Ninomiya, throwing him back and forth*

Andromeda: "It's like they're playing volleyball with him! And they look like toucans, so I will call them... Volley Ramphastidae!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere close to Planet Vegeta...<p>

Assistant: "Sire! It appears our victims have finished rebuilding Planet Vegeta!"

"Excellent. Start the engines. We're heading their direction."

Assistant: "Of course, sire!"

The ship where these mysterious characters were located began its engines. It was headed towards Planet Vegeta! In order to get there as fast as possible, the assistant's boss, unrecognizable due to the lack of lighting and the dark cape he wore, opened a hyperspace portal in front of the ship! With the portal, it would only take mere minutes to reach Planet Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Vegeta...<p>

Andromeda: "Man, the books were completely wrong on everything about Planet Vegeta! This place is crawling with wildlife, vivid environments, beautiful atmosphere, and best of all, extremely low global-warming!"

Scorzette: "Can't judge a book by its cover, and now you can't judge them by their content either. Which means books are useless now."

Sakura: "So... do we go digital?"

Scorzette: "Did that a long time ago."

Ninomiya: "HEEELP! WOLVES IN HERE HAVE A LOT MORE TEETH THAN THE ONES ON EARTH! AND THEY BREATHE FIRE!"

Andromeda: "So they're like dragons?"

Scorzette: "Oh, just wait till you see REAL dragons!"

Ninomiya: "IS NO ONE GONNA HELP?!"

Scorzette: "Maybe they're trying to rip your tail off. Oh, wait, you don't have one! They'll go for the closest limb instead, LIKE YOUR DAMN LEGS!"

Andromeda: *sigh* "Sakura, just go help him..."

Sakura: "On it!"

Sakura rushed towards the angered wolves. It seemed as though she was going to start fighting them, but as soon as she got close to one, she began petting it! By doing so, the other wolves recognized Sakura's peaceful intentions and stopped, formed a line, and were all happily petted by Sakura. Ninomiya took the chance to run back to Andromeda and Scorzette.

Sakura: "Alright, I'm back!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, how come you're so good with animals yet you love to eat meat so much?"

Sakura: "That's like asking why isn't every pet owner a member of PETA. I'm not torturing them, I'm just living off of them. Cats eat fish, but other cats don't discriminate them for it. It's a food chain. Besides, meat is crucial in a healthy Saiyan diet! You know, with our excessive way of eating and such."

Scorzette: "... (Damn, she's a lot smarter and a lot less naive than she looks...)"

* * *

><p>Just as they finished their conversation, a massive shadow appeared. When they looked up, our heroes saw a spaceship, much bigger than Andromeda's! The ship landed close to their position, opening its gates. From them came two beings - a tall, muscular, dark cape-wearing man; and a much shorter individual to his side. They slowly approached our heroes, giving them a clear look of both their faces.<p>

Tall man: "Why, hello there, strangers."

Scorzette: *looking worried* "Who are you?"

Tall man: "My name... is Emperor Frostbitter. And this is my assistant, Ango."

Scorzette: "Frostbitter... you don't mean..."

Frostbitter: "Does the name 'Frieza' ring a bell?"

With just that single word, 'Frieza,' everyone shuttered in fear and turned to a defensive position. After that, it only took seconds to notice Frostbitter's blue-violet skin tone, the huge pearl-like object sitting on his forehead, the stripes on his skin, his evil red eyes, his reptile-like tail as he removed his cape, showing his sharp claws on his hands and feet. There was no doubt about it - Frostbitter belonged to the same race as Frieza!

Scorzette: "(No way! This can't be happening!) Are you one of Frieza's?!"

Frostbitter: "Oh, Frieza, what a fool he was. He let his obsession with power get to his head. When he faced those other Saiyans and Humans back in Namek, he could have killed them instantly. But no! The idiot had the bright idea to toy around with them, always giving them a chance to strike back. And before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, dead. Had he killed them on the spot, he could have accomplished his goal. But I won't make the same mistake."

Sakura: "What do you want from us?!"

Frostbitter: "From you, oh, not much. Just your worthless lives, that's all."

Sakura: "Grrr... why?! What have we done to you?!"

Frostbitter: "Nothing. I just hate Saiyans and humes with a burning passion. My goal is to seek and kill each and every last one of them! Call it vicious, call it insane, call it whatever you want. It won't change the fact that that's what I'm here for."

Scorzette: "Ngh! Andromeda, Ninomiya, you two go back to the ship. Litua and I will have to fight this guy."

Andromeda: "Alright, I'm gonna start rebuilding the moons in case Sakura needs to transform. Be careful, you two!"

Frostbitter: "Ango, go on back to the ship and enjoy the view. But pardon me if I disappoint, because this show will be over before you even realize it started."

With these final words, Frostbitter turned himself in an offensive pose, preparing himself to fight Sakura and Scorzette! What kind of extreme power does Frostbitter posses? Will our heroes be able to stop him? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

As told by his master, Ango returned to the ship to enjoy the fight. But on his way there, we discover that Ango's luck is as bad as Ninomiya's.

Ango: "Yes, sire!" *starts walking towards ship* "Emperor Frostbitter will have no problem dealing with those two Saiy-" *kicked by Purple-Eyed Rabbit*

Purple-Eyed Rabbit: "Hmhm. Hm. Hmhmhmhmhm. Hmhm. HM!" *commands other rabbits*

Ango: *gets back up* "Oh, god, that hurt... WHO DARES KICK EMPEROR FROSTBITTER'S ASSIST-" *kicked several times*

Purple-Eyed Rabbits: "HMHMHM!" *metaphorical gang rape*

Ango: "AAAAHHH!"

Volley Toucans: "Baaah! Baah. Baaaaaah. Bah. Babah. BAAAAHHH!" *attack Ango*

Ango: "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, MY LORD?!" *gets inside ship* *closes door* "Phew... I managed to get away from those vicious beasts..."

Fire-Breathing Wolf: *breathes heavily* "Grrr..."

Ango: "... just end the chapter already..."


	34. Power and Joy

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I have a few things to address in here, actually. But first, the chapter itself. FINALLY. ACTION. OHEMGEE, took me long enough... You remember how Scorzette was a lot like Vegeta when she first arrived? Well, Frostbitter is a lot like Frieza... and just like Frieza, he's over powered as all hell. Like any good ol' DBZ villain! I've yet to draw him, though. I'll do that some day. **

**NOW, that leads me to my next point. APPARENTLY, FanFiction doesn't like script format. However, the way I write stories just wouldn't work in any other format. So, in case anything happens to this or To Be Born Anew (or both), I will begin uploading the chapters to my deviantART account as well. You can find a link to my deviantART account in my profile, or by looking up 'Hoyitos' in deviantART.**

**Lastly, I have mentioned that I have pre-typed all the way to Chapter 45. I'd love to answer your questions in private, but I hate how this site requires that you send a private message instead of just a quick reply... But anyways, I'm not uploading all those chapters because if I do... I'll have nothing to upload for next week. I need time to come up with ideas, as well as for To Be Born Anew. Besides, it keeps you guys interested. You know how you only get to see one new episode of your favorite animes once a week? That's why they do it.**

**K, done talking. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Andromeda: "We have to hurry and re-create the moons! Sakura and Scorzette are going to need all the help they can get! I need to re-charge my powers, and it needs to be quick!"

Ninomiya: "OK! Tell me what I have to do!"

Andromeda: "Alright, you're going to... um... well... what could you actually help with, hm...?"

Ninomiya: "... am I useless?"

Author: "Very."

Andromeda: "Look, just be my sponge man! If I start sweating, wipe it off with this sponge." *hands over sponge*

Ninomiya: "... yyyup, I'm useless."

**Chapter 34: Power and Joy**

A new threat appeared before our heroes! His name was Emperor Frostbitter, and he appeared to be part of the same race of aliens as Frieza. He even possessed the cold and ruthless heart Frieza had! All he desired was to kill our heroes, just for his evil, selfish pleasure. Destroying Planet Vegeta and their dreams was just a plus to his evil plan! Our heroes might be strong, but just by looking at Frostbitter, they seemed to have the shorter end of the stick.

Frostbitter: "So, ladies. Are you prepared to meet your doom?"

Scorzette: "Not a chance! We won't be going down that easily!"

Frostbitter: "Is that so? Then let me show you..."

In a split-second, Frostbitter completely disappeared from Sakura's and Scorzette's sight! The two Saiyans gasped at what just happened, but before any of them could ask where he was, Frostbitter stood in between the two fighters! With a quick motion, Frostbitter spread his arms left and right, with his palms wide open. Doing so cast a sudden pressure wave from both his hands, sending Sakura and Scorzette flying far away, separating them by a great distance!

Sakura: "Aaaahhh!" *recovers in mid-air* *lands safely* "Wha-how...?! One second he was far away, but then the next second he was beside us?! His speed is far superior to ours! How are we supposed to catch him?!"

Scorzette: "Whoa!" *recover and lands* "Ugh! This guy's definitely something... but we have to strike as well! Hya!" *charges at Frostbitter*

Frostbitter: "Oh, how cute, she thinks she can fight me with such recklessness. I suppose it is my duty to teach her she is wrong."

Mere mili-seconds before Scorzette could get a hit on Frostbitter, the tyrant stopped her fist using only his finger! Scorzette couldn't believe he could stop a powerful attack like that with such ease. Her reaction blinded Scorzette from noticing Frostbitter charging his other fist, punching Scorzette right in the stomach with the force of a wrecking ball! Unable to speak, Scorzette was then struck from behind by Frostbitter's leg, smashing the poor Saiyan against the ground. Frostbitter then put his feet on Scorzette's back, making her incapable of escaping.

Sakura: "Scorzette! Let her go, now!" *charges at Frostbitter*

Sakura's desperate attempt to help Scorzette resulted in committing the same mistake her partner did. Attacking Frostbitter directly would just result in him counterattacking instantly. But Sakura didn't think about that, and when she was just in front of Frostbitter, her punishment would come. Frostbitter used his tail to strike Sakura from below, hitting her chin with tremendous power, almost breaking it! Sakura, still dumbfounded by the hit, was now an easy target for more attacks. Frostbitter used his feet to kick Scorzette towards Sakura, which sent the two Saiyans flying high up to the sky! While in mid-air, Frostbitter appeared in front of Sakura and Scorzette, pointing his palm towards them. An energy sphere appeared on his hand, which Frostbitter used to blast our heroes back to the ground! Sakura and Scorzette received heavy damage from this, barely capable of moving now!

Scorzette: "Ugh..." *cough, cough* "It hasn't been two minutes and I can barely stand straight! How are we supposed to fight him if we can't even lay a finger on him?!"

Sakura: "We-OW! ... we need to come up with a plan! An indirect approach, or maybe some way to temporally become stronger..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere...<p>

Andromeda: "Aaaand... OK, my powers have fully re-charged. Now let's get those moons up and running."

Andromeda raised her hands towards a concentration of debris in the planet's atmosphere, releasing some energy. Just like with Planet Vegeta, this debris began spinning and coming together, forming the shape of a white sphere, which was one of the two moons. Due to the fact that Andromeda had just rebuild an entire planet, it would take her slightly longer to rebuild one moon, and even longer to rebuild the next, even though her powers had been restored.

Andromeda: "Hah... hah... sponge."

Ninomiya: "Sponge." *wipes Andromeda's forehead*

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Vegeta...<p>

Frostbitter: "What? Is that all you've got? That is quite disappointing, really. I would expect a pair of Saiyan warriors to pose at least a minor threat, but I guess I was sorely mistaken. To make this more fun, I think I'm going to eliminate you two one at a time! Starting with... the little one."

Frostbitter came flying towards Sakura, kneeing her face! This sent her flying across the fields into a lake. As Sakura submerged, she opened her eyes and saw a bank of fishes. Once she looked closer, though, Sakura noticed these fishes were actually electric eels!

Sakura: "Electric eels! Hey, guys, can you come here a sec?"

The electric eels looked confused as to why Sakura was talking to them, but they obeyed as they saw her injuries. Once they came to her, Sakura asked them to release electricity all around her, as to charge her body. A strange request, but simple enough, so the electric eels discharged thousands of volts of electricity on the spot Sakura was. With her ability to channel electricity, Sakura absorbed every spark and shock, quickly recovering from the beating she took just minutes ago! Sakura was ready to fight again, but she knew even then she didn't stand a chance against Frostbitter, so she came up with a plan.

Sakura: "Thank you, electric eels! But if you don't mind, I have another favor to ask. There's a very tall, evil man up there that wants to destroy this planet! Me and my friend are trying to stop him, but he's too tough for just the two of us, so I want your help. I need you guys to electrify these waters when I tell you, OK? With all that energy flowing throughout me, I should be able to defeat Frostbitter!"

Wait, how is she not drowning?

Author: "Sakura's a Saiyan. She's just cool like that. Also, again, it's a fan FICTION."

... whatevs. After explaining the plan, the electric eels looked at each other, then back at Sakura and nodded. There were at least 30 eels and they spread across the lake, waiting for Sakura's call. Like every animal in Planet Vegeta, these electric eels were much more powerful than those back at Earth. Their electrical power didn't stop at 600 volts, but instead, these electric eels could cause electrical shocks of up to 15,000 volts within a 400 meter-wide radius! Besides that, these eels had the ability to 'blink' throughout water, allowing them to instantly appear on any body of water on a 100 meter range. With this ability, an electric eel could blink through water drops if it rained, allowing them to fly up to the clouds if they needed to temporally escape the lake they were on.

Frostbitter: *waiting outside* "... what, isn't she going to come out for air?"

Sakura: *rises from water* *breathes* "Hah... right. Hey, baldy! I bet you can't catch me here on the water!"

Frostbitter: "What confidence all of a sudden! You must be anxious to die by my hand! Allow me to fulfill your wishes." *charges towards Sakura*

Sakura instantly went back down to the depths of the lake, avoiding Frostbitter's attack. The villain followed her down, looking for his victim under the lake.

Frostbitter: "Come out, fishy, fishy! You know you can't hide for lo-"

Sakura: "NOW!"

This was Sakura's call to the electric eels! In seconds, the lake where the fighters were swimming shone brightly from the hundreds of thousands of electrical volts being discharged! Frostbitter was stunned, making him open for attacks. Sakura channeled all that energy to charge at Frostbitter with lightning speed, punching, kicking, and tail-slashing him all over the place! Sakura's attacks kept getting faster and faster until she finally uppercut Frostbitter out of the water, causing a massive splash that made water fall back down as if it was raining! Sakura's barrage didn't stop here, though. The electric eels began blinking out of the lake and onto the water that came from the splash, continuing the electric current! This gave Sakura a chance to perform a second barrage of attacks, and she did. Now in mid-air, Sakura charged back and forth at Frostbitter, punching, kicking, and tail-slashing him just like before. Sakura's constant attacks created a highly-concentrated electricity zone around Frostbitter, allowing for a final strike. The electric eels quickly gathered around Sakura, charging her power to its maximum capacity! She channeled almost 1,000,000 volts on her left fist. With this hyper-electrified hand of hers, Sakura punched Frostbitter with a power so intense, it caused an electric explosion, causing major damage on Frostbitter, knocking him out cold! Damn, I love this girl!

* * *

><p><span>Sakura<span>: "Yeah! I beat him! Now to help Scorzette." *starts running towards Scorzette*

Scorzette: "Whoa... I can't believe how powerful that Litua actually is... and to think she's only 14." *gets up* "I can at least stand now, thankfully."

Sakura: *still running* "Scorzette! Did you see that! Those kind electric eels back there helped me out so much! I wouldn't have been able to do anything without them!"

Scorzette: "Yeah, yeah, great work, kid. Let's just find somewhere to send Frostbitter to so he won't come back and atta-HUH?! LITUA, WATCH OUT!"

Sakura: "Wha...? Watch out for wha-UGH!" *falls to the ground unconscious*

Frostbitter: "Missed me?"

Frostbitter was back on his feet, unscathed! It was as if he had never been hit once during the entire fight with Sakura! When Scorzette noticed him, it was too late, as he had already hit Sakura in a vital point on her neck, knocking her out! He was now approaching towards Scorzette to finish her off! Damn, I hate this dude!

Scorzette: "HOW?! NO WAY! I saw you get beaten to a pulp by Litua! How can you even stand up?!"

Frostbitter: "I'll admit, that was a pretty decent move from the girl's part. It's a shame her attack didn't kill me, though. In case you haven't noticed, my body works a little bit different from an ordinary fighter. No matter how much damage I receive, all my wounds will almost instantly heal! You could use me as a punching bag all day long if you want. By the end of the day, I'll be as good as new! I'm sorry you were too excited to put an end to me, you poor, little Saiyan, but as it turns out... there is no end to me!"

Scorzette: "Grrr...! Why, I'm gonna-AUGH!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Scorzette was grabbed by the neck. She tried to escape, but all to no avail, as all she could do was just wave her arms and legs around, attempting to hit Frostbitter. The tyrant gave Scorzette a terrifying look, with an evil grin that no one could forget at such close distance. Frostbitter's grin stretched widely across his face, his sharp and white teeth tightly closed together, and his evil red eyes wide open, just to make the fear factor even higher. Frostbitter pulled his grasping arm back, then threw Scorzette far away, until she crashed with a rock, turning the whole thing to rubble. She snuck her head out of the stones, though the rest of her body was buried. But then...

Scorzette: "Ow... Frostbitter... he seems to be too much for us! No matter how hard we try, he just... huh? What is this thing I feel... it's strange, yet familiar. It feels like..." *looks down to the ground* "Whoa! That brown fur... could it be...?"

As Scorzette mesmerized over this strange feeling of hers, Frostbitter was approaching! When he was right in front of her, the torturer got ready to perform a finishing attack! However, Scorzette seemed to ignore him. Cuz ain't nobody got time for that.

Frostbitter: "Prepare to meet your makeeeee... hey, I'm talking to you! What's so important that you choose to ignore your death than to-"

Oblivious to Scorzette's reaction, a brown-furred object wrapped around Frostbitter's leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Immediately after, Scorzette burst out of the rubble, performing a single spin. Frostbitter was then launched far away by this object on his leg. Once the picture became clear, Frostbitter could finally see what had happened. Scorzette rested her right palm and feet on the ground, and from behind her, specifically on her tailbone there was... you guessed it, her tail! It grew back! It was just as long, flexible, and smooth-yet-strong as she remembered, though a little messy from being under the rocks.

Scorzette: *swings tail back and forth* "Yes..." *swings it some more* "YES!" *uses tail to break rocks on ground* "I can just feel my strength coming back! Oh, tail, I missed you so much! Now I won't feel weird at night... THOUGH I STILL HATE YOUR GUTS, NINOMIYA!" *stretches tail, wraps it around arms, does all sorts of things* "Right, now... let's see if I can work this out. Litua's electrical powers come mostly from her tail, sort of like a power output. Which means, I might be able to do something similar if I... oh! This loincloth thing on my hips, the symbol it has might help me out here. OK, so..."

Curious now as to what the green symbol on her loincloth actually meant, Scorzette rubbed her tail against it. The symbol began shining, and Scorzette felt a strange power flowing from her tail onto the rest of her body. When she stopped rubbing it, a green and red light flashed from the loincloth, and then something amazing happened! Scorzette's tail became surrounded by floating runes, some red and some green. Scorzette had acquired the ability to use runic symbols!

Scorzette: "It's just like in Andromeda's book!" *summons rune on hand* "With this new power..." *splashes rune* "Yeah, let's go!"

Frostbitter: "... heh... ehehehe! What a fool! Do you really think a couple of cute drawings are going to change the outcome of this battle?"

Scorzette: "Let's hope for the best... alright, Frosty, I'm ready for this. A true Saiyan warrior never backs down, and a true fighter..." *summons dozens of runes* "... never turns down a fight!"

Recovering her tail and gaining the power of runes, Scorzette felt like she might just be the adversary to defeat Frostbitter! However, despite her great strength, she was also aware of Frostbitter's extraordinary healing capabilities, as shown by his wellness after Sakura's explosive attack. Will Scorzette really be able to stand up a fight against the terrible Frostbitter? How much more time does Andromeda need to rebuild the moons? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus skit<strong>_

While performing her majestic barrage of attacks, Sakura, alongside the electric eels, were shredding Frostbitter to pieces! However, their focus on the tyrant caused them to forget about something else in the lake...

Fish #1: "... hey, dude, you hear something?"

Fish #2: "Sounds like there's a party going on outside."

Fish #1: "Let me check just what the he-HOLY!"

Fish #2: "What? What's going o-OH MY GOD! THE ELECTRIC EELS ARE GOING HAM!"

Fish #1: "EVERYONE, SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All the fishies: "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Fish #3: "Wait, but there isn't anywhere we can swim off to!"

Fish #4: "OK, guys, let's not panic, we have to think of some-"

Fish #2: "EVERYONE, SWIM IN CIRCLES LIKE A MANIAC!"

All the fishies: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

No wonder fishes have such tiny brains...


	35. Worthless No More

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Oh, this chapter... OH, this chapter. I'm not gonna tell you what happens, but I will tell you this: in order to get the full impact from this chapter, you have to read the last part slowly, and make a very clear mental picture. If you don't, then it just won't be the same. As for the Bonus Skit, it is made to be funny, but it is also true. Right, I'm done, I won't spoil the fun for you. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Ango: "Hah... hah... phew... finally got that wolf-dragon-thing off the ship... wait, what the...?!"

Andromeda: "Just a little bit more, Sakura! This moon is almost done!"

Ninomiya: "Come on, Andromeda, you can do it!"

Andromeda: "Sponge."

Ninomiya: "Sponge." *wipes Andromeda's forehead*

Ango: "No way! Those imbeciles are rebuilding the moons! I will stop them, in the name of my lord, Emperor Frostbitter!" *begins ship engine*

**Chapter 35: Worthless No More**

Emperor Frostbitter, one of the most fearful foes the galaxy has ever known, faced our heroes on a life or death battle, seeking to eliminate them for his mere pleasure! His abilities were unparallel, as he was capable of recovering from fatal injuries nearly instantly, whilst having the strength to defeat Sakura and Scorzette with only a few attacks! Just when all hope seemed lost, a miracle happened! Scorzette's tail grew back, giving her greater strength, as well as the ability to use runes! With her new powers, Scorzette felt confident about fighting Frostbitter.

Frostbitter: "Hah! Have it your way, then!" *charges towards Scorzette*

Scorzette: "Haaah... now!"

After saying this, Scorzette quickly raised her right foot, then stomped the ground. A giant runic symbol appeared underneath her, paralyzing Frostbitter just before he could attack Scorzette. With her foe immobile, Scorzette proceeded to perform several punches, kicks, tail swings, rune attacks, everything she had against Frostbitter. Once the barrage was over, Scorzette put her palm against Frostbitter, casting a complex-looking rune. It was a pyro rune, and it began burning Frostbitter, as if he was on fire from the inside! However, just as it seemed like Scorzette had Frostbitter under control, the tyrant broke out of her spell by releasing a massive amount of energy from his body! This caused Scorzette to step back, and both the paralyzing and pyro runes to disappear.

Frostbitter: "Hah... hah... not bad... not bad at all! Maybe those drawings are not just cute after all. But even so, neither them nor you stand a chance against me!"

Scorzette: "Tsk! (OK, Scorzette, maybe he got away, but at least we know we can do some damage by using runes. Just gotta be very careful, let him attack first, and then counter.) Hey, I'm not done yet!"

Frostbitter: "And I'm just getting started!" *charges*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere...<p>

Andromeda: *building moon* "Just a little bit more, and this moon will be ready for Sakura to use."

Ninomiya: "I hope they're doing alright down the-huh?! Andromeda, look, it's their spaceship!"

Frostbitter's spaceship was heading towards Andromeda's! When the tyrant's space ship came close enough, it stopped. A giant megaphone came up from the ship's cockpit, and a voice could be heard.

Ango (through megaphone): "Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!"

Andromeda: "Rebuilding a moon."

Ninomiya: "Being her sponge man. What do you care, anyways?"

Ango (through megaphone): "Ha! You think that'll help your Saiyan friends? My dear emperor is destroying those two!"

Andromeda: "Well, he won't for long. As soon as Sakura gets a chance to transform into a Great Ape, your dear little emperor will be history."

Ninomiya: "You know, for someone who works for such a powerful man, you're a real disappointment. Do you even lift?"

Ango (through megaphone): "What?! Oh, now you've done it! You won't finish that moon on my watch! Prepare to die!"

The megaphone on Frostbitter's spaceship hid again. However, it was replaced with a laser cannon! Ango began shooting at Andromeda's ship, in an attempt to stop them.

Andromeda: "Gaah! Damn, that guy's stubborn! Ninomiya, get in the ship! There are combat commands on the cockpit! Fight this guy off while I finish the moon!"

Ninomiya: "ME?! FIGHT A SPACE BATTLE?! You sure you don't need a sponge man?"

Andromeda: "Ninomiya! I don't need a sponge man, I need to not die! Now do it, damn it! All of us are depending on it!"

Ninomiya: "Aw, man... I should have read that Space Wars comic book back on Starflow Kingdom... alright, I'll do my best, just don't expect anything fancy!" *goes in ship*

* * *

><p>Ninomiya went in the... umm... what are you doing?<p>

Author: "Making popcorn! Dis gon' b' gud!"

... *sigh* ... Ninomiya went in the ship, and headed straight for the cockpit. Looking hastily at all the buttons, he finally found one that said "Laser Blaster." He pressed the button, and a laser blaster came out from the front of the ship, similar to the cannons on Frostbitter's. A screen appeared in front of Ninomiya, showing Frostbitter's ship as seen from Andromeda's cannon, as well as a scope-like pointer, and a joystick with a button on top of it... holy crap, this is gon' b' gud! *grabs popcorn*

Ninomiya: "Take this, you alien bastard! No offense, Sakura or Scorzette." *pushes button* *laser blaster fires*

Ango: *ship is hit* "Aaaahhh! You're making me really mad!" *cannon shoots*

Ninomiya: *ship is hit* "Urgh! I won't let you win! My friends are counting on me!" *pew pew pew*

*eating popcorn* Arnd soohh... *swallows popcorn* Right. And so, Ninomiya and Ango kept trading fire, one ship being hit right after the other. It seemed like the battle was going to last forever, until Ninomiya turned to look at the moon. It was finished! Andromeda had finally reconstructed the moon! It was full, and in the perfect position for Sakura and Scorzette to use!

Andromeda: "I've got it! Ninomiya, it's time to finish this! There's a button under the command counter! Press it now!"

Ninomiya: "Button under command counter..." *finds button* "This one? Alright! You're going down, shorty!" *pushes button* *laser blaster fires super powerful beam*

Ango: *ship is hit by super beam* "GAAAHHH! MAYDAY, MAYDAY! THE SHIP IS GOING DOWN!" *ship starts falling back down to Planet Vegeta*

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Vegeta...<p>

Scorzette: "Haaa!" *casts rune* "I've got you now!"

Frostbitter: "Sorry, not today!" *breaks free*

Scorzette: *steps back* "Whoa! No way, my runic powers are still not enough to stop him?! How are we supposed to... wait, what the?!"

Hearing a loud noise, Scorzette and Frostbitter turned to look to the sky. Frostbitter's ship was rapidly falling down, set aflame and with Ango in it! When the ship hit the ground, it caused a massive shockwave all around the plains the fighters were standing on! The tremor from the ship wreck woke Sakura up.

Sakura: *laying on the ground* "... uughh... what... where..." *looking straight up* "Is... is that... the moon...?!" *eyes turn red*

Scorzette: "Litua, you're awa-wait, the MOON?!" *looks at full moon* "Oh, yes..." *eyes turn red* "OH, YES!"

With the full moon now available for the Saiyans to use, Sakura and Scorzette both began staring at it. Just like always, their eyes turned red, and their hearts were beating heavily! However, Frostbitter noticed what was going on, and immediately did what he thought would be best.

Frostbitter: "Goin' ape? I don't think so." *shoots massive beam at moon*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere...<p>

Andromeda: "Ah... aren't moons just beautiful when you get to see them this close?"

Ninomiya: "That's a very nice moon you have there. Would be a shame if anything were to happen to it."

Andromeda: "Yeah, it would be a sha-"

Suddenly, the moon was struck by Frostbitter's beam! The impact was so powerful, it blew up the moon! Again! Andromeda's ship was sent flying back down to Planet Vegeta, due to the shockwave of the explosion! Like Frostbitter's ship, Andromeda's ship came crashing down to the surface of the planet! Luckily, Andromeda and Ninomiya survived.

As soon as the moon was destroyed, the two Saiyans' eyes went back to their normal black color, and their heart beat calmed down again. There was a moment of silence, giving everyone time to react to the whole thing.

Sakura: "... wha... what?"

Scorzette: "... you best be joking..."

Ninomiya: *comes out from space ship with Andromeda* "OW! What happe... oh, no! He destroyed the moon! How are we going to... uh... Andromeda... you okay?"

Andromeda: *hyperventilating* "Huh-ha, huh-ha, huh-ha... Frostbitter... you... little SON OF A-"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Earth...<p>

King Alfred: "Huh? Hey, Margaret, did you hear something?"

Queen Margaret: "Yes..."

King Alfred: "It sounded like you when I accidentally spilled my coffee on your dress that day."

Queen Margaret: "It was my favorite dress, too! If you had only paid some attention!"

King Alfred: "Oh, yeah?! And what about the time you 'accidentally' burned my favorite set of pens with a flamethr-"

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Vegeta...<p>

Ango: *comes out of spaceship* "Ah! My lord!" *runs towards Frostbitter* "My lord! Please, forgive me! I was unable to stop them from rebuilding the moon!"

Frostbitter: "I noticed... you useless pile of trash." *grabs Ango by the neck* "You had one job. Was it too much for you?" *pressures harder* "Pathetic! You're of no use to me..." *points finger from other hand towards Ango's face* "... you never were." *shoots beam from finger, killing Ango*

Sakura: *gasp* "No... why would he..."

Frostbitter: *throws Ango's corpse on the ground* "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, about to murder the Saiyans! And like always, start with the small one."

In a blink, Frostbitter was standing in front of Sakura and Scorzette! He kicked Scorzette, throwing her out of the way. The villain proceeded to grab Sakura's neck, trying to strangle her!

Frostbitter: "Have I ever told you how much I love people's eyes when they pop out? It's so satisfying! Seeing them slowly run out of breath, begging for mercy! It's music to my ears! And when they start coughing blood all over the place. The smell is so sublime! Arouses me sometimes! Don't you think so, little girl?" *pressures harder*

Ninomiya: "No... NO!" *charges at Frostbitter with sword* "LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!" *stabs Frostbitter's chest*

Frostbitter: "... haha... HHHAHAHAHAHA!" *drops Sakura on the ground, almost dead* "Boy, have I ever seen someone with as big a death wish as you!" *takes Ninomiya's sword out of chest* "Let me welcome you to a world where your dreams will become true! It's a world called HELL!"

* * *

><p>Frostbitter used his hand to impale Ninomiya's chest! The tyrant's hand went through Ninomiya's heart, splitting it in half! Ninomiya's eyes lost their color, and he immediately spit blood, covering his mouth and the floor with it. Frostbitter held the swordsman up on the air, looked directly at him with his evil grin, and threw the dying Ninomiya towards Sakura. Sakura instantly kneed in front of Ninomiya, holding his shoulders and talking to him.<p>

Sakura: "NINOMIYA! NINOMIYA! PLEASE, NINOMIYA, ANSWER ME!"

Ninomiya: "Ugh..." *coughs blood* "... Sakura... are you... are you OK...?"

Sakura: "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, WORRY ABOUT YOU! NINOMIYA, PLEASE, DON'T..."

Ninomiya: "Yeah... it sounds like you're OK..." *coughs blood* "... listen... Sakura... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't... of much use... I wish I had been stronger... to help you fight... I'm sorry, again... aahh..." *chest is bleeding uncontrollably*

Sakura: *crying* "Don't say that, Ninomiya... you're not useless... you're strong... so please, don't leave me!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura... you know I'm not even half... half the strong you are..." *voice becomes weaker* "Sakura... you're the greatest fighter... I've ever met... your powers are unequaled... your tactics are flawless... and you always find a way to... to keep... keep going..." *tear flows down from eye* "I believe in you Sakura... I know you can do this... Beat that guy to the ground... and show him... what us Ikedas are really made of... argh! ... ugh..."

Sakura: *crying* "Ninomiya...? Ninomiya?! No... no...! This... No, this isn't happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NINOMIYA! ... NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Frostbitter had gone too far this time. Ninomiya had been Sakura's best friend since the very moment they met. He was like a brother to her. And now, he laid dead on Sakura's arms, his blood mixing with Sakura's tears. This madness could not go any further. Frostbitter had to be stopped, no matter the cost. How will our heroes defeat this monster? Could this be the end of the Ikeda family as we know it? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

... are you crying?

Author: "NO. I'M NOT CRYING. SHUT UP." *covers face*

I thought you hated Ninomiya.

Author: "I do hate him. And that's why I'm not crying. Leave me alone, damn it!" *looks away*

Awww, you did care for him! He was like that stupid brother that always pissed you off, but in the end, you always cared for him, right?

Author: "What do you want from me, man?! To raise your salary or something?!"

You don't even pay me.

Author: "And I ain't about to start now! Just go home and let me be!"

I live here.

Author: "Whatever, hater!"


	36. Rage-Driven Heart

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I know each and every single one of you are going to enjoy this chapter in one way or another. The moment you have all been waiting for has finally come! It is time for Sakura to ascend! Witness the magnificence... of the Super Saiyan! ... anyone notice how Icejins/Frieza's race are REALLY good at making Saiyans go Super Saiyan? Frieza made Goku go SSJ, Chilled made Bardock go SSJ, Cooler made Goku go SSJ again, and now Frostbitter and Sakura.**

**On a side note, this chapter, like all the others, doesn't have particularly harsh language or an alarming number of sexual innuendos, but there is a fair amount of violence. Some of you with vivid imagination might get goosebumps. Oh, I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any reference, BTW. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

_Ninomiya (6-years old)__: "How come you have a tail, little girl? I thought only animals had tails!"_

_Ninomiya (8-years old)__: "No way, Sakura! You beat me again! You're really fast for someone your age!"_

_Ninomiya (11-years old)__: "Come on, Sakura, wake up! We'll be late for dad's class if you don't hurry!"_

_Ninomiya (14-years old)__: "Happy birthday, Sakura! You grow fast! I can't imagine how strong you'll be when you're my age!"_

_Ninomiya (a month ago)__: "Remember this, Sakura: no matter what anyone says, what the papers show, or what history suggests, you will always and forever be an Ikeda. And... my best friend."_

**Chapter 36: Rage-Driven Heart**

Ninomiya's moment had come. In an attempt to save Sakura from Frostbitter's grip, the swordsman was impaled by the tyrant. With his last breath, Ninomiya gave his Saiyan friend a short speech, trying to give her confidence. And with a few words, the warrior shed his last tear, and died on Sakura's hands. Devastated, Sakura became speechless, unsure of what to do. The death of her life-long best friend made it clear to Sakura what her mission was: stop Frostbitter, once and for all.

Frostbitter: "Oops! Did I do that? Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to rip his head off so he couldn't say a thing!"

Andromeda: "No... why... why did he have to kill him?! Argh!" *punches ground*

Scorzette: "... he deserved better than that... Frostbitter, you...!"

Sakura: "..."

Frostbitter: "Hey, what's wrong, monkey girl? Was he your friend? Don't worry, I'll make sure you join him real soon!"

Sakura: "... Ninomiya... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Frostbitter had angered the Saiyan to a point no one else ever had come even close to. Her war cry of agony could be heard throughout the entire planet, raising the attention of every living creature towards her.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, like an earth quake! The ocean waves raged across the water, even forming tornadoes! Lightning bolts rose wildly all over the battlefield grounds! Roars of several animals could be heard coming from every direction! And on the center of it all stood Sakura, still screaming in anger. An immense amount of energy was coming from her, so much that even Frostbitter was beginning to get concerned.

Some of Sakura's hair began to rise, pointing straight up. Her eyes intermittently flashed from her normal black eyes to light green. Then, her hair also began flashing, changing from its common black into pure golden. As Sakura's scream continued to fill the skies with her pain, the constant changes on Sakura's appearance became more prominent. After two full minutes of screaming, Sakura's hair turned pure gold and much spikier, and her eyes were now a light green! There was too much power coming from Sakura's body for any sort of scouter or similar device to read! Everyone was dumbfounded, endlessly staring at Sakura and the golden aura surrounding her!

Frostbitter: "What the?!"

Scorzette: "Is that...?! Did she really... no way! Litua became..."

Andromeda: "I can't believe what my eyes are seeing! Sakura achieved a transformation only the greatest Saiyan warriors in the galaxy could even wish to complete! She has become..."

Scorzette & Andromeda: "... a Super Saiyan!"

Sakura: *stares down at hand full of blood* "Frostbitter... I swear... by my family's name..." *looks straight at Frostbitter* "... today, your reign of tyranny will die by my hands!"

Frostbitter: "Hah... haha... yes... that's the spirit! Someone who will actually pose a challenge! I want to use every last bit of energy until death! Oh, baby, give me your pain!"

* * *

><p>Sakura ran towards Frostbitter, almost as if she was flying towards him! Before the tyrant had a chance to react, Sakura had already punched him with such strength that he was sent flying across the battlefield! Sakura didn't stop there, though! She was running by Frostbitter's side while he was unable to recover from the impact! Holding her palm against the ground below Frostbitter, Sakura cast a Ricochet Ray, causing the ray to bounce between the ground and Frostbitter's back at insane speeds, causing severe damage to the monster! The Super Saiyan finished by jumping ridiculously high in the air, only to charge back down with her feet pointing towards the ground. One second Sakura was too high for anyone to have a clear view of her, and the next second she was crushing Frostbitter with the immense power of her charge!<p>

Sakura: "I'll break you apart, bone by bone if I have to!"

Frostbitter: *laying under Sakura with major injuries* "Oh, yes! It hurts so good! I haven't had this much adrenaline in decades!"

Sakura: "What?! How... how are you enjoying this?! You should be begging for your life now!"

Frostbitter: "You just don't get, do you?! Do you know why I enjoy killing people so much? Because they feel pain when I murder them! LOTS and lots of pain! Pain is a majestic thing! How they sound, the look on their face, the taste of their tears, the smell of their blood, their puny, little bodies crushing under my grip! It's delicious, Saiyan! Your race was just like that!"

Sakura: "No, NO! Shut up! Not all Saiyans were evil! Scorzette told me about them, and most of them were good people! I'm one of the good Saiyans!"

Frostbitter: "Ah, yes, and that's why they were weak! When you go out there in battlefield, you go out there to kill! Ending someone's life, their dreams, their hopes! Countless families crying for their deceased members, only for one of us to take their lives, too! In the end, they're all going to die, anyways! So why not play god and torture them on their final minutes?!"

Sakura: "You... you're sick! I can't allow a... thing like you to exist!" *stomps*

Frostbitter: "AAHAHA!" *stomped again* "AGH! Oh, but I haven't told you everything! Just like it excites me to give pain, receiving it is just as wonderful! Pathetic Saiyans, claiming to be the strongest race in the universe, when none of them were able to put even a scratch on me! I always fought Saiyans, hoping at least one of them could cost me a pair of ribs, but all to my disappointment! Yet you've come to me, Saiyan, breaking half the bones of my body, burning my back like lit charcoal, all while giving me that look of anger and depression! I love you, Saiyan! I love this sublime pain you're giving me! GIVE ME MORE OF IT!"

Sakura: "Shut up... SHUT UP!" *knees down to punch Frostbitter's face* "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUUUP!" *repeatedly punches Frostbitter's face*

Frostbitter: "HAHAHAHAAAA!" *being punched to death* "Pardon me for being so selfish, taking all the pain for myself! Let me give you some of my pain!"

With those words, Frostbitter jumped out of Sakura's grasp, disappearing from sight! Sakura scanned the area, unable to find Frostbitter... until he appeared behind her. He used his massive fists to punch Sakura's waist left and right at the same time, putting massive pressure! Not only did the attack break several of Sakura's ribs, it also made it impossible for her to move! Frostbitter proceeded to repeatedly hurt Sakura's legs by swinging his tail at them, further ensuring she wouldn't be able to move at all! Even with her strength raised to the power of a Super Saiyan, Sakura would still have a hard time with the seemingly-unstoppable Frostbitter!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scorzette went towards Andromeda, who was standing in front of Ninomiya's body. They took him back to the ship, and stayed inside. Both Scorzette and Andromeda were dying to help Sakura fight Frostbitter, but at the same time, they understood that this fight was far beyond their level. Frostbitter had powered up to full already, so Scorzette's runes wouldn't even tickle him anymore. Andromeda could have tried to summon a meteorite or a similar object to attack Frostbitter, but she would also risk harming Sakura, as the two fighters kept too close to each other. They felt miserable and useless, but all they could do was watch as Sakura and Frostbitter kept trading attacks that caused immeasurable pain on each other.<p>

Sakura: "AAAHHHH!" *legs and waist heavily damaged*

Frostbitter: "Tell me, Saiyan, isn't it beautiful?! Isn't it just a magical feeling?! People hate pain because they keep denying it! They don't want to accept that not everything is soft and happy in life! But once you become like me and come to accept it, pain becomes the most amazing thing in the world!"

Sakura: "I... will... never... BECOME LIKE YOU!"

Sakura powered up tremendously, blasting Frostbitter out to the skies! She finally managed to free herself from the tyrant's grasp, giving her time to recover. Her legs were bleeding from the bruises, and she felt like her waist was about to fall apart, but Sakura just endured the pain. After a minute of time-out, Frostbitter began charging right back to Sakura, about to begin a barrage of attacks! Sakura prepared herself, and countered every punch, kick, tail swing, etc. with one of her own, making both fighters enter in a storm of endless attacks!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Andromeda's ship...<p>

Andromeda: "Ninomiya... I hope you're doing well in Heaven now..."

Scorzette: "... I'm... sorry for all of this... it's all my fault..."

Andromeda: "Your fault?"

Scorzette: "If I hadn't gotten so sentimental about Planet Vegeta and just accepted the fact that it was destroyed for good, we wouldn't have come here... and none of this would have happened."

Andromeda: "So... you're apologizing for wanting to do something good? Scorzette, don't be a fool! You did the right thing by bringing us here to rebuild this planet. It's Frostbitter the one responsible for all the crap that has happened here!"

Scorzette: "I guess... but I still feel guilty..."

Andromeda: "Oh, forget about it, would you? Frostbitter would probably have come looking for us on Earth, anyways. If anything, it was best to fight him here, where we're not risking the lives of millions of innocents."

Scorzette: "Heh... thanks, Andromeda, now I feel better."

Andromeda: "That's what friends are for! ... And speaking of friends, Sakura isn't looking good! Look!"

* * *

><p>Frostbitter was beginning to get the upper hand in battle! His attacks were faster and stronger, Sakura was barely capable of keeping up! She looked tired, exhausted even, in contrast to Frostbitter who seemed to be getting more hyped and sinister. In a flash, Frostbitter broke Sakura's defenses, all of his fast and powerful attacks now connecting directly! Frostbitter hit Sakura on every single spot on her body, from the very tip of her toes to the very top of her forehead, causing fatal damage on the Super Saiyan! With a final kick, Sakura was sent crashing to the ground, sustaining too many injuries to count in one chapter!<p>

Sakura: *laying on the ground* "It... hurts... too much... I can't... move... ow...!"

Frostbitter: "Yes, that's right! Embrace the pain! Make it joy! Your friends will be more than happy to join you real soon!"

Sakura: "You... stay away from them...!"

Scorzette: "LITUA! No..." *wrist* "Gggrrr...!" *jumps out of Andromeda's ship* "KEEP AWAY FROM HER, YOU SADISTIC SERPENT!"

Frostbitter: "What? HAHA! Look, monkey, your friend wants a piece, too!"

Sakura: "Wait, no, Scorzette, stay out of this!"

Scorzette: "DIIIIIE!"

Something inside Scorzette snapped. Even if she was not a Super Saiyan, even if she knew she stood no chance against Frostbitter, and even if she knew she would only end up getting hurt, the Saiyaness would take no more of it. Seeing Sakura beaten to a pulp was almost as big a torture for Scorzette as it was for the Super Saiyan herself. Though, Scorzette did not know why. Yes, she had started to develop a friendly relationship with Sakura, but this was much worse than seeing a friend get tormented. Scorzette felt like she was watching her own sister die a slow and painful death. She wanted to stop it. She had to stop it.

Against all odds, Scorzette charged head-on towards Frostbitter. Surprisingly, her attack hit spot on. Scorzette punched Frostbitter with every last ounce of strength she had, and the tyrant was sent sliding through the hard floor like a torpedo. Not even remotely satisfied, Scorzette jumped in front of Frostbitter, and used her runic powers to paralyze him like she had before. For a brief period of time, Frostbitter would be unable to counterattack, though strangely, he did not seem like he was interested in doing so. Regardless, Scorzette kicked the vile emperor to the heavens, and began beating him relentlessly, throwing him up and down, left and right, using all the energy she had in her. She had even cast several pyro runes and used her famous Scatter Pulsar a fair number of times. After a million different attacks, Scorzette tired all of her energy out, and now kneeled down from exhaustion in front of Frostbitter, who laid on the ground. Strangely, throughout the entire flurry of attacks, Frostbitter kept a completely uninterested and bored face, despite being beaten almost to death.

Scorzette: *panting* "Hah... hah... had enough... yet...?!"

Frostbitter: "... Aw, boo, boo. You're no fun at all! The other monkey hurts at least thrice as much as you do. I couldn't even feel a scratch from any of that! How sad..."

Scorzette: "WHA... you... you can't... no... what... ARE YOU?!"

Frostbitter: "Hmhm..." *stands up* "... a madman seeking for amusement! And if I was the boss of your circus... you'd be fired."

At the speed of sound, Frostbitter punched Scorzette in the gut with such strength that a crater was made from the impact! The Saiyaness' pupils completely lost their color, and she coughed a massive amount of blood, like her heart was about to come out. Right afterwards, Frostbitter formed a ki blast on his attacking hand, and blasted Scorzette at point-blank range. Scorzette landed right beside the lake where the electric eels were, her right hand dipped in the water, but she was immobile. There were nasty bruises and blood stains all over Scorzette's torso, she was unconscious, and it was more than clear that she could die soon if she was not treated. After his devastating blow against Scorzette, Frostbitter's attention returned to Sakura, who was still trying her best to recover from her previous beating.

Sakura: "SCORZETTE!"

Frostbitter: "Now that that pest has been silenced..."

Sakura: "No... this is too much...!"

Frostbitter: *starts walking towards Sakura* "Did I ever tell you a story from way back before this planet was destroyed? I used to go to this one village every night, taunting the Saiyans that lived there! You should have seen their face when I told them I was going to kill them some day! It was priceless!"

Sakura: "Argh... you... monster..."

Frostbitter: "One night, on that same village, a bunch of people gathered up in a house. They were celebrating the birth of a Saiyaness! They seemed so happy, so full of life with the new girl! Wanna know what I did once the party was over? That's right, I killed a bunch of them! I killed the family's friends, their kids, heck, I even killed the grandpa's of the family that had that Saiyan girl! You wanna know what the name of that girl was? ... Litua!"

Upon hearing these words, Sakura's eyes were wide open. She was struck by a reality much too cruel for her to bear. Frostbitter, the man that she had been fighting for hours now, the man that took her best friend away from her, and the one who just nearly killed her newest friend and one of the few survivors of her race, was also responsible for the lives of many of the people in her original hometown. Being one-year old at the time, she wouldn't have been able to remember a thing. But now, knowing that her childhood friends, her grandparents, her uncles, her aunts, her cousins, possibly even brothers and sisters, all had been killed by this monster she was currently facing, Sakura lost it. This was the drop that spilled the cup. Sakura just wanted one thing in that moment: Frostbitter's death.

* * *

><p>In a heartbeat, Sakura disappeared from her spot on the ground, as if she had vanished into thin air. Frostbitter began scanning the area, but failed to find her. Suddenly, in the distance, lightning bolts could be seen, raging much more furiously than any lightning storm ever witnessed. Then, at the speed of light, a lightning bolt pierced through Frostbitter's toes, cutting them off. Another lightning bolt, this time from behind, sliced a small section of Frostbitter's legs right off. More and more lightning bolts kept piercing the villain, chopping his legs into pieces each time. Finally, one more lightning bolt pierced Frostbitter's waist, literally cutting him in half. That same lightning bolt landed right in front of Frostbitter, revealing it was Sakura using her tail to cut him at the speed of light.<p>

Sakura grabbed Frostbitter by the neck, choking him with all of her strength. She then jumped, with Frostbitter on her grasp, far above cloud level. And from here, she began a long drop, strangling Frostbitter more and more as the two descended.

Sakura: "I've met some psychos in my life, all of them wanting to do bad to the world. But YOU, you're the worst of all, Frostbitter! You're just a worthless..." *strangles harder* "Ruthless..." *strangles even harder* "HEARTLESS..." *strangles hardest* "LOW-LIFE LEECH! And now..." *about to hit the ground* "I'LL SEND YOU TO THE FIRES OF HELL!"

Frostbitter's neck had been strangled to the point where it was as thin as a chopstick. He wasn't able to speak, but was able to laugh disturbingly as Sakura murdered him brutally. Sakura smashed Frostbitter's face against the ground when they landed, creating a massive crater! She did not stop here, though. She jumped again, Frostbitter still barely alive and on her grasp, and smashed him on the same crater, increasing its size. Sakura repeated the same attack 64 times, until the crater had dug hundreds of meters deep underground. Frostbitter's face was completely mangled, but you could still hear a hint of his nefarious laugh. As a finishing move, Sakura grabbed Frostbitter's face and pressured him against the floor, knowing what was right below them. With enough pressure, Frostbitter's face broke the ground below it, which had magma flowing through it. His face burned slowly and painfully, still laughing at the amount of pain he was receiving. After a full minute of burning, Frostbitter's face was completely disintegrated, finally bringing a death to the tyrant.

The mission had been completed, and Sakura then jumped out of the crater back to the surface. Her hair and eyes came back to their normal black, as she fell on her knees, crying. Everything that Sakura had just experienced would leave a scar, a scar she would never be able to cover, and it would follow her to her grave. What will our heroes do now? Will Sakura ever be able to smile again? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

You know, I just realized. This chapter was completely void of any jokes or humoristic remarks, unlike every other chapter.

Author: "No it wasn't. It had a hidden joke."

... where?

Author: "Sakura dug 64 times, straight down, and reached lava/magma. That ring a bell?"

... oh-oh-OH... that is nerdy as hell.

Author: "I know. If you got the joke before reading this skit, I salute you."

If not, then you're more than likely a completely normal person, and possibly have a standard social life.


	37. All Hope's Never Lost

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I can guarantee that you won't see the beginning of this chapter coming. I guara-freakin'-tee it. But it's important. Quite. Otherwise, you may notice that, like the previous chapter, this chapter, save for the Bonus Skit, has little to no comedy. These two chapters are meant to be serious, BUT not to worry. I can assure you that all the jokes, comedic remarks, and references you're used to will return in the next chapters! A'ight, I'm done. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Mrs. Ikeda: "Hitomiiii! Can you come help me for a minute?"

Hitomi Ikeda: "Alright, mom, I'm coming! I'll be right... dad? Hey, dad, you look worried... is anything the matter?"

Mr. Ikeda: "... I have a strange feeling... a bad feeling, in fact..."

Hitomi: "What? What's going on, dad?"

Mr. Ikeda: "I'm not sure... but I think it has to do with Ninomiya..."

Hitomi: "Ninomiya... that's right, we haven't seen him in... god, so long... but, what do you think happened?"

Mr. Ikeda: "I hope not the worst..."

**Chapter 37: All Hope's Never Lost**

Magma flowed over Frostbitter's corpse, who had finally been defeated by Sakura on her Super Saiyan state. But Frostbitter did not go without leaving a scar, as he mercilessly murdered Ninomiya, while he tried to save Sakura. Not only that, but Sakura discovered that it was that same monster that took some of her family and friends away from her before she could even understand death. And to top it off, Frostbitter enjoyed pain, so there was no room for satisfaction from his defeat. Devastated by everything that was going on, Sakura stood on her knees, crying her heart out. As Sakura fought, Scorzette was aided by the lake's electric eels, healing her and making her conscious again through electrical shocks. Now healed, Scorzette and Andromeda ran towards their friend in need, knowing that Sakura was dying for a shoulder to cry on, as well as sustaining severe injuries.

Scorzette: *running towards Sakura* "Litua! Litua, you did it! You killed that monster!"

Andromeda: *running too* "Sakura! We're coming to help you!"

Sakura: *crying* "No... I can't... this is too much... help... please... help me..." *falls to the ground, still crying*

Scorzette: "Oh, no, Litua! Snap out of it!"

Sakura curled herself up on the spot, bringing her knees to her chest, and tightly hugging her tail with both arms just below her chin. Her eyes were wide open, with her pupils greatly contracted and shrunk, with occasional twitching. Her entire body was shaking, even jerking constantly, Sakura unable to control these motions. She was holding her teeth together, with her mouth giving an expression of absolute desperation. With these signs, there was no doubt about it - Sakura was going insane.

Andromeda: "SAKURA! Sakura, come on, don't do this to us!"

Sakura: "Ninomi-" *hyperventilates* "Nino-Ni-Ni-Ninomiya..." *hyperventilates* "He's dead... he's d-d-d-d-d-dead..." *hyperventilates* "My f-f-fam-f-family... they're dea-de-d-d-dead, t-t-t-to-t-too!" *still crying*

Scorzette: "Litua! LITUA! Pull yourself together!"

Sakura: "S-S-S-Scorz-Sc-Scorzette...? I'm-I'm-I'm con-c-confu-confused... help... help... I'm..." *hyperventilates* *begins weeping painfully* "It hu-hu-hurts... it al-all hur-h-h-h-hurts... I'm... I'm scared... I'm scared..." *weeps more*

Scorzette: "No, Litua... LITUA!" *lifts Sakura up by holding her shoulders* "Look at me, and listen. You're gonna make it. You are going to make it, Litua! You won the fight, it's over, there's no one else that's going to harm you now! Just..." *hugs Sakura tightly* "Just stay with me, OK?! We're gonna take you back, and everything's gonna be alright! I won't lose you, you hear me?! I won't allow it!"

Sakura: "S... Scorzette...? I..." *hugs back* *cries on Scorzette's shoulders*

Scorzette: "I'm sorry Ninomiya had to die like that, but it's not the end for you. I've lost my family, too, but look at me! I'm still standing here, as alive as I've ever been! You're a Saiyan, Litua, you're strong! I'll be here... just like you were there for me back on Earth."

* * *

><p>Even though she was breaking down on Scorzette's shoulders, Sakura managed to regain her sanity, though her happiness was completely destroyed still. Scorzette's words gave the sorrowed Saiyan a sense of security, but all Sakura was able to do was cry until she could cry no more. Scorzette picked Sakura up and brought her back to Andromeda's ship, where she could have a bed to rest at.<p>

Scorzette: "... how long is it going to take to repair the ship?"

Andromeda: "I set the ship in auto-repair mode. We should be able to get out of here in about five hours."

Scorzette: "Five hours... and then, what, 31 hours until we get back to Earth? Man... this is gonna be a long trip..."

Andromeda: "I'm sorry, you two, but there's nothing I can do to make it faster... While the ship repairs itself, I'll go ahead and fix the damage that has been done to the planet, as well as rebuilding both moons. Scorzette, whatever you do, don't leave Sakura alone. She needs a friend more than ever right now."

Scorzette: "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." *looks back at Sakura, still crying* "Litua... be strong."

Andromeda went out of the ship and began fixing the colossal damage that the two outrageous warriors had caused. The air was filled with an aura of emptiness and depression. No one, not even the animals, could even fake a smile at the situation. Silence tormented our heroes, only able to hear the sound of rocks flying back and forth, plugging the holes of a haunting and unforgettable battle. Three hours passed, and Scorzette was still sitting on the bed Sakura laid down, giving company to the only Saiyan that she knew was still alive.

Sakura: "... he was such a good friend... he was the one that found me when I landed on Earth... he was always there for me when I felt down... he taught me how to deal with society, despite the fact that I was considered a weirdo... I miss you, Ninomiya..."

Scorzette: "..." *being there to listen to Sakura*

Sakura: "Scorzette... you probably don't care for this, right? I remember you hated him, because he cut your tail off that time... you two never got along... guess you don't have to worry about that now..."

Scorzette: "..." *sigh* "He wasn't the brightest... everything that he did, he did on impulse, never stopping to think about the consequences for a second. And yes, you could... kind of say that I hated him... but there's one thing even I have to admit. He dared cut my tail off, knowing that I could have killed him without even trying. He could have run back home when bad things started happening on your way to West City, but he stuck with you. Against all odds, he attacked Frostbitter, trying to save you... and got himself killed. Ninomiya might have been an air-head, but he had two things most humans don't have: courage and loyalty."

Sakura: *tears flow down from eyes* "... how... how am I going to explain this to the family...? I don't know if they'll be able to take it..."

Scorzette: "It has to be done... It's best that they find out from a sister, than if they find out from a stranger."

Two more hours passed, and just like Andromeda said, the ship was back on and ready for lift off. Just in time, too, as Andromeda had just finished rebuilding the second moon of the planet. She went directly to the ship's cockpit, set the destination to Earth, and turned on the auto-pilot mode. Exhausted from all that tough work, Andromeda went to the ship's dormitory, where everyone else was at. She told the Saiyans goodnight, and went off to sleep.

Sakura's (physical) wounds still bothered her, though not as much since Scorzette had covered them with bandages and similar items. Also exhausted from the battle that day, Sakura fell asleep, followed by Scorzette on the bed beside it. Finally, Ninomiya laid on the far-left bed, his chest completely covered in bloody cloths, now forever asleep.

* * *

><p>For the next 30 hours, silence ruled over Andromeda's space ship. Not a word was heard, only the sounds of footsteps, occasional chewing of food, and continuous weeping. Finally, merely a few minutes from Earth, a voice was heard, which was Andromeda's notice of their proximity to their home planet. Scorzette looked over the window, and so did Sakura, though she was laying on her bed still. They could see the Earth, as blue and slightly green as they remembered it, getting ever so closer as each second passed. But just then, a vision was seen.<p>

For a split second, Scorzette saw a planet behind the Earth, at least ten times bigger than it! It seemed to be much more colorful, ranging from light blue to dark red in some areas, but the vision was far too quick for the Saiyan to go into deep details. Scorzette rubbed her eyes and looked again, thinking she could re-vision the planet, but with no results. She became confused at this, but thought it was just a hallucination... until Sakura spoke.

Scorzette: "Whoa! What the..."

Sakura: "... you saw it, too..."

Scorzette: "What? Uh... yes...?"

Sakura: "Good... I'm not the only one, then..."

Scorzette: "... wait... what was... huh?!"

* * *

><p>Far too confused by this, Scorzette thought it was best to ignore it. Soon after, Andromeda's ship entered the Earth's atmosphere, heading straight for Starflow Kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom was joyfully waiting for our heroes, unknowledgeable of the grim news that they were about to receive. As the ship landed and the engines turned off, the gate doors opened, and Andromeda walked out. She was greeted by her parents, as well as several of the castle's servants.<p>

King Alfred: "Oh ho ho, Andromeda! It feels like we haven't seen you in weeks!"

But when she ACTUALLY leaves for weeks, it doesn't? Dat monarch logic...

Queen Margaret: "Welcome back, darling! How was the trip?"

Andromeda: *looking down* "Hey, dad... mom..."

King Alfred: "What's wrong, dear? You seem very upset..."

Andromeda: *sigh* *faces ship* "Guys, come on out."

From the gate doors came Sakura, who, thanks to her Saiyan biology and medical supplies, had been almost completely healed from her wounds. She was followed by Scorzette, who carried Ninomiya's corpse on her arms. At the simple sight of Ninomiya, everyone's mood changed from joyful to grim and silent.

Queen Margaret: "Oh... my... god... wh-what happened?!"

Andromeda: "We were attacked by this... Frostbitter guy. He didn't give us a warning of any sorts, he just came into the planet, talked to Sakura and Scorzette, and began fighting. Sakura managed to kill him, but... he didn't die at no cost."

King Alfred: "WHAT?! B-B-But are you OK, Andromeda?!"

Andromeda: "I'm fine, and so are Sakura and Scorzette... but we need to take Ninomiya back to Waterleaf Village. Now."

* * *

><p>Without any hesitations, the king and queen ordered one of the servants to bring a high-speed vehicle. As soon as the servant came with the vehicle, Sakura, Scorzette, and Andromeda got on, with Ninomiya's corpse carefully put on the back seat. In half an hour, our heroes arrived Waterleaf Village, nervous of what the Ikedas' reactions would be.<p>

Hitomi: "Is that... Sakura! Mom, dad, Sakura's back!"

Mrs. Ikeda: "Sakura?!" *rushes out* "Oh, Sakura! How we've missed you!"

Mr. Ikeda: "It's wonderful to have you back, Sakura."

Sakura: "Hey, everyone..."

Mr. Ikeda: "Hmmm... is anything the matter?"

Sakura: "... Scorzette, Andromeda..." *Scorzette and Andromeda walk in, with Ninomiya's body*

Mr. Ikeda: "Is that... no..."

Mrs. Ikeda: "NI-NI-NI-NINOMIYA?! HE'S... NO... NO... aaahhh..." *faints*

Hitomi: "This can't be... Sakura, what happened?!"

* * *

><p>Everyone walked in the Ikeda residence, Scorzette carrying Ninomiya and Mr. Ikeda carrying his unconscious wife. Once everyone sat down, Sakura, with the help of Andromeda and Scorzette, told the Ikedas everything that happened on their trip to Planet Vegeta. As Sakura finished the story, there was a moment of silence - a long, nerve-wrecking silence. It all seemed lost, Andromeda was even about to tell everyone that she would give them all the money they needed for a great funeral. And then, an idea sparked in Hitomi's head.<p>

Hitomi: "... wait... the Dragon Balls... the Dragon Balls!"

About damn time someone mentions the Dragon Balls on a Dragon Ball fan fiction...

Mr. Ikeda: "YES! How could I have forgotten about them?"

Sakura: "The... Dragon Balls? What're those?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Our salvation, Sakura. The Dragon Balls are a set of seven mystical balls, all containing a different number of stars inside them. Once all seven of them are gathered up, the Eternal Dragon can be summoned, and he will grant you one wish, regardless of what it is."

Hitomi: "If we gather all the Dragon Balls, we can wish Ninomiya back to life!"

Sakura: "We can..." *gasp* "So, Ninomiya isn't lost forever?! YES!" *bear hugs Hitomi* "HITOMI, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Scorzette: "There's such a thing in this planet? And to think I was going to sell it to a bunch of ugly space pirates..."

Andromeda: "Man, I can't believe we forgot about the Dragon Balls... I feel so foolish!"

Hitomi: "Thanks, Sakura... but... could you... please... let go... I can't... breathe...!"

Sakura: "Oh!" *lets go* "Sorry, I got carried away there for a sec. Tee-hee!"

Scorzette: "So, where do we find these 'Dragon Balls?'"

Mr. Ikeda: "The Dragon Balls are scattered all throughout the planet, completely at random. It is almost impossible to find them... unless with the help of a special device. I've heard that, when Goku and the Z-Fighters had to go looking for the Dragon Balls, they used a weird radar, called the Dragon Radar. Unfortunately, I do not know where you can get one..."

Andromeda: "Hmmm... isn't Bulma a friend of the Z-Fighters? Maybe she can help us!"

Sakura: "You're right! Guys, let's go to West City! Again!"

After the extreme emotional distress Sakura went through, things were finally starting to look up! It was time to begin a new journey, in search of the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friend. What new adventures await our heroes in their new journey? What kind of obstacles await on their path? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

After our heroes finished talking about the Dragon Balls, Mr. Ikedas couldn't help but notice Sakura's new friend, Scorzette.

Mr. Ikeda: "Excuse me, young lady."

Scorzette: "Hm? Yes?"

Mr. Ikeda: "I noticed that you posses a very similar monkey tail to Sakura's."

Scorzette: *wiggling tail* "Oh. This is a Saiyan tail. Just like Litua, I'm a Saiyan."

Mr. Ikeda: "Ah, I see. It's great to know that Sakura isn't alone in this universe."

Hitomi: "So, uh, Scorzette was it? How does that actually feel, to have a tail?"

Scorzette: "Well, it's kinda, like, if you had three arms. Just imagine that that third arm was on your waist. It comes in handy a lot, actually. Like, when your hands are full, and you need to grab something, you just wrap your tail around it. If your hands and legs were tied up, you could use your tail to free yourself. You also have to take care of it, though. If your tail gets injured, it's a little bit tricky to heal it. There's also the considerably rare, but existing, Tail Cancer. When you're taking a bath, it's very important to wash your tail thoroughly, because some bacteria could get stuck to the fur an-"

Villager #4: *slams face on window from outside* "GIVE ME YOUR FURRY BABIES!"

Scorzette: "... w... wh... what is... I-I don't even..."

Hitomi: "WELL... that escalated quickly."


	38. Scavenger Hunters

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! K, so, we have a new bad guy, or rather a pair of bad guys, partially introduced in this chapter. We also get to see some actual DBZ characters in here, and it will start feeling somewhat like Dragon Ball (note the lack of a Z). Otherwise, we have a new cover picture for the fan fic! That's Sakura in color, so you can get an even better picture of what she looks like... sucks that I can't put other characters. And, I've been working on a SPECIAL chapter for this fic, which will be uploaded sometime this coming week. I'll make sure to give you guys a heads up on next week's chapter so you can go check it out if you haven't already! DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Shadow #1: "Psst! Hey, you heard that?"

Shadow #2: "What, about dem Dragon Balls?"

Shadow #1: "Yeah, dem Dragon Balls!"

Shadow #2: "Dem Dragon Balls!"

Shadow #1: "Mmm, dem Dragon Balls!"

Shadow #2: "I know, rite-pfffthehehehe!"

Shadow #1: "Let's follow!"

**Chapter 38: Scavenger Hunters**

After hours upon hours of great suffering, our heroes were finally able to smile again! Hitomi, seeing her brother dead from Frostbitter's battle, was reminded of the Dragon Balls, a set of mystical objects capable of wishing their collector one wish. She told Sakura and the others about them, giving everyone an immense sense of hope and relief. All they needed was to obtain a device, called the Dragon Radar, to track down the Dragon Balls. And Bulma in West City could be just the person to aid them!

Andromeda: "Alright, everyone, let's use the high-speed vehicle we brought. It'll get us to West City in no time!"

Sakura: "OK!" *gets in vehicle, alongside Scorzette and Andromeda*

Hitomi: "Bye, everyone! Make sure to come back here as soon as you gather all of the Dragon Balls, OK?"

Sakura: "Can do! Take care!"

* * *

><p>Saying this, our heroes left Waterleaf Village in Andromeda's high-speed vehicle. The chauffer approximated the trip would last two hours and a half, so he suggested everyone to sit on the back and relax. In here, our heroes used their free time to talk.<p>

Scorzette: "So, Litua... how did it feel to transform?"

Sakura: "Transform...? I transformed? I thought Frostbitter blew the moon up before we got the chance."

Scorzette: "No, not the Great Ape transformation, the Super Saiyan transformation!"

Sakura: "Super... Saiyan? What are you talking about, Scorzette?"

Scorzette: "Are you telling me you forgot already? You know, Super Saiyan! When your hair went all golden, and your eyes became green, and your power level rocketed through the skies. Remember that?"

Sakura: "... huh? When did that happen?"

Scorzette: "When you, like... aargh! Do you have, like, amnesia or something?! Super Saiyan! When Ninomiya died, and you got really angry, you went Super Saiyan! Remember?!"

Sakura: "Oh... I guess I didn't notice. All that was going through my head that moment..." *looks down* "... was to kill."

Scorzette: "... oh... well, if you do remember, tell me, because that was awesome!"

Sakura: *looking at hands* "..." *looks at Scorzette, smiling* "Sure, Scorzette! Tee-hee!"

Andromeda: "Yeah..." *whispers to Scorzette* "I think it's best we don't talk about that."

Scorzette: *whispering back* "Agreed."

Sakura's words were simple, but they managed to infuse a lot of fear and uncertainty on her friends. Her sudden change of tone and murderous facial expression was enough to tell Scorzette and Andromeda that this was a topic best left untouched. However, as our heroes rested on the back seat of the high-speed vehicle, they were unaware that they had company. Even though this company would have a really hard time if they tried to do anything.

Shadow #2: "Psst! Hey, bro, I think hanging under the car wasn't the brightest idea."

Shadow #1: "Ya think?! I told you we should have hid in the trunk!"

Shadow #2: "Yeah, probably. Oh, well, too late now!"

Shadow #1: "I know, rite-pffthehehehe-rock."

Shadow #2: *lifts head up, dodging rock* "So, what now?"

Shadow #1: "We wait. It's not like we can do anything el-tree branch."

Shadow #2: "What-" *head hit by tree branch* "OW!"

Shadow #1: "Pffthehehehe!"

The identity of these shadowed men was unknown, but for what they sounded like, they were up to no good! However, they were still not much of a threat. No one hanging under a car can be much of a threat.

* * *

><p>Two hours and a half later, our heroes, as well as the hanging shadowed men, arrived at West City - specifically, at Capsule Corp. Sakura and the others went to knock on the door, where they would be greeted by Bulma and Krillin.<p>

Krillin: *opens door* "Hello?"

Sakura: "Hi, Krillin!"

Krillin: "Oh, hi Sakura! Hey, princess Andromeda! And hello-WAAH! A SAIYAN!"

Sakura: "WHAT?! WHERE?! WHERE IS... oh, wait, he's pointing at Scorzette."

Scorzette: *wiggling tail* "What of it, baldy? Got a problem?"

Andromeda: "Don't worry, Krillin, she's one of the good guys. Just don't piss her off."

Krillin: "Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure not to! Vegeta taught us not to anger Saiyans... the hard way. Bulma! Sakura and her friends are here!"

Bulma: "Sakura?" *comes downstairs* "Hey, Sakura, Andromeda, Scorzette! Long time no see! Come on in!"

Everyone went into Capsule Corp. and sat down on the living room. Krillin went to the kitchen and brought coffee to our heroes. Bulma wanted to catch up on a couple of things, though Sakura was in a small haste.

Sakura: "We'd love to stay an chat, but..." *smells coffee* "... hmmm..." *sips coffee* "Oh, boy, this is good!" *keeps drinking*

Coffee's awesome.

Bulma: "I see your tail grew back, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "Yup." *holding coffee mug with tail* "Missed ya, old pal." *talking to tail*

Bulma: "My calculations predicted that there was a 99.99% chance that your tail would grow back sooner or later, so I made something special for you and Sakura!"

Krillin: "These are weighed wrist bands... except they're tail bands. They work the same way like the ones you're carrying on your wrists."

Bulma: "Like the clothes you're wearing, these tail bands have an elastic feature, so you don't have to worry about them being ripped off if you have to use the full moon. They're also color coded: the green one's for Sakura and the red one's for Scorzette."

Sakura: "Gee, thanks, Bulma!" *puts tail band on* "Now... there's something really important I have to ask you... but before that, do you have more of this 'coffee?'"

Krillin: "Oh... sure." *brings more coffee*

Andromeda: "Hmmm... hey, aren't Goku and the others back already?"

Bulma: "Unfortunately, no. They messaged me the other day, and they said that there was a group of aliens on a galaxy far, FAR away that needed their help. Some big bad guy was causing all sorts of havoc, but they defeated him, and now they're helping them rebuild their towns back up."

Andromeda: "Man... talk about saving the universe."

Krillin: "Hey, where's that other guy that was with you last time? Ninomiya, I think."

Sakura: *chokes on coffee* *cough cough* "THEY KILLED HIM!" *cough cough*

Bulma and Krillin: "WHAT?!"

Andromeda: "And that's why we're here. We heard about the Dragon Balls, and we need to gather them so we can wish him back to life. Ninomiya's family told us that we needed something called a 'Dragon Radar,' and I thought you could help us out with that."

Bulma: "The Dragon Radar, of course! I remember the first time Goku and I set out to gather the Dragon Balls..."

Scorzette: "What did you wish for?"

Bulma: "Panties. Don't ask."

Scorzette: "... O... K... whatever you say..."

Bulma went upstairs and into her room. When she came back down, she was holding the Dragon Radar! The device itself looked like a very standard radar, with only one button on top, but the screen only showed two things: a red arrow (the radar carrier), and yellow balls (the Dragon Balls). The screen's background looked like a green grid, helping its viewers measure distance with ease.

Bulma: "This is the Dragon Radar! That arrow is you and those balls are the Dragon Balls. You use this little button up here to zoom in and out."

Sakura: "Wait, if there's only one button, how does it zoom in AND out?"

Bulma: "That's a very, very good question, Sakura... ask Akira."

Sakura: "Who?"

* * *

><p>Question unanswered, our heroes went outside, where Bulma would show them another surprise. She said that Goku would always use a special cloud, called the Flying Nimbus, to fly all over the world!<p>

Bulma: *yelling towards the sky* "Flying Nimbus!" *Flying Nimbus flies in, right in front of Bulma* "This is it, guys! Goku's Flying Nimbus. I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow it for a while, specially for a good cause like reviving your friend. There is a catch, though. Only those with a pure heart can ride the Flying Nimbus. Otherwise, you'll fall right through!"

Scorzette: "Really, now? Well, let's test it out." *jumps on Nimbus* *falls through* "Ow... yup, it works alright. I've done way too many bad things for it to let me on."

Bulma: "No one's perfect... except Goku's family, they seem to ride this thing like it was any old car (how did it let Chi Chi ride it?!). How about you try it, Andromeda?"

Andromeda: "Nah, I'm cool. Every princess is a little bit naughty on the inside." *smirk*

Krillin: "Oh? ... OH! ... oh... a-anyways, how about you try it, Sakura? I'm sure you'll be able to ride the Flying Nimbus no problem!"

Sakura accepted the challenge and got ready to jump on the Flying Nimbus. No one had even the slightest doubt that our kind-hearted Saiyan would be soaring through the skies like a butterfly. However, to everyone's surprise, just like Scorzette, Sakura fell right through the Flying Nimbus. This raised a lot of questions, but only the Saiyans knew the answer.

Krillin: "What the...? Hey, Nimbus, what gives?!"

Bulma: "Sakura shouldn't fall through! Is it broken or something?"

Sakura: "..." *slightly upset* "(... it's not broken.)"

Scorzette: "(She fell through... I get it. She's not completely pure... her heart craves for revenge. Something that even angels could be vulnerable to.)"

Krillin: "Well, that's a bummer..."

Sakura: "That's OK, Krillin! We can always go on foot."

Bulma: "It'll be tiresome, but I guess that's your best choice. Whatever the case, I have one more thing I have to give you. Look at the radar; it says that there's a Dragon Ball right around here. That's Goku's four-star Dragon Ball that his grandpa gave him a long time ago. It's upstairs. I'll be right back!"

Bulma went back into Capsule Corp. to get the four-star Dragon Ball. When she came back, she gave it to Sakura, and our heroes were mesmerized by the beauty of the ball (that's what she said)! The Dragon Ball was as shiny as daylight; it was perfectly round without a single scratch on it; the four stars rested inside, seemingly floating. This was the beginning of the hunt for the Dragon Balls! But, again, our heroes were unaware of their hidden company.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in some near-by bushes...<p>

Shadow #1: "Psst! Bro, that's it! Look at what the monkey girl is holding!"

Shadow #2: "Which of the monkey girls?"

Shadow #1: "The short one, dirt bag! She's holding one of dem Dragon Balls, and the Dragon Radar!"

Shadow #2: "Oh! So, what we do now, steal them?"

Shadow #1: "You crazy?! The cops are right there!" *points at police patrol*

Shadow #2: "Crap, I didn't see them before! Man, I'm blind!"

Shadow #1: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe! Best follow them sneakily."

* * *

><p>Back in front of Capsule Corp...<p>

Scorzette: "Alright, we're ready to go. Thanks for everything, but we have to leave now."

Andromeda: "Sakura, Scorzette... I'm sorry, but... I can't go with you two."

Sakura: "What?! But, why?"

Andromeda: "When we came back to Starflow Kingdom that time, I noticed the whole place felt a lot more disorganized than it did before I left. It seems that my parents really can't do things right without me. I'd love to help you two, but, the kingdom needs me. This... this is goodbye for me."

Sakura: "Oh... don't worry, Andromeda, we understand." *hugs Andromeda* "But we'll make sure to come back and visit! You can count on that!"

Andromeda: "Heh, got it! And I'll make sure to have a whole lot of coffee just for you when you come back!"

And so, Sakura and Scorzette began walking away, as Andromeda got back in the high-speed vehicle, ready to come back home. Bulma and Krillin stayed in Capsule Corp., hoping to see everyone again some time. Our heroes waved goodbye one last time, all while still unaware of the shadowed men following them! Who are these mysterious shadowed men? Will Sakura and Scorzette catch 'em all? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

I don't get it... why don't Sakura and Scorzette just fly to the locations of the Dragon Balls, like every other DBZ character?

Author: "Because, if you pay attention, none of my OC's have learned how to fly. Sakura wasn't taught how to fly. Ninomiya learned alongside Sakura, so he doesn't know anything Sakura doesn't. Scorzette wasn't given the chance, or she might have managed to escape back when she was held a slave. Andromeda can only fly if she summons a meteor. Blanca and Plata don't even need to fly. Helen and Tiara are as human as a character in this fan fic can get... so yeah, none knows how to fly."

B-B-B-But flying is cool!

Author: "It'd make it too easy, which then would make it too boring! Imagine if Sakura and Ninomiya knew how to fly - we would have skipped 21 chapters full of emotion, comedy, character development, action, gains, loss, etc. Flying IS cool, but it would take out almost the entire 'adventure' of this adventure fan fiction."

... so how'd Akira Toriyama did it?

Author: "Cuz he's freaking Akira Toriyama, that's how."


	39. Mass in Mystic Gears

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! First of all, I wanna do something that I feel bad for not doing in such a long time. I want to thank each and every single one of you for your continuous support; it always summons a butterfly in my tummy when I see that my reviews, followers, and/or favorites number has increased, even if just by one. It makes me feel like I'm spending my time rather than wasting it and it tells me that someone out there thinks I'm entertaining enough for it to be noticed. Again, thanks to all of you.**

**Also, remember that last chapter I said I was doing something special? Well, I released it, it's on my profile. Lost Origin: Untold Chronicles is sort of like a movie of this, just, well... written. A written movie, cuz those exist. Go ahead and check it out if you want, I think I did a good job on it, but I'd like to hear what you guys think.**

**K, now the chapter itself. The reference done in this chapter is interesting, but let's see if any of you catch it. Let me give you a hint: Dragon Ball was originally based off of 'Journey to the West.' The reference here is also based off of 'Journey to the West.' Also, even though not Sakura nor Scorzette can fly, they'll find a solution to the problem in this chapter! Aaaand, we will discover the identity of the shadowed men (which is also a reference, bonus points to whoever catches it). DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Shadow #1: "Psst! Bro, how long have we been following those two?"

Shadow #2: "Like, three days, bro."

Shadow #1: "That's a crap-ton of following, bro!"

Shadow #2: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe-wait, look, they stopped!"

Shadow #1: "Be quiet! They might have noticed us..."

Shadow #2: "Ya think they did?"

Shadow #1: "Ab-pt-DAMN IT, be quiet!"

**Chapter 39: Mass in Mystic Gears**

For three full days, Sakura and Scorzette had almost endlessly walked west, only stopping to gather food and to sleep. Still unaware of them being followed, the Saiyans seemed to finally be approaching one of the Dragon Balls! However, the two shadowed men kept stealthily stalking our heroes' tails (semi-literally), waiting for the perfect moment to steal the Dragon Radar, and the four-star Dragon Ball! They stopped, though, as Scorzette felt a presence, and Sakura's gut feeling told her something, too.

Scorzette: *looking around* "Hmmm... hey, Litua... have you felt watched recently?"

Sakura: "No, but I have heard some weird noises... maybe it's just an animal?"

Scorzette: "It's just something doesn't feel right in here..."

Sakura: "I know what you mean... but I just can't figure out what it is."

Scorzette: "Not sure if animal... or a really stupid thief, thinking he can mess with us."

Sakura: "More than that, I feel like there's something strange waiting for us up ahead. But we're very close to the next Dragon Ball, so it's not like we should stop now!"

Scorzette: "I guess... well, let's just ignore it for now an-" *stomach grumbles* "... let's... take a quick lunch break, eh, Litua?"

Sakura: "Sure! I'm starting to get hungry myself."

Halted by their empty stomachs, Sakura and Scorzette decided to sit under a nearby tree to take a snack. The two shadowed men followed them closely, climbing on top of another tree and watching the Saiyans from above. This was a fairly complicated task for the thieves, though, as they had barely eaten anything since the moment they began stalking our heroes.

Sakura: "It's a good thing I remembered to bring my travel bag! You should never leave home without one."

Scorzette: "Yeah, that would have been a great tip 73 years ago... anyways, what have we got to eat?"

Sakura: *looking in bag* "We've got beef jerky, avocados, two peaches, croissants, peanuts, coffee beans-COFFEE BEANS?!" *takes coffee beans* "I'll be right back!" *rushes out to make coffee*

Scorzette: *takes bag* "Aaaaand strawberries." *takes strawberries* *om nom nom* "Murrn, tet Lehtua rrlly lecks kuphee [Man, that Litua really likes coffee]." *swallows* "Right, now, how close are we from that Dragon Ball..." *looking at Dragon Radar*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the tree tops...<p>

Shadow #2: "Psst! Bro, I'm hungry."

Shadow #1: "Ya think I'm not?! All we've eaten are the remains of those monkey girls' food! A thief deserves more than this!"

Shadow #2: "It sucks, because that is all we've ever received from a girl without having to steal it."

Shadow #1: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Shadow #2: "Hey, bro, have you ever dated a girl?"

Shadow #1: "Of course I have! There was this really cute girl back in high school. All the guys asked her out, and she refused everyone. But, with my majestic gentlemanness, she accepted my request in a blink!"

Shadow #2: "But, bro, we never went to high school!"

Shadow #1: "Shut up and just keep watching them! We need to keep our guard up, or they might find out we're here."

* * *

><p>Back under the tree, our heroes ended their meal, and continued West, expecting to find their second Dragon Ball soon. As they kept walking, the woods they were walking on started to have less and less trees. Minutes later, there was no sign of trees, but rather metal scraps and pieces of rusted, old machines, laying on the ground. However, Sakura and Scorzette's attention were immediately caught by the sight that would follow!<p>

Our heroes had entered an abandoned city, with skyscrapers as tall, and even taller, than those seen back on West City. They were all wrecked, rusty, void of any power left going through them. Some plants were even starting to grow on the metal, making way for a new forest to be born. The Dragon Radar showed that the second Dragon Ball was somewhere in the center of the dead city.

Scorzette: "Well... this is certainly not something you see every day."

Sakura: "An abandoned city... what do you think happened here, Scorzette?"

Scorzette: "I dunno. An earthquake, meteor, some sort of invasion, maybe. I doubt there'll be anyone in here that we can ask."

Sakura: "Yeah... it's such a waste, too! Looking at the buildings, there could have lived a massive civilization here, roaming with advanced technology! Who knows, there might be something left of this place."

Meanwhile, behind some rusted metal, the shadowed men began getting tired of stalking. They began thinking it was time to take action!

Shadow #1: "Psst! Bro, I'm tired of following those monkey girls!"

Shadow #2: "So, what do you wanna do?"

Shadow #1: "That's it! I'm going up there!" *jumps out of cover*

Shadow #2: "Alright! Right behind ya!" *jumps out of cover*

Sakura: *heard them* "What? I think I heard someone..."

Scorzette: *turns around* "Looks like we've got company! Who are you two?!"

Thief #1: "Hey, I'm thug!"

Thief #2: "I'm not so thug!"

Both thieves: "And we're the Thief Thugs!"

Thief #1: "Specifically, he's Bam, and I'm Boom."

Scorzette: "... OK, first of all, those are terrible names. Second, what makes you two so special that you call yourselves the 'Thief Thugs?'"

Boom: "We're like dark creatures in the night! No one expects to see us coming! We're the nightmare of every neighbor's backyard! We travel every road, taking treasures for our own!"

Sakura: "So... you're possums?"

Boom: "W-W-What, no! We're not freaking possums, we're the Thief Thugs, damn it!"

Sakura: "But I like possums..."

Bam: "Shut up! We're here to take your Dragon Ball, and that Dragon Radar of yours! Now hand it over, before things get nasty!"

Scorzette: "Oh... I don't think you two get it." *walks up to Thief Thugs* *wiggles tail in front of them* "You see this tail?"

Boom: "Y-Yeah...? What about it?"

Scorzette: "This isn't just any old monkey tail. This is a Saiyan tail. We're Saiyans, the strongest race in the universe. You should have known what you were messing with before. Now... GET LOST!"

Scorzette kicked the Thief Thugs, sending them crashing against a pile of junk. The impact knocked the two out, and it caused all of the junk to fall on top of them. One of the pieces of junk - a long, flat steel plate - caught Scorzette's attention.

Scorzette: "Hmmm..." *picks steel plate up* "You know, this one's not that rusty. I feel like we could... aha! I've got an idea!"

Scorzette rubbed the steel plate with her tail, casting a special rune on it. This rune was a levitating rune, allowing the steel plate to hover over the ground like a jet board! However, this only allowed the steel plate to levitate, but not to move, unless pushed. Seeing that something could be worked out, Sakura walked up to the floating steel plate, and suddenly had another idea, one that could help the two move swiftly across the city!

Sakura: "Good job, Scorzette! Now jump on, I've got a plan." *both Saiyans jump on floating steel plate* "Alright..." *uses tail to electrify steel plate* "Hey, look, Scorzette, it's moving! It's moving faster, and faster, and-" *max speed* "WHOA!"

Trying their best to control the speeding steel plate, our heroes were soaring through the lifeless streets like a jet! Once they finally tamed the steel plate, the two Saiyans looked at the Dragon Radar, and noticed they were just before the center of the city, which is where the Dragon Ball was! As they looked forward, however, they were surprised to see that the city was not completely dead yet!

* * *

><p>An enormous, hulking robot rose from the ground, destroying the lonely silence with its loud roaring and shaking bolts and nuts! It seemed highly upset at the Saiyans, as they disturbed its peaceful slumber with their floating steel plate! Even more eye-catching was what the Dragon Radar told our heroes!<p>

Sakura: "Huh?! The Dragon Ball... it's inside that thing!"

Scorzette: "WHAT?! You had best be joking!" *sees Dragon Radar* "Gggrrrrr... Fine! We're going in!"

Sakura: "Wait, WHAT?! Isn't there a better way to do this?! Perhaps talking with it, or offering it some of our foo-" *Scorzette accelerates* "WAAAAHHH!"

With a lack of options, Scorzette decided that they would have to go directly inside the robot in order to retrieve the Dragon Ball! The floating steel plate was going at full speed, as our heroes went into a destroyed building, using piles of junk and partially-stable stairs as ramps to climb up! They did all of this while the giant robot tried to crush them, smashing the building with its juggernaut arms! Just barely able to dodge the robot's attacks, the Saiyans finally reached to top of the building, and proceeded to jump straight at the robot! Conveniently enough, the robot opened its mouth just as our heroes approached, allowing them to get in!

Sakura: *eyes closed* "WAAAHH!" *opens eyes* "Uh...?! Hey, we're in! If the radar is right, the Dragon Ball is down in its stomach!"

Scorzette: "Its stomach... alright! Hold on tight, Litua, this is gonna be rough!"

Sakura: "Rough? But we just have to droooooo..." *notices millions of rotating cogs and burning tubes* "Wait, wait, wait, WAIT, WA-" *Scorzette accelerates* "AAAAAHHHH!"

Scorzette was now in charge of controlling the steel plate, as Sakura was terrified by all the machinery surrounding them, unaware that she was still powering the plate with her electrically-charged tail. Scorzette had already gotten the hang of the floating steel plate, so she was able to graciously and rapidly dodge all of the obstacles. As they approached the robot's stomach, they noticed a bright, gold-shining sphere, which turned out to be the two-star Dragon Ball, powering the titan. In a quick move, Scorzette took the Dragon Ball, turned, and began flying up again, towards the robot's mouth! Before they knew it, the two Saiyans were almost to the robot's head, but it had closed its mouth! Quickly, Scorzette used her technique, Scatter Pulsar, to break a hole on the robot's head, allowing them to escape! Still at full speed, our heroes flew through the hole, and were now hovering in the air, 400 meters above ground level! They looked back, seeing as the giant robot slowly fell to the ground, powerless.

Sakura: "Whoa! We're REALLY high up, Scorzette! Are you sure we'll have a safe landing?!"

Scorzette: "No?! Whatever, we have the Dragon Ball, and we need to get back down! Litua, CHARGE IT!"

Without any time to question her friend's request, Litua gave the floating steel plate a massive charge! The steel plate went flying down to the streets like a meteor, with our heroes on top of it! Just before hitting the ground, Scorzette kneeled down to feel the levitating rune, and heavily increased its power, allowing the steel plate to sustain itself in mid-air. Instead of crashing down to the surface, the floating steel plate continued hovering over the ground, and the two Saiyans continued further west once more, now at a much higher speed!

Sakura: "Phew... we made it. Yay, Scorzette, you're the best!"

Scorzette: "Yeah, I've been told. Only five more Dragon Balls to go!"

Sakura: "Hey, look, the Dragon Radar says that the next Dragon Ball is really close to this city! With the Wind Shark, we might make it there before the next morning!"

Scorzette: "The... what?"

Sakura: "The Wind Shark! You know, the steel plate we're on! I gave it a name!"

Scorzette: "Oh... Wind Shark... I like it! Alright, full speed ahead!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the city...<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, you know how to ride this thing?"

Boom: "Of course I do! You just... ummm... move this thing, and... press that... and then move that other thing around... and... yeah, I know what I'm doing!"

Bam: "Great! We're so lucky to have found this conveniently placed motorcycle in that garage! You gotta love sun-powered machinery!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe! Alright, now get on, and I'll drive."

Bam: "OK, Boom! Man, we're gonna be rich once we steal dem Dragon Balls!"

Boom: "Alright, now I'll just pull this thing an-" *motorcycle goes at full speed*

Thief Thugs: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Our heroes continued to fly west, towards the fading sun on the horizon. Following behind, still unnoticed, were the Thief Thugs, not willing to give up on their evil deeds! They were rapidly approaching the third Dragon Ball, and yet another challenge! What awaits Sakura and Scorzette on their odyssey to the west? Will the Thief Thugs manage to snatch the Dragon Balls and the Dragon Radar away from them? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

As Sakura disappeared from Scorzette's sight while going out to make coffee, she revealed her desperation for the drink to Mother Nature.

Sakura: "COOOOOOOFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE! I need water, I need LOTS of water. Waaaaateeeeeer~! Where aaaaaare youuuuuu~?" *eye twitch* *notices lake* "AHA!" *rushes towards lake* *jumps real high* "YOU'RE MINE!" *dive bombs lake, making all the water splash everywhere* *fishies in lake begin dying* "Yaaaay! So much water! This'll make for a lot of coffee!"

Meanwhile, in Capsule Corp...

Bulma: "You know, Krillin... I have the weirdest feeling that we did something really, really, REALLY bad to Sakura..."

Krillin: "Huh? Like what?"

Bulma: "When you went to get coffee for them the other day, what coffee did you use?"

Krillin: "The coffee we were using before was only enough for two, so I used some other coffee that I found on the table for the third mug."

Bulma: "Krillin... that was experimental coffee..."

Krillin: "... oh... well... hehe, isn't that funny? Eh... yeah... I'll go to my room now..."


	40. Size Matters

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Just by looking at the title of the chapter, you should be able to guess what's gonna happen. There really isn't much to say about this chapter, other than some 'hints' that you will see at the end of this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the Thief Thugs, by the way. They're not really as threatening as they are troublesome, and I actually kind of like that in some villains. As of right now, they're mostly there for comedic relief, but they are the main villains of this current saga, and the WILL cause trouble... later. But for now, read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, you see 'em?"

Boom: "Bro, it's not particularly easy to see in the middle of the night, while also trying to focus on not dying in a vehicle crash!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Boom: "How 'bout you look out for them?"

Bam: "Oh, OK, ehhh... oh, I see something, to the right!"

Boom: "That's like some sort of... dome?"

Bam: "Maybe they're there. Let's go!"

**Chapter 40: Size Matters**

With two Dragon Balls on hand, Sakura and Scorzette found themselves just before the third Dragon Ball! The Dragon Radar showed that it was somewhere within an absurdly large building, shaped like a dome. Unlike the abandoned city, this building was working just fine, and in fact, there seemed to be a lot of people inside. The Thief Thugs, hiding behind some rocks, watched as our heroes examined the building. They were all surprised of what came next.

Sakura: *ground shakes* "Ah! Hey, what's going o-" *looks back* "WHOA!"

Giant: "Hey, you two! This is the entrance for competitors. The entrance for spectators is on the other side." *walks through competitor entrance*

Scorzette: "Entrance for c-what? Is this like a tournament of some sort?"

Sakura: "Hey, Scorzette, look! There's a sign up there. It says: 'Titan Brawl.' You think this is, like, a fight club for giant-" *giant robot walks through entrance* *cringes* "Eeehhh... I don't like robots... I haven't had much luck with them..."

Scorzette: "Only for giants, huh... wait, look, the prize!"

Sakura: "It's a Dragon Ball! Whoever wins gets a Dragon Ball!"

Scorzette: *looks at water pond's reflection* *notices moon is full* "It's a full moon tonight... hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sakura: "Coffee?"

Scorzette: "N-NO! If we transform into Great Apes, we could enter the tournament and win the Dragon Ball!"

Sakura: "Oh... and after that, can we have coffee?"

Scorzette: "Ah... Y-Yes, Litua, we can have coffee after that..."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Scorzette went to the side of the building, where there was no one, so they could transform in peace (though I fail to see what's peaceful about transforming into a giant monkey). As they did this, the Thief Thugs decided to sneak in the dome, missing our heroes' transformations. Since they saw the sign with the Dragon Ball prize on it, they thought they could steal it when no one was watching!<p>

Boom: "Psst! Bro, where d'you think they're hiding the Dragon Ball?"

Bam: "Geez, I dunno, Boom. Maybe in, like, a box or sumthn'?"

Boom: "Maybe. Let's look around, see what we can find."

Bam: "Bro, ain't it a little bit dangerous to be messing around in a place full of giants?"

Boom: "Oh, they're just big and stupid, they're not really a threat! It'll make it easier for us to sneak past them like this, anyways!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the competitor's entrance...<p>

Sign-up guy: "Alright, sir, just sign right on that board up there and you'll be ready to go! Man, it feels kind of diminishing to be an average-sized person in a place full of giants..."

Scorzette (Great Ape): "My partner and I would like to enter the tournament."

Sign-up guy: "Heeey, giant monkeys! I haven't seen those before! Alright, men, are you ready for the big, manly fight tonight?!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "We're women..."

Sign-up guy: "... OH. Well, that works, too! Jus-Just sign right there and I'll take care of the rest..."

Sakura (Great Ape): "Do you have a bigger pen? Like, a LOT bigger pen?"

Sign-up guy: "... look, just tell me your names..."

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later...<em>

Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for tonight's TITAN BRAWL?!"

Audience: "YYYEEEEEEEE!"

Referee: "Tonight's winner will have the luck of taking home a very valuable treasure! This item is a mystic object of great value, that has even caused wars between men for dozens of generations! The big prize tonight: A DRAGON BALL!"

Audience: "YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Referee: "Let's get on with the first battle! In this corner, weighting a crap-ton of pounds that I'm not willing to count again, it's Monkey Strider Litua!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Hello!"

Referee: "And in this corner, from the ancient caves of the ferocious Dazper City, it's Hulker McScrooge!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Dazper City used to be ferocious? Huh... I guess that's why Blanca and Plata liked it there..."

Referee: "Aaaaaaaaand...! BEGIN!" *runs to safety*

Despite the two opponents being of almost equal size, Hulker McScrooge stood no chance against Sakura, nicknamed Monkey Strider Litua for this competition. Sakura was still a Saiyan, transformed into a Great Ape, which by itself is already an immeasurable amount of power. The fight ended in two hits, dropping everyone's jaw at the power of the Great Ape. Scorzette was going to fight on the next round.

Referee: "In this corner, part of the same race of giant monkeys that Monkey Strider Litua belongs to, we have The Scorzenator!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Yeah! Come on, bring it!"

Referee: "And in this corner..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere within the dome...<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, look at that up there!"

Boom: "Holy bah-geezus, that's a lot of food!"

Bam: "Bro, you think we have time for a snack?"

Boom: "Oh, most certainly we have time for a snack! Let's get eatin'!"

The Thief Thugs climbed up to a giant table, filled with dozens of plates full of delicious, gigantic food. This food, however, was meant to be only for the giant fighters, not for the general public. Careless of this fact, Boom and Bam started digging their teeth onto the massive banquet, feasting on the delicious taste of the huge turkeys, mashed potato mountains, and lakes of exotic drinks. Their paradise was quickly destroyed, though, by one of the fighters, who caught the Thief Thugs on the spot.

Boom: "Man, good thing we found this here, cuz I was starving!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehe-"

Huge ogre: "HEY! Little tiny babies ain't supposed to be here! SCRAM!"

Thief Thugs: "Uh-oh." *ogre picks them up* "Oooooh, no..." *ogre throws them out the window* "WAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the arena, Sakura and Scorzette had been demolishing the competition! One by one, cyclops, robots, giant animals, ogres, everyone fell to our transformed heroes' feet, whining in defeat. After 49 matches, it was time for the final round to take place, where Sakura and Scorzette would be facing against each other.<p>

Sakura (Great Ape): "Well, we made it, Scorzette! Now, all we have to do is one of us has to give up, and then we can have the Dragon B-" *punched by Scorzette*

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Give up? Litua, how often do we get to transform into Great Apes? This is as good a chance as ever to train in this form!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Ow... train... oh, I see! But don't expect me to hold back!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "You best not hold back, Litua! Come at me!"

The audience was astonished as they saw the two Great Apes clash, causing massive earthquakes with every strike! Even with their immense size, the Saiyans were able to throw punches, kicks, tail swings, headbutts, all sorts of attacks at speeds the human eye would have a really hard time reading! Though the fight was already extremely intense, it took a step up!

Sakura (Great Ape): "Man... you're really fast, Scorzette!"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "I could say the same about you, Litua!"

Sakura (Great Ape): "Thanks! But, let's see if you can keep up with this!" *engulfs body in lightning*

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Electricity, huh? I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve, too!" *summons dozens of runes*

Sparks were flying everywhere with each attack Sakura connected, which became easier for her as the electricity made her faster. Scorzette was not left behind, though, as her runes gave her a very efficient Area of Effect-style of combat, making it difficult for Sakura to approach her. It seemed like the two were on par with each other, and this one fight had the crowd cheering maniacally, with some people screaming "Monkey Strider Litua" at the top of their lungs, while others could not stop yelling "Scorzenator." The endless storm of attacks would soon come to an end, as one of the two fighters was ready to perform the final strike.

Sakura began charging electrical energy on her feet - great amounts of it, in fact. This was going to be like no other attack she had previously performed during the fight! However, despite being able to attack, Scorzette stood in place, apparently waiting for Sakura to perform her devastating attack! She definitely had something planned out...

Sakura (Great Ape): "Here I come!" *jumps* "Lightning Comet!" *begins diving towards Scorzette, feet first*

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Big mistake!" *summons barrier rune*

Sakura (Great Ape): "What?!" *hits barrier rune, almost breaking it*

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Urgh! Now!"

Scorzette's barrier rune was not just a shield! It consumed the energy of Sakura's Lightning Comet, transformed it into burst energy, and countered! The impact was too much for Sakura to sustain, and she was sent flying, only to hit the ground right after. The referee - seeing how Monkey Strider Litua was unable to continue fighting - called forth the winner: The Scorzenator!

Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Everyone give a huge round of applause for the new champion: The Scorzenator!"

Audience: "YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! SCOR-ZE-NA-TOR, SCOR-ZE-NA-TOR, SCOR-ZE-NA-TOR!"

Referee: "Here is your grand prize, Scorzenator!" *hands five-star Dragon Ball*

Scorzette (Great Ape): *takes Dragon Ball* "Yes!" *walks towards Sakura*

Sakura (Great Ape): "Ugh... ow..." *notices Scorzette* "Huh?"

Scorzette (Great Ape): "Need a hand?" *helps Sakura get back up*

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Scorzette: "(We've got three Dragon Balls already... oh, the irony. Me, a mid-class Saiyan warrior, much more powerful than any human... helping a friend revive someone I dislike... I could have said 'no.' It's not my problem. Ninomiya wasn't my childhood friend, or my brother, or even someone I cared for. Litua is the one that really cares for him... so why am I helping her do this? Is it because Litua was the first person to call me their friend? Do I really care for her this much? Or... maybe there's more to this... things about me that not even I understand...) Hmmm... Hey, Litua, wake up."

Sakura: *sleeping on Scorzette's knees* "Zzzzzz... Hmmm..."

Scorzette: "(She must be really tired from last night. Even with the training I gave her, Litua's still not nearly as used to the Great Ape form as I am.)" *staring at Sakura* "(Look at her... just like me, she lost her family, her home, her friends, and nearly lost her sanity. Yet, even after all of that, she still manages to keep that look of innocence and naïveté. But I know... she's hiding something... something she doesn't want anyone to know about.)"

Sakura: "Hngh..." *yawn* "Hm...? Oh, good morning, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "Thought you were gonna sleep all day. Anyways, you still hurting from last night?"

Sakura: "No, I think I'm feeling well now. Tee-hee!"

Scorzette: "Great. So, what do you say we grab a snack and get going? The Dragon Radar shows that the next Dragon Ball isn't too far away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, behind some nearby rocks...<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, they're awake."

Boom: "Alright, it means they're gonna get moving soon."

Bam: "Means WE gotta get moving soon!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Bam: "Let's go get the motorcycle!"

Now with three Dragon Balls on hand, our heroes were prepared to continue their quest to gather all the Dragon Balls! And just as determined, the Thief Thugs were patiently waiting to part again, even further west, where the rest of the Dragon Balls could be found! What awaits our heroes on their next adventure? Will Scorzette be able to figure out her strange feelings? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

As our heroes woke up from their tiresome night, the Thief Thugs observed, wondering about several things.

Bam: "Psst! Bro, look, the tall one's getting up."

Boom: "Alright, as soon as the other one gets up, we'll get followin'!"

Bam: "Hey, bro, how do you think they got the Dragon Ball? They're not giants, so they can't have entered the tournament."

Boom: "Dunno, dun curr. I just found them fast asleep under that tree earlier. They seemed really tired."

Bam: "Hey, bro, if they were so tired and sleeping, why didn't we snatch the Dragon Balls away from them before they woke up?"

Boom: "Cuz..."

Bam: "..."

Author: "..."

...

Boom: "... crap."


	41. The Hound's Thirst for Blood

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! To begin, I want to apologize for this chapter. It's not bad, per say, neither is it filler. It's just obscenely GORY. Like, you probably haven't seen anything this violent in this fic since Sakura killed Frostbitter. So for those who are weak on the heart and have very vivid imagination, I suggest you read till one point, and when it starts getting nasty skip to the end. The chapter itself, however, is filled with action and fighting, so for those looking for bad-assery, you hopefully won't be disappointed! ... random point, ain't it funny how kids are not supposed to say the 'a' word, but it is perfectly fine for publishers to majorly advertise their movie 'Kick-Ass?' Whatevs, read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, it's cold in here. Like, REALLY cold!"

Boom: "What d'ya want me to do about it, use my MAGICAL weather powers?"

Bam: "You have weather powers?!"

Boom: "Bro, it was a joke."

Bam: "OH! ... Bro, it's still really cold in here."

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Bam: "Bro, I think I see 'em!"

Boom: "Alright, stalkin' time!"

**Chapter 41: The Hound's Thirst for Blood**

After an exhausting battle as Great Apes, Sakura and Scorzette continued west, rapidly approaching their fourth Dragon Ball. They had entered into a dark, snowy field, which was very odd because just recently they were zooming across a desert. Disregarding the scenery, our heroes kept hovering through the snow on the Wind Shark, with the Thief Thugs sneakily following them on their motorcycle. As curiosity filled their minds, the Saiyans stopped, and began scanning the area.

Scorzette: "Hut!" *jumps off Wind Shark* *catches Wind Shark* "Alright, let's look around, we might find clues as to why this place is so cold."

Sakura: "Scorzette... I don't like this place... it gives me the creeps..."

Scorzette: "I'm not particularly comfortable in here, either. But the Dragon Ball is nearby. Let's just find it and get out of here, I'm freezing..."

Sakura: "Yeah, it's really cold... maybe some coffee will help!"

Scorzette: "Litua, you had coffee just an hour ago! You're really starting to get addicted to that thing..."

Sakura: "Tee-hee! Sorry!"

Scorzette: *sigh* *checks Dragon Radar* "Alright, let's keep going this way. It seems the Dragon Ball is in this direction."

Meanwhile, a couple of meters behind our heroes, the Thief Thugs had been freezing to death, due to their lack of ice-cold weather gear. Regardless, they continued to stealthily follow.

Sakura: "Brbrbrbr... I'm really cold..."

Scorzette: "Hey, I've got an idea. Stand still..." *rubs Sakura's arm with tail* *casts weak pyro rune* "Better?"

Sakura: "Hey, my body feels warmer now! Thanks, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "Don't mention it." *casts pyro rune on self* "Right, let's keep go... wait... I see something up there..."

Sakura: "I see it... it's a... person, I think... and they're laying on the grou-wait... is that...?! BLANCA?!"

Scorzette: "WHAT?! What's she doing here?!"

Sakura: *runs towards Blanca* "BLANCA!"

Scorzette: *gets to Blanca with Sakura* "Blanca! Hey, wake up!"

Sakura: "We need to take her somewhere safe, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Picking up the unconscious Blanca, Sakura and Scorzette kept running in the direction they were originally headed, hoping to find something. They found a small cave, just big enough for them to keep away from the snow. Using pyro runes, Scorzette lit up some rocks, which worked like a fire. Blanca had some wounds and cuts on her, informing our heroes that she had very recently been on a battle. Sakura treated these wounds with some bandages they had on their supplies. After a couple of minutes, Blanca woke up.<p>

Blanca: "Hngh..."

Sakura: "Blanca!"

Blanca: "What... Sakura...? Scorzette? What are you two-ow!"

Scorzette: "Hey, hey, don't move too much. You're still hurt. We're looking for the Dragon Balls, and on our way to one, we found you."

Sakura: "Blanca, tell us what happened! Where's Plata?"

Blanca: "Plata... they... they took her!"

Sakura: "WHAT?! Who?!"

Blanca: "The Geran... We were on our journey to become even stronger and find a new home, when we were suddenly attacked! We tried to back them off, but there were too many of those bastards... They beat me, thinking that they killed me, and took Plata. I don't know exactly what they want with her, but knowing those imbeciles, they want to torture her!"

Sakura: "Oh, no, this is terrible! Do you know where they took her?"

Blanca: "To their cavern... the Geran live in this area - this is their turf... I should have known that earlier, we might have not had to deal with this... they must have scared off any passer-bys, and probably cast a spell on this area to make it an eternal snow storm, keeping everyone away. I need to go to their cavern, and save Plata, before it's too late!"

Scorzette: "We're going with you!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Blanca was able to stand up, she took her blade, and lead the way towards the Geran cavern. The Thief Thugs followed them stealthily, but they heard what was inside the cavern, so they would not go in. Once our heroes arrived at the cavern, they found themselves on a high platform, and below was something that seemed like an arena. What was on the other side both shocked and enraged our heroes, specially Blanca.<p>

Five Geran warriors, apparently the leader and four fighters, stood on a platform on the other side, maliciously smirking at our heroes. However, that was not the bad part. Plata was hanging upside down from a rope that connected to the ceiling, badly injured, with her arms mangled from repeated whip slams and knife cuts. Her legs were immobile, both from being tied up and from the injuries they sustained. The only parts that remotely seemed OK were her tail and her face, which had tears streaming down from her eyes. Plata was still alive, but barely.

Blanca: "PLATA! You bastards... let her go... NOW."

Geran leader: "Well, well, well, what have we got here? Look, you filthy dog, your sister came to rescue you! Isn't that cute? You get to see her die before your very own eyes!"

Scorzette: "Huh?! Litua, look, on the leader's necklace. It's a Dragon Ball!"

Sakura: "We'll have to beat him... We won't let you harm Plata any further!" *about to jump to the other side*

Geran warrior: "I wouldn't do that if I were you! One more step and the pest dies." *holding knife against Plata's neck*

Geran leader: "This is between Blanca and us, only. You monkeys better stay out of this, unless you want to clean the blood from your little friend!"

Blanca: "I will kill you... ALL of you... one by one... slowly and painfully!"

Geran leader: "You know... that sounds like a plan to me! You!" *points at Geran warrior* "Go down there. Blanca! If you want to rescue your sister, you'll have to kill each and every single one of my warriors!"

* * *

><p>Without hesitation, Blanca jumped down to the arena, where she would face the first Geran warrior. With an immense sense of rage, Blanca had become extremely fast and deadly, and thanks to Sakura, who had healed her injuries. The Geran warrior charged towards Blanca, ready to strike with his sword! However, when he was almost to the White Wolf Sister, Blanca raised her Brontobit Arm, and slammed it against the ground, summoning Brontobit spikes right under the Geran's feet, like how she had done to Scorzette back then! The spikes pierced through the hyena-man, even through his heart, causing him to fall to the ground, slowly dying.<p>

Impressed by Blanca's new powers, the Geran leader gave an evil smirk, laughing at the pain of his dying warrior. He sent the next Geran warrior on the battlefield, this time a man with fatally-long claws. Just like the previous fighter, the Geran charged towards Blanca, careless of any counter-attack she could perform. With ease, Blanca dodged the warrior's attack, leaving the man wide open for the White Wolf's counter. Blanca grabbed both of the man's arms with her Brontobit Arm, pressuring them heavily. She took her sword out and proceeded to slice the man's hands off, dropping his only dangerous body parts on the ground, bleeding intensely. Blanca then lift the man up with her arm, and slammed him against the ground, face-first. With the Geran on her grasp, Blanca ran in circles, pressuring her victim's face to the ground, leaving a trail of blood. Having brutally killed the Geran, Blanca carelessly threw the corpse away, revealing the hyena-man's mangled, dead face.

The Geran leader just laughed hysterically, surprised by Blanca's strength, as well as her thirst for blood. One more Geran warrior jumped down, a hyena-woman with twin-swords, ready to slice Blanca up into tiny bits. She planned to be more careful with her part-robotic opponent, though as you will now read, it would not be careful enough. The Geran ran around Blanca in circles at great speeds, hoping to confuse her, but Blanca had her murderous eyes locked onto her opponent. In a flash, Blanca pounced, while yelling "Wolf-Fang Cut!," performing her signature move. She caught the running Geran with her blade, damaging the hyena-woman's chest, but she was not done. Blanca then yelled "Corrosion Blast!," swinging her Brontobit Arm forward, which summoned Brontobit spikes from thin air, hurling the Geran far away. The warrior laid on the ground, incapable of fighting any further, as Blanca slowly walked towards her. When she was in front of her, Blanca stared dreadfully at her victim's eyes, then stabbed her in the chest with her sword, killing her.

The fourth Geran warrior thought it would be funny to begin slowly sliding his knife on Plata's clothes, mocking her. Plata was now awake and aware of the hyena-man, who was now behind her, continuing to slide his knife. The man was clearly not the brightest, as he did not think Plata would be able to do anything. But the younger White Wolf Sister had had enough, and she became angry, as angry as her sister was. Plata wrapped her tail - which was still in good condition - around the Geran's neck, and she began pressuring, much harder than the Geran thought she could. The lack of breath caused the Geran to drop his knife, and was now gasping for air, as Plata stared at him furiously, with the same murderous eyes Blanca had. Instead of helping his dying partner, the Geran leader looked on, with an evil grin plastered on his disgusting face. Just before the Geran passed out, Plata unwrapped her tail from his neck, only to proceed with her attack right after. She then wrapped her tail around the warrior's head, and began putting even more pressure, almost crushing his face. In a quick move, Plata twisted the Geran's head 180° with her tail, instantly killing the hyena-man. As he fell on the ground, dead, only one more Geran remained - the leader.

* * *

><p><span>Geran leader<span>: "Huh... it seems like your sister isn't a complete waste after all, Blanca! Now, I did say that once all of my warriors had been killed, I would let your sister go. Well... I guess I lied!" *prepares to stab Plata's chest*

Everyone: "NO!"

Time seemed to slow down as the Geran leader pointed his sword at Plata. In that moment, Sakura realized that she was about to lose yet another friend. She would have to relive a similar pain to the one she had gone through when Ninomiya was killed. But Sakura knew she could not bear with that again, not in a million years.

Out of nowhere, Sakura jumped and snapped her fingers with her left hand, creating powerful sparks. Suddenly, Sakura was replaced with a lightning bolt, that went from our heroes' platform to the enemy's. Before anyone had time to react, Sakura was in between the Geran leader and Plata, and then she slashed the Geran's sword away with her tail, rescuing Blanca's sister and causing the Geran to fall on the arena.

Plata: "Sakura! You have no idea how glad I am to see you! I was so scared..."

Sakura: "It's OK, Plata. I won't ever let anyone kill my friends again. Never again."

Blanca: "(Sakura... I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this...) You're done for, Geran. You're alone now, and you have no weapon. It's time to meet your doom!"

Geran leader: "No weapon? Fool! I can still fight! Just watch!"

The Geran leader grabbed his left arm with his right hand. With a masochistic grin, he began pulling with all of his strength, attempting to rip his own arm off! After much effort, the Geran leader's muscular left arm came right off his shoulder, as he laughed maniacally, ignoring the excruciating pain and the fountain of blood! After this, he used the claws on his remaining arm to carve out his amputated arm into the shape of a sword, using his overpowered bones as blades and his flesh as a handle. This fan fiction is now a horror fan fiction. *vomits*

Blanca: "You... yo-you're SICK! Disgusting... monstrous..."

Geran leader: "Oh, what's wrong? Too scared to fight?!"

Blanca: "Scared? No... I want to get rid of you even more now. The world doesn't deserve to have a beast like you wandering around!"

The two half-animals began their fight, clashing their swords and using their physique to annihilate one another. For every attack the Geran leader blocked, countered, dodged, or even connected, he would always leave a pool of blood. This was extremely disturbing, yes, but it also became extremely convenient for Blanca as the fight continued. After some minutes of fighting, the Geran leader began slowing down. He did not think that blood loss would affect him so soon, but his skin was slowly becoming paler and paler, to the point where he seemed like a zombie. Blanca took the chance, and performed a powerful blow on his chest, causing the dreaded leader to fall, defeated. All that was left now was to kill him.

Blanca: *grabs Geran leader's head with Brontobit Arm* "You know, I think it's pretty safe to assume that someone who cuts their own limbs off to use them as weapons doesn't use their head at all. You won't be needing it. HHHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" *begins pulling his head off*

Eddie Riggs: "DECAPITATIOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOOOOONNN!"

Author: "Thanks, Eddie."

Eddie Riggs: "Hey, no problem, man. It's the least I can do after helping me get Ophelia back to normal."

Author: "You know it!"

You need... to leave... the god-forsaken Fourth Wall alone... anyways, using all of her strength, Blanca pulled the hyena-man's head off, then crushed it with her arm. She stared down at the mangled body of her arch-nemesis, then looked at the rest of the bloody scenery. For years, the Geran had tormented the Byoodo, killing innocents by the dozens. But no more. Blanca had finally accomplished her life goal, as well as her clan's dying wish - eradicate the Geran from the face of the earth.

Blanca: "Mom... dad... Hierro... everyone... I did it. I freed the world of this menace. I hope you're watching us from heaven, and that you celebrate this moment..."

Scorzette: "We'll be..." *pulls one-star Dragon Ball off the Geran leader's necklace* "... taking this, if you don't mind."

Sakura: *jumps down with Plata on arms* "Plata is very badly injured... we need to take her to the nearest hospital!"

Plata: "Sis... you were awesome down there... like you've always been... hehe..." *faints*

Blanca: "You were awesome, too, Plata. Don't worry, you'll be feeling like new in no time. Everyone, let's go!"

Scorzette took out the Wind Shark, and both her and Sakura started it, with Blanca and Plata on board now. As they went out of the cavern, the Thief Thugs looked on, unsure of what had happened, as they did not go in the cavern, but they followed anyways! Can our heroes find a hospital quickly? Will they find another Dragon Ball on their way there? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

As the Thief Thugs followed our heroes, the extreme weather began really getting on their heads.

Boom: "Psst! Bro, did you bring coats?"

Bam: "Ummm... no?"

Boom: "WHA-BRO! Oh-ho-ho, bro-ho-ho-hooo... momma always told us to never leave home without coats! We'll freeze to death at this rate!

Bam: "But, when I was a kid, momma always told me to put a coat on when I was very hot! And then when I was cold, she told me to take it off!"

Boom: "Bam, momma ain't here to tell us when to put our coats on or not!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Scorzette: "Huh?! Who's there?!"

Boom: *laying face-first against snow, hiding* "... bro... did you bring face masks?"

Bam: "... no?"

Boom: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"


	42. Soul Walker

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! WE REACHED 100,000+ WOOOORRRRRRRRRRDDSSSSSSAAAAAA!" *confetti* "And I know some people reach this milestone within 15 chapters, BUT I AIN'T CARE! I like the length of my chapters just fine. Anyways, this chapter we'll be meeting a side character, and some side villains. This character will definitely be important... somewhere else. In here, he's just there as a preview, basically. That's just a heads up so you don't get overly excited or attached, because it's painful when you get attached to a character and never see them again. So, yeee... read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, that wolf girl looks like she was hurt BAD! What do you think happened?"

Boom: "She might have messed with people tougher than her, bro. It's not smart to mess with people tougher than you!"

Bam: "But, bro, we've been messing with people tougher than us our whole life!"

Boom: "Bro, we're the Thief Thugs! We're the toughest of all!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Boom: "I'm so glad we're out of that snow field! Freakin' freezin' to death back there..."

**Chapter 42: Soul Walker**

Our heroes managed to collect four Dragon Balls, but their latest one was taken at a high price! Blanca and Plata Byoodo, the White Wolf Sisters, had been surprise-attacked by the last members of the Geran clan! They were able to defeat them (and by defeat I mean murder in the most horrifying way possible), but that did not stop them from hurting Plata with deep injuries that needed immediate attention! Using the Wind Shark, our heroes moved quickly to a place where they might find medical attention, still with the Thief Thugs following behind.

Blanca: "I can't believe it... Ninomiya's dead... but, hey, you'll be able to revive him soon, so there's no need to worry!"

Scorzette: "Yeah, these Dragon Balls are quite the interesting artifacts. Let's see, we have the four-star, the two-star, the five-star, and now the one-star Dragon Ball."

Sakura: *checks Dragon Radar* "Oh! And speaking of Dragon Balls, there seems to be one near-by!"

Blanca: "Really? Hey, it might be in a town, or village, or something!"

Sakura: "It could be! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, some meters behind our heroes...<p>

Boom: "Psst! Bro, ain't it just convenient how those monkey girls never bother to look back when they're riding that thing?"

Bam: "I dunno, maybe it's illegal!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe! Then again, we don't care about legal."

Bam: "Bro, if stealing was legal, what would we do?"

Boom: "Bro, there ain't no fun in stealing if you can just do it and no one will say anything! The adrenaline of breaking into someone's property and taking their stuff is what got us here, bro! We'd probably be doctors, or business men, or something."

Bam: "But, bro, we've only had two successful robberies in our life!"

Boom: "Bro, sometimes you need to shut up..."

* * *

><p>As our heroes approached the next Dragon Ball, they began seeing what seemed like a village in the desert! However, as they got closer to the village, the Dragon Radar showed that the Dragon Ball was getting further away. In the distance, they saw a cloud of dirt, which apparently was on the village but was now going away from it. The Dragon Ball was in the dirt cloud, but that would have to wait, as Plata's health was much more important at the moment.<p>

Blanca: *carrying Plata on arms* "Hello? Hello! Is anyone in here? We need help! Someone is really badly injured! Please!" *silence*

Sakura: "Huh? Hey, look, there's a cross on that house! Maybe it's a clinic!"

Blanca: *goes to clinic* *knock knock* "Hello? Someone, help us! Please!"

Man: *on the street* "Hey."

Scorzette: "Huh? You! We need help, quickly!"

Blanca: "Sir! My sister has been hurt really badly, and we need to treat her! I don't know how much she can hold on for... please... I'm begging you!" *knees in front of man*

Man: *looks at Plata's injuries* "Hmmm..." *looks at clinic* "Hey, John! It's safe now!"

John: *opens door* "Really? OK, bring them in!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the medic - called John - opened the door, Blanca came running in, and immediately put Plata on the first medical bed she saw. Noticing Blanca's desperation and Plata's deep injuries, John began examining her, and proceeded to take her the emergency room. In here, they would take Plata's ripped and bloody clothes off, and begin covering all the wounds with bandages. While they did this, Sakura and Scorzette stayed on the waiting room, with the man that helped them get in the clinic.<p>

Sakura: "Thank you so much, sir!"

Man: "It was just a small favor."

Scorzette: "(Hmmm... kind of a cold guy...) So, what's your name?"

The man was taller than even Scorzette (who is 1.77 meters tall), and he wore a black shirt and pants, as well as a crimson cape, which went as far down as his knees, and was ripped at the bottom. He wore several belts on his left arm, but his right arm was covered by the cape, as if he was hiding something. He had a ring on his ring finger, meaning he was in some sort of relationship. He wore heavy-looking boots, also black, with some red straps. His hair was black, and seemed kind of messy and spiky, held together by a head-band, though it was not particularly well put together, either. There was a neck-band on his neck (obviously), and it looked similar to his head-band. His eyes were a dark red, giving a look that lacked emotion, though it did not give an evil vibe.

Man: "... Praus. Praus Zole. You two?"

Sakura: "Nice to meet you, Mr. Praus! My name's Sakura Ikeda, and this is my friend, Scorzette! She calls me 'Litua,' though, in case it becomes confusing."

Praus: "Sakura and Scorzette... are you two half-monkeys?"

Sakura: *wiggling tail* "No, we're actually from an alien race called 'Saiyans!' It sounds very weird, but we're not lying!"

Praus: "Aliens, huh... I'd believe it. The world is filled with strange and exotic phenomena. In all honesty, you two seem fairly normal to me."

Scorzette: "That'd be a second... first being Helen. Hey, Praus, do you know what that dirt cloud was earlier?"

Praus: "This village's worst nightmare. It's a group of enslavers. They call themselves the Slave Bearers. Every day, they come to this village and pick anyone at random. Could be a grown man, a little girl, or an old, dying person. They take whoever, and force them to become desert bandits, or let them to die if they refuse."

Sakura: "Oh, no, that's terrible! Has anyone tried to stop them?"

Praus: "I tried once. Almost got myself killed. There's too many of those low-life bandits. I'm the only one who can fight in this village, though, so it's not like I've got any help."

Scorzette: "You fight, huh... we do, too. We have for our whole life!"

Praus: "Martial arts, I assume. I'm no good at fist fights, so I use..." *removes cape from right arm* "... this."

Under Praus' cape was hidden a massive, double-sided battle axe! Just by looking at it, the Saiyans could tell that it weighed a ton! Besides the axe, there was a big magnum, seemingly capable of piercing any surface with its immense firepower! The gun had the name "Valentine" inscribed on the side, written in cursive.

Scorzette: "Well, that looks heavy. These Slave Bearers must be really strong if THAT couldn't handle them."

Praus: "They've got a couple of tricks, those bastards."

Sakura: "Hey, how about we help? If we work together, we might have a chance!"

Praus: "You'd do that for a village you barely just met? Guess there are still some kind souls out there." *looks out the window* "And just in time, too!"

* * *

><p>The Slave Bearers were heading back into the village, riding their horses! Apparently, that day they took a very old man, almost too sick to move. The shock of him being kidnapped was too much for him, and he had a heart attack on his trip with the Slave Bearers. Since the man died before the bandits even gave him a chance to speak, they came back to take another victim, to make up for the one they just took.<p>

Praus: "What the hell do you want? You already took a villager today!"

Slave Bearer #1: "It seems like the old geezer didn't make it." *throws old man's corpse on the ground*

Slave Bearer #2: "We're here to take a... substitute, if you may."

Praus: "Sorry, but we don't take refunds." *takes weapons out*

Slave Bearer #3: "Praus, Praus, Praus, have you not learned? You can't do jack to us."

Sakura: *jumps in* "He's not alone!"

Scorzette: *walks in, arms crossed* "That was the last villager you took, punks."

Slave Bearer #4: "D'awww, look, he's got friends now! How cute!"

Slave Bearer #3: "A bunch of monkeys don't scare us! We'll just take your lives as-"

Sakura: "Ricochet Ray!" *knocks Slave Bearers off horses* *horses run away*

Slave Bearer #1: "Gah! Why, you little...!" *starts shooting*

Praus: "Watch out! Those bullets are special!"

Like always, Sakura began dodging the bullets, but this time it was different. The Slave Bearers had near-perfect accuracy, and began shooting at the other two as well! Our heroes were just inches away from the bullets hitting their head! As they kept dodging, they noticed the bullets would leave huge cracks on every surface they left, meaning that even our Saiyan fighters would suffer heavy damage if shot! Unable to do anything, Sakura, Scorzette, and Praus were forced to take cover behind a house, giving them a little time to think.

Slave Bearer #2: "Come out, cowards! We're not done with you yet!"

Praus: "We've gotta take them out from here. Going up there is suicide."

Scorzette: "From here... wait, I've got it! I haven't had to use this technique in a while, but now's a good time!" *steps back* "Buster Catapult!"

Scorzette summoned a purple ki sphere on her right hand, with a smoke-like aura surrounding it. She launched it over the house where they were taking cover, and directly in the center of the Slave Bearer's location. The sphere left a trail of smoke in the air, and as soon as it hit the ground, it exploded! The detonation sent all four of the Slave Bearers flying in different directions, separating them and making it easier for our heroes to fight!

Scorzette: "Got 'em!" *runs towards Slave Bearer* "Hyyyaaa!" *kick*

Sakura: "I'll take care of that one!" *runs towards another Slave Bearer* *punch*

Praus: "These two are mine." *swings axe* *Slave Bearers are sent flying, with heavy injuries* "We have to group them in a line, quickly!"

Not questioning the axe-wielder's request, Sakura and Scorzette picked the Slave Bearers and lined them up. They were still paralyzed from the attacks they had received, making it impossible for them to move. Praus then pointed his magnum against the side of the left-most Slave Bearer, indirectly pointing at the other three.

Praus: "You've caused far too much chaos to this village. Your spirits have been tainted with the dark fruits of hell. It's time they come back to where they belong." *prepares magnum*

Slave Bearer #1: "No... Praus! Stop it!"

Praus: "... Anima's Void."

Anima's Void was Praus' special attack. He shot through all of the Slave Bearers' heads with a single bullet. Suddenly, dark spirits were released from the Slave Bearer's bodies! These dark spirits tried to escape, but were quickly absorbed by Praus' magnum, seemingly sealing them away... wait, is Praus a ghost buster or something?

Author: "Who you gonna call?!"

Don't get us sued... anyways, Praus' magnum absorbed the Slave Bearer's souls, and the actual bullet pierced their brains, so... they died.

Praus: "(Hang in there... Valentine...)"

Scorzette: "Well, that's that problem over and dealt with. Now..." *checks Dragon Radar* "... it says that one of them has a Dragon Ball, somewhere..."

Praus: "A Dragon Ball?" *digs through Slave Bearer #4's pockets* "... you mean..." *takes out seven-star Dragon Ball* "... this thing?"

Sakura: "Yes, that!" *Praus gives Dragon Ball* "Alright! Five Dragon Balls! Just wait a little bit more, Ninomiya... you'll be alive again soon..."

Villagers: "PRA-US! PRA-US! PRA-US! PRA-US!"

Scorzette: "HEY! We helped, too, damn it! Bah, whatever..."

Blanca: "I saw you guys from the clinic. I would've helped, but I couldn't leave Plata alone. You were awesome!"

John: "Praus, you're a hero! I don't know how we'll ever repay you the favor!"

Praus: "Well..." *looks at Blanca* "... your sister needs help, right?" *looks back at John* "John, I want you to treat her sister for free. That's how you can repay me the favor."

Blanca: *gasp* "Th... thank you... thank you so much! I'm in eternal gratitude with you, Mr. Praus!"

Praus: "Don't mention it. And please, just call me 'Praus'" *turns around* "My duty here is done."

Villager: "Whoa, Praus, you're leaving already? But you haven't even been here for a month! We don't mind keeping you at the inn for a while longer!"

Praus: "That's fine, Greg. I appreciate everyone's hospitality, but my next goal awaits me on the horizon. This might be good-bye for now, Sakura, Scorzette, and Blanca... but I've got a feeling..." *looks back* "... that we'll meet again soon." *walks towards the setting sun*

Sakura: "Right! Bye, Mr. Praus!"

Scorzette: "Be careful out there, Praus!"

Blanca: "Yeah... I've got that feeling, too..." *waves with Brontobit Arm* "Until next time, Praus!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else in the village...<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, look, those bandits left their guns!" *picks gun up*

Boom: "Oh ho ho! This could come in handy!" *picks another gun up*

Thief Thugs: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

As Praus walked out of the village and towards the horizon, Sakura and Scorzette got on the Wind Shark and began heading towards the next Dragon Ball. Blanca stayed on the village, not willing to leave her sister alone for one second. The Thief Thugs got on their motorcycle and continued following, though this time they were armed! Can our heroes gather the remaining Dragon Balls? Will the Thief Thugs finally become a real threat? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

Before our heroes arrived at the deserted desert village (Ha!), the Thief Thugs were already looking for a place to hide and observe.

Bam: "Psst! Bro, you see any good place to hide?"

Boom: "Hold on, I'm looking... aha! Maybe we could hide in this barre-"

Praus: *points magnum* "Who are you and what do you want?"

Boom: "AAAHH! Bro, bro, bro, bro, calm down... we were just... t'umm..."

Bam: "We... were going to clean this barrel! From the inside!"

Boom: "Yeah, that's right! Totally!" *Thief Thugs go in barrel*

Author: "... Praus... DO A BARREL ROLL!" *Praus kicks barrel, sending it rolling*

The references... ALL the references!


	43. To Space Once More

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Yeah, I'm about a day late with this chapter's upload. Regardless, a lot of people have apparently stopped caring about this fan fiction anyways, so probably no one will be enraged. I still love LO:ASQ to absolute death and will continue to upload weekly just like I always have. As long as I still love it, I don't care if anyone else hates it.**

**As for this chapter, it is important. Not in a sense of what happens but in the sense that it is a gateway for the next few chapters, which will be VERY important. So, don't skip this chapter or you'll be confused. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Boom: "Psst! Bro... I can just smell the mountain of cash!"

Bam: "We're so close to finally being rich!"

Boom: "Just imagine, bro... we'll be sitting in our own mansion, with hot chicks using huge leaves as fans, and we'll eat like kings every day, and we'll have a bunch of cars, and bunch of things we're probably never going to use! Like we've always dreamed..."

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

Boom: "And if any of those monkey girls try to stop us..." *cocks back gun* "... we shoot a hole on their head!"

**Chapter 43: To Space Once More**

Following a dangerous battle against the now-dead Slave Bearers, Sakura and Scorzette were now in possession of five Dragon Balls! However, following right behind them were the Thief Thugs, though still unnoticed. These two thieves had acquired the guns of the Slave Bearers, which were much more powerful than average guns! If need be, they could actually cause real harm to our heroes! But this currently did not matter, as the Saiyans were now chasing - literally - the sixth Dragon Ball, who had been taken by an unexpected creature.

Scorzette: *riding the Wind Shark* "YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME THAT THING AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT, YA FREAKING BIRD!"

Ostrich: *running and holding six-star Dragon Ball on mouth* "Bwaaaah!"

Sakura: "Oh, no, it's getting away! Hyaa!" *charges Wind Shark with more electricity*

Scorzette: "No you don't!" *pounces at ostrich* "RAAAAAAWR!" *catches ostrich* *rolls on the ground, whilst holding ostrich's neck* *gets Dragon Ball* "AHA!"

Sakura: *stops Wind Shark* "Yaaay! You did it, Scorzette!"

Ostrich: "Bwaahh! Bwwaaaaaaaahh!" *runs away*

Scorzette: *panting* "Hah... hah... alright... six Dragon Balls... where's the next one?"

Sakura: "It's... REALLY close! Like..." *looks up* "... over there." *points there*

In the distance, our heroes could see something familiar yet unknown (well, unknown to Sakura). There was a massive rocket - similar to Andromeda's spaceship - completely immobile and pointing straight up to the sky. To the side of the rocket was a facility, which Scorzette knew was a launch station, but Sakura did not, so the elder Saiyan explained.

Sakura: "Wooow! Andromeda's ship has a sibling!"

Scorzette: "Litua, I don't think Andromeda's ship is related to that rocket in any way, shape, or form. That is just a normal rocket, the kind that goes to the moon and stuff. And beside it is a launch station, where they monitor the crew and the ship itself, using computers and such."

Sakura: "Whoa! They need all of that just to go to the moon?"

Scorzette: "That probably belongs to a less civilized company that doesn't quite have the technology they have on West City and similar places. If they had Saiyan technology, they could go anywhere in the universe at a much faster pace."

Sakura: "Oh. Hey, Scorzette, what would happen if a Saiyan landed on the moon?"

Scorzette: "Nothing. They wouldn't see the moon in its entirety, so they wouldn't be able to get all the Blutz Waves and transform. Also, they'd feel A LOT lighter."

Sakura: "Wow, Scorzette, you know so much!"

Scorzette: "Yeah... my mom used to work with this kind of technology back in the day. She was an expert in rocket science, but now..."

Sakura: "Oh... sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds..."

Scorzette: "Nah, that's OK. It's all in the past now. What matters is that there's a Dragon Ball somewhere in there, and once we have it, Ninomiya will come back to life."

* * *

><p>Forgetting their tragic past, our heroes got on the Wind Shark and hovered towards the launch station. Persistently following right behind them were the Thief Thugs, who would now have to find a way to steal the Saiyans' Dragon Balls AND the one within the launch station before our heroes did. However, since they had guns now, they could defend themselves, and threaten the rocket crew if required.<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, you have a plan?"

Boom: "Of course I do! Here's what we do: we go in, scare everyone with our guns, and catch the attention of the monkey girls. Once they come in to find out what all the ruckus is about, we shoot them, take their stuff, find the last Dragon Ball, and we'll be rich!"

Bam: "Ahaha! Bro, you're a genius!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

Bam: "A'ight, let's get moving!"

Boom: "Let's get this over with quick. I've got a date with Benjamins tonight!"

Bam: "But, bro, we use zeni, not dollars!"

Boom: "B-BRO, LET ME ENJOY MY QUOTE, DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the launch station's entrance...<p>

Guard: "Stop right there! Authorized personnel only."

Sakura: "Waah! We're sorry, sir! We're just looking for a Dragon Ball!"

Guard: "A Dragon Ball, what?"

Scorzette: "One of these..." *shows four-star Dragon Ball* "... seen it?"

Guard: "There is no such thing in this facility! Now go away, you can't enter unless you have permission!"

Scorzette: "K, fine, fine, geez..." *walks to other side of building*

Sakura: "We're gonna have sneak in... somehow..." *two guards walk by*

Scorzette: "Heh... I know how!" *knocks guards out*

Sakura: "WH-WH-Scorzette, what are you doing?!"

Scorzette: "Quickly, put this on." *hands guard clothes over* *puts guard clothes on* "We'll disguise ourselves as guards. That way, we'll be able to enter the station no problem."

Sakura: "Oh! That's a great idea!" *puts guard clothes on* "Sorry, Mr. Guards!"

Scorzette: "Also, we have to wrap our tails around our waists. I highly doubt guards in here have tails like we do." *wraps tail*

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later...<em>

Guard: "Hmmm... have I seen you two before?"

Scorzette: "Eh-n-no! Of course not! We... we're new guards! Yes, new."

Sakura: "Yeah, ummm... she's S... Scooter, and I'm her friend... ummm... Zak!"

Guard: "Those are male names."

Scorzette: "(What kind of idiot names a girl Scooter?!) No! Th-They're... unisex names! Have you never seen a girl called Scooter (I certainly haven't...)?"

Guard: "Really, now? And, why are you wearing male uniforms?"

Sakura: "Because... they're... more... battle efficient! Yeah! Male uniforms can sustain more gun damage, so the boss told us to wear these!"

Guard: "I see... and he also told you to wear those kind of furry belts?"

Sakura: *keeping tail as still as possible* "Y-Y-Yeah! These are... special belts! They, ummm..."

Scorzette: "They're made from very strong animal fur! So, they're, like... very resistant belts! You know, in case we... get our waists shot, or something..."

Guard: "Hmmm... OK. You may pass."

Scorzette: "(Phew...) Thank you!" *goes in* "Litua, I swear, you come up with the worst names... DO I LOOK LIKE A SCOOTER?!"

Sakura: "Waah! Well... you ride the Wind Shark! That's kind of a scooter, right?"

Scorzette: *facepalm* "Let's just go upstairs... the Dragon Radar says the Dragon Ball is on higher ground."

* * *

><p>Our heroes walked down a hallway that had an elevator at the end. They pressed a button with the number "75" on it, meaning the ride up would be a long one. As the elevator rose, the Saiyans were able to see the rocket from the elevator's window, which re-triggered Scorzette's dim memories of her mother.<p>

Scorzette: "... mom... I wish I could see her again... as well as my dad..."

Sakura: "Scorzette... I've always wondered what my parents used to do... I was thrown into space when I was one, so I wasn't able to gather any memories of them..."

Scorzette: "Hmmm... hey, at least you have a family here on Earth that cares for you. I don't have anyone I could call 'family.'"

Sakura: "Hey, don't say that! I promise that as soon as we revive Ninomiya, you'll be able to properly introduce yourself to the Ikedas, and we'll be a happy, wonderful family together!"

Scorzette: *sigh* "I appreciate your concern, Litua, but it's not the same. You were raised by humans, so you're used to it, but I wasn't. If I just suddenly join a group of people that aren't from my same race, it'll just make it harder for them, and myself. We don't eat the same way, our blood gives us different impulses, we have different mind-sets, etc. Even if humans and Saiyans kind of look alike, deep down we're far too different for comfort."

Sakura: "Oh... well... maybe you'll find your family again! Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can call me your little sister!"

Author: "I can just smell the bajillion people going 'onee-chaaaaaan~!' Ugh..."

"Bajillion" isn't a number.

Author: "YOU'RE NOT A NUMBER!"

Damn straight.

Scorzette: "WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

* * *

><p>Our heroes finally arrived at the 75th floor, and began scanning for anyone who might have had the Dragon Ball. They were oblivious to the fact that the Thief Thugs were also sneaking around in the launch station, looking for a place chuck-full of people. Even more oblivious was the fact they would soon have an encounter!<p>

Sakura: "Huff... is it just me, or it's hot in here?"

Scorzette: "Litua, you're wearing underwear, an undershirt, a jacket, another undershirt, and a guard's uniform, all in a sunny day. The fact that you haven't fainted yet is fascinating."

Astronaut: "Welp, guess it's time to go to outer space!" *goes into elevator* "Got my suit, got my lucky charm..." *takes out three-star Dragon Ball* "... yup! Let's go!" *elevator closes*

Sakura: "... that man had the... WAIT!" *presses elevator button repeatedly* "SIR, PLEASE, WE NEED THAT DRAGON BALL! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT, WE-" *elevator door opens* "Oh, thank you for coming back! You see-"

Bam: *in elevator* "...psst... bro... it's them..."

Boom: "... I noticed..." *points gun* "GIVE US THE DRAGON BALLS, NOW!"

Unsure of what to do, the Thief Thugs began shooting at Sakura and Scorzette! Fortunately, the Saiyans were able to dodge the shots with ease, as the thieves did not have nearly as good accuracy as the Slave Bearers. In a quick move, our heroes kicked Boom and Bam into a duct, which led directly down to a trash cart below. However, this trash cart was right in front of the rocket, just as the astronaut with the Dragon Ball went inside! The Thief Thugs followed him, and so did our heroes, though they were oblivious of the fact that the thieves had gone in the rocket.

Scorzette: "Litua, we gotta get to that rocket, now!" *grabs Sakura* *jumps out of window with Wind Shark, leaving Sakura's and her guard uniform behind*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the rocket...<p>

Astronaut: "Oh, man, I'm so excited! I'm gonna get to go to outer space, and it's gonna be the best day of my li-"

Bam: *points gun* "You, give us the Dragon Ball and get out of the ship, or we'll blow your brains out!"

Astronaut: "BAAAH! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" *gives everything, including three-star Dragon Ball* "WAAAAH!" *runs out of rocket*

Sakura: *comes in with Scorzette* "Hey! Stop! We need that Dragon Ball!"

Thief Thugs: "Uh-oh!" *press random buttons*

In a desperate attempt to escape, the Thief Thugs accidentally pressed the ignition button for the rocket! The ship began shaking violently, sending our heroes rolling down the hallway of the rocket, but the Thief Thugs managed to grab onto their seats and seat belts (safety first)! Sakura and Scorzette fell into what seemed to be a escape-pod, immediately locking the door-gate behind them shut.

Boom: "Psst! Bro! Where the hell is this thing going?!"

Bam: "Bro, I dunno! But, hey..." *holding Dragon Ball* "... we've got a Dragon Ball!"

Boom: "And the monkey girls are locked up! So, all we need to do, is land somewhere, shoot them, take the Dragon Balls, and we'll be rich! We're so close, bro!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

As the Thief Thugs cheered with their victory, our heroes were trying as hard as they could to open the gate-door, all to no avail! After several attempts, they just gave in to the sad truth - they were stuck, forced to hopelessly observe the vacuum of space through the window as the rocket distanced itself from Earth more and more every second. How will our heroes save themselves from this mess? Will they be able to gather all the Dragon Balls before the Thief Thugs have a chance? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

On their way to the elevator, Sakura and Scorzette encountered a pair of guards, and they were up for a little surprise...

Guard #1: "Hey, I don't remember you two on the guard team!"

Sakura: "Oh! We-We're new here! She's Scooter, and I'm her friend, Zak!"

Guard #2: "But... I'm Scooter. And he's Zak..."

Scorzette: "... well... this is awkward."

Sakura: "... ehehehe... oh, my, would you look at the time! I think it's best we get go-"

Zak: "FREEZE!" *points gun*

Scorzette: *kicks both guards, knocking them out* *hides them in closet* "No one. Saw. ANYTHING. Got it?"

Sakura: *sweating from nerves* "G-G-Got it!"


	44. In the Grasp of Tentacle Love

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Dat title.**

**In other news, I've been waiting to upload this chapter for a while now. If you thought Sakura was the cutest this fic had to offer, brace yourselves. As you may know, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT like to protagonize (new word) children. It's about darn time we got a child in here. Oh, and if you get the reference in this chapter, HAVE ALL THE KUDOS! Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, you know how to ride this thing?"

Boom: "Of course I do! All we do is... umm..."

Bam: "Do we just press buttons?"

Boom: "Yeah! Just press all the buttons, that always works!" *presses buttons*

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe! Oooo! What's this button do?" *presses button*

Computer: "Please. Select. Your. Destination." *gives list*

Boom: "Umm... let's go to... that one!" *pushes button*

**Chapter 44: In the Grasp of Tentacle Love**

... are you sure you want that title?

Author: "Absolutely."

... fine, just don't come to me when people start calling this fan fiction out for polemic references. Our heroes found six of the seven Dragon Balls, and the seventh one was just a few meters away! However, they were unable to reach it, as the two had been locked up in a escape pod, caused by the Thief Thugs' attempt to escape using a massive rocket ship! Sakura and Scorzette laid seated on the tiny room, waiting for the rocket to land somewhere so they could get out and give the thieves a lesson.

Scorzette: *punching gate-door* "LET US OUT! HAAAAHHH!" *gives up* "Ugh... it's no use... we're stuck here..."

Sakura: *looking back at Earth* "I can't believe it..." *turns to look the other direction* "We were so clo-AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Scorzette: "Whoa, what's going o-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

When they turned to look, our heroes saw that the rocket was going to crash straight on with a planet! This planet, however, was the same planet that Sakura and Scorzette had seen on their trip to Planet Vegeta! This time, they could see it much, much closer, and saw its immense size compared to Earth, while also sporting a variety of colors, not just blue. Some clouds were big enough for the Saiyans to make out their strange shapes, which seemed to signal something unlike the randomly-generated clouds on Earth. Just as it seemed like the rocket was about to enter the planet's atmosphere, it once again abruptly disappeared from sight, leaving a confused stare on our heroes once more.

Scorzette: "... ah... wha... OK, no, what-what the HELL... wait, hold-ugh... WHAT... but... we just... HUUUHHH?!"

Sakura: "... Scorzette... do you think I've had too much coffee?"

Scorzette: "I saw it, too, and I've only had one coffee with you. Either this room is filled with some weird gaseous drug, or there is something VERY strange going on out here."

As much as it tormented to do so, our heroes had to ignore the planet and its sudden disappearance, as there really was nothing they could do about it. For the time being, they laid on the ground, watching stars and planets in the distance (even though, in reality, it would take years to pass by an astronomical body close enough to recognize it's a planet). After what seemed like hours, the two Saiyans fell asleep, unable to tell time as they did not have a watch, clock, or a sun to tell what time it was.

While our heroes slept, the Thief Thugs decided to get some rest as well, hoping the rocket's autopilot function would not go haywire during the trip (and even if it did, it's not like they were smart enough to do anything about it...). The ship's computer had previously given them a list of planets they could go to. Though, due to lack of any particular human knowledge of these planets, they were just classified by random numbers and letters, such as "XB28D3" or "J889DY1." Boom chose one of the many confusing names, and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Approximately 10 hours passed since the ship's inhabitants fell asleep, until the Thief Thugs were awoken by the computer, who spoke spontaneously.<p>

Computer: "We have. Arrived. At. Destination. AL658Y. Please. Remain. In. Your. Seats. And. Keep. Your. Seat belts. Fastened."

Boom: "Psst! Bro, it looks like we're gonna land somewhere! Get your gun ready!"

Bam: "Oh, man, this is gonna be the bestest time of our lives!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe-WHOA!"

Computer: *rocket shakes violently* "Warning. We are. Experiencing. Heavy. Turbulence. Please. Remain. In. Your. Seats. And. Keep. Your. Seat belts. Fast-" *static* "Fa-" *static* "Warning. Crash. Imminent. Releasing. Escape pods."

Boom: "Bro. Bro, bro, bro, bro, BRO, BRO, BRO! DO SOMETHING!"

Bam: "I D-I DO-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, BRO!"

Boom: "OOOH, CRAP!"

Thief Thugs: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the escape pod...<p>

Scorzette: "We need to get out of here, NOW!"

Sakura: "Didn't it say it was gonna release the escape pods?!"

Scorzette: "Well, Litua, we're still in here! It doesn't look like it's gonna do an-" *escape pod shoots out of ship*

Our heroes: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *escape pod lands violently on planet's surface*

Scorzette: "... ooowww..." *notices gate-door is broken* *kicks it out* *slowly peeks head out, scanning the area* "... well. We're... somewhere, at least..."

Sakura: "Phew... the Dragon Balls are still OK. And our food!" *jumps out of ship* "Huh... what a strange planet... it's very desert-like, though there are some big rocks. The sky's some sort of light purple, with some small clouds. I don't see any animals around here..." *looks in the distance* "... but I do see buildings!"

Scorzette: "Ah, there are people in this planet! But... we don't know if they're friendly... you gotta watch your back, Litua."

* * *

><p>Our heroes got on the Wind Shark and hovered over to the town, hoping to find someone that would help them, or have to fight otherwise. They needed to get some shelter and replenish on food, as well as getting a new spaceship, AND find the Thief Thugs! Soon, Sakura and Scorzette entered the town, and were greeted by strange looks from its inhabitants, who looked very strange!<p>

The people in this planet appeared to be some sort of octopus species, though they had fairly human-like eyes, with big, oval-like, white sclearas and black pupils, and even wore clothing. Their skins were yellow, and as expected from an octopus, quite squishy and fragile. Due to the lack of bones, the octopus-people moved by squiggling around, almost humorously. The second our heroes were spotted, however, everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at the strange visitors their planet had just received.

Scorzette: "Ummm... hello. My friend and I... are looking for... shelter. And... we..."

Octopus-man #1: "Guuruguru, gururu, guruguru, guguru?"

Scorzette: "... uhhh... excuse me, what did you say?"

Sakura: "Gururu, guruu, gugururu, guruguru, guru! Gururu, guruguru, guruguru?"

Octopus-man #2: "Guru guru. Guruugu, guguguru, ruguru, guuruguru, guru."

Sakura: "He says that there might be someone down the road that can help us!"

Scorzette: "... Litua... two questions: WHEN...? And... WHYYYY?!"

Sakura: "Back on Earth, before you even arrived, Mr. Samuel told me that I should always watch out for tentacles! He said something about me being young, cute, and innocent, and he also told me that I should learn how to speak their language. So, he showed me a guide, and I learned to speak basic octopus, in case I needed to speak to something with tentacles. Though, he said they would most likely be a monster, and-"

Scorzette: "OK, OK, that's... that's ALL I needed to know, thank you... l-l-l-let's just go down the road and see what we can find..."

* * *

><p>Wanting to have a personal talk with Mr. Samuel when they got back to Earth, Scorzette got on the Wind Shark with Sakura, and slowly hovered down the road. It seemed like the only people they would find were the octopus-people, or Gurugurus, as named by Sakura. However, a small dot way down the road immediately caught the attention of the two. As they approached, they noticed this dot was a person... as in, a human-like person.<p>

When they got close enough, they could tell it was a little girl, with relatively long, slightly spiky, black hair, which partially covered her face; and wide, black eyes, like a baby almost. She wore a long, white tunic, with an octopus-like, gray & yellow logo; long, black arm bands, though they were over her tunic, not directly on her skin; and finally, she wore gray & white boots, just peeking under her tunic, as it covered almost her entire body. Most interestingly, though, was the fact that she had a scar on her neck. It was fairly long, signaling that she may have been violently ambushed on a previous occasion.

As soon as she saw our heroes, the little girl became nervous, then startled, and ran into a house, assumingly where she lived. The fact that there was even someone in this octopus planet that looked like our heroes was shocking enough. Without hesitation, Sakura and Scorzette went to knock on the house that the girl had run into. When the door opened, they were once more greeted by a Guruguru, though he wore what looked like a tuxedo... this sounds awfully familiar.

Author: "Just keep goin'." *whistles*

*stare* ... the Guruguru immediately gave a look of surprise when he noticed our heroes, who looked relatively like the little girl. The little girl appeared to be standing behind the Guruguru's leg tentacles, as if she was using him as a shielding figure. From what they could tell, this Guruguru was the little girl's adoptive father, who we will now refer to as... Octodad... an Octodad ref...erence in... Dragon Ba-I'm done. I am SO done. I quit. No, I-I can't... *stands up*

Author: "Awww, come on, dude! You know Octodad's cool!"

But, you don't freaking FFFFFFF... DUDE! Is this crap even Dragon Ball anymore?! Like, seriously, you can't just... GAAAHHH!

Author: "Dude, dude, just-PFFT... give me a sec..." *giggles* "... OK, OK, just chill out, man, it's just a-PFFFFTHAHAHAHAAAA! Ooohohoho, man, your face was priceless... dude, you gotta admit, that was a GOOD joke!"

When the hell did I think it was a good idea to stick with you...

Author: "You're my alter ego, man. It's not like you can just up and leave, not unless I up and leave! And I ain't gonna, so you sit back down!"

*sigh* ... eff my life... SO. OCTO-FREAKING-DAD.

Octodad: "Guru guru guru, gurugururu, guru!"

Sakura: "Gurugu, guru guru, guruguru. Gugururu, guru, guruguru gu." *turns to Scorzette* "He asked about our similar appearance to the girl, and I told him we're Saiyans, though I don't think the girl is a Saiyan. I mean, she doesn't have a tail like us, so..."

Scorzette: "Well, if she was, they could have cut her tail off. I mean, these people REALLY don't look like the kind who can deal with Great Apes."

Sakura: "Let me ask him." *turns to Octodad* "Gururu, guru guru rugu, gurugu, guru?"

Octodad: "Guru guru? Ruguru, guru guru, GUUUgurugu, guruguru! Guru, guru rugu, guruguru, guru."

Sakura: "He says that she didn't have a tail when they found her. And besides, he says that any sort of sharp object is not allowed in this town, because the Gurugurus have incredibly sensitive skin."

Scorzette: "Huh... OK, so she's not a Saiyan. She sure doesn't look like a Tuffle, I recognize one when I see one. So... I guess she's just a human... but what the hell is a human doing all the way out here? Well, for now, just ask him if we can stay in here for a while."

Sakura: "Gurugu, guru guru, gururugu, rugu! Guruguru, guru guru gu, guguru, guruugu?"

Octodad: "Guru... guru guru, guuruu, guruguru gu, guru!"

Sakura: "He says we can stay! He says that it'll be wonderful for the little girl to have someone she can play with that actually looks like her!"

Our heroes were welcomed into Octodad's house, where Octomom, Octobro, and Octosis greeted them with open arms... or tentacles. However, the little girl was still nervous, and she did not say a word to our heroes... or anyone, for that matter. Octodad told them that she was four years old, an age at which an average human would be able to speak normally. Yet, Octodad also told them that she never said a word, other than an occasional "ah," or "guru."

Sakura: *kneels in front of girl* "Hey, there, little girl!"

Girl: "Uh... Mm..." *still scared*

Sakura: "Aw, don't be scared! We're not going to hurt you!"

Girl: "Mm? Mm..." *not as scared*

Scorzette: "Here, let me try." *kneels down* "Hello." *wants to shake hands*

Girl: "... huh?" *pokes Scorzette's hand* "Hm..." *puts tiny hands in Scorzette's* "Hm... guru."

Scorzette: "Hey, look, she said something! ... What'd she say?"

Sakura: "I think she just said 'hi.' Guru!"

Girl: "Hmmm... guru." *shakes Scorzette's hands gently*

Sakura: "Aw, she likes you, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "Really? But, I'm terrible with kids..."

Sakura: "Hey, maybe she's special!" *pats girl's head gently*

Girl: "Hm? ... ah!" *smiles*

Scorzette: "Does she have a name?"

Sakura: "Guru guru, gururu?"

Octodad: "Guruguru gugu."

Sakura: "She's just... Guruguru Jr..."

Scorzette: "... yeah, let's stick to 'little girl...'"

Unexpectedly, our heroes encountered a peculiar character, one that still holds many mysteries. However, they could not keep full focus on the little girl, as the Thief Thugs were still out there, and they could cause big trouble! Who is this little girl in this alien planet? Will our heroes catch the Thief Thugs soon? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Dude... the Bonus Skit.<p>

Author: "... what?"

You typed this chapter five months ago, couldn't come up with a Bonus Skit, said you'd come back to it later, and here we are.

Author: "... I did?"

OH MY-OK, look, do you see how there is text after the "**To be continued...**" thing?! Yeah, guess what, the Bonus Skit is supposed to be after that!

Author: "... OH! It's been so long, I forgot!"

_**Bonus Sk-**_

Don't put it here, put it up the-UGH! Don't you think you've annoyed me enough in this chapter?! Oh, and guess what, you're breaking the Fourth Wall again!

Fourth Wall: "Heeeellp... meeeee..."

Author: "Oh, we break it every day, it's used to it by now!"

Its cries of agony beg to differ.


	45. Locked in Ivy

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Freakin' hell, I need to start writing again... this is, like, the semi-last chapter I have pre-typed... I-I'll figure something out! ;;**

**Anyways, we'll get some back-story on the little girl in this chapter. And then we'll get a look at her abilities. Also, she really can't speak, except for, like, one word a sentence. Which means the one word would be her entire sentence. Since she can't talk, you'll see a lot of *action* on her dialogues. As well as bunches of vocal fillers. But hopefully she'll grow on ya'll! Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, where are we?"

Boom: "It sure as hell don't look like heaven... or hell."

Bam: "Hey, maybe we're still alive!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

Bam: "And look, we still have the Dragon Ball!" *holding three-star Dragon Ball*

Boom: "A'ight, bro, let's go out there and show those monkey girls what the Thief Thugs are really made of!"

**Chapter 45: Locked in Ivy**

Last time, our heroes were stranded in an unknown planet, inhabited by a strange species of octopus-men, known as the Gurugurus. They went into a town, looking for merely a place to stay for a night or two, but found something much more amusing! A seemingly-human girl lived with a family of Gurugurus, a youth who appeared to be the shyest of all, and whose origins remain unknown. Sakura and Scorzette had been allowed to stay with the Guruguru family of the girl, intriguing the octopii beyond belief.

Scorzette: *little girl sitting on her knees* "Hmmm... I wonder how she got here... or how she got that scar on her neck... It just seems too far-fetched for a human to be living in a planet full of octopus-people. Specially if this human is a little kid, alone and unable to speak... maybe she IS some sort of strange Tuffle? Nah, Tuffles just can't look like her..."

Sakura: "Let me ask Octodad how he found her." *turns to Octodad* "Guruguru, guru guru, rugurugu, gururu, gu?"

Octodad: "Guru... guruguru, guru gugu..."

Octodad began telling our heroes about the story of how he found the little girl. He found her a year ago, as he was exploring a nearby mountain. A day before that, the Gurugurus saw a strange object crash heavily on the mountain, but no one dared to go and explore. Octodad, being the brave and caring father that he is, took the challenge upon himself and traveled to the mountain. Everything seemed peaceful, but then Octodad began hearing noises... dangerous noises. The mountains in which he had been walking through were known to be home to some dangerous animals!

_Octodad__: "Guuuuu..." *hears noise* "Guru?"_

_Girl__: *in distance* "AAAHH! WAAAHHH!"_

_Octodad__: "Guruguru?! Guruguru!"_

As soon as he heard the scream, Octodad ran towards its location, and was shocked by what he saw! There was a little girl, one that looked like nothing he had ever seen before, and she was being attacked by a pack of ferocious, red-eyed, partially-metallic Gray Coyotes! He was terrified by the hungry beasts, but he also knew he had to help the little girl! So he did what any good father would do and helped the child.

_Octodad__: *scared* "Guru... gu!" *game face* *flapping tentacles around like crazy* "GUUUUUUURUGURUGURUGURUGURUGURU!" *picks little girl up* *runs for it* "GUUUUURUGURUGURUGURUGURUGU!"_

Like a brave hero, Octodad scared the Gray Coyotes long enough for him to pick the girl up, then ran back to the town as fast as he could. When Octodad returned, they checked the girl, and she had injuries mostly on her neck and her back, with blood stains on her naked body. She was treated immediately. Within a week, the girl's wounds were healed, save for the scar that remained on her neck. However, there was nowhere for her to go. Not a home, not a family, not a friend, not even clothes. By just looking at her, Octodad could tell that the girl could be no more than three years old, and seeing as she was completely defenseless, he took her into his home, and gave her a new family.

Octodad: *wrapping up story* "... guruguru, guru rugu."

Sakura: "'And that's why she's living with us,' he says. Poor girl... but she's OK now!"

Scorzette: "I guess that's what matters... though I do still have a strange feeling about all of this... oh, well."

Girl: *playing with Sakura's tail* "Ah... ah..."

Sakura: "Oh!" *lifts girl up with tail* *puts her on knees* "She thinks my tail is a toy! Oh, how adorable!" *tickles girl with tail*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the town...<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, what is this place?"

Boom: "It looks like some weird catacombs. Hey, there might be something worth millions in here!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

Boom: "Let's look around, see what we find."

The Thief Thugs had wandered off into a cavern near a mountainous region. Ignoring all the danger signs, the thieves went inside, thinking Sakura and Scorzette would be found in there. As it turns out, they were not, but there was something of interest!

Bam: "What the... hey, bro, c'mere! I found somethin'!"

Boom: *running towards Bam* What is it, a pearl? A diamond? A relic?"

Bam: "It looks like some sort of holy stick... and it's VEEEERY shiny!"

Thief Thugs: "Oooooh-pffthehehehehehe!" *take holy stick* *ground begins shaking* "... uh-oh..."

Soon after the thief thugs removed the valuable-looking artifact, the wall in front of them began to crack! Then, a giant, berserk octopus-like monster came crashing through the wall, beastly screaming and looking directly at the Thief Thugs! Terrorized, the thieves ran at full speed out of the cavern, being chased by the giant monster! The monster went out of the cavern and into the desert field outside, covered by the darkness of the night. Having lost sight of the Thief Thugs, the monster became even angrier! Its attention was instantly grabbed by the town were our heroes were at, which could be seen in the distance, and the monster began walking there, thinking that was where the Thief Thugs ran off to!

* * *

><p>Back in Octodad's house...<p>

Girl: *playing with a toy* "Ah! Mm... ah! Mm... ah-huh?" *toy slips, sliding under living room couch* "Aw..." *walks towards couch*

Scorzette: "Hm? Oh, her toy fell under the couch. That's a pretty heavy couch, let me help you move i-"

Girl: *moves couch out of the way with one hand* "Hmmm... ah!" *grabs toy* *returns couch to original position, also with one hand*

Scorzette: "... OK, something's DEFINITELY not right here. A little human girl should NOT have that much strength..." *staring at girl, now playing with Sakura* "... You're hiding a secret, and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

Octodad: *looking out the window* "Guu... guruguru, guruu, guru, rugu guru...?"

Sakura: *playing with girl* "And clap! And cla-W-What?! ... Uhhh... Scorzette... he said 'aren't the moons just beautiful as they shine on the night sky...?'"

Scorzette: "Wait, MOONS?! As in, plural?! Ah, crap... guess we're gonna have to lock ourselves up in this house until morning..."

Octodad: "Gu... guru?" *notices giant monster in the distance * "GUUURUGURUGU!"

Scorzette: "Huh?! Hey, what's his prob-" *ground shakes* "GAAH!"

Octodad began screaming in panic, alerting everyone in the house of the monster that was approaching! He immediately ran out of the house and alerted everyone on the streets! The Gurugurus began evacuating, and Octodad went back inside to lead his newly arrived guests out of town! So much for locking yourself up until morning!

* * *

><p>The family evacuated, but the Saiyans and the girl were still inside, as well as Octodad! Seconds before going out of the door, the giant monster shot a laser towards the town, and it just so happened to strike directly at Octodad's house! Sakura and Octodad were blown away to the far streets, while Scorzette and the girl were trapped under the rubble! Sakura knew it was time to take action, so she rushed towards the monster, telling Octodad that Scorzette and the girl would definitely be fine, as Scorzette would have protected her. The paternal Guruguru then escorted his family to safety, restlessly thinking about the girl.<p>

Scorzette: *moves rubble out of the way* *cough cough* "Argh... hey, are you alright?" *holding girl on arms*

Girl: "Ah... ow!" *has a small glass shard stuck on her back*

Scorzette: "Ooo, that's not good... hold on, I'll get it off. Haaa!" *pulls glass out*

What happened right after was a shock to Scorzette, but also relieved her from all doubt. The girl gave a quick, painful moan, and the second she did this, a brown, monkey-like tail grew right from her lower back! It all made sense now. Why she landed on this planet; why she did not look enough like a human; why she was so strong. Scorzette's thoughts were right - the little girl WAS a Saiyan! Her tail had been previously removed, somehow, but the pain she had just experienced triggered the Saiyan danger instinct inside her, growing it back!

Scorzette: "HOLY... I knew it! You ARE a Saiyan!"

Girl: "Eh...?" *notices own tail* "Ah?" *wiggles tail*

Scorzette: "Man, and to think I've been playing with a Saiyan kid all along! Your space ship must have frozen in space as well, and eventually found its way here." *holds girl up* "And what a healthy-looking tail!"

Girl: *wiggling tail* "Huh...?" *looks at moons* "Uh... mm... ah!" *eyes turn red*

Scorzette: "You seem like you have a lot of potential! I'm totally going to train yo-" *notices girl's red eyes* "... oh... crap, I forgot..."

The little girl's heart was pounding heavily. Her body was completely immobile, save for her tail jerking with each heart beat. Suddenly, her arms and legs grew bigger, and slowly, her face began resembling that of a Great Ape's. She began growing in size tremendously, and brown fur grew on her skin. Soon, the little, innocent girl transformed into a rampaging Great Ape! I just made you read a Great Ape transformation for, like, the sixth time in this story! Ha!

Girl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAAWWWRRR!"

Scorzette: "Waaah! Damn it, what do I do?! Wait... maybe she can fight the monster! Hey, little girl! ... Well, big girl now, but YOU! Catch me if you can!" *gets on Wind Shark*

Girl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAARRGGHH!" *chases Scorzette*

Sakura: "No way! This guy's just too big! I can't fight it like..." *notices Great Ape* "Oh, hey, Scorzette trans... wait, that's not Scorzette!"

Scorzette: *riding Wind Shark* "I'm down here, Litua! Get on, I'll explain the rest later!"

The Great Ape's attention immediately turned towards the giant octopus! The two titans began fighting as Scorzette explained everything that had happened to Sakura. At first, Sakura did not suspect anything, but she realized that it made sense. They reunited with Octodad and the other Gurugurus, and watched as the fight between giants raged on.

The Saiyan kid quickly gained the advantage of the battle, with her extraordinary Great Ape strength and fury. Within a couple of minutes, the giant octopus fell to the ground, beat to death by the Great Ape. They had rid themselves of that problem, but now their second problem would come to be - calming the girl down. Since she was so young, the girl would naturally be even more uncontrollable than Sakura was on her first transformation, making it impossible for Scorzette to reason with her. As she quickly approached our heroes, the Gurugurus, specially Octodad, began panicking and screaming! Just seconds before they were to be crushed by the girl's enormous foot, she snapped, and stopped herself, as the little bit of conscience left took effect, and allowed her to recognize her family. The Great Ape then began to look tired... sick, almost, and fell on the ground unconscious, posing no threat.

* * *

><p>The next morning came, and the Gurugurus had spent all night long planning for a migration to the closest town or city, as the girl's transformation and the giant octopus' lasers destroyed their home town. Sakura and Scorzette, on the other hand, slept close to the girl, who had now turned back to her normal self. Octodad dressed her with clothes that looked the same as her previous, knowing she would be cold out by herself. After a while, our heroes and the girl woke up, and the time came for Octodad to speak to the Saiyans.<p>

Octodad: "Guruguru, gururu, gugururu, guru, gurugu, gu. Guruu, guruguru gugu, rugu rugu, guruguru. Guruguu, guru, guru... gururu, guruguru, guru guru!"

Sakura: "He says that... since the girl turned out to be a Saiyan, just like us, he wants us to take care of her... He loves her, and he always will, but he understands that she must go with her people, not with them."

Scorzette: "Hm... somehow I saw this coming. I've got no problem with taking her, any Saiyan we can help is always welcomed."

Sakura: "Guruguru gu, guru, rurugu, guruguru."

Octodad: *happy* "Guru!" *walks towards girl*

Girl: *getting familiar with tail* "Hmmm... uh?" *notices Octodad*

Octodad: *kneels down* "Guruguru gu, ruguguru, guru guru. Guruguru, rugu..." *takes necklace out of pocket* "Gu." *puts necklace on girl* "Guruguru, guruguru gu, rugu, guru."

Sakura: "He says that she's a wonderful girl, and that he and his family have developed a very powerful bond with her. That necklace has a family picture on it, with everyone from Octodad's family, even the girl, included. Octodad wants the best for the girl, but he wants her to never forget him, as he never will her."

Girl: "... mhm!" *nods* "..." *hugs Octodad, crying softly* "... guru... gu..."

Octodad: *crying, too* "... guruguru gu, ru."

Sakura: "... 'I love you, Guruguru Jr...'" *tear*

Girl: *goes to Sakura and Scorzette* "Ah!" *wiggling tail*

Scorzette: "Welcome to the family. Now... we need to give her a name."

Sakura: "How about... Ivy?"

Girl: "Uh? Mm... I... vy... I-vy!" *laughs*

Sakura: "She likes it!" *picks Ivy up* "Welcome to the family, Ivy!"

With a new member on the team, our heroes got on the Wind Shark and headed on the direction of the last Dragon Ball, checking the Dragon Radar. They waved one last goodbye to the Gurugurus, as they headed the opposite direction, towards a neighboring town. What adventures await our three heroes on their trip? Are there more secrets to Ivy we have yet to discover? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

Author: "You know, I've read a few DBZ fan fictions, and I seem to always find the same problem in everyone's Saiyan OC's."

... you read fan fictions to look for problems on people's writings?

Author: "No! Though I do find problems often... but regardless, I've noticed that every Saiyan out there tempts to notice their tail swaying back and forth behind them."

... so?

Author: "Why do they notice it as if it was some strange parasite stuck to their back?! Their tails are connected to them by nerves! They should be able to feel it and move it at free will, not randomly notice it moving on its own!"

You're being picky again.

Author: "You're being annoying again!"

Hey, at least I'm not some sort of tail-obsessed freak that goes around the web looking for other people's OC's to sta-

Author: "You've said enough already!" *closes window*


	46. Capita Carnival

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. If anyone in here has read my fan fiction, To Be Born Anew, you will notice that the chapters of that fan fiction are at least 1,000 longers than the chapters in here on average. That is because I used to restrict myself to EVERY chapter being almost exactly 6 pages long with 1 page for the Bonus Skit. But with To Be Born Anew, I broke that rule, and gave myself more room for content and a LOT more freedom. As of this chapter, I have decided to do just that. You can expect longer chapters from Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest, meaning this fan fiction will be over slightly sooner than expected (we're almost half-way through), but with the same amount of content and better writing.**

**TL;DR Longer chapters. Yaaaaaaay. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: *on motorcycle* "Psst! Bro, is it chasing us still?"

Boom: *riding motorcycle* "Bro... it's been half a day since we woke that ugly monster up and we haven't seen him since! Hell naw, it's not chasing us still!"

Bam: "Oh, it's just that you never know with these octopii. You know, since their meat is so tasty!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Bam: "So, what now, bro?"

Boom: "We gotta get to the nearest town, cuz I bet that where we'll find the monkey girls! And I swears it, next time..." *takes gun out* "... they gonna git it!"

Bam: *takes gun out* "Yeeeeah!"

Thief Thugs: "Pffthehehehehe!"

**Chapter 46: Capita Carnival**

Following a series of unexpected events, our now-three heroes rode the Wind Shark to the nearest town. The town where they were previously at was wrecked to nothing by both a gigantic octopus monster and Great Ape Ivy, who turned out to be a Saiyan after her tail grew back. Our grown heroines had a million questions about Ivy, but could not ask her, as she was incapable of speaking. Although the reason for this was unknown, the rather concerning scar on the little girl's neck could be a factor. Octodad and his people walked a different direction than our heroes', knowing that a friendlier city was on another direction. After a few hours of riding, the Saiyanii finally saw what they were looking for!

Ivy: *on Sakura's shoulder* "Hm? Ah!" *points forward*

Sakura: "Hey, I see buildings!"

Scorzette: "Whew, about time! Can't wait to find a place to sit down so we can eat something..." *accelerates*

Sakura: "So, Ivy, what kind of food do you like to eat?"

Ivy: "Uh... uh?"

Sakura: "Oh, yeah, she doesn't speak English... actually, she doesn't speak at all... Hey, Scorzette, what do they speak in Planet Vegeta?"

Scorzette: "To my knowledge, there's five spoken languages and three written ones. The five spoken languages are English - you know, because it's universal language and stuff; two kinds of native languages, Vegetaria and Tufflino I think they're called; and Eastern language that sounds very similar to Earthling Japanese - Hamoni or something like that; aaaaand... Spanish."

Sakura: "... Spanish?"

Scorzette: "Si, Litua, se habla Español en mi tierra."

Sakura: "Whoa, Scorzette, you speak Spanish?!"

Scorzette: "Well, yeah... everyone in the South Western region spoke Spanish, and some of us spoke English as well. Looking at you, your family might have spoken Hamoni."

Sakura: "Wait, so does that mean I'm an Eastern Saiyan?"

Scorzette: "You sure look like one. Oh, and the written languages are Western Saiyan; Modern Latin; and Neo Katakana, which your parents might also have been able to write."

Sakura: "Woooow... I never thought communicating in Planet Vegeta would be like that... it's kind of similar to Earth, don't you think?"

Scorzette: "Some stuff, yeah, but at least we don't have to deal with over 200 languages across the world. Humans really just like to make it harder on themselves, don't they? Us Saiyans like a challenge, humans just seem masochistic at times... and other times, they seem to always look for the easy way out! Weird race..."

Ivy: "Huh? ... eh? Ah." *points towards cave*

Sakura: "Oh, that's just a cave, Ivy. But we don't wanna sleep in a cave if we can sleep in a house, right?"

Ivy: "Hm... guu."

* * *

><p>Ignoring the cave, our heroes proceeded into the town, and as expected it was home of several other Gurugurus. However, unlike in Octodad's town, the Gurugurus in this new town seemed to have more advanced technology and they dressed with more expensive-looking clothes. The town itself seemed to be considerably bigger, classifying more as a small city rather than just a town. Our heroes also got much less people looking their way, as most of the Gurugurus seemed to mind only their own business. This was overall an improvement from the previous town. Quickly, the three Saiyans found a park where they could sit at and eat peacefully.<p>

Scorzette: "Phew, I'm starving... what have we got, Litua?"

Sakura: "We've got..." *looks through supplies bag* "... lettuce, grapes, tuna, celery, two peaches, oranges, and... that's it... WE'RE OUT OF COFFEE?!"

Scorzette: "C-Calm down, Litua!"

Sakura: *crying cartoonily* "Why must life be so cruel, Scorzette...?"

Scorzette: "Look, as soon as we figure out a way to find the last Dragon Ball and get back to Earth, you can have as much coffee as you want."

Ivy: "C... Co... ffee?"

Scorzette: "It's this drink that Litua is addicted with, Ivy. Which is why I kind of want to prohibit you from drinking it. We don't want another coffee-freak around..."

Ivy: "Li... tu... a?"

Scorzette: "It's her real name. Earthlings call her 'Sakura,' but I know better than to call her by a fake name. Hell, I know for a fact your name isn't Ivy, but until I can actually get a hold of your real name, that'll have to do."

Ivy: "Ah." *digs into supplies bag* *takes celery out* "Hm..." *om nom nom*

Sakura: *om nom noming lettuce* "Hm... eed flls so wrrd to nt hev uh cooffi mg n meh hnd. [It feels so weird to not have a coffee mug on my hand.]" *swallows* "Hm?"

Guruguru #1: *with girlfriend* "Guu... gurugu, guruguru guru gugu guru rugu!"

Guruguru #2: "Gu, guru guru gu!"

Sakura: "Aww! He says she's the best woman a man could ask for! And she said the same about him. How romantic!"

Guruguru #1: "Gu..." *hugs her* "Guruguru gu, ruguu gururu gu guru guguu..."

Sakura: "And he's going to take her to his bed tonight and he's going to... w... what...? He's going to 'pound that a-"

Scorzette: *covers Sakura's mouth* "I DON'T-I DON'T WANT TO-NO. Just... just no, OK?! Pretend like you never heard anything, Litua!"

Sakura: "O... OK..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the city's outskirts...<p>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, you think the monkey girls are hiding around here?"

Boom: "Of course they are, bro! You see any other place where they could be hidin'?"

Bam: "How about that cave over there?" *points at cave*

Boom: "Nah, bro, monkeys don't like caves!"

Bam: "... wait, really?"

Boom: "Y-Yeah! I mean, I said it! Of course it's true!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe!"

Boom: "Right, we obviously can't communicate with these aliens. We're too smart for them, bro. So we're just gonna have to find those two on our own terms."

Bam: "Yeah! But, how're we gonna do that?"

Boom: "Well, you know, we just... and... then we, like... and... and then... and then, yeah! That's how we'll do it!"

Bam: "... wat?"

Boom: "Just follow me, bro!"

The Thief Thugs proceeded with their "genius" plan and entered the city, pretending to be any normal citizen. It was also here where they discovered that they were terrible drivers, as every other vehicle constantly beeped at them for getting in the way. However, they cared not. They would just have to go through the entire city, hoping to find our heroes somewhere. This task would turn out to be much more difficult than anticipated, but... wait a minute, how were those two able to bring the motorcycle?!

Author: "Hell if I know."

What do you mean you don't know?! UGH... I swear, one of these days, I'm just gonna faint of a stupidity overload, and since I'm connected to you, we're both gonna end up in the hospital and mom isn't gonna be ONE bit happy-

Author: "BACK WITH OUR HEROES!"

HEY, I'M THE ONE WHO DOES THAT!

* * *

><p>... back with our heroes...<p>

Scorzette: "Well, looking at things, we're probably going to be sitting in this planet for a few days, so we might really want to start looking for a place to stay at. However, we need money for that..."

Sakura: "I-I don't have any money... do you have any, Scorzette?"

Scorzette: "I kind of left all the money I had in my space pod... and that kind of got obliterated by Andromeda's meteor... so... unless Ivy has anything..."

Ivy: "Hm?" *reaches into pockets* *takes out two galactic dollars* "Ah."

Scorzette: "... yeah, we're broke."

Sakura: "Is there anything we can do to get money?"

Scorzette: "Well, we could go North Western style and begin blowing everything up until people give us what we want."

Sakura: "NO! We're not doing that, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "PFFT! I was kidding, haha! God, you're so naive..."

Ivy: "Uh?" *pulls Sakura's leg* "Ah, ah..." *points towards crowd of Gurugurus*

Sakura: "Hey, look, there' a bunch of people over there. What do you think is happening?"

Scorzette: "Well, let's check it out. Could be just what we're looking for."

* * *

><p>Our heroes walked towards the crowd of people to investigate. In the middle of it all stood a Guruguru wearing silly clothes, like carnival clothes, and beside him was a high striker. There were a lot of strong-looking Gurugurus, all anxious to take their turn at the game. Sakura translated that the carnival Guruguru was holding a contest. Whoever managed to reach the top of the high striker with the hammer would win a hundred galactic dollars! How convenient!<p>

Scorzette: "We could really use those one hundred. They might not be enough for all three of us to get a hotel room or something, but it's a start."

Strong Guruguru: *holds hammer overhead* "Guuu... GU!" *hits high striker* *almost makes it* "GURU!"

Carnival Guruguru: "Gu, guru guru! Gururu rugu?!"

Sakura: "Ruguru!" *turns to Scorzette* "It's our turn, Scorzette!"

Scorzette: "How about you give it a try first?"

Sakura: "Oh, sure!"

All of the Gurugurus looked strangely at Sakura, then at her friends. Even if she had more bones than every Guruguru in there, she still was much shorter than most of them, and also lacked a noticeably buff body (though she did have a few muscles). She paid no attention to this and proceeded to pick the hammer up, feeling it surprisingly light, but for the other Gurugurus it weighed a ton. The high striker was about as tall as a five-level building! Sakura held the hammer over her head, examined the target, and swung the hammer down as hard as she could. The force of the impact was so intense that a crater was formed below the ground of the game and some cracks formed on the hammer! The high striker's top was reached by the strength-measuring ball, then the ball went soaring through the skies, and then the high striker's top half cracked and began falling! Sakura casually caught the top half of the high striker with one hand, as if she was just holding a book, and then she simply set it on the ground.

Sakura: "Gu guru?"

Carnival Guruguru: *eyes popping out* "... GURU RURUGU!" *hands money* "GUUUUUURUGURUGURU!" *runs away*

Sakura: "Yaaay! Look, Scorzette, we got the money AND a hammer!"

Scorzette: "Litua, our fingers alone are stronger than that hammer. Besides, it's broken now. But good job."

Sakura: "Awww..." *drops hammer* "Oh, well."

Scorzette: "Well, now we just have to find another hundred or so and that should do it."

* * *

><p>The trio joyfully and peacefully left the scene, leaving dozens of Gurugurus watching them with their eyes wide open at the unbelievable strength Sakura showcased. Sakura did not notice it, Scorzette did not care, and Ivy did not understand. After half an hour of exploring the city, our heroes noticed that there were a fair number of attractions around the area, similar to the high striker. This all hinted that it might have been a special holiday at the city, and that there was a carnival going on. However, all the attractions they had seen so far were roller coasters, balloons, and food. They would have loved to have some of the third, but they had bigger matters at hand. Eventually, however, they came across another attraction that could give them money. Another silly-looking Guruguru was using most of his tentacles to hold a number of sticks with spinning plates on top of them, and even some of the plates had more sticks with plates on top of them. The people around him were cheering and throwing money inside a hat. As mean as it was, if they could steal his show, our heroes would have another way of getting money.<p>

Scorzette: "Well, I'm strong, but I don't have outstanding balance. You think you can do it, Litua?"

Sakura: "I can try, but I still don't have as many appendages as he does... I mean, he's using seven tentacles to hold the sticks and one tentacle to stand, while I'd only have four limbs and a leg to stand."

Scorzette: "Ugh... guess we'll have to skip this one..." *notices pebble in front of her* "... why is this thing floating?"

Ivy: *holding hand up* "Aaahh... ah!" *pebble goes flying to the sky*

Sakura: *clapping* "Good job, Ivy! Isn't she cut-"

Scorzette: *lifts Ivy* "HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Ivy: "Ah?! Eh... uh... uh..." *gets teary eyed*

Sakura: "Hey!" *snatches Ivy out of Scorzette's hands* "You've gotta be gentle with her, Scorzette!" *pats Ivy's head* "There, there, it'll be alright..."

Scorzette: "Tsk... at her age I was having wrestling matches with my brother... But that's not important, how'd she lift that pebble?!"

Sakura: "With her mind."

Scorzette: "Litua, you are being to calm about this! Why didn't you tell me Ivy could use Telekinesis?!"

Sakura: "Tele...kawhat?"

Scorzette: "Te-le-ki-ne-BAH, forget it!"

Sakura: "Oh... she's been using it since the day we met her! I was playing around with her and she was making the toys fly all over the place, it was fun!"

Scorzette: "And no one mentioned this to me because...?"

Author: "Because reasons."

Scorzette: "SHUT IT, YOU! Whatever, look, if Ivy can use her telekinetic powers to make an even better show than that guy, we'll get the money we need! Go, Ivy, show him what you've got!"

Sakura: "AHEM." *tapping foot*

Scorzette: "... pleeeeease?"

Ivy: "Ah!"

As instructed by Scorzette, Ivy focused on several other pebbles around her and closed her eyes. Using her telekinetic powers, she lifted all of them and began making them spin around her at normal running speeds. This got the attention of some of the Gurugurus, but if they were really going to steal the public, they had to go beyond. Ivy then focused on stones, chairs, tables, and even cars! She was flailing her arms around in a very specific manner. Finally, it was as if there was a tornado on top of Ivy, with dozens of objects spinning around at rapid speeds! Everyone in the crowd was now cheering like crazy, except for the carnival Guruguru and some others complaining about their cars being used for entertainment purposes. Galactic dollar bills rained over our heroes! The crowd could not believe their eyes, and almost emptied their pockets at the spectacle!

Scorzette: "Alright! Look at all this money, Litu-"

Sakura: "AHEM." *tapping foot*

Scorzette: "... thank you, Ivy, we couldn't have done it without you..."

Ivy: "Haha!" *hugs Scorzette's leg*

Sakura: "See? Being nice to others pays off!"

Scorzette: "Uh... sure, whatever..." *pats Ivy's head*

* * *

><p>It was starting to get late, and our heroes had to find a hotel or something similar soon. They had gathered approximately G$300, so the issue was not money anymore, it was lack of orientation. The way the buildings in the city were constructed was too odd to tell a hotel from a hardware store! As night time came and the street lights became the prominent light source, our heroes still wandered the streets. Oblivious to them was the fact that the Thief Thugs FINALLY caught up to them, and were now spying on the three Saiyans.<p>

Boom: "Psst! Bro, look, they found another monkey girl!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehe-wait..."

Boom: "... bro?"

Bam: "There's something about the little one... it's like I've heard of something like her before..."

Boom: "Really, now?"

Bam: "Yeah, there's just-OH! Oh-oh-oh, I remember, bro! Momma told me a long time ago that she went to the World Martial Arts Tournament when she was very young, and there was this kid with very weird hair and a monkey tail! She said that when he fought this Jackie Chun guy, the kid looked at the full moon and then transformed into some giant monkey monster!"

Boom: "WHOA! So that means... these monkey girls are related to him! And..." *looks up at set of full moons* "... I've got a plan bro!"

The three Saiyans stopped for a second to look around, see if any of the buildings looked remotely like a hotel. All of the Gurugurus were too busy with their carnival to spare our heroes a few seconds to ask questions, that or they were driving home, upset at the extreme amount of noise. Sneakily, the Thief Thugs walked behind our heroes - specifically Ivy. In a very delicate manner, Bam kneeled down behind Ivy and lift her head up so she would be looking straight at the sky. The second he did this, Ivy's eyes locked onto one of the many moons, and the Thief Thugs ran away as fast as they possibly could.

Scorzette: "Man, if these people weren't so busy with their damn carnival, we could maybe get some help around here!"

Sakura: "Wait... aren't there several full moons every night on this planet?"

Scorzette: "Yeah, which is exactly why we can't... look... up..." *her and Sakura immediately turn to Ivy*

Ivy: *eyes are red* *thrashing tail wildly* "Ah-ah... aaahh..."

Scorzette: "... crap."

Sakura: "THE CAVE!"

Scorzette: *takes out Wind Shark* *picks Ivy up* "GET ON!" *Sakura gets on* *full speed* "OUT OF THE WAY, PEOPLE! LEG IT! OR TENTACLE IT, I DON'T CARE, BUT JUST FREAKING MOVE!"

With the Wind Shark going faster than the speed of sound due to the excessive amount of charge Sakura was giving it, the trio flew out of the city in mere seconds! Sakura instantly saw the cave and guided the Wind Shark straight for it, as Ivy's heart was now pounding at rather alarming rates! The second they went in, Scorzette shot a ki blast at the cave's ceiling, sealing the entrance and making it pitch black inside. Now with no moonlight for Ivy to receive, she would hopefully stop transforming... though she still had red eyes! What will happen in this darkened cave? Can our heroes find the Thief Thugs and make them pay for their crimes? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

A while after Ivy's telekinesis show, our heroes decided that a little more money would not hurt their budget.

Sakura: "Hey Scorzette, Ivy and I already earned some money. Do you want to do anything else or is this enough?"

Scorzette: "Well... a few more wouldn't hurt I guess... hmm, what should I do..."

Ivy: "Hmm..." *scratches scar on neck*

Scorzette: "A scar... a mark... hey, maybe I can do tattoos with my runes!"

Sakura: "... umm... Scorzette, I don't know if the Gurugurus' skin can take that muc-"

Scorzette: *grabs random Guruguru* "Hey, mister, would you like a sample from our most recent tattoo works?!"

Guruguru: "G... Gu-Guru?"

Scorzette: "Don't worry, sir, it's free!" *marks Guruguru's tentacle with rune* "See, Litua? It's only a weak one, it won't do anything bad!"

Guruguru: *eyes wide open* "..." *faints from the pain*

Everyone: "..."

Scorzette: "... we're out of here."

Sakura: "Wha-but, Scorzette, he needs hel-"

Scorzette: "Litua. Ivy. Wind Shark. NOW."


	47. Children, Demise of the Wrong Doers

**Author: "AUTHOR..." *inhales* "... note time... JESUS, I actually managed to type a chapter... This Writer's Block can go succubus on my reproductive organ. But, yeah, this is the only chapter I have for you guys this week, and I don't know when I'll be able to type more. Not to mention, I also have to deal with To Be Born Anew, WHICH I AM NOT GOING TO LET DIE, OK?! NONE of my fan fictions will go to the Incomplete Hell, I will make the crap sure that doesn't happen.**

**Also, before my Paint Tool SAI trial expired, I was able to get a few COLORED drawings in on my deviantART. Most of them are for Lost Origin, so you might be interested. You can check them out by going to my profile here on and there should be a link to my deviantART.**

**Alright, let's focus on this chapter. It is LONG. Quite easily the longest chapter I have typed for this fan fiction. It might even be longer than any chapter in To Be Born Anew, which on average has longer chapters. What you can expect from this chapter: laughs, feels, fourth wall raping, indirectly addressing the viewers, directly addressing the viewers, and more! Lots of things going on in here, so I'll just let you move on now. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Bam: "Psst! Bro, I don't hear any giant monkeys."

Boom: "Bro, are you sure you remember what momma told you right?"

Bam: "Yeah, I'm sure! A-At least I think I'm sure..."

Boom: "Bro, it doesn't work like that!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe-" *smacked* "OW!"

Boom: "Whatever, bro, at least it looks like those monkey girls are out of the city now. It'll be easier to find them without the big crowd of octopii lurking about."

Bam: "Bro, if we're so hungry, why didn't we try to cook one of the octopii?"

Boom: "Cuz... just shut up and pay attention, bro!"

**Chapter 47: Children, Demise of the Wrong Doers**

Author: "Before we begin this chapter, by popular demand, I will attempt to strive away from the script format and into the average book format. I'm just gonna try it for this chapter and see how it turns out."

Last time, our heroes were forced to run away from a Guruguru city and into a cave, as Ivy had looked at one of the full moons! In an attempt to stop her transformation, Sakura and Scorzette took the young girl and caved themselves in, hoping the lack of moonlight would work. We now join our heroes as they desperately wait for the event that will unfold.

"Oh, no, Scorzette! Ivy's heart beat is still very intense!" said Sakura, holding Ivy in her arms with a worried look on her face.

Scorzette replied with silence, just endlessly staring into nothingness, her body motionless with a hint of agitation.

Then Sakura gave a long "ah" followed by "Scorzette? Are you okay?" Her voice sounded concerned and she was now looking quite desperate.

Ignoring her, Scorzette continued to reply with silence, not at all relieving for Sakura. Ivy was still looking like she could begin her transformation.

Suddenly, Scorzette broke through the computer screen and-WHOA!

Scorzette: *holding Author by the shirt* "WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN CHARM?!"

Author: "WAAH! AYAYAY, SCORZETTE, LET GO!"

Scorzette: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?! Do you seriously think they need to know EVERYTHING that we're doing while we're saying something?! Do you think they can't look at the context clues, punctuation, and timing to deduct that I'm furious right now?! Do you think they can't imagine my veins popping out of my hand; me swaying my tail like it was as mad snake; my pupils highly constricted as they stare into your pathetic excuse of a face?!"

Author: "Please, please, it was their idea, not mine, I swear, please, I-I-I-I'm innocent! Let go, plea-"

Scorzette: "Are they looking for a normal format because that's appropriate for serious, romantic fan fictions?! Well, let me tell you something - this ISN'T a romance fan fiction!"

Reader: "A NON-ROMANCE FAN FICTION?! IN MY FAN FICTION DOT NET?!"

Scorzette: "YES!" *explodes reader*

Scorzette, Scorzette, please, come to your senses, Jesus Christ!

Scorzette: "You're gonna go back to script format, and I had BETTER NOT see even the SLIGHTEST hint of standard format, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Author: "Y-Y-Y-YES, YES! I GOT IT, I GOT IT!"

Scorzette: "... good." *lets go*

Sakura: *whispering* "... thanks..."

Scorzette: "Welcome."

Ivy: "Ah-ah... ah..." *eyes turn back to normal* "... huh?"

Sakura: "It worked! Ivy, you're back!" *hugs Ivy tightly*

Ivy: "Huh? Ba... ba... ck...?"

Scorzette: "Basically, you were going to transform into a monster called a Great Ape, which is exactly what it sounds like. But thankfully, now that you're receiving no moonlight, that won't be a problem anymore. I can tell you're back to normal, though I can barely even see in this pitch-black darkness..."

Ivy: "Ape..." *points at self* "Ape?"

Scorzette: "... all three of us, yes."

Sakura: "Well, now that we solved that problem, how about we look around this cave?" *forms small ki blast to serve as a flashlight* "We might find something interesting around here!"

Scorzette: "I guess... that city was no good, anyways, so we might as well." *forms small ki blast*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else within the cave...<p>

Bam: *checks Dragon Ball* "Psst! Bro, ain't it weird how we only have one Dragon Ball, yet we're so close to having all the roasted pork we could ever wish for?"

Boom: "Yeah, I can just feel the ca-… roasted pork…? Bro, we're wishing for money, not a bunch of pork!"

Bam: "I know, rite—pfffthehehehehe—" *smacked* "OW!"

Boom: "FOCUS, BRO!"

Bam: "… bro, my head hurts… oh, look, a wall!"

Boom: "Bro, it's a freaking cave, there's walls every—"

Bam: "No, but I mean, like, a different kind of wall! Look!"

Boom: "HOLY… that's no wall, bro, that's a giant metallic shield that some ancient guardian must have left in this cave centuries ago!"

Bam: "Really? Hey, what if it's a door? It kinda looks like one."

Boom: "Bro, I've been to enough secret temples and dungeons to know that's a giant shield! I know what I'm saying!"

Bam: "But, bro, we've never been to a temple or a dungeon!"

Boom: "Bro, could you just listen to me for once?! Look, let's just continue walking and we'll eventually find those monkey girls. We'll ambush them and make our dang wish already!"

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes…<p>

Scorzette: "UGH… those… 'brief slugs' or whatever their name is are going to get a piece of me when I get my hands on them! It's because of them that we're stuck in this mess! Hate those bastards…"

Sakura: "Yeah… but… I don't think they're that bad. Thanks to them, we got to meet Ivy! And she's the cutest lil' thing I've seen in my life!" *hugs Ivy*

Ivy : "Ah. Haha!"

Scorzette: "Yeah, and it's thanks to them that Ninomiya's still stuck in a grave. Aren't you mad about that?"

Sakura: "Well, what if they want to wish for the good of someone else? I really want to wish Ninomiya back, but I can't be so selfish! Their opinion matters, too!"

Scorzette: *sigh* "Look, Litua, they're thieves. Low-life, disgusting thieves. All they want is to be filthy rich, and be kings, and have lots of women, or whatever."

Sakura: "I… women? Why would they wan—" *bumps into someone*

Boom: *falls down* "Hey, what the…?!"

Scorzette: "YOU TWO!" *grabs Thief Thugs by the neck*

Bam: *trying to breathe* "AGHGHGH… LET… GGGGG…"

Scorzette: "Oh, boy, am I going to enjoy ripping you two apart into a million little tiny pieces! WHERE'S THE DRAGON BALL?!"

Sakura: "WAIT, WAIT, SCORZETTE! Let go of them!"

Scorzette: "No way, Litua! They deserve at least this much for all the crap they've caused us to go through!"

Sakura: "Hold on, let's give them a chance to solve this peacefully! Remember how I gave you another chance?"

Scorzette: "… Grrr… fine!" *lets go*

Thief Thugs: *coughing on the ground* "AGHA-AGHA-HUUUUU…"

Sakura: *kneels in front of them* "Guys, I'm sorry for what Scorzette did; she didn't mean to harm you like that."

Scorzette: "(Yes I did!)"

Sakura: "However, we really do need that Dragon Ball you have! We need to use them so we can bring a friend of ours back to life! He was someone very important, and this is the only way. So, please, can you give us your Dragon Ball?"

Bam: "What?! There's no way we'd ever give you a—" *smacked*

Boom: "What my brother means is that, mayyyyybe, we could figure out a fair deal here! We could make a wish that brings your friend back and gives us what we need!"

Bam: "Ooww… wait, really?"

Scorzette: "Hmph… I don't trust that one bit…"

Ivy: "Hm? Hmmm…"

Sakura: "That's great! See, Scorzette? You don't always need to use violence!"

Scorzette: "I'm not taking my eyes off of them for even one second."

Boom: "Right! Now, let me see your Dragon Balls so we can gather them all up and summon the dragon."

Sakura: "Sure!" *hands bag to Boom* "Here you go!"

Scorzette: *whispers to self* "One false move… Just one false move, and you're gonna need the Dragon Balls to wish yourselves back in one piece…"

Boom: *checks Dragon Balls* "Oooooo… shiny… like cash!"

Bam: "Cash? But, bro, cash doesn't—"

Boom: "DON'T… K, just… yeah." *holds Dragon Ball* "Yes, these are the Dragon Balls alright!" *intentionally drops it* *Dragon Ball rolls away* "Oooh, oops, would you look at that! Hey, bro, can you go pick it up?"

Scorzette: *forms Ki blast* "Did you do that on purpose?" *death glare*

Boom: "O-O-O-O-OF COURSE NOT! I just, uh… they call me butterfingers! Yeah, my dad was the same!" *taps Bam's elbow* "Bro, go pick it up!"

Bam: "Oh-oh, right!" *goes for the Dragon Ball* "Alright, aaand…" *Dragon Ball begins floating* "… uuhhh… wait, what… bro?"

Boom: "What is i—WAIT, WHAT THE?!"

Ivy: *holding hand forward* "Hm… haha!"

Sakura: "Ivy, I know you're having fun, but we really need to focus now!"

Boom: "Wait, is she the one doing that?!"

Ivy: *moves hand around* *Dragon Ball floats all over the place* "Haha!"

Bam: *chasing Dragon Ball* "Hey, hey, come back here!"

Sakura: "Ivy!"

Ivy: "Uh? Aw…" *drops Dragon Ball*

Bam: *grabs Dragon Ball* "Got it!" *still running* *crashes against button on wall* "OW! Hey, who put this butt… oooonnnn…"

Bam realized that they were in front of the metallic wall him and his brother had come across a few minutes ago. The second he pressed the button, the wall began opening slowly, proving to be a gate and not a wall. Once it opened, the wall revealed the entrance to a hidden lab facility made by the Gurugurus! The place was immense, and it was full of different rooms and scientist Gurugurus walking around. None of the Gurugurus seemed pay any mind to the opening of the gate, or the "aliens" right outside of it. Clearly, the Gurugurus in this particular area of the planet were very cold and careless. Our heroes and the Thief Thugs stood in awe for a while, before anyone reacted. Until someone did.

Boom: "Ah… it's…" *notices Bam still has a Dragon Ball* "… NOW!" *takes gun out and shoots in the Saiyans' general direction*

Sakura: "Ah!" *dodges*

Scorzette: "Whoa!" *dodges*

Ivy: "Waah!" *barely dodges*

Boom: *runs inside the lab facility* "MOVE IT, BRO!"

Bam: *follows Boom* "Haha! See, bro, I told you it was a door!"

Boom: "Not now, bro! We've gotta get away, and quick!"

Scorzette: "Gah… those two…" *takes Wind Shark out* "… are going…" *grabs Sakura and Ivy* "… TO PAY!" *full speed*

Sakura: "WAAAH! Scorzette, slow down, I almost dropped the Dragon Balls!"

Ivy: "Aaahh?!"

Scorzette: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Bam: "AAIIIEEE! BRO, THEY'RE CLOSING IN FAST!"

Boom: "CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCR—THERE!" *knocks Guruguru out of levitating vehicle* "We need this a lot more than you, buddy! GET ON!" *Bam gets on* *full speed ahead*

Thief Thugs: "WHEEEEEEW!"

Scorzette: "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>And so began the best chase scene the planet of the Gurugurus has seen yet. Scientists, lab equipment, and other floating vehicles were being knocked left and right by our heroes and the Thief Thugs. Mostly by our heroes. These two were almost equal in speed, with the Wind Shark being slightly faster. However, the Thief Thugs had gotten a head start.<p>

Scorzette: "I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM GET AWAY!" *knocks Guruguru out*

Ivy: "Eeehhh?!"

Sakura: "Oh my gosh, Scorzette! You're hurting all these people! You need to calm do-"

Scorzette: "Do you want to see Ninomiya again or not?!"

Sakura: "Ah?! I… I-I…"

Scorzette: "Then just shut up and don't let go of the Dragon Balls!"

Bam: "PSST! BRO! WALL!"

Boom: "OOOHHH, CRAP! Wait, it splits in two… Bro, hold on tight!"

In that split second, Boom came up with a plan to lose our heroes. It would be risky, but it would work, guaranteed. Boom drove close to the left wall of the hallway, getting ready to turn right at the wall up front. Seeing this, Scorzette was ready to turn right, just like she expected them to do. Once they reached the wall, Boom did indeed turn a hard right. Just as Scorzette was mere meters away from him, however, Boom reached for the gearshift and immediately put the floating vehicle on reverse. The sudden change at such speeds caused the vehicle to not only flip vertically, but jump, reaching the ceiling. Just then, Boom changed back to direct and passed our heroes from on top of them and upside down, the two going the exact opposite directions.

Scorzette blanked out for a second, not even able to compute what just happened and turn around to continue chasing them. She just stared as the Thief Thugs drove the opposite direction and were almost out of sight. Not paying attention to the road in front of her, Scorzette (along with the rest of our heroes) crashed through a glass wall and into a room full of what looked like engines for rockets. All three of our heroes were knocked out of the Wind Shark by the impact, and then rolled on the ground. It took Sakura and Scorzette a few seconds to recover and stand up, but Ivy was more injured from the impact. She hit the ground harder than the other two, not to mention the fact that her body was smaller and weaker. Sakura immediately came running to lift Ivy up, and was now carrying her like a baby while trying to ease her wounds.

Ivy: "Gah... ow... ow!"

Sakura: "IVY! Ivy, j-just hold on, I-I-I'll find something to cover these injuries! A-Ah... here!" *takes white cloth piece off of right foot* *covers Ivy's injuries* "O-Oh, God, this is terrible..."

Scorzette: "Ah… ggrrr…!" *jumps back to the hallway* "GGRRRR!" *grabs by standing Guruguru* "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Guruguru: "GURU?! RUGU, GU GU!"

Scorzette: "I am asking you a question! WHERE. ARE THEY?!"

Guruguru: "GURUGURU!" *breaks free* *runs away* "GUUUUUURUGURUGU!"

Sakura: "Scorzette!" *jumps out of room while holding Ivy* "Scorzette, you NEED to calm down! Look at what you did to Ivy! Not to mention those poor Gurugurus!"

Scorzette: "Litua, they got AWAY. A-W-A-Y. They LITERALLY passed right over our noses, and now they're out there, somewhere, with, not only their Dragon Ball, but one of ours as well. AND, they're just a pair of weak, measly, INSIGNIFICANT humans. Those two bastards outwit ME and got away from ME."

Sakura: "But, that's no reason to go around hurting these inno-"

Scorzette: "LITUA! I. CAN'T. Calm down right now. I am GOING to get them for this, no matter the cost! NOBODY, and SPECIALLY not a pair of humans, does that to me. GOT THAT?!"

Sakura: "I... Scorzette... you're not... the Scorzette I know..."

Ivy: *scared and hurt* "Ah... ah... ow..."

Both Sakura and Ivy stared at Scorzette with a look of worry and fear. Ivy was too young to understand what was happening, but she was not a fool to not recognize how dreadful Scorzette looked, and how much damage she had caused. Sakura's case was even worse, though. Sure, Scorzette was never a sweetheart, but at least she managed to ignore the bad things around her and just move on. But this time, she had a look of pure and utter hatred. A look that Sakura had only seen once before. It was the same look that she had when the two were fighting on the day Scorzette came to Earth. It was a look that told her that Scorzette wanted to see someone suffer; it was her undeniable desire, and she would satisfy that hatred no matter the consequences.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else in the lab facility...<p>

Boom: "Psst! Bro, you see 'em?"

Bam: "Nope! We lost 'em now!"

Boom: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehe! Now that we got two Dragon Balls, those two will be even more eager to find us!"

Bam: "But, bro, what if they don't find us?"

Boom: "Then we'll just have to find them! All we need to do is to come up with another plan, find them, and then we'll be rich! We can also just steal one of these helicopters to get away! We'll get those monkey girls this time!"

Bam: "Yeah! They'll never think of looking up here on this helipad!"

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes...<p>

Scorzette: "The helipad!" *checking map on wall*

Sakura: "A-Are you sure?"

Scorzette: "Of course! Those bastards would hide on a place where no one else goes visit, AND they can find a ride out! There's no doubt that they're up there!"

Sakura: "Oh... that makes sense, I guess... I think the elevator is the fastest way up."

Scorzette: "OK..." *sees elevator* "Let's go." *goes in elevator with Sakura, Ivy, and a pair of Gurugurus* *presses button with H symbol*

Gurugurus: *awkwardly glaring at our heroes* "..."

Scorzette: "Grr... hurry up..."

Sakura: "Uh... Scorzette?"

Ivy: "Huh?"

Scorzette: "This is taking too long..." *puts pressure on fists*

Gurugurus: *extremely uncomfortable* "..."

Scorzette: "Gggrrr...! MOVE IT!"

Out of desperation, Scorzette pierced her fist through the elevator's wall. She put her palm against the wall outside, and grabbed Sakura's tail with the other hand, greatly startling the young Saiyaness. Feeling the electricity stored inside Sakura's tail, Scorzette channeled it onto her palm to cast a series of magnetic runes that traveled up the wall. With this immense magnetic force, the elevator came rocketing up the building, and they would be up at the helipad in no time. Sakura tried her best to keep balance while her tail was being grabbed and Ivy was on her hands. The poor Gurugurus were pressured against the elevator's ground by the insane speed the machine was going at.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the helipad...<p>

Boom: "Psst! Alright, here's the plan, bro: when they're not looking, we're going to grab hold of the baby monkey girl, and point our guns at her. We'll threaten them to give us the rest of the Dragon Balls, or else the girl dies! Just by looking at her, I can tell that the monkey girl wearing green wouldn't want anything to happen to her little baby friend!"

Bam: "Hey, and about the tall one? She looks like she doesn't care!"

Boom: "Oh, she cares, trust me! She's just rough on the edges, but she'll succumb to our threats in no time! Alright, now let's go find those mon-" *elevator door beeps*

Scorzette: *breaks elevator door down* "I... am going... TO KILL THEM!"

Boom: "OH, FFFFFFFF-HIDEHIDEHIDEHIDEHIDEHIDE!" *hides*

Bam: "Plan's in action, right, bro?!"

Boom: "Yeahyeah, but just hide!" *Bam hides*

Scorzette: *sniff sniff* "Oooohhh, they're here alright... I could smell that disgusting odor from a mile away!" *goes towards helipad center*

Sakura: "Whew... Hey, Ivy, how are you feeling?"

Ivy: "Hmmm..." *points at ground* "Ah."

Sakura: "You think you can walk now?" *slowly puts Ivy on the ground*

Ivy: "Hm..." *tries to take a few steps* "Ah!"

Sakura: "Man, you recover fast! You're really strong, Ivy!"

Boom: *hidden* "Aaaaaaand..."

Ivy: "Haha!" *turns around* "Huh?"

Thief Thugs: "NOW!"

Moving as fast as they could, the Thief Thugs jumped our heroes, surprising them! Bam instantly grabbed hold of Ivy, keeping her on his grasp as best as he could! Boom immediately pulled his gun out and pressured it against Ivy's head, his fingers firm on the trigger. Bam took his gun out and pointed it at Sakura and Scorzette, just to add to the sudden pressure. For the first time, the Thief Thugs' plan actually worked.

Sakura: "IVY!"

Boom: "APT! Hold on right there, sister! Any funny moves and pop goes her head!"

Ivy: "Eh?! EH?! Aaahhh..." *begins crying* "WAAAHH!"

Scorzette: *forms set of runes* "You've gone TOO far now! I'M GOING TO-"

Bam: *also points gun at Ivy's head* "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT MY BRO SAID?! Put those weird letters away, NOW!"

Scorzette: *gasp* "You..." *looks at Ivy in distress* "..." *looks at rune-covered hand* "... ugh..." *runes disappear*

Sakura: "LET IVY GO! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Boom: "Don't worry, we'll give her back! As soon as we make our wish! Now hand the Dragon Balls over!"

Sakura: "Ah... tsk!" *throws bag with Dragon Balls at the Thief Thugs*

Scorzette: "Litua?! You can't give up so easily!"

Sakura: "There, the Dragon Balls are in there! Now give us Ivy back!"

Boom: "Hey, hey, I said we would once we make our wish! My pockets are still empty, you know!"

Sakura: "W-What?! J-Just hurry up and make the wish already, then!"

Boom: "Ah, you know, looking around, this place is no good to summon a dragon! I think we should look for a better area to make our wish."

Scorzette: "WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST DRAGGING THIS OUT!"

Bam: *pointing gun at Ivy* "HEY, I DON'T LIKE THAT TONE OF VOICE! Neither does her!"

Ivy: "WAAAH! WAAAAAHH!"

Boom: *starts helicopter engine* "Idiots forgot to add a key system for these helicopters! Let's go, bro!"

Bam: *gets on while still holding Ivy* "We'll give her back once we're rich, girls! And don't try to follow us, or my fingers might just slip and pull this trigger!"

Sakura: "W-WAIT, NO! DON'T TAKE HER AW-"

Bam: *pressures gun against Ivy* "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Sakura: *gasp* *stares in awe* "N... no... Ivy..."

Ivy: *looking at Sakura and Scorzette* "AAAAHHH! WAAAAAHH!"

Boom: *helicopter rises* "Sayonara, losers!" *flies away*

Sakura: *falls on her knees* "I... Ivy... Ninomiya..."

Scorzette: "I can't believe this... ARGH!" *punches ground, creating a huge crack* "Those two...!" *looks at Sakura* "Gggrrr...! If you hadn't stopped from choking them to death back then, this wouldn't have happened! It's YOUR fault, Litua!"

Sakura: "..."

Scorzette: "I hate that stupid mentality of yours! Wanting to always go with the pink and cheerful way of things! Just wanting to give everyone a million chances to redeem themselves, because you think everyone has some 'goodness' inside of them! PATETHIC!"

Sakura: "... s... stop..."

Scorzette: "Do you think life is a field of roses full of wonderful people and beautiful things?! Well guess what, it's NOT! Life is filled with miseries and horrors that get in your way to make it worse than it already is! Why do you think there are so many bad guys out there?! BECAUSE BEING EVIL WORKS! They always manage to do enough harm to leave a scar on the world! And the 'good guys' try to come in and seal that scar! BUT YOU CAN'T SEAL SCARS! The damage is already done, the best they can do is try to stop it from spreading! And even then, they still fail most of the time! Good guys just fight for a lost cause, and end up merely trying to fend for themselves in a world of despair! Face it, Litua! EVIL EXISTS!"

Sakura: "SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

Scorzette: *gasp* *steps back*

Sakura: *crying* "Just... just SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! I don't believe anything you're saying!"

Scorzette: "..."

Sakura: "I... I don't want to believe it! I CAN'T believe it! I just can't... I can't accept it! That can't be the truth to this life! It's wrong! WRONG! Are we just brought into this world so we can suffer in it?! NO! There HAS to be more to it than that! It just doesn't make sense! It... doesn't make sense... to me..."

Scorzette: "... Litua..."

Sakura: "Are YOU happy with what you've done?! Did you enjoy killing hundreds upon thousands of innocents just to make a living?! What do you think THEY felt?! You hurt them! And you hurt Ivy... you hurt me..."

Scorzette: *gasp* "Litua, I..."

Sakura: "You... you...! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" *holding hands against head* "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" *falls to the ground and curls herself in* *crying intensely* "Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt..." *hyperventilates* "Hurts, hurts, hurts, it hurts... it hurts..."

Scorzette: "Oh, no, Litua!" *runs toward Sakura* "Not this again! Snap out of it! I know what I said was harsh, but you can't-"

Sakura: "BACK AWAY!"

Scorzette: "What?! No, I'm not going to back away! You need he-"

Sakura: "HELP?! And when Ivy needed help?! Did you help her then?! No, you were just stuck up and focused on getting your stupid revenge! And you hurt all those innocent people, too! You're SELFISH! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE THIEVES ARE!"

Those words resonated in Scorzette's head for an eternity. The only person that she could remotely get along with suddenly thought she was a monster. For years, Scorzette traveled from planet to planet, making the lives of thousands a living hell. But at the time, she did not care, and she looked at what she was doing as everyday work. Now, she finally understood what it really was like. Scorzette understood just how badly she was being looked down upon, and what it felt to truly be called a monster. With this, both Sakura and Scorzette were heartbroken, and tears were forming on Scorzette's eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Just as this scene unfold, a new series of events was about to occur.<p>

Ivy: "WAAAH! WAAAAAAHHH!"

Bam: "Oh, shut up already! Psst! Bro, why can't we just get rid of her already?"

Boom: "We've gotta keep her in case those monkey girls come looking for us! Even after we make our wish, we still need to find a way to get out of this planet safely, bro!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

Ivy: "WAAAAAAAHH!"

Bam: "Damn it, monkey, just keep quiet for a minute, would ya?!"

Ivy: "Teeeehhh...!" *holds palm against Bam's head*

Bam: "Hey, what the...?!"

Ivy: "AH!" *Bam drops dead on the ground*

Boom: "Hey, what the hell is going on back... the... bro... BRO... NO! BBRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY... W-WHAT ARE YOU...?!"

Ivy: *thrashing tail wildly* "Keehh... kyyaah... KYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sakura: *turns around* *gasp* "IIVYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Without any warning, the helicopter that was flying to the sunrise with the Thief Thugs and Ivy in it became covered with metallic spikes coming from inside of it. Sakura and Scorzette saw as the flying machine became completely disconfigured in less than a second, and began falling to the ground below. Despite how uncalled for and radical the event was, all Sakura could think about was the safety of Ivy. But her and Scorzette only sat there, helplessly looking at the horror. What could have possibly caused this reaction in the helicopter? Are Ivy and the Dragon Balls safe? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Skit<strong>_

... Ummm... Scorze-

Scorzette: "SHUT UP. Just... I need some time to relax..."

Author: "I... I'll raise your pay check if that makes you feel better!"

Scorzette: "YOU. DON'T. FREAKING. PAY US."

Author: "Eh... well... you can take a break on the next chapter!"

Scorzette: "Can I really?"

Author: "... well... no, not really, I need you to do some things. B-B-But you won't have to go through so much on the next chapt-"

Scorzette: *grabs Author* "DO YOU ENJOY MY PAIN OR SOMETHING?! Do you have ANY idea of how stressful this chapter was for me?! Just because I don't exist in the real world doesn't mean I don't exist over here! I'm damn alive, and I get just as stressed out as you - probably more!"

Author: "AAAHHH! OK, OK, OK, I GET IT, BUT PLEASE LET GO!" *lets go* "Whew... OK, how... how do you want me to make it up to you...?"

Scorzette: "Hmm... hehe... make me go Super Saiyan in the next few chapters."

Author: "... deal."

You DO know the viewers are reading this and now they're going to start spamming you to bring the 'next few chapters' out already, right?

Author: "... FFFFFFFFF-STOPREADINGSTOPREADINGSTOPREA-"


	48. Ill Minded

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Remember how in the last chapter I said it was extremely long? Yeah, this one's even longer LOOOOOOOOOOOO- K, so, do pardon the strange schedules lately, my Writer's Block has been almost fully tamed. All I need is finish the chapter I'm currently typing and I will have everything ready for next week as well.**

**Now, this chapter. A LOT of interesting things will happen in this chapter. And there is one in particular that might get your hearts all butterfly-ish and fuzzy. But I seriously can't speak about this chapter without spoiling anything, because there are a bunch of secrets and revelations in it. So... yeah... Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Isaac: "So... what's the story?"

Ninomiya: "Ugh... I don't even wanna think about it... I died defending Sakura form this 'Frostbitter' guy. He was a madman!"

Isaac: "Oh, that's terrible... That makes three of us that die to save that crazy monkey girl."

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

Ninomiya: "Yeah... I'm almost certain she's alive, though. If she wasn't, you can bet her and Scorzette would have come looking for me... Or, well, probably just Sakura."

Isaac: "Scorzette? New friend of y'all?"

Ninomiya: "Yeah, she's another Saiyan that came to Earth a while after you two died. She was evil at first, but Sakura righted her. Though, she was pissed at me cause I cut her tail off. I think it grew back a short while before I got murdered, but I can barely remember anything from that day."

Isaac: "Ah, I see. It's a good thing you're here, Ninomiya. Well, I'm not happy that you're... you know, dead, but it gets boring up here sometimes. Rufus is a great buddy, can't say I can keep a long conversation with him."

Rufus: "Hurr?"

**Chapter 48: Ill Minded**

It was as if time itself had ceased to progress. Sakura's view was locked on the decaying helicopter on the horizon - the helicopter where Ivy was held captive. Everything around her seemed to stop. The clouds were not moving, the air was not blowing, Scorzette appeared to be paralyzed, and even her heart came to a halt. The only motion Sakura's eyes captured was the downfall of the flying machine in the distance. Her hearing senses had shut down, making it impossible to hear her own voice as she yelled Ivy's name at the top of her lungs. The outstanding smelling abilities that Saiyans were well known for had completely disappeared from Sakura's talents. She was trying her very hardest to compute what was unraveling in front of her eyes. But alas, this task turned impossible, and the monkey-tailed youth fell to the land of the unconscious.

Scorzette: "Litua?! Litua!" *shakes Sakura* "Litua, Litua, Litua, wake up! This is not the time to faint! This is NOT. The TIME. To FAINT! Come on!" *continues shaking Sakura*

Sakura: "..."

Scorzette: "Damn, she's out cold! Gaaahh, I shouldn't have said all of that! She was right, I did get carried away... B-But she also said a bunch of nasty things about me! Calling me a murderer and... and..." *looks at Sakura*

Sakura: "..."

Scorzette: "... Bah! This isn't the time to think about that! OK, OK, I need to..." *looks at smoke coming from grounded helicopter* "... umm..." *looks at Sakura* "... eh... aah...!" *looks back and forth between the two* "This... gah!"

Scorzette was debating on what needed her attention the most: snapping her only friend out of her fainted state, or check the condition of the one that caused her to go unconscious in the first place. Either way, both of these issues needed to be addressed, but in what order? If she managed to wake Sakura up again, the first thing she would ask is for Ivy. And God forbid, if Ivy was dead, there was no telling what Sakura's reaction could be at the sight of the corpse. If Scorzette went and checked on Ivy first, she would be able to deliver the grim news more calmly, if need be. But Sakura would be left by herself and unattended until she came back. Were she to wake up alone, no doubt she would wander off looking for Ivy, if she even remembered where the helicopter fell. She could get lost, and it could take ages to find her again. The smoke from the helicopter crash was disappearing rapidly, for whatever reason. Once it disappeared completely, the beacon to the exact location of Ivy's body would be gone. Scorzette needed to choose quickly. In the end, she settled on going to check on Ivy while taking Sakura with her. There was another risk to this decision; if Ivy was dead, and Sakura woke up to see the corpse, she would have the same problem as with option one. Somehow, that child managed to grow an almost unbreakable bond with Sakura in such a short period of time. Even though from most perspectives this was a good thing, the current situation made that fact as dreadful as it could get. Sakura could grow extremely attached to someone, and when that person was lost, it broke her heart almost beyond repair. If Sakura had to go through another loss like Ninomiya's, the Saiyaness could be gone forever, in a more mental manner rather than physical. Ivy's currently unknown state of health became the bane of Scorzette's existence, as it alone could be a decisive factor for her only friend's future. Finally, Scorzette filled herself with courage. She got on the Wind Shark, took Sakura's unconscious body on her arms, and raced towards the rapidly fainting cloud of smoke.

On her way there, yet another storm of thoughts hit Scorzette. She had a quick flashback to Sakura's words before the incident. Sakura was screaming at Scorzette about how she did not bother to check Ivy's health, doing so in an almost maniacal fashion. The main reason these words were so painful to Scorzette back then was because of the person they were coming from, and how unexpectedly they came to be. The biting insults that came afterwards were of no help, either. But now, looking back at it, Scorzette could see just how truthful Sakura's words were. Scorzette really did not seem to care too much for Ivy as a person, but rather, she was mesmerized by the fact that they had found another Saiyan, specially in such an odd world. If this were the old Scorzette, that would be perfectly normal. But the Saiyaness had redeemed herself, and she was now a benevolent individual. At least, that was what Sakura hoped. Maybe Scorzette would never be the goody-two-shoes that her moderately younger friend was, but she had grown into a more tranquil and caring person since their meeting. Suddenly, Scorzette felt like she should legitimately care for Ivy. The girl was just an innocent poor child whose home planet and real family were gone, just like Scorzette. And just like her, they both had inner powers that could explode in the most dire of situations. The more she thought of it, the more relatable Ivy was becoming. Heck, probably any Saiyan out there who was still alive was in a similar or worse scenario. Scorzette became strangely disappointed in herself, and wished that she could go back a few days and act much friendlier towards Ivy. Then she remembered, all hope was not lost yet. Ivy was indeed a Saiyan, one of the strongest warrior races in the universe! Even if she was just four, a simple helicopter crash was not going to end her life! Thinking positive, Scorzette accelerated, as she began smelling the small flames that were about to wither away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Earth...<p>

Mrs. Ikeda: *fixing laundry* "..." *sigh* "... Sakura isn't back yet..."

Hitomi: *helping* "... They've been out for weeks now..."

Mrs. Ikeda: "... You don't suppose... something... bad happened... right?"

Hitomi: "... Nah, the Dragon Balls are scattered all over the world! Even if they have the Dragon Radar, it's bound to take them a while to get from place to place!"

Mrs. Ikeda: "Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm just a bit paranoid..." *thinks of Ninomiya* "I just... God... I can't believe my son is actually dead..."

Hitomi: "Don't worry about it so much, mom! He won't stay like that for long. Remember, Sakura was also determined to revive him. And we know how far Sakura can go when she puts her mind onto something!"

Mrs. Ikeda: *sigh* "You're right... I should stop worrying so much for now."

Hitomi: "It's for the best. Though..."

Mrs. Ikeda: "Hm?"

Hitomi: "I wonder how... how is Ninomiya going to handle the whole '134th Guardian of the Ikeda' deal? I mean, he's strong, yeah, but... Now that he's traveled across the world, and even gone to outer space, he's met some of the strongest characters in the universe. And the bad part is that he was actually beaten by all of them, very easily so."

Mrs. Ikeda: "So, what you're saying..."

Hitomi: "I'm saying that, maybe, he's not going to be strong enough to defend the village from everything. One of those super powerful bad guys could show up and just wipe everything out. Not even the entire village together could stand a chance."

Mrs. Ikeda: "But... But there's also Sakura, remember?"

Mr. Ikeda: *walks in* "Counting on Sakura to be there is not the wisest of things."

... OK, how the hell does Mr. Ikeda keep popping out of nowhere in the middle of a conversation?

Author: "He's an old master that at least remotely belongs to the world of Dragon Ball Z. He can do whatever the crap he wants!"

You are a horrible negotiator.

Mr. Ikeda: "AHEM... As I was saying, it is not guaranteed that Sakura will be available to us in all occasions. Someday, she will grow into a mature lady and move on, away from Waterleaf Village."

Hitomi: "H-How are you so sure she'll move away from here, dad?"

Mr. Ikeda: "You could call it a 'gut feeling.' For starters, though, we are all well aware that she is not from this planet. She belongs to the Saiyan race, just as her partner Scorzette does. The reason she even began a journey was to find out more about her species, and now look how far she's come. She has found another individual like her. I no doubt that Sakura will continue to discover everything about the Saiyans, and earn her rightful place with the rest of them."

Hitomi: "But, Sakura would never forget her Ikeda roots, right?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Though I cannot say for sure, I trust that Sakura will always cherish what she has experienced with us, and recognize us as her family by nurture rather than by nature. She is like a daughter to us, and my pride for her is inextinguishable. But I can sense the future holds great things on Sakura's path. And she will never reach said things by staying in such a humble home as this."

Mrs. Ikeda: "And what about her relationship with our son?"

Mr. Ikeda: "As much as Ninomiya is like a brother to her, he is not the one destined for her. Beyond their difference in species, Ninomiya is simply not Sakura's... 'style.' She enjoys his company and worries for him, yet cannot see him as anything beyond a close friend. Besides, I feel Sakura may be already finding love in someone else..."

Author: "HAH! Friendzoned!"

Hitomi: "So... it really is just Ninomiya, then..."

Mr. Ikeda: "Yes, he is the one chosen as the guardian of this village."

Hitomi: "... Dad... I want you... to train me."

Mrs. Ikeda: "Hitomi?!"

Hitomi: "I-I want to help defend this village! You've taught me the basics of Martial Arts, but I want to be as strong as my brother! Even if I don't get a title as important as his, I don't care, I want to prove my worth in the Ikeda legacy!"

Mr. Ikeda: "..." *inhales* *exhales* "This is not an easy training that you are requesting. Is it what you truly desire, Hitomi?"

Hitomi: "Yes, dad! I don't want an easy route, I want to gain through real effort!"

Mr. Ikeda: "Hm... Very well."

Mrs. Ikeda: "Honey?!"

Hitomi: "Yes!"

Mr. Ikeda: "Your training begins... today."

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes, Scorzette was closing in on the helicopter's location, still holding an unconscious Sakura on her arms. Finally done questioning her morals and emotional conflicts, she began thinking of the logical side of the situation. Before the helicopter began falling, several metallic spikes exploded from the inside of it, presumably these being the ones that destroyed the engine. But where could they have possibly come from? Was it a special weapon the Gurugurus in the facility were working on? Could it be the Thief Thugs' doing? There had to be some sort of explanation to their origin. What about the Dragon Balls? On one side, they were magical artifacts essentially crafted by God himself. On the other side, they were simply crystal balls, and it was uncertain if they could sustain too much damage. Scorzette hoped that they were in working conditions still, but she refused to rule out the possibility of them being shattered into pieces by the impact. Through the years, she had learned that denying the negative probabilities would only make it worse when they became reality. Then the Thief Thugs came to mind. Surely, there was no way in a million years that a pair of weak humans like them could have survived such an incident. But what if they managed to escape just in time? If they did, then one more thing was certain: the Dragon Balls were not going to be there. Scorzette continued to think of all the potential sightings that she would witness. And before she knew it, she arrived at the scene.<p>

The first thing she saw was the helicopter, with several metallic spikes coming from inside of it, and the fire of the exploded engine had already disappeared. Out of the bat, one doubt was answered. There laid the bodies of Boom and Bam, completely motionless, pale, and covered in injuries. Boom was stuck to the helicopter with one of the metallic spikes pierced through his head, and another through his stomach, removing any possibility of survival. Bam was lying face first against the ground in a puddle of his own blood a couple of meters away from the flying apparatus, his head shaped in an awkward form. And close to him was Sakura's bag, and all seven Dragon Balls were scattered on its surrounding floor. That answered two of Scorzette's priority question. But the most important concern was still at bay. Where was Ivy? Her body absolutely needed to be found, and she had best be alive for everyone's well being! That was when Scorzette's superior hearing caught on a soft whine coming from the other side of the helicopter. Her heart rate calmed vastly after recognizing it was Ivy's voice, only for it to speed up tremendously again when she noticed how weak and distressed it sounded. Scorzette carefully put Sakura to rest on the Wind Shark, and then jumped over the helicopter to quickly get to the other side. There was Ivy!

Her small and innocent body was laying face down, and it was right next to the helicopter, her thighs coming in contact with the metal. Ivy's face was facing to the left, revealing some new cuts and wounds that gave her infamous neck scar company. Her eyes were shut and squinting softly, proving how she was upset about the pain, and her mouth was slightly open, yet another weak whine coming from it. But then Scorzette saw what the real problem was. Ivy's tail was being crushed by the extreme weight of the helicopter! The poor child had not gone through tail training yet, so her furry appendage was still her biggest weak point. Scorzette had a quick flashback to the times when her own tail was untrained, and the excruciating pain that punished her when a simple hand caught grip of it. It was a miracle that Ivy was still conscious (though barely) after having her tail pressured by such a thing for God knows how long. She was probably going through hell right now. Without hesitation, Scorzette rushed towards the helicopter and tightened her grasp on the metallic surface, ready to lift the machine up. Then she noticed a few things about the spikes. The complete inside of the helicopter was actually filled with a giant metallic ball, and the spikes came from said ball. Not only that, but some parts of the metallic ball as well as the spikes were missing, as if they had rusted away from the second the object was created. And finally, Scorzette recognized the strange texture of the metal when she laid her hands on it. This was the same corroded and disturbing material that had pierced her Great Ape body almost two months ago, and the same metal that Blanca Byoodo could summon to aid her in her battles. It was Brontobit. Regardless, this was not the time to stop to think about all the questions and concerns that this discovery brought about. With all her might (actually, not all her might, just what she needed), Scorzette lifted the wrecked chopper and pushed Ivy's tail out of the way with her feet. Seeing as it was safe now, she let the machine drop, causing a strong turmoil to echo across the rocky fields.

Scorzette: "There..." *knees in front of Ivy* "Hey, kiddo, you OK?"

Ivy: "Ah... aahh..." *comforts tail* "... ooooowwwww..."

Scorzette: "Here, let me help you. I know a way to make the pain go away faster." *gently puts hand under Ivy's tail* "Let it loose."

Ivy: "Hm...?" *lets go of tail* "Hnngh..."

Scorzette: "Dad taught me this way back when. If you shake the part that connects the nerves of the tail to the rest of the body..." *does that* "... your brain stops registering the pain. And depending on how badly it was pressured, you should keep doing this until the pain is fully gone. Judging by how bad that was, we might be here a few minutes."

Ivy: "Ah...?" *pain greatly diminishes* "Aah! Haha!"

Scorzette: "Looks like it's working already. That's good..." *puts other hand on Ivy's shoulder* "Hey, Ivy, I... How do I put this..."

Ivy: "Eh?"

Scorzette: "Litua has been really sweet and kind to you, almost as if you were her own baby. But I, uh... I've been kind of a jerk lately, and for no reason. I haven't shown much affection to you, and have simply ignored your pleas of help, putting my own desires on top. I've basically just acted like a stereotypical 'tall, dark, and gruesome' Saiyan, which let me tell you right now, it's not the right thing. I mean, look at Litua, or if you wanna call her 'Sakura,' whatever flows your boat. We are essentially equal in power, but have gone through completely different trainings."

Ivy: "Po... wer...?"

Scorzette: "Yeah... I don't know if your brain is too young to understand this, but let me try to explain. Litua's training was tough, but she was treated kindly and she had family and friends that would be there to cheer her up. Me, on the other hand, I was basically fighting for my life since day one. And all that did to me was make me ruthless and selfish, but my strength only improved so much over the course of so many years. It made me just strong enough and heartless enough to do some horrible things, things that I hope you never get to know about."

Ivy: "Huh..."

Scorzette: "Eh... Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I feel terrible for acting the way I have, and I'm sorry. And I also hope that we can start over with a clean slate. So... Hi, I'm Scorzette, and you're..."

Ivy: "Haha! I-vy!"

Scorzette: "Heh... Nice to meet you, Ivy. I think you should be good now." *lets go of Ivy's tail* "Better?"

Ivy: *doesn't hurt anymore* "Haha! Tha-nks!"

Scorzette: "That's great! Now let's check on Litua, I need her to see that you're alive. And there's gotta be some things in the bag that we can use to heal those wounds on your face."

Ivy: "Mhm!"

Ivy followed Scorzette to the other side of the helicopter, where Sakura remained unconscious lying on the Wind Shark. Scorzette still had a lot of questions, mainly regarding the origin of the Brontobit and the strange disappearance of the fire that should have been there. However, these were not on top of her priority list just quite yet, and attending Sakura was of higher importance. As soon as she sighted her, Ivy came running towards her cheerful friend, who had been acting almost like a mother to her. Ivy shook Sakura's body in an attempt to wake her up, all to no avail. Scorzette proceeded to follow the same actions as Ivy, and ultimately acquiring the same results. They both began to get worried that Sakura might have suffered some sort of mental damage, and were now determined to wake her up.

Scorzette: *trying to wake Sakura up* "Lituaaa... wake uuuup... don't... don't do this to us, this isn't funny...! Crap... She should be back to being conscious already, why is she still so deeply out of it?!"

Ivy: *shaking Sakura* "Waah... Waah!"

Scorzette: "OooooK, she's not waking up... This is bad. I might have to... apply... CPR..." *gulp* "I've never done this before... Heck, I barely even know how it works... But it's not looking like we have much of a choice here..."

Ivy: "See... Pee... Are..."

Scorzette: "Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation."

Ivy: "... C-P-R."

Scorzette: "Thought so." *gets on top of Sakura* "OK..." *opens Sakura's mouth* "... It's just... CPR... No biggie..." *closes eyes* "And..."

Sakura: *tail jerks* "... Hmm..." *opens eye slightly* "...?"

Scorzette: "GO!"

Scorzette violently launched her head towards Sakura, and immediately put her mouth against hers upon contact. Her eyes were squinting shut, and she was kind of breathing air into Sakura's lungs but kind of not. There was no doubt Scorzette had not the slightest clue of how to perform CPR. Any health class instructor would have called Scorzette's action a kiss, and they would be about right. Sakura's eyes shot open once Scorzette became the only thing she could see, due to how close she was. She was staring into her friend's closed eyes, partially wanting for them to open so she would realize what she was doing. But her other side, her instinctive side, was grasping every aspect of the situation, and enjoying it. Scorzette's mouth pushing against hers was certainly a strange feeling, but not necessarily a bad one. It gave Sakura a sense of warmth and passion, and a mysterious lust that her recently-reached puberty was barely beginning to comprehend. She could smell Scorzette's powerful scent, lingering with confidence and pride, both which were traits Scorzette surely did not lack. Sakura could feel her ally's warmth envelop her entire body in a layer of security (this word choice, I swear...). She could even hear Scorzette's heart beating heavily and rapidly, as was her own. Then Scorzette opened her eyes, and saw a pair of eyes the same ebony color as hers stare back. Suddenly, all that Sakura was feeling transferred to Scorzette, and now both characters were sharing the same state of mind and body. Sakura's eyes looked innocent and subdued, almost "cute" by Scorzette's definition. Her entire body was submissive and had given in to Scorzette's control, as if Sakura was asking her to do whatever she desired. Without noticing, both of the Saiyans' tails had intertwined, and were "hugging" each other in an almost intimate fashion. Both of these individuals could feel their wild senses begging for this moment to never end, and take it to the next level. Accompanied by all of these passionate emotions was an incredible awkwardness that even Ivy could feel. However, even after Scorzette fully realized that Sakura was wide awake and that she did not need "CPR" anymore, her body refused to let go. The awkwardness began to fade away, until there was only love. Slowly, Sakura rose her hands and put them on top of Scorzette's back, tightly grasping her partner. She calmly started pulling Scorzette's body towards her own, the both of them smoothly closing their eyes in unison. And then just as both pair of breasts came in contact with each other, Scorzette snapped and literally jumped out of Sakura's grip onto the ground a meter or two away, finally ending her "CPR" procedure.

Scorzette: *mighty blushing* "Um... eh... I... tah... this... I mean... uh..."

Sakura: *mighty blushing* "Ah... W... Wa... Was... Was... Was that... C... PR...?"

Scorzette: "Umm... yeah! Yeah! Yeah?! Y-Yeah! Yeah... Yeah... Yeah, it was... it was CPR, yeah..."

Sakura: "O-Oh... Oh... OK... that was... that was..."

Scorzette: "It... It was... s-something... yeah..."

Ivy: *shocked face* "... huh?"

Sakura: *gasp* "Ivy?! Ivy!" *hugs Ivy* "Oh my god, you have no idea of how worried I was! I saw that they took you in the helicopter, and then I was crying, and then there were a bunch of weird voices yelling at me, and then... and then... that's all I can remember..."

Ivy: "Wah...?"

Scorzette: "Wait, that... that's all you can remember?"

Sakura: "Yeah...? Wait, WHOA! What's up with the chopper?! And... w-where are we? Scorzette, what happened after all the weird voices started yelling?"

Scorzette: "... Umm... (I better not tell her. It's for the best that that little argument stays out of her memory) T-The voices were too much for you, so you kind of fainted... And then... the... t-the Guruguru Police Patrol came in, and they used one of their 'secret' weapons and stuff, and... and-and then they brought the helicopter down from a distance... Y-Yeah, yeah, from a distance... But they rescued Ivy... somehow... And then I, uh... I carried you here, and since you were still unconscious, I did the... the... the CPR thing... T-That's what happened."

Sakura: "Really? But, where are the Gurugurus then?"

Scorzette: "T-They left! Because they had, like, no more business here, so, uh... Yeah... They just left..."

Sakura: "And... And how did you communicate with th-"

Scorzette: "LITUA, WE ARE ALL SAFE AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, THANK YOU. We even recovered all the Dragon Balls, look." *points at Dragon Balls*

Sakura: "Hey, they're all the-" *notices Boom and Bam* "Oh my god, they're dead... Very dead! Gosh, the Gurugurus are a lot more violent than I thought..."

Scorzette: "That they are, Litua. That they are." *goes and puts all Dragon Balls in bag* "Well, FINALLY, we have gathered all seven Dragon Balls. Do you wanna make the wish now?"

Sakura: "I-I don't know if they'll work outside of Earth... And I also want everyone in Waterleaf Village to see!"

Scorzette: "That, that's a good point, Litua. And I'm sure Ivy's anxious to meet her new home!" *pats Ivy's head*

Ivy: "Haha!" *wiggles tail happily*

Scorzette: "Right, let's just make sure we're not forgetting anything and then we'll head back to the lab facility. They might have a ship or something that we can use to get back to Earth."

Sakura and Ivy did as Scorzette said and explored the surrounding area for any possible belongings lying around. While looking for any items, Scorzette got a morbid curiosity to check Bam's body, specifically his deformed head. Carefully examining its structure, she came to a shocking conclusion: Ivy had been the one to kill him. What had happened to Bam was that his brain riotously shook inside his cranium, causing bumps to appear from the inside of his head and dislocating his master organ, followed by an instant death. The only way this could have happened was if a force inside of him shook his brain, as there were no noticeable cuts on his head that would allow someone to reach inside directly. And the only one that could do that in the helicopter was Ivy, using her telekinetic powers. That was a gruesome way to go, and especially since it was done by a mere child. Quickly glancing at Ivy, Scorzette saw only innocence in those young eyes, so she probably did not have the intention to actually kill her victim. Ivy was instinctively defending herself, and her undeveloped mind did not allow her to measure how much damage she should apply, much less understand how much power she actually possessed. After the quick scouting and finding that all of their pertinences were in place, our heroes got on the Wind Shark and rode back to the Gurugurus' lab facility, giving one last look at the Thief Thugs' corpses.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Otherworld...<p>

Ninomiya: *drinking water* "So, how's it been, Isaac?"

Isaac: "Good, good. It's been fun to not have to smell radioactive waste when I wake up every morning. And a bit of fresh air is always good. Rufus and I actually have a home now. Nothing big, but it's better than a pile of newspaper."

Ninomiya: "I can picture that. There must not be a whole lot of talking dogs up here in Heaven, I'd assume?"

Isaac: "You'd be correct. There's human-dog hybrids and stuff, but I'm the only legit talking dog I know. And then there's a bunch of people trying to pet us all the time. Rufus likes it, I could care less."

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

Ninomiya: "I see. So it's just peace and quiet, no particular or exciting events of the sort. I can deal with that. I really wanted to be the 134th Guardian of the Ikeda, but it looks like I just wasn't fit for the task."

Isaac: "Yeah... How long have you been here, by the way?"

Ninomiya: "A few weeks, I think. Probably half of what you've been or so. I live down the street, and I've got this weird 'TV' thing. It's like a screen, and there's a controller, and then you flip the channels. And almost every channel has a bunch of stupid people yelling at each other for no apparent reason. But there's this really cool show called 'Ed, Edd n Eddy,' about these three dudes going around the neighborhood doing stupid things. It's hilarious. Besides that, I just relax and sort of try to fight the solitude away by training. Now that I found you, I at least have someone to talk to."

Isaac: "Same here. We have some 'acquaintances,' but not a real buddy that I can just sit down and chat with. Say, you must really miss Sakura and the others."

Ninomiya: *sigh* "Yeah... It's been a lot more peaceful and a lot less painful without her around, but I can't say I don't miss adventuring with her. She's a nice kid, almost like a sister to me, and I hope she's doing fine down on Earth. As for Scorzette, I don't 'HATE' her per say, we just... don't get along very well. Now it's too late to fix that."

Woman: *carrying plate* "Here you go, boys! Warm bread, straight out of the oven! I hope you like it!"

Isaac: "Hey, thanks a lot, Mrs. Shaylot! It's great to see that there are indeed some kind-hearted Saiyans out there, not like the space pirates the books speak of."

Shaylot: *swaying tail up and down* "Oh, Isaac, you're too kind!" *hugs Rufus* "And who's a good boy? Yes you are!"

Rufus: "Woof, woof!" *wiggles tail happily*

Ninomiya seems to have finally started becoming comfortable in the afterlife, oblivious that Sakura was trying to get him back to life. Just recently, he met with his old partner Isaac, who was still sharing the same body with Rufus. And now, yet another Saiyan has joined the picture! Down on Earth, Hitomi already began her training with Mr. Ikeda, hoping to someday equal her brother in strength and skill (which considering how weak Ninomiya actually is, it should be no problem at all). And finally, our heroes on the Gurugurus' planet were closing in to the lab facility, looking for a way to get back to Earth! Can they find a solution to their interplanetary problem? What is to become of the Ikeda family in the near future? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Skit<em>**

Meanwhile, in the Otherworld's check-in station...

Bam: "Psst! Bro, I think we're dead."

Boom: *smacks Bam* "YOU THINK, BRO?! Did the huge line of souls give it away?!"

Bam: "Oooowww... Hey, bro, whadda ya think'll happen to us?"

Boom: "We goin' straight to Hell, bro. To claim our spot as the greatest thieves of all time!"

Bam: "I know, rite-pffthehehehehehe!"

King Yemma: "NEXT!"

Thief Thugs: *gulp* "Yes, sir..."

King Yemma: "OK, let's see... Boom Kah and Bam Kah, 'ey? Father was given life imprisonment due to illegal drug trade; mother lives in a poor neighborhood off of charity; you have had two successful robberies in your lives, one was a fake gold watch and the other was... a lamp."

Boom: "Hey, we need light to plan our evil schemes-"

King Yemma: "SILENCE! ... Right. You have minor charges for public disturbance, mainly from making too much noise at night; you helped a kitty down a tree only because it wasn't letting you sleep; aaaand, you kidnapped and threatened a Saiyan child's life shortly before your death. Said child proceeded to murder you horribly soon afterwards."

Bam: "So... we goin' to Hell?"

King Yemma: "No, actually, this is far too pathetic, even for Hell. So, you're going to Heaven."

Thief Thugs: "REALLY?!"

King Yemma: "Yes... as the newest janitors."

Thief Thugs: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	49. Roundtrip

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I'll admit, this chapter could have been more epic. It has some deep thinking moments and lots of background history, but I could have done a better job with the action. Though, I've realized, it looks a lot cooler when you're writing it than when you're reading it. I DUN MAH BEST, KAY?!**

**In other news, I uploaded a drawing of Ivy on my deviantART, in case you want to get some visual aid as to her figure. I plan on making some more concept arts for the characters that don't have a lot of concept art, and the ones that have none at all. It's always fun to expand characters. And as you can clearly see in this fan fiction, I LOVE to make bunches and bunches of characters. But yeah... read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest<strong>

Ninomiya: "How are you doing today, Mrs. Shaylot?"

Shaylot: *still swaying tail up and down* "I'm doing quite fine, thank you! Mind if I join in the conversation?"

Isaac: "Oh, sure, have a seat."

Shaylot: *STILL swaying tail* "Thanks!" *sits down* "So, you're talking about that Saku..." *looks back at tail swaying up and down* "..." *pats tail* *tail stops* "... right."

Ninomiya: "Wwwhat was that?"

Shaylot: "Oh, it's just a little... eh, mental disorder, I think. Sometimes my body starts moving on its own."

Rufus: "Woof!"

Isaac: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shaylot: "It's OK, Isaac, it's nothing serious. So, talking about that Sakura girl again?"

Ninomiya: "Yeah... Let's just say she's... she's an interesting person to talk about."

**Chapter 49: Roundtrip**

Sakura, Scorzette, and Ivy were finally together again. After an unexpected string of events, our heroes finally reunited, and this time with all seven Dragon Balls! However, instead of making their wish right away, they decided that it would be wiser to find a way back to Planet Earth first. Speaking of Earth, Hitomi Ikeda - Ninomiya's elder sister - began training with her father. Though not expecting to replace Ninomiya's spot as the 134th Guardian of the Ikeda, Hitomi hoped that she could exponentially improve her fighting abilities, and maybe someday match her late brother. Mr. Ikeda was already seeing the potential his first child had, and had no doubt that she would reach far and wide. Ninomiya, on the other hand, was having the calmest time of his life up in Heaven. Him and Isaac met just recently, and now a new ally - a Saiyaness by the name of Shaylot - joined them on their daily endeavors. But, they are not the main protagonists, so we will return with our heroes.

Sakura: *on Wind Shark* "I can see the lab facility up ahead!"

Scorzette: "God, this place is a labyrinth... I know they want to stay hidden, but was it really necessary to build the building right next to a rock formation maze?!"

Sakura: "Hey, look at the bright side: we're all safe and sound! You said it yourself, remember?"

Scorzette: "Yeah, yeah, I guess I did, sure, whatever."

Sakura: "Hah... So, umm... Scorzette?"

Scorzette: "Hm?"

Sakura: "Who... Who... Who taught you CPR-"

Scorzette: "DO NOT."

Sakura and Ivy: "AAH!"

Scorzette: "... Mention... the CPR."

Sakura: "O-Oh... I-It wasn't that bad, just a wee bit awk-"

Scorzette: "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Sakura and Ivy: "AAH!"

Scorzette: "Tsk... Hold on tight."

Our heroes were about to reach the back wall from which Scorzette originally jumped off of to go look for Ivy. At the top would be the helipad where all the commotion started, and where our heroes were planning to get off at. Combining the Wind Shark's electrical charge with her runes, Scorzette created a series of magnetic runes up the wall, the same ones she had used to make the elevator climb faster two chapters ago. Ivy held onto Sakura as tightly as she could, while also using Sakura's body as a shield so the wind would not blow her newly-put bandages away. Sakura then held onto Scorzette's stomach from behind, making sure she would not fall from the extreme speeds. Scorzette was never comfortable with someone getting so close to her personal space without advice, and would normally yell at the "criminal" or even push them away. But with Sakura, Scorzette had already gotten used to it and did not mind anymore, as long as the younger Saiyan would not do anything too clingy. If she did, it would result in heads getting smacked. Scorzette did say to hold on tight, and there really was not much to hold on to in that situation. Finally, after some hardcore parkour maneuvers, our heroes were back up on the helipad from which they had originally come from.

Scorzette: "Alright, we're back up."

Sakura: "Yay, but... couldn't we have used the front door down there?"

Scorzette: "..."

Sakura: "I mean, it shouldn't have been too hard to convince anyone who saw us-"

Scorzette: *grabs Sakura and Ivy* *drags them to the elevator* "Just... press the button... and don't say a word."

Sakura: "O... OK..." *presses button* *nothing happens* "... Oh, wait. You broke the elevator, Scorzette, remember?"

Scorzette: "..." *stomps floor as hard as possible* *elevator falls down at max speed*

Sakura and Ivy: "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Earth...<p>

Mr. Ikeda: "Good, great, fantastic! I may have underestimated your abilities all these years, Hitomi."

Hitomi: "Heh, well... I am your daughter after all!"

Mr. Ikeda: "Indeed. Now that I understand you general basic abilities, we shall proceed with specialization."

Hitomi: "Sounds good. What are specializing in first, father?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Agility."

As soon as he said the word, Mr. Ikeda very quickly bent his body slightly downwards. With only this small impulse, he was able to jump a hundred meters up in the air! During the jump, his pose stayed exactly the same as it had been when he was standing perfectly still! The wind and momentum seemed to have no effect on his composure, not even bothering his eye sight from all the air coming into them! Some people down in the village looked up and saw a man almost floating a hundred meters on top of them, which terrified them for his health. But as soon as they recognized it was Mr. Ikeda, their worries went away and continued with their previous task. Everyone in Waterleaf Village knew that Mr. Ikeda was one of the strongest and wisest martial arts masters on the planet, ranking only a few spots below the Turtle Hermit - Master Roshi. Hitomi knew this too, but it did not stop her from becoming mesmerized that her own father could do such an astonishing trick. Once he reached the tip of his jump, Mr. Ikeda began his quick and steady descent, never once breaking out of his perfect posture. He landed back down on the tip of his feet, putting their full weight on the ground immediately afterwards. The whole time, he was perfectly still, and no force in the world could disturb his stillness. How serene and smooth his landing was also deserved some recognition from his student.

Hitomi: "Wow, dad, that was... I-I didn't know you could do that! That was awesome!"

Mr. Ikeda: "And it was but a mere taste of what you could potentially accomplish one day, my dear."

Hitomi: "Oh, dad, you know I'm not as good as you!"

Mr. Ikeda: "That we have yet to find out, Hitomi. Now, I expect you to be able to reach as high up as I did by this time tomorrow."

Hitomi: "W-W-WHAT?! B-But I can barely reach twenty meters! How could I ever make that much progress in such a small amount of time?!"

Mr. Ikeda: "Not by complaining, that's for sure, haha! There is a technique, actually. But I'll leave it up to you to figure that puzzle out."

Hitomi: "A-Agh... C-Can't you give me a clue, at least?"

Mr. Ikeda: "I'm afraid not. Figuring it out by yourself will allow you to better understand some key concepts, rather than if I just lay them out for you. Anyways, I suggest you begin soon."

Hitomi: "Aaahhh... I hope... I hope I can do this..."

Mr. Ikeda: "Oh, don't worry, you will." *starts walking back home* "I will check on your mother, see if she needs any assistance."

Hitomi: *sigh* "OK..." *bents down*

Mr. Ikeda: *walking* "... By the way... It only took me three hours."

Hitomi: "?!" *looks at Mr. Ikeda* "H... How...?! UGH... There's a lot of mysteries to this training that I'm not aware of..."

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes...<p>

Scorzette: *elevator stops abruptly on bottom floor* "Elevator's broken? Looks just fine to me."

Sakura: *upside down* "Oooowwww... I... I get it... I think..."

Ivy: *shielded by Sakura's body* "A-A-Aaahh... sca... ry...!"

Scorzette: "Right, well, we better get moving. I've had about enough 'adventures' in this planet, I think I'm ready to head back home."

Sakura: "Aah..." *jumps back on her feet* "There..." *lifts Ivy up* "We might have to come up with some clever ideas if we want the Gurugurus to let us borrow a space ship or a rocket. I don't think that's something you just give away."

Scorzette: "Oh, come on, they're just octopii! It can't be that hard to convince them!"

Sakura: "I-I'm not sure... specially after all that ruckus earlier... Hey, Ivy, do you have any ideas?"

Ivy: "Hm?" *shakes head* "Mhmh..."

Scorzette: "Well, for now, let's just look for someone that might be willing to help us. Maybe a control room or something will have a good samaritan or two."

Wasting no time, our heroes began looking around the lab facility, hoping to find something that would resemble a control room or perhaps a meeting office. They went from left to right, up and down, seeking their objective. However, due to the immense size of the building, this task proved to be more difficult than the Saiyans anticipated. Seeing as they would be in the need of help, Sakura decided to ask the Gurugurus walking around the facility. But to her surprise, none of them even bothered to turn and look at what she had to say. It was as if everyone intentionally chose to ignore Sakura's presence. She continued trying, calling the attention of any individual that passed by them, all to no avail. Scorzette was getting highly upset by this, and she was ready to forcefully stop the next octopus that came around until they spat some answers. But Sakura insisted that she not do this, as it would only scare the Gurugurus away and make it even more difficult to gain some feedback. Yet, they were getting no feedback at all, regardless of whether they used peaceful methods or violence. Ivy also began to get upset, not by the Gurugurus' indifference, but by the sadness that was growing in Sakura.

Scorzette had no problem believing it, but Sakura was simply incapable of computing the utter carelessness of the people surrounding her. She always thoughts there would always be at least a small group of people out there, willing to help her with small tasks such as this one. Yet being ignored this much - even though Sakura thought it would only be a bad dream - was the crude reality of the moment. They would not even care to look at a group of aliens in their facility! Could there really be beings out there so cold hearted? Sakura pondered over these thoughts, and she stopped trying to get the attention of the Gurugurus all together. Then she remembered Octodad and the rest of his family, as well as the other inhabitants of that village. Those people were kind hearted enough to lend our heroes a hand, and they did so with open arms. Those people were of the same species as the ones Sakura was trying to interrogate now, so why were these so different? Sakura then remembered all that she was taught about the Saiyan race in her ship, and how much it differed from what Scorzette told her weeks after their first battle. No matter how much history said that Saiyans were ruthless murderers and space pirates, Sakura knew well that her, as well as Ivy and for the most part Scorzette, were pure of heart and fought to help the people around them. She already had this thought, but it was now further clarified: species does not define a person; only one can define the self. Stereotypes and generalizations are only there to taint blindness into the heart, distancing broad ideas and enclosing people into selfish mentalities. And clearly, all of these Gurugurus had long defined themselves as cold and indifferent. Perhaps Sakura was over thinking the scenario too much, but lately, she had been one to side herself with philosophy.

Scorzette: "Damn, these idiots just won't budge! Should it really be this hard to get some basic chatting around here?! Bah, whatever, let's just look for a map or some... th... Litua?"

Sakura: *thinking* "..."

Ivy: "Huh?" *pulls Sakura's leg* "Ah!"

Sakura: "Why are they... so..."

Scorzette: "Litua... hey... hey!" *whistles*

Sakura: "Ah! W-What?"

Scorzette: "You were kind of in a trance there."

Sakura: "Oh, sorry, I just... dozed off, I guess."

Scorzette: "Anyways, well, OBVIOUSLY we're not gonna get answers from these morons, so we'll just have to keep looking ourselves. There should be a map or something that we can use close by."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Heaven...<p>

Ninomiya: "... and then these soldiers came to our village, saying that some 'King Avarez' person claimed ownership of our home. Sakura, being the courageous/insane person that she is, jumped into action and tricked all the soldiers to shoot at each other! It was certainly a very clever technique, something I would have never come up with. Though, I can't say I wasn't mad worried that Sakura was gonna get hurt."

Shaylot: "Wow, this Sakura girl does sound like a brave person! Though, I've never heard of a Saiyan by that name... Oh, well, guess you discover something new every day!"

Rufus: "Woof, woof!"

Ninomiya: "Indeed you do. Hey, let's take the focus away from Sakura for a bit and focus on you, Mrs. Shaylot. I'm interested to know what your story is. Though, if you feel uncomfortable, I'll understand."

Shaylot: "Oh, it's not a problem! I was kind of hesitant at first, but I've spent so long up here I've learned to get over it, haha! Anyways, where should I start...?"

Isaac: "Whenever you feel is proper."

Shaylot: "I guess I'll start with my childhood! Well, I was born in a small town on the eastern sector of Planet Vegeta, thankfully far from the western people. And well, I guess the first thing worth noting is that... my... my mother died giving birth to me, and that's when I got the mental disorder you saw earlier."

Ninomiya: "Oh, no... We're sorry to hear that..."

Shaylot: "Thanks... As I grew up, my father made sure to always tell me that my mother died on my birth day. It was a tough thing to hear, but it would have been much worse had I lived a lie. He showed me some pictures of her, which I still remember like it was yesterday. I've tried to look for her up here in Heaven, but this world is just so vast that that might never be the case. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to trail off the topic like that..."

Isaac: "It's OK, Mrs. Shaylot, you can stop whenever you desire."

Shaylot: "Ah... anyways, besides that, I lived an over-all peaceful and enjoyable life. At least until my late teens which was when things started to get ugly... but I'll save that for later. My dad was the only other person that lived with me, but we were never alone. My home town was crawling with all sorts of different animals, so we had a lot of pets to keep us company! It turns out I was really good with animals, much to the amusement of a certain person. And that person is currently my husband."

Ninomiya: "Ah, you met him since childhood. Those are always interesting relationships."

Shaylot: "Mhm! He himself is an interesting guy, too. His name is Poutex, and he's lived with me here in Heaven for over seventy years, just like he lived with me back on Vegeta. At first, we were simply great friends; you could always find us hanging out somewhere in the neighborhood. Specially since I was the only person Poutex had left, because his family..."

Isaac: "If you do not wish to go into detail, we will understand."

Rufus: "Woof..."

Shaylot: "It's OK, Isaac... Well, to keep it short, he lived alone on the lower part of town, fending for himself. Me, on the other hand, I don't even know how to fight! He's tried to teach me martial arts and stuff before, but I just never get them. So I always felt safe being close to him. Dad was skeptical of Poutex at first, but it changed with time. We continued living happily for a few years, until... until... this 'Frieza' came in and began taking Saiyans all over the world. He wanted them for his army, so he could start taking over other planets across the galaxy. Saiyans are a really strong race, so that's why he wanted us. Fortunately, Poutex and me were able to sneak away before they caught us, as well as a few other people from town. But only a handful managed... and... my dad... he... he..."

Ninomiya: *pats Shaylot's shoulder* "Mrs. Shaylot, I think you should stop for now. We're sorry we asked about all of those things, we didn't know how hard it's been for you. It's best that you take a break now and let all the sad thoughts go away."

Shaylot: "Ah... I... I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Isaac: "No need to apologize, Mrs. Shaylot. If you need help with anything, we're here."

Rufus: "Woof!"

Shaylot: "T-Thanks, boys... I'll just... I think I'll lie down for a while at home. Well..." *stands up* "I-I'll see you three tomorrow!" *leaves*

Ninomiya: *sigh* "Poor Mrs. Shaylot... Saiyans... really did have a tough life, huh..."

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes...<p>

Scorzette: "Alright, here's a map. It says 'gurugurugurugurugurubaaaaah' whatever, I can't read this... Litua?"

Sakura: "Let me see... OK, so we'reeee... here, fifth floor." *points at map* "And there is... a launch operations room on theeeee... third floor, there." *points at map again*

Scorzette: "Oh, goodie, we passed by there like four times. Brilliant." *sigh*

Sakura: "Well, I said it kind of looked important, but you said that you had a feeling it would be on the next hall-"

Scorzette: "I GET IT, I GET IT, geez... No need to tell me twice... Anyways, let's get moving." *starts walking*

Sakura: "Eeh... Hey, Ivy, want me to carry you for a while?"

Ivy: "Ah!" *holds arms out for Sakura to pick her up*

Sakura: *puts Ivy on shoulder* "OK, let's go!" *follows Scorzette*

Ivy: "Hmm... hm?" *looks at Dragon Balls in Sakura's bag* "Uh... ah?"

Sakura: "Oh, the Dragon Balls? They're these magical objects that, when all are gathered, will summon the Eternal Dragon. This Eternal Dragon will grant whoever summoned him one wish, whatever they desire. We're collecting the Dragon Balls so we can revive a friend of ours who died defending me in a battle not too long ago! His name is Ninomiya, and he's a really nice person! Once we revive him and you two meet, I'm sure you'll be friends with him as well!"

Ivy: "F... Fr... iend..."

Sakura: "That's right, a friend! You know, just how you and me are friends, Scorzette and I are friends, you and her are friends... A friend is a person who gives you company and is always there for you, both in good scenarios and bad ones."

Ivy: "Friend... friend... mate!"

Scorzette: "Hm...?"

Sakura: "M... Mate?"

Ivy: *points at Sakura and Scorzette* "Mate!"

Sakura: "I... I-I guess that works, too..."

Scorzette: *to self* "Aaahhh... South eastern... Her parents must've gone through hell when Frieza came in... Poor girl..."

Being as young as she was, Ivy was extremely curious about everything around her. She also paid very close attention to everything Sakura and Scorzette told her, trying her hardest to understand what they were saying with her undeveloped brain. However, Ivy was anything but stupid. Maybe not a genius child, but at that age she was capable of comprehending basic concepts, and for the most part kept up with her newest friends' conversations. Some words stuck out to her, words that she might have possibly heard in her previous life - her short-lived experience in Planet Vegeta. As of currently, any and all information about Ivy's family remains unknown, other than the fact that they existed. But now Scorzette, seeing as the word 'mate' was constantly used by south eastern Saiyans, deducted that Ivy was possibly born and raised in that area, at least for the first few years. And from the little history she remembered, she knew that the south eastern people were colonized as soon as Frieza arrived. Unlike the rest of the world, they did not have the technology or the organization to defend themselves in the matter, and were almost completely taken in to serve under Frieza's command. It was known that south eastern Saiyans had their own small colonies within Frieza's dominion, and tried to be as united and collaborative with each other as possible. Another common fact was that the great majority of them refused to proceed with planet-eradication missions, which cost them their lives. Upon return, the few that accepted either took their lives away or tried to hide somewhere, all to no avail. If Ivy's parents lived long enough to send her away and educate her to at least a small degree, they might have not been very strong, otherwise they would have been involved in the holocaust missions and follow a miserable death. That, or they were clever enough to escape Frieza's grasp. Asking Ivy would be useless, though, as she could only faintly remember small bits of her past. Not to mention the fact that she could not speak. They might never hear more than single-word sentences coming from her. Ivy not just wanted to be with Sakura and Scorzette, she needed them. A child her age needed protection, and there was no one else that would provide. However, more than only her guardians, Ivy was beginning to see the two other Saiyans as parental figures. She was beginning to see them as the family she will never have again.

Sakura: "Here it is! If the map was right, this should be the launch control room."

Scorzette: "There better be someone in here who can help. I'm tired of wandering up and down, looking for some assista-" *door opens*

Guruguru: "Guru! Gu gurugu rugu guru, guru guru ruru!"

Scorzette: "Umm... ah... d-d-dewhat...?"

Sakura: "He... He thinks we're test subjects, and he's yelling at us for being late...?"

Guruguru: "Guruguu! Guruguru gugu ruru... Ru, guruguru gu, rugurugu guru gu guru!"

Sakura: "Uh... He mentioned something about a new space ship that needs a test run, and that we better get ready to board or we're fired..."

Scorzette: "..." *idea bulb* "Aha! Litua, tell him that we were told that the test run's destination has been changed. We are now supposed to go to Planet Earth."

Sakura: "Huh? Oh, I get it!" *turns to Guruguru* "Rugu guru, guru guru Ruguu ruru guruguu."

Guruguru: "Ruguu? Gu... Guru guruu."

Sakura: "He needs to look up the location of Earth. Let's follow him."

Guruguru: *sits in front of computer* "Guu... Ruguu... ruu... gu-guguguru! Rugu guruguru ruuguu gu gu guruguru! Guguru guru guruu, gururuu!"

Sakura: "W-WHAT?! H-H-He says that reaching Earth would take centuries with the model we're supposed to be testing! We were merely supposed to go to the fifth moon, and he's really mad and confused!"

Scorzette: "CENTURIES?! But we got to this stinkin' planet in less than twenty four hours, for Christ sakes! What the hell is he talking about?!"

Ivy: "Ah?! Ah?!"

Sakura: "E-Eh..." *turns to Guruguru* "G-G-Guru guru, rugu guruu guru gu?"

Guruguru: "Guu... Ru? Ruguru guru gu guru gu ruuru gugu... Guru rugu guru guu guguu!"

Sakura: "There's... There's a vortex not too far from here, and it may be able to transport us much closer to Earth if we go through it! He's also cursing the company for wanting to take such high risks with the ship."

Scorzette: "Right! So, there are risks, but this is our only chance! Litua, we have no choice but to take the job. Tell him we're on our way to the space ship. And... And ask him where the space ship actually is..."

Sakura: "Roger!" *turns to Guruguru* "Guru, rugu gu! Guru guru gu guguu?"

Guruguru: *pulls out map* *not-amused face* "Gu ru."

Scorzette: "Let me guess, 'get moving' or something like that?"

Sakura: *takes map* "Yyyyup."

Ivy: "Go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Earth...<p>

Hitomi: *jumps* "Hut!" *falls* "Hah... hah...!" *jumps* "Gah!" *falls* "Ugh... I can't even get half the high dad can..."

Mr. Ikeda: *appears* "How has your progress been, Hitomi?"

Hitomi: "Not... Not good at all... I just can't... can't seem to get the potency to jump high enough... Me being tired doesn't help, either... Hah!" *jumps*

Mr. Ikeda: "Hmm... She still does not understand what the technique is, I see..."

Hitomi: *falls* "Ah! Man..." *gets ready to jump*

Mr. Ikeda: "Hold on, Hitomi. Allow me to demonstrate once more. Pay very close attention to this."

Hitomi: "Oh... OK, my full focus is on you, father."

Just like he had done before, Mr. Ikeda jumped a hundred meters in the air, barely even moving a muscle in the process. He stood motionless while in the air, only aiding Hitomi's confusion. Gracefully, he fell back down to the ground, landing on the very tips of his toes. Hitomi made completely sure to keep her vision locked onto her father the entire time, and yet, she saw absolutely no changes in his subtle motions. But then, a thought came to Hitomi's mind. Despite how powerful his jump was, Mr. Ikeda's actions blew no wind around him, neither in the launch nor the landing. Even if he was very still the whole time, at least a small gale should have been felt in the immediate area. In all of her jumps, Hitomi blew massive winds around her, and she also had trouble keeping her eyes open due to all the air getting in her eyes. Though not completely, she began seeing what the problem with her technique was, but finding a solution to it would turn out to be another challenge.

Mr. Ikeda: "Hitomi... you're only using your feet to jump. There's more to it than just your movements, you know!"

Hitomi: "Hah... yeah... I kind of get it... Kind of... Anyways, I'll keep trying!"

Mr. Ikeda: "Well, actually, I would suggest that you take a break."

Hitomi: "Huh...?"

Mr. Ikeda: "You seem tired, you should get your energy back and running before you continue. Besides, your mom made salmon today! Ooohhh, my favorite! Don't be late for lunch!"

Hitomi: "Huh... Well, I guess a break wouldn't hurt..." *walks home*

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes, they were sitting in the space ship, wearing astronaut suits. It was extremely awkward to fit them on because they were designed for Gurugurus, not for Saiyans or other humanoids alike. However, our heroes managed and were now waiting for the Gurugurus to give the launch approval. They had set the ship's destination to Earth, and programmed the ship to take a detour straight into the vortex before heading to the planet. Everyone was anxious, some were scared, but none were reluctant. Not saying that the Gurugurus' planet was a horrible place, but Sakura and Scorzette were really missing home now. Ivy was going to miss her latest home, but her excitement to meet her new home overcame the former feel. Sakura was perhaps the most enthusiastic to return to Earth, holding her bag full of Dragon Balls and eagerly waiting to see Ninomiya again. Finally, after almost an hour of waiting, the Gurugurus got the approval for launch and began the countdown. Everything that was holding the ship down on the surface began separating from it, and the engine was powered up to full. After ten seconds, our heroes' ship left the solid ground and rapidly ascended towards the skies above! It quickly broke through the atmosphere and further away from the ground. In just a few minutes the Saiyans looked back at the Gurugurus' planet, as it rapidly became nothing but a small dot in the distance. Even its many moons were now almost completely out of sight, which when they thought about it was a god-send. Also, let us completely ignore the fact that preparing for a ship's launch realistically takes months of training and learning, why do we not?<p>

Sakura: "Wooow! Space is so beautiful! It still amazes me, even after being out in space so many times these past few months!"

Scorzette: "Ugh... I just wish we didn't have to wear these stupid astronaut suits..."

Sakura: "Oh, we don't have to wear them. I just told the scientist that we wanted costumes, since they looked so cool!"

Scorzette: "... KKRRAAAHH!" *rips costume from the inside*

Sakura and Ivy: "AAAHH!"

Scorzette: "Aarrghh...! Litua, you are annoying me more than usual today! Is this revenge for the kiss or something?!"

Sakura: "K-K-Kiss?! I... I... I-I thought it was CPR..."

Scorzette: "Who said 'kiss?!' I said 'CPR,' damn it!"

Sakura: "Aaah! B-But you did say 'ki-"

Scorzette: "LITUAAAA!"

Sakura: *cute squeak* "I... I... I'm sorry..."

Scorzette: *sigh* "Look, just... just forget about it and focus on the trip ahead."

Sakura: "OK..." *starts taking off astronaut suit*

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

Scorzette: "Hm...? Wait, there's something up ahead..."

Sakura: "It's... It's the vortex! And it's moving! It's moving...? Why is it...?! Scorzette, look over there!"

Ivy: "AAH!"

Scorzette: "What is iiii... Oooohhh... crap."

Far in the distance, our heroes saw something that they wished they would never see in their entire lives. Light minutes away, any and all matter that might have been in the area was revolving around and being sucked into a black hole! It was absorbing all the light coming to it, so the only visible hint our heroes had to tell them there was a black hole were the many planets, comets, and starts being sucked in! And not too late afterwards, the vortex, alongside our heroes' ship started getting pulled in! If the vortex and themselves got closer to the black hole, the gravitational pull would be too strong for them to escape! Almost automatically, the three Saiyans began pushing the ship towards the vortex from the inside. They put all their energy into pushing the massive machine towards their only way home, but it was not enough! The ship was still being pulled in, and the vortex was already starting tear itself apart! Ivy even tried to use her telekinetic powers to push the ship, but the target was simply too large for her to accomplish anything! Sakura thought of all that was waiting for her on Earth; her family, her friends, her home, and Ninomiya, unknowingly waiting for her in Heaven. She could not bear with the thought of losing all of that, she would not allow it. Ivy was being driven by fear; she did not know what a black hole really was, but it looked dangerous enough to make her go in panic. And Scorzette, Scorzette was just fighting. The situation rapidly became a battle for survival, and everything was at stake. If she lost, everything that Scorzette ever knew would be lost forever. Who knows where the black hole would take them, and wherever that was, they would probably not get there in one piece. The thought of losing just like that was uncanny, and she would have none of it.

Sakura: *pushing* "We're... We're losing! It's going to suck us in!"

Ivy: *pushing and crying* "Aaaahh! AAAHH!"

Scorzette: *pushing* "Keep pushing! We can't let it end like this, we just can't!"

Sakura: "I... I don't..." *starts crying* "I don't want to die! I want to LIVE! Please, don't let this be the end! There's so much more that I want to do; that I have to do!"

Ivy: "WAAAAAHHH!"

Scorzette: "GAAAHH! No... we can't lose... I can't lose... I WILL... NOT... LOSE! HHYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

In a fraction of a second, Scorzette became engulfed in a violent, golden aura. Sakura, who was right next to her, immediately turned her attention to her shining friend. Ivy followed Sakura's gaze as well, and now the two could see what was happening to Scorzette. Her hair was now colored a bright gold, and it was much spikier and wilder than it usually appeared. Her usual black-colored eyes turned a light turquoise, blazing with rage and power. Scorzette's over-all muscular structure seemed to grow, adding even more strength to her already enviable body. And just by being there, the younger Saiyans could feel Scorzette's energy increase substantially, far surpassing both of their strengths combined. It was as if Scorzette had transformed into a warrior of legend, which she indeed had. The extreme pressure of the scenario and utmost desire to win drove Scorzette to her very limit, and she reached the legendary transformation of the Super Saiyan!

With this much power on their side, our heroes finally turned the tables of the situation. The ship that was previously being pulled into the black hole was now rocketing towards the vortex, and entered within seconds! All of the space around the ship was spinning around it, and everything was colored with a series of different hues and shades, almost like a rainbow! It was as if they were in some sort of space tunnel, and the ship was going at massive speeds through it! Soon afterwards, our heroes reached a light at the end of the tunnel, and the ship came flying through the other side of the vortex, the same vortex they had unknowingly gone through when they left Earth days ago. They must have been fast asleep to not notice, but that was besides the point. Upon finally coming back to a normal pace, the three Saiyans fell on the ground exhausted. Specially Scorzette, who was now back to her normal form, and quickly fell asleep. Sakura and Ivy followed her example, and now our heroes lied peacefully on the ship's floor. What will Scorzette say when she finds out she achieved the legendary transformation? And what is to become of the Ikeda family? Find out next time on Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Skit<em>**

I have a strange feeling things are about to get ugly.

Author: "Why? I mean, everything went smoothly in this chapter, rig-"

Scorzette: "YOOOUUUUUUU!"

Yup, I am out of here. *leaves*

Scorzette: *grabs Author* "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

Author: "AAH! W-W-WHAT DID I DO?!"

Scorzette: "When I said 'make me go Super Saiyan in the next few chapters,' I meant it in like a fight scene or something! You know, something epic! But it was just to push a stupid, godforsaken ship?!"

Author: "Hey, hey, it was to save your life! And it was really epic, too!"

Sakura: "I-I liked it!"

Scorzette: "SHUT IT, LITUA! Now, YOU! I'm gonna have fun tearing your pathetic excuse of a face apart!"

Author: "AH! S-Sakura, close Word! Close Word!"

Sakura: "E-Eh?! H-H-How do I do that?!"

Author: "With the mouse! Click on the X thing at the top!"

Sakura: *holds mouse* "T-This?! O-OK, so... uh..." *pressures too hard* "... Oops... I... I think I broke it, hehe..."

Author: "... AAAAAAAHHHHH!"


	50. Author Note (Placeholder)

Author: "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. If you are reading this, then you're either sorely disappointed that it's not a new chapter, or you're new and skipped all the way to the end. But the reason I'm uploading this Author Note is so the fan fiction actually gets on the front page of the DBZ Fan Fic section for a while. AREN'T I THE SLIEST BASTARD?!

No, but seriously, there's another reason for this. I have started re-writing this fan fiction, and it's also going to have more chapters than before. So, just letting you know, if you go to Chapter 1 right now, and you're NOT new, you might notice that it's entirely different. Now, I haven't actually FINISHED this fan fiction, but I still wanted to start re-writing it because I wasn't too happy with it. Hopefully that won't be a problem much longer, though!

But yeah, go and read Chapter 1. If you're new to this fan fiction, you can go ahead and read all the other un-updated chapters if you want, but know that they're gonna be replaced with better versions in the future. I'll try to continuously update these Author Notes to let you readers know when I have updated an old chapter.

Now go. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu' wanna do."


End file.
